Reaver and Vampire
by Vader23A
Summary: A new student is transferred to Youkai Academy but for Tsukune and his friends, there's more to this student than meets the eye. TsukunexMoka, KurumuxOC MizorexOC.
1. New Student

Chapter 1: New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series. However my OC belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

Onboard a school bus, a new transfer student stares out the window by her seat. The girl had long dark blue hair that stopped at the middle of her back, hazel brown eyes, and cream colored skin. Around her neck was an emerald green pendant and she stood at 6'4. She also wore the uniform of the school she was heading to. It consisted of a green blazer, a button-up inner shirt, a short skirt which she detested, knee-high socks and black shoes. Resting on her right shoulder was a big sword that is mostly wrapped in cloth, leaving only the hilt uncovered. The driver of the bus had on a standard uniform and a cap that hid his face.

He asked, "Hey, kid. Are you new to Youkai Academy?"

The student replied, "Yes, I am."

The man chuckled, "You better be careful. Youkai Academy is really scary." The 'really scary' part gave her chills and those ominously glowing white eyes gave creepiness a whole new meaning! The bus finishes crossing a tunnel and stops at a hill where a scarecrow lied with a pumpkin head on it. The female student steps out with her bag and sword, she looked at the scenery around her and it looked like something out of a horror movie. Rotten leaves littered the ground with dead trees and tombstones adding a further spine-chilling sensation.

'Boy, what a dreary place.' She thought.

The bus driver warned, "Good luck, kid. You're going to need it while being here." The bus leaves soon after. The girl takes a deep breath before moving onward to the school. When she arrived at the front gate of the place, she observed its appearance. Just like the landscape, the school was like something out of a horror movie.

'Yep definitely a school for monsters, father what place have you sent me to?' The girl thought.

Flashback

_The girl kneeled in front of a man. He was tall, probably 6'5 or a little bigger, had yellowish skin, a muscular body, and yellow eyes with slit pupils like a cat's and white hair with the end tied in a ponytail. He had on a pair of black pants, gauntlets on his arms and shin guards on his legs. Instead of having five fingers on each hand, he only had three and blood red in color and razor-sharp. The same thing can be said with his feet. They only had two digits. On his chest was a red cape that had his clan's symbol on it held together by a gold medallion. This was no ordinary man; this man was a vampire and an extremely powerful one. The aura he gave off proved it. This is the Scion of Balance, Kain. He motioned the girl to stand up._

_She asked, "You wished to see me, Kain?"_

_Kain nodded, "Yes. I have noticed that someone has resurrected the army of our most hated enemy, the Sarafan."_

_The girl raised her dark blue eyebrows, "The Sarafan? That order of warrior-priests that have sworn to purge the world of our kind? I thought that order no longer existed."_

_Kain replied, "Well, it seems someone has revived that vile order! Not only that but I have sensed an increased number of rouge vampires heading for a school made specifically for monsters. I don't know what their plan is but I have a feeling that it's not for peaceful intentions. Plus the mysterious person has also somehow separated our kind's sword into two again and divided the Balance Emblem!"_

_That got the girl's attention, "The Sword has been defused into its two different forms? I don't know any spell powerful enough to do that! What are your orders, Kain?"_

_The vampire instructed, "A man in white robes gave me a flier for a school called Youkai Academy. You will enroll there as a student. I want you to find and restore the Balance Emblem, locate the blade's wraith twin and fuse it with the physical one again. Find out what the Sarafan and rouge vampires are up to and destroy them. Be sure to keep me up to date about your progress."_

_The girl bowed, "I understand, Kain. I shall leave at once."_

_Kain stopped her, "Hold on. Take the Sword with you; you're going to need it when the time comes." He hands her the blade and she takes it._

End of flashback

Inside one classroom a teacher named Shizuka Nekonome said, "Class, we have a new student joining us, nya!" The teacher had on a black skirt, an orange strapped shirt, glasses and dirty blonde hair with some strands looking like a pair of cat ears. A tail poked out from under her skirt.

One student asked, "Who do you think it could be?"

Another answered, "I hope it's a hot girl!" Then the door slides open, revealing the newcomer. She stood in front of the class with a friendly smile.

The girl introduced herself, "Greetings. My name is Renee Steinberg, nice to meet you all!" Most of the male students in the room were stunned by her beauty and her radiant smile.

Nekonome said, "Well, Renee why don't you take a seat right next to Tsukune?" Renee is about to do so when the teacher stopped her, "Um Renee, you do know that weapons are prohibited on school grounds don't you?"

Renee replied, "The Chairman pardoned it. He said I can carry and use it around the campus or when I feel threatened by someone." Seeing that was cleared up, Renee took her seat right in front of the brunette. She kept the mission part out to avoid suspicion.

Kurumu whispered, "She looks like Moka, don't you think?"

Yukari answered, "Yeah she does, desu~." Tsukune's attention is drawn to the sword strapped to her back. He found it too big for a girl like Renee to be carrying it seemed to require a lot of strength just to hold it alone. Soon he is going to be proved wrong about this new student's power. Renee can sense powerful auras coming from the students behind her and even her sword could feel it.

'Who are these guys behind me?' She mentally wondered. She puts it aside for now and focused on the lesson going on. Eventually the class ends and the students get up and head off. Renee picks up her things when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Tsukune said, "Excuse me, Renee. Do you have a minute?" When she turned her face around, Tsukune is met by an angelic face that rivaled Moka's this made him blush.

Renee wondered, "Yes, I do. What do you want?" The brunette is brought back down to Earth.

He cried, "Well, I was wondering if you had been in any clubs."

The dark blue-haired girl sweat dropped, "Uh, I just got here remember? And no I haven't been to any clubs yet."

Tsukune replied, "Well, if you like you can join the Newspaper Club, I'm sure Gin won't mind." Then he turned to Moka, "What do you think, Moka-san?" Then he notices that Moka is giving him that pleading look.

Moka said, "Tsukune, can I have some of your blood?"

Her friend sighed, "Can it wait until later?" The pink haired girl shook her head and sunk her fangs into his neck, feasting on his blood. Tsukune felt a needle prick sensation when her fangs pierced his skin. After having her fill, Moka removed her fangs from his neck and held her hands on her cheeks with a blush over the taste of the boy's blood.

Renee face faulted in confusion, "What the hell?"

Kurumu explained, "This is an everyday routine for us."

"Hm, that means she is a vampire." Renee said as she saw the rosario. It was being held by a metal chain attached to a leather choker around her neck.

Kurumu cried, "Anyways, my name is Kurumu Kuruno. I am a member of the Newspaper Club. The boy you were talking to is Tsukune Aono, the girl with the long pink hair is Moka Akashiya, the one with purple hair and sweat shirt is Mizore Shirayuki, and finally the little one next to her is Yukari Sendo. The five of us make up virtually the entire Newspaper Club." Renee took in the information as she examined each of them. Yukari became a little nervous with that piercing stare the freshman is using, it looked as if she was determining their true forms and that's exactly what Renee is doing. She started off with Yukari. Judging by the outfit she wore Renee concluded that Yukari is a witch. Even though she is the youngest student in the academy at the age of 11, she can tell that the witch is also one of the smartest students here as she witnessed the test scores on a board in the hallway. The little one ranked 1st place in the scores and Renee found it very commendable. Next she studies Kurumu. The girl was a succubus, a breed of monsters that are on the verge of extinction. What Renee can't understand is how Kurumu can have such big breasts on her still maturing body. She didn't let that concern her. Mizore was up next. Renee instantly knew that Mizore is a yuki onna (snow woman) due to the cold air she felt and her kind is also virtually extinct. Finally came Moka, the dark blue-haired girl already knows she is a vampire. Unlike the vampires Renee has seen, Moka had a rosario that acts as a seal to keep her powers in check. Tsukune's true form is hard for her to determine because she sensed vampire blood in his veins but also felt another demonic aura with it something vile and ruthless.

Renee smiled, "Well, nice to meet you all. Listen, I hardly have any friends so can you guys be my friends, please?"

"Of course we will!" Moka said cheerfully as she enveloped Renee in a hug. The others said they would be glad to be her friends. Renee thanked them.

Kurumu cried, "Well, we should go to our club you coming, Renee?" The girl nodded. The clubroom was just like the other classrooms which disappointed Renee. They wait for their leader to show up.

Renee asked, "Can any one of you guys explain why these skirts are so short? This is embarrassing! Why there are not any skirts long enough to cover our…well, underwear." Normally Tsukune would pass out from a nosebleed as perverted thoughts entered his mind but he could tell that the freshman was serious.

Mizore shrugged, "We don't know why." Soon, the clubroom door opens up and the sixth member walks in.

Kurumu scolded, "Gin, you're late! Where were you?"

Gin rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that, something turned up so I ended up being late." Then he spots Renee, "Hm? Who's this?" Gin had the same male version of the school uniform as Tsukune did.

Renee said, "Hello, I'm Renee Steinberg."

Gin smiled, "Hello, Renee. My name is Ginei Morioka but everyone calls me Gin. I am the president of the Newspaper Club." The group debates over what article they should write about. Tsukune mentions about some armored figures that he saw while on his way to school today, this caught Renee's attention.

'Armored figures? Could he be talking about the Sarafan?' She wondered mentally. The group agrees on that article. They split up and ask students about what they know. Some said that the mysterious figures were indeed clad in shiny armor and wielded different weapons like a glaive, sword, bow and arrow or battle axes. Renee is currently asking a group if they've seen any rouge vampires and they said no, she thanked them for their time. Yukari stares at the sword that Renee has strapped to her back. The group meets up at the place where they distribute their published newspapers.

Moka asked, "Any luck?"

Kurumu shook her head, "Not really. All I heard is that the mysterious figures are clad in shiny armor. That's all. They couldn't get a clear picture of the faces because they were hidden by the visor on their helmets.

Renee assured them, "Well, it's better than nothing." They agreed on that. Suddenly Renee sensed some vile yokai coming from the distance.

Moka asked, "What's wrong, Renee?"

Renee answered, "I just sensed an evil presence somewhere in the distance probably where the bus stop is."

Moka pondered, "Now that you mention it I felt the same yokai as well." A scream pierces the sky.

Yukari gasped, "That was Ruby!"

The freshman looked at the young witch, "Who is Ruby?"

Kurumu replied, "She's the Chairman's assistant. She's a witch like Yukari. She is likely in trouble." The group wasted no time and head for the bus stop. When they get there, they spot her being questioned by a group of Sarafan knights.

The leader asked, "I know there is a vampire here at this school. If you tell us, we'll let you go." These guys gave off a bad vibe in Ruby's mind. The witch tightens her grip on her wand as she is really tempted to shut these fools up and leave her alone.

Ruby replied, "I have no idea what you guys are talking about. This school has several different kinds of monsters here and your chances of finding a vampire at this place are slim. Now if you don't mind, the Chairman is waiting for my return." She tries to leave but the other two knights put their glaives into an X shape, denying her of an exit. Ruby is now starting to get pissed off.

"I know you're lying, witch. There is a vampire here so tell us or we will have to force it out of you!" The leader said with a little more authority. His two comrades didn't have time to react as they saw a flash of dark blue and then were hit as if a freight train had hit them. When Ruby turned her head, she sees Renee slowly rising to her feet after launching a jump attack. She gives the enemy leader a glare that had death written all over it.

She said to the leader, "Looking for a vampire? Well, here's one right in front of you! I still can't believe this. A mysterious person resurrected your order with unknown intentions. You're a scourge to all vampires! When the Sarafan Lord was taken out of the picture, everyone believed that the Sarafan order had disappeared forever but now here you guys are. I never dreamed that you would show your vile faces again!"

The enemy leader growled, "You blood sucking fiend!"

Renee wondered with venom in her voice, "Do you want your death now? Come at me and you shall have it!" The Sarafan knight raises his sword and charged but Renee side steps and wraps her hand around the fool's neck and immediately begins pulling on it. The sickening sound of bones cracking can be heard and then with a powerful yank the knight's head and spinal column is torn from his body before Renee smashed it to pieces against the now lifeless carcass. The other two knights stare wide-eyed at what just happened, Yukari felt like she was going to vomit just by looking at the headless corpse but her new friend remained focused as she looked at the two knights.

One of the knight said, "Surrender, fiend and we will promise you a quick and painless death!"

Renee chuckled darkly, "I could promise you the same thing but what fun would that be?" She cracked her knuckles and popped her neck before wagging her finger at her next victims, telling them to bring it. The foolish Sarafan knights charge recklessly and the second one received a savage kick to the chest that kick alone is enough to make him collapse to one knee gasping for air. Tsukune and his friends are speechless. Mizore's lollipop almost fell out of her mouth.

Kurumu stated, "My god, what a kick! Just how powerful is Renee?" None of the others gave her an answer as they lost their voices due to what they saw. Renee pulls another surprise as she raised her hand and it gets covered in a green-blue light the enemy knight is lifted off the ground and tossed over the cliff. His scream can be heard as he fell and then he crashes into the water, killed instantly. Renee turns her attention to the remaining target when she opened her mouth the frightened Sarafan knight spotted some wicked fangs and this froze him in place and before he knew it Renee sank them into his neck. In a matter of minutes the victim is drained completely of blood, Renee released her fangs and the corpse falls backward to the ground. That feeding satisfied her thirst and she wiped any remaining blood from her lips with one of her hands.

When the dark blue-haired girl turned around, her friends are petrified. Renee smiled, "Oh, don't worry. I will not drink any of your blood, guys. And besides, I don't have to feed for another…" She stops when she felt that same vile yokai approaching their location. When the hostiles show themselves, they are indeed ugly rouge vampires. They had more of a bestial form than human and that terrified Tsukune so much that Kurumu had to tap him on his cheek to bring the brunette to reality again. The rouge vampires are making vicious snarls and they're hungry for blood.

Moka said, "Tsukune please remove my rosario. These ugly foes are too powerful for you." Tsukune nodded and removes the seal. Renee felt a surge of power and notices that the landscape took on a different hue of color with the land turning purple and the Sun being replaced with a blood red moon. Bats come out of nowhere and encased Moka in a sphere as her transformation began. Her pink hair changed to silver, her emerald green eyes switched to blood red with slit pupils. Her body filled out more and her fangs became more pronounced. When the bats disappear, Inner Moka stood there with a hand on her hip as her yokai flared around her to make her presence known. She walked up to Renee's side and looked at the opponents.

Renee smiled, "So that's your true self. I was right that rosario you wear does act like a seal, Moka."

Inner Moka smirked, "Hm, I'm curious as to why you have mysterious powers. No matter, these weaklings don't look so tough."

Renee shook her head, "Don't be overconfident, Moka. These rouge vampires are a lot tougher than you think, I fought 10 of these things and I was close to exhaustion when the battle ended and I came out victorious. I was that worn out! If you are not careful, you'll be too." Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby didn't want to be left out on the fight. The beasts attack and the group dodges them, Inner Moka's blood red eyes catch Renee removing the covered blade from her back and she places one hand on the rope that held the cloth in place. When the rope was loosened the cloth drops to the ground, revealing the blade. Inner Moka's eyes widen when she took in the blade's appearance.

'Is that what I think it is?' She thought. The weapon is a flamberge class sword as hinted by the broad, flame-like appearance of the blade and is approximately 50" in length. The blade is connected to the upper half of a vampire skull with four curved spikes overlapping one another and a hilt. This is the legendary Soul Reaver, or to be more precise at the moment, the Blood Reaver. Its intimidating appearance sent chills down its enemy's spine. There's something else that made the blade even more deadly, it has the ability to drain its victim of their blood. Judging by the looks her friends are giving her, Renee had some explaining to do when the fight's over. One rouge vampire charges at Renee and attempts to slash her with its claws but Renee avoids it and swung the Reaver in retaliation, leaving a nasty gash diagonally across the chest but she didn't stop, Renee uses her telekinetic powers to throw the vile beast onto the blade, the Reaver made a loud humming sound as its hunger was being satisfied. The lifeless enemy slides off and Renee homes in on her next target.

Four rouge vampires surround Inner Moka but the silver-haired vampire stood there waiting for the attack. And like she predicted they launch a group attack but is repelled by a roundhouse kick, from her the opponents skid about 10 feet before they fall to the ground, Inner Moka smiled in triumph but that disappeared when she saw the rouge vampires sit up and rubbed off the effects of the kick as if it was just a mosquito bite to them.

Kurumu sprouted her wings and her nails lengthened into razor-sharp claws and a tail with a spaded tip pokes out from under her skirt. Mizore changed to her true form with her hair turning into an icy blue color and her hands morphed into massive ice claws. The ground beneath her turned into ice. Two rouge vampires attack but Mizore froze them into blocks of ice though her victory is short lived when they broke free and launch another strike. The snow woman amplified her ice attacks but it only held them back. Irritation starts to kick in and then something within Mizore rose to the surface; she focused her yokai into a powerful blizzard the winds in it acted like sharp blades that eviscerated the vile beasts. When the blizzard wore off, Mizore fell to her knees exhausted. Ruby and Yukari cast spells that kill their respective opponents though they too are exhausted when their battle ends.

Kurumu feels a surge of power from within. Being the master of illusions, this unknown power surge enhanced the succubus's illusion technique. When she felt the mysterious illusion spell wear off, she is fatigued as well. The four girls, despite being exhausted form up around Tsukune to protect him. Suddenly they see Inner Moka and Renee land at their feet, the two had cuts on their bodies and their school blazers had tears in them. The sleeves over Renee's forearms were torn open to reveal a pair of gauntlets. Inner Moka somehow found the strength to stand up but her attacks aren't as powerful now. Renee was desperately trying to get up but her body wouldn't let her. The rogue vampires slowly advance forward on their next meal. Inner Moka and the others are in for the fight of their lives. Suddenly an explosion of yokai froze them all. Tsukune spots Renee slowly rising to her feet with a purple-red aura surrounding her, when she stared at her foes her hazel brown eyes were blood red with slit pupils and her fangs were more visible. She lets out a roar that shook the surrounding area before the aura enveloped her. A few minutes later it exploded to reveal a different Renee, her dark blue hair had changed into silver similar to Inner Moka's but Renee's body now was a bit more developed and more defined than Inner Moka's and she was slightly taller in this form. Renee's aura glowed fiercely like an inferno. Tsukune and the other girls couldn't believe what they are seeing. It's like they are looking at two Inner Mokas though Ruby can tell that the one with the Blood Reaver was Renee. The vampire summoned a bowl-like object called a Blood Basin for her and Inner Moka.

She said, "Moka, drink from that. It will restore your strength. Trust me, it works." A bit hesitant but the nonetheless Inner Moka drank the Basin dry and she immediately felt her strength return. Renee drinks from her own Basin. Now back at full power, the two vampires launch a counter attack. The rouge vampires get their asses kicked and then both students are down to their final two opponents.

Inner Moka cried, "Know your place!" She kicks her foe's head off as the body is sent flying while Renee cuts hers in half. The Reaver quieted as it had its fill of blood. Inner Moka went over to Tsukune and he handed her the rosario, she quickly puts it back on changing into her gentle and friendly outer self again. She collapsed onto Tsukune and he caught her. The scenery returned to normal as well. Renee however doesn't have a seal for her yokai was completely different from the others. She removed any blood still on the Reaver and placed it into the sheath again and then turned around to face the others. She advances toward them and the girls form a barrier.

Renee assured them, "Relax! I promised that I wouldn't harm you so calm down." They relax and Renee spots Tsukune, crouching and shaking from what he saw.

He said, "I've never been so terrified in my life! I felt like I was going to have a heart attack." He sees Renee coming to him and he tensed up. She knelt down and this gave the dark brown-haired youth an unintentional look at her lovely breasts. He feared that she would hit him but that is quelled when Renee raised one of her slender hands and caressed his cheek. This had a soothing effect on the boy.

When she looked at him with her blood red eyes, she gave him a warm smile, "Listen Tsukune, just because I look like Inner Moka does not mean that I act like her. I promised I wouldn't harm you, ever." Then she looked at the others, "I suppose I have some explaining to do, don't I?" The others nod.

A/N: Chapter 1 complete. Well, here it is ladies and gentlemen, my Rosario+Vampire/Legacy of Kain crossover story. There are few things I should mention.

First, this is my first attempt of doing an AU. This story takes place about a year after the events of Legacy of Kain: Defiance and shortly after Tsukune acquired the Holy lock to suppress his ghoul powers.

Second, before Raziel became the spirit imprisoned inside the sword the Reaver was dubbed the "Blood Reaver" after it was created.

And thirdly, as for Renee and Tsukune's relationship well, as tempting as it was for them to be a pair I decided not to. They will have more of a brother/sister relationship. As for Kurumu and Mizore having someone as their love interests, I haven't discarded it. It's still in consideration.

Read and review. I'm open to any ideas for this story.

Stick around for chapter 2.

Vader 23A


	2. Balance Emblem

Chapter 2: Balance Emblem

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series. My OC belongs to me though.

Reaver and Vampire

Renee and the others head back to the Newspaper Club room, Renee switched back to her human disguise. Tsukune still remembers how gently Renee in her vampire form touched his cheek he always yearned for Inner Moka to be like that instead of being cold and prideful all the time but he also knew that Inner Moka cared about him, too.

Kurumu asked, "So, you're a vampire as well?"

Renee nodded, "Yes but not the same kind as Moka. I originate from a different breed of vampires that would make Moka look like a novice in power."

Tsukune asked, "So can you tell us where you come from?"

Renee shrugged, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. You tell me a little about yourselves first." The others agreed. They each took turns telling her about where they are from, what species they are and what future dreams they have.

Moka cried, "So that pretty much summons it up."

The brunette replied, "Hm, I see. So Kurumu since the Succubus race is on the verge of extinction, you have to find a 'Mate of Fate' that will father your children and keep the species alive, am I correct?" Kurumu nodded and Renee looked at the snow woman, "And Mizore, I understand that your kind is almost extinct as well. Also you say that a snow woman's fertility period is only from 15 to your early 20s?"

Mizore nodded, "Yes. We are fertile until we are young adults then we can't bear any children after that. That's why I chose Tsukune to be the father of my children. I want to have as many children as I can before my fertility period ends permanently."

Renee laughed nervously, "Don't you think that'd be too stressful for Tsukune? I mean a person can only take so much stress before they snap and go crazy."

Kurumu glared at Mizore, "Forget about it, stalker! Tsukune is my Mate of Fate!" Suddenly a washing pan hits both Kurumu and Mizore on the head and they fall out of their seats.

Yukari growled, "Fat chance! I will not let you two get in the way of me, Moka and Tsukune having a threesome!" Renee blinked at this comical fight going on before she broke out into a fit of laughter, this caught the fighting girls' attention.

Renee wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Sorry for laughing! It's just that I happen to find this fight hilarious. I suppose it's my turn for me to tell you where I come from. Well, here it goes." She tells them that she comes from a place called Nosgoth, a land that once was a breathtaking land, she also told them about its history and its current corruptive state and said that the Pillars are tied to the health of the land. She only told them what she knew. When she ended her story, the others are shocked. Moka was the first one to snap out of it.

She wondered, "Hey Renee, can you tell us about that sword you are carrying with you?" The dark blue-haired girl unsheathes the sword and placed it on the table.

She explained, "This is the Reaver blade. The most formidable weapon ever forged by our sword smiths. It was created by a human-turned vampire named Vorador. It is difficult to know what the blade is made of. The three likely candidates are carbon, bone or iron. No one knows for sure. Anyway, once the Reaver was completed, many of the most powerful sages among the Ancient Vampires infused the blade with vamperic energy empowering the Reaver to drain our enemies of their blood. That loud humming noise you heard was the Reaver feasting on that rouge vampire's blood. There are two versions of the blade. The one that I'm wielding is the physical form, a blood-drinking blade. Its twin is a wraith blade that devours souls. When combined, they form the Soul Reaver." Inner Moka is intrigued by this.

Kurumu added, "And can you tell us about this Kain guy? Who exactly is he?" The freshman remained quiet for a moment as she contemplated over what to say. Kain never revealed much about himself to anyone and only told Renee pieces about who he is.

Renee replied, "Well, I don't know much about him since he's pretty secretive about his personal life but I'll tell you what I know. First off, he was not born a vampire like you or I were, Moka. Kain was born a human. He lived the life of a nobleman until one fateful day assassins murdered him in cold blood. He was plucked from the brink of oblivion by a necromancer named Mortanius and offered him a chance for vengeance and Kain recklessly accepted it without realizing the consequences. He rose from his tomb to discover that he was resurrected as a vampire. He quickly tracked down his assassins and satisfied his thirst with their blood. With his quest for revenge over, he sought a cure for the vamperic curse that was inflicted upon him. He sought out Ariel, the specter of the murdered Balance Guardian and a member of the Circle of Nine. She told him that he must kill the corrupted sorcerers that once sworn to protect and serve the Pillars of Nosgoth. Only with their deaths could the Pillars be restored. Kain accepted this new journey and hunted down all of the corrupted guardians. When he returned he came to realize that Ariel and Mortanius hid the truth from him, Kain was Ariel's successor as Balance Guardian. She offered him two climatic decisions. He could sacrifice himself and heal the land but at the same time ensure the extinction of the vampires or refuse the sacrifice and seal the world's corruption. Kain chose the latter and this sealed the Pillars' fate. The mighty columns toppled and Ariel was forced to eternally haunt them, until the Balance was restored, she can never be freed from her eternal damnation. That's all I know about him."

Tsukune whistled, "Wow."

Moka wondered, "Renee, what's your family like?"

Renee smiled, "I have a mother and father like everyone else. My dad met my mom at a local tavern in Nosgoth they had a few drinks and talked like normal people would. He asked her if she wanted him to walk her home and my mom accepted the offer. Along the way she revealed that she was a vampire and asked father if he was afraid and he said no. In fact, he was fascinated with them for their superhuman strength and good looks. When they arrived at her house, my mom offered dad if he wanted to come inside and he couldn't refuse. After that, well let's just say that one event led to another. She accepted him as her blood mate and eventually I was born. I have a brother and sister, too. My brother, sister and I had an unbreakable bond and it was like that throughout our childhood." She lowered her head so that her gorgeous dark blue hair shadowed her face, "But then when I turned 12, our bond was nearly broken when my brother Kai said he planned on killing me and the rest of my family. I don't know why he did it but he said that when he, my sister and I turned 16 years old, Kai promised that he would slaughter us like animals and he left after that. This devastated my older sister and I. Things went from bad to worse when my dad was killed by a ghoul. Mom was grief-stricken over his death, and determined not to lose her two daughters we wandered throughout Nosgoth until one day, mother met Kain. The Scion of Balance could see the sadness and desperation in her eyes and he said he would watch over us. Since that day I have always looked up to Kain as a father I never had since my real father was killed. When Kai and I meet again, I will ask why he turned his back on us." She raised her head and removed the strands of hair from her face.

Mizore pointed at the jewel around Renee's neck, "Where did you get that pendant, Renee?"

Renee smiled, "Kain gave me it after one of his battles. He taught me how to fight, use my telekinetic powers, and how to wield the Reaver." The sun sets and the group head for their respective dorms for the night. Renee enters her room which is right next to Moka's and places the Reaver inside a glass container along with her gauntlets. She walks into her bathroom with a purple nightgown in hand. She removes her school uniform and discards her under garments. She looks at the mirror to see her reflection staring right back at her then she looked at her forearms and noticed that the gauntlets have left white imprints. She next turned her body sideways to discover marks that resembled bruises on her shoulder blades she wondered how long it would take before more symptoms appear. Renee hops into the shower and turns the handle, warm water starts pouring out of the showerhead and onto her, wetting her hair into a black color. For a while the young vampire stood there, her thoughts are focused on Tsukune. She admits that Tsukune was cute and momentarily thought that he could be hers but then she realized that Tsukune had feelings for Moka and decided that it wouldn't be worth it. She quickly finishes her shower and dried herself off before putting on her under garments then the nightgown. She hops into bed and sleeps. She has a dream about that fateful when Kai abandoned his sisters.

_A 12 year old Renee and her older sister are currently reading Meg: A Novel of Deep Terror and the Trench after having dinner, they bought them during one of their trips at a city in the human world. They had the ability to travel to different time periods and they usually chose the modern day world because the towns of Nosgoth look like something from the middle ages and that made it boring. Renee and her sister would comment on the chapter they read. _

_Renee asked, "Hey, Amy where do you think Kai is? He's been gone for a while now and I'm starting to get worried about him." _

_Amy replied, "Oh, I'm sure he is fine. You worry too much sometimes, sister."_

_Renee laughed, "You're right. Can you even begin to imagine that a monster like the Megalodon shark lived in Earth's oceans?" _

_Her sister answered, "Yeah. A 60 foot, over 20 ton shark patrolling the oceans, this monster was the apex predator of all time. Its jaws six feet across, housed rows and rows of 6-9 inch triangular serrated teeth designed to cut through flesh and bone of its prey and could swallow an elephant whole. The Megalodon was truly a shark not to be messed with. I can't begin to describe what the sensation would be if I met one of those beasts." _

_Renee stated, "If I met one, the first thing that'd happen is that my mind would turn to jelly just from looking at the animal's sheer size!" Amy was around Renee's age and had dark blue hair like her but Amy's hazel brown eyes were a bit darker than Renee's. Amy cared deeply about her younger sibling and would protect her from threats. Around 8:00 p.m. Renee spots Kai, her brother. Kai had short brown hair, their father's amber eyes and he too was around Renee's age. Their birthdays were only a month apart. Renee and Amy put their bookmarks in the chapter they were currently reading. _

_Amy scolded, "Kai, where the hell have you been?" _

_Kai replied, "Tell me something. Do you and Renee love me?" His sisters looked at him with confusion. _

_Renee giggled, "Of course we do! You're our brother!" Amy looked at Kai with suspicious eyes. _

_Amy wondered, "Brother is something wrong?" Suddenly Kai's gesture changed disturbingly. _

_Kai told them, "Do you two have to act so childishly? When we're 16 years old, we are going to have a match to see who's stronger." _

_'Something's not right here.' Amy thought. _

_Kai walked up to his younger sister, "Renee." Then using one of his claws he severed the top two buttons to Renee's shirt, surprising and shocking both girls. He said with a sinister smile, "And during that match, I plan to kill you, Amy, mom and dad. You better train hard when we meet again in four years, don't disappoint me, girls." He walks away from his sisters as Renee and Amy stood there in shock. Tears ran down Renee's face as she watched her brother walk away and she heard him laugh evilly. _

_Amy remained motionless with her mouth open then she heard Renee say, "Kai." Renee fell to her knees crying as she struggled to absorb what just happened. Amy embraced her sister and Renee cried in Amy's chest. Renee felt betrayed and heartbroken and also felt her heart sink. Soon after, Amy gave in and sobbed with her._

Renee woke up from her nightmare covered in sweat. She had tears in her hazel brown eyes as the memory disappeared into the dark recesses of her mind.

'I can't let that day get in the way of my mission.' Renee thought to herself. She went back to sleep and then the Sun rose the next morning, signaling for another school day. Renee got out of bed and made it before she stripped out of her nightgown and puts on her school uniform, she went into the bathroom to comb her hair, brush her teeth and fangs and checked herself out in the mirror. She exits the bathroom and pulls up her sleeves so she could equip her gauntlets then grabbed the Reaver, strapping it to her back and finally puts her shoes on before grabbing her bag. She walks out the door to meet up with Tsukune and the others. Along the way she hears some male students complimenting about her radiant beauty and even heard some fellow girls say if she has a boyfriend yet. She sees Tsukune ahead of her.

She called out, "Tsukune!" The brunette turned around to see Renee walking up to him.

He greeted, "Hi, Renee!"

She smiled, "Another day ahead of us." Tsukune notices that she wasn't feeling like her normal self.

He asked in concern, "Renee, is something wrong? You look as if something is troubling you."

Renee shook her head, "Oh, nothing's wrong. I just had a bad dream last night that's all."

Another voice called out, "Tsukune!" Tsukune didn't have time to react as Kurumu placed his face into her breasts Renee noticed that the boy is suffocating. An ice shuriken hits Kurumu in the forehead, freeing Tsukune and he breathed in fresh air.

Mizore said, "You almost suffocated Tsukune, you fool. He'll be the father of my children!"

Kurumu fired back, "In your dreams, stalker! He's my Mate of Fate!"

Suddenly Renee appears in front of them and said, "Children, would you please grow up?" Moka and Yukari arrive and see the three girls glaring at one another but then Moka realized that class will be starting soon. The others follow her. They head for their science class. In it they studied the life of hypergiant stars, a rare class of stars. The teacher asked for Renee to tell the class what VY Canis Majoris was.

Renee stood up from her chair and explained, "VY Canis Majoris is a red hypergiant star located in the Canis Major constellation. With a solar radius between 1800 and 2100, it is the largest known star and one of the most luminous known. It is located about 4,900 light years away from Earth and is a single star, rather than being in a binary or multiple star system like most hypergiants are. It is categorized as a semi-regular variable (changes in the star's brightness that are accompanied or sometimes interrupted by varying irregularities) and has a period of 2,000 days." The class erupts in applause and the science teacher inwardly growled in annoyance as he wondered how this new student can be so smart. Jealousy begins to bubble toward the surface and tries to suppress it but he couldn't hide it from Renee as she sensed that this teacher is a rouge vampire. This was a plan from the dark blue-haired beauty she's goading him to reveal his ugly true form. The bell rings and the students head to the cafeteria for lunch. As Renee took a bite of her turkey club sandwich, she spots some sort of seal on Tsukune's wrist. It was a chain with a lock attached to it.

Mizore asked, "So Renee, when you said that you didn't need to feed after you drained that Sarafan knight, you were going to tell us that you don't need to for some time. How often do you need to feed?"

After swallowing the piece of sandwich, Renee answered, "The vampire breed that I am from feed once every three months."

Kurumu asked as well, "How is that possible?"

Renee chuckled, "Evolution, my friend, evolution." Then she faced Tsukune, "Tsukune, what kind of monster are you? Yesterday, I sensed two different auras coming from you. The first one is that of a vampire but the second is vile and ruthless." Tsukune looked at Moka and his friend nodded.

He returned his gaze to Renee, "Let's say I came close to dying many times and Moka had to inject her blood into me to keep me alive but ultimately my body couldn't withstand the influx of vampire blood flowing through my veins and as a result I transformed into a ghoul, a mindless killing machine that only cares about blood and death to satisfy its intense bloodlust. To keep my humanity intact, the Chairman gave me this Holy Lock to suppress the vampire blood within me." He shows her the seal and continued, "Since then Moka-san has been training me to better control my ghoul powers."

"Hm, makes sense." Was Renee's reply before she took another bite of her sandwich, Tsukune and Moka are stunned by her answer they expected her to be shocked but it seemed like it didn't surprise her.

Moka gasped, "What? You're not terrified?"

Renee shook her head, "No. Remember that I told you that my father was killed by a ghoul? Well, this doesn't surprise me!" She then felt a pair of hands on her breasts and this disgusted her. When Renee turned her head to get a look of the person groping her, it was revealed to be Saizou Komiya a student who tried to rape Moka but got his ass kicked by her inner self. Renee thrusts one of her elbows into the student's chest to make him let go, while he was gasping for air, Renee attacked. Lightning begins to accumulate in her hand.

'This isn't going to end well.' Kurumu thought.

Renee growled, "How dare you touch me like that, you pervert!" She thrusts her lightning-filled hand into Saizou's chest and starts electrocuting him. The entire cafeteria lights up from the display, an outline of the student's skeleton appears as the shocking went on. After a full minute, Renee stops her electrocution. When Saizou attempts to talk Renee zapped him again, "Want more? You perverted piece of trash!" After two more jabs, Renee lets up her attack. Saizou collapses to the ground, sizzling and twitching occasionally.

Tsukune asked, "Renee, what is that?"

Renee looked at Tsukune and said, "It's one of my dark gifts that I possess."

Tsukune wondered, "Dark gifts?"

Renee winked at him, "They're supernatural abilities of Nosgoth Vampires." The group finish eating their lunch and head for chemistry. This class was Yukari's specialty since she is a witch. During the session, the vampire skull's eye sockets on the Reaver burn a bright red, this leads Renee to believe that a piece of the Balance Emblem was nearby. The class ends and Renee immediately begins searching for the fragment and just in the nick of time as suddenly the chemistry class room windows explode and smoke comes pouring out of the classroom door. Yukari and the others come out with soot on their faces and were coughing.

Moka said, "Kurumu, you shouldn't have added too many chemicals. You had no idea what the resulting chemical reaction would be!" The girls head to the restroom to remove the soot. Moka knew that water was a vampire's major weakness, as the purification effects from it would zap them of their strength but not wanting to have soot on her face for the rest of the day; the pink-haired vampire takes a risky chance. She turns on the faucet and cold water falls onto her hands. Moka expected a shocking sensation from the touch but she felt nothing, this surprised her greatly.

Moka pondered, "What? No change in strength?"

_"It is possible that we possess one of those 'dark gifts' that Renee was talking about." _Inner spoke through the Rosario in a surprised voice.

Moka exclaimed, "Immunity to the purification effects of water? Wow!"

Inner Moka agreed,_ "I'm surprised too but for now, no one must know about this." _Moka ends the conversation with her inner self and removes the soot from her face and dries it then exits the girl's restroom. Kurumu and the others just got done removing the soot from their faces and meet up.

Kurumu asked her friends, "Hey, where'd Renee go?"

Yukari answered, "I don't know, desu~." Inside the science room, Renee searches for the fragment of the Balance Emblem, the teacher was nowhere to be found but she remains on alert. The red flames in the Reaver's eye sockets burn brighter indicating that she is getting closer to the fragment ultimately she is brought to a closet and Renee opens it. There hovering above the ground in front of her was the starting piece of the talisman, the Balance Emblem itself. The moment Renee touches it the Reaver gets covered by a red aura as the blade absorbed the artifact. Renee held the blade in her hand as she observed the enhancement to her weapon.

'Hm, this must be the starting piece of the talisman and is designed to enhance the Reaver's power but I can't help but notice that this was all too easy. Nobody in sight and no traps were in place. Someone clearly wanted me to find this starting piece of the Balance Emblem.' She thought. Feeling uneasy Renee teleports herself to the hallway where her friends are the red aura on the Reaver fades after that then she sheaths it again.

Mizore said, "Renee, where were you?"

Renee replied, "Um, well…" The dark blue-haired beauty struggled to find her words she can't tell them that she found the starting piece of the Balance Emblem.

Yukari smiled, "I'm sure whatever she did was something that was personal. We shouldn't stick our noses where they don't belong, desu~."

Renee nodded, "Yukari's right. It's none of your business so don't ask." All of a sudden an intense pain hits Tsukune.

Moka asked in concern, "Tsukune, are you okay?"

The boy replied in agony, "My neck! It hurts! Make it stop!" He screams as a black aura surrounded him. His hair turned black and grew a few inches, his eyes became red with slit pupils and black marks that resembled flames covered the sides of his face. Tsukune had transformed into a ghoul without warning. The girls back away in fear the sheer power of the demonic aura almost suffocated them. Renee places her hand on the hilt of the Reaver, preparing to use the blade if Tsukune attacked. After several intense moments, Tsukune didn't attack which confused his friends, he just stared at the ground.

Kurumu walked up to him cautiously, "Tsukune?" The boy raised his face to look at her and Kurumu froze in fear as she looked at the marks on Tsukune's face, the boy reached out with his hand and touched the frightened succubus's cheek, this made Kurumu even more confused.

Renee wondered, "Tsukune? You changed into your ghoul form and yet your humanity is still intact. I don't sense that killer instinct that I would normally feel. Moka, has this ever happened before?" Moka shook her head.

Tsukune said, "Can someone please help return me back to my human appearance." Renee nodded and used a sealing spell she learned from Kain, this effectively makes Tsukune resume his human form with his hair changing to dark brown again and returned to normal length, his red eyes switched to chocolate brown and the marks on his face recede. The boy collapses but Moka catches him and cradled his head in her arms.

Moka wondered, "You think the Holy Lock is no longer strong enough to keep the ghoul at bay?"

Renee theorized, "It's possible that Tsukune possesses a dark gift that he didn't know about and this has somehow affected his ghoul form, Moka you said that when Tsukune turned into a ghoul for the first time he lost all self-control, right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Moka nodded as she recalled the moment when she witnessed him slaughter the students that threatened to kill both of them. Her inner self almost killed Tsukune before the Chairman intervened and placed the Holy Lock on his right wrist to seal the ghoul up. Moka and Renee's enhanced hearing pick up the sound of footsteps approaching their location, the stranger revealed himself to be the leader of the School Police. It was Kuyou, the man who almost ended Tsukune's life during the first semester.

He applauded, "I never imagined that Tsukune would be able to retain self-control after changing into a ghoul."

Kurumu glared at Kuyou, "What do you want?"

Kuyou smirked, "I'm here to offer Renee a chance of joining the School Police. We could really use someone like her."

Renee replied, "Why? So you can bully other students and threaten to shut down clubs? Uh-ah, not going to happen! I'm surprised that the Chairman didn't disband you guys."

The School Police leader grinned, "You certainly got guts to stand up to me. That's rare among students here."

Renee grinned back, "I've faced bullies worse than you since I was 8 years old! Take my advice, Kuyou and back off! Having me as your enemy would be the last mistake you'll ever make." The others are flabbergasted at this. Someone was actually standing up to the leader of the School Police.

Kuyou laughed, "I think it's obvious that you are a coward who clings to the belief that humans and monsters can co-exist." Renee grabbed Kuyou by the throat with one hand and slammed him against the wall.

She said in a threatening tone, "You wanna say that again? Do you have any idea how easily I can snap your limbs off? Listen to this warning because I will only say it once: Stay away from the Newspaper Club and if you or any of your lackeys threaten to shut us down, I will personally see to your demise!" She releases him and Kuyou walks away from the group.

'You have some nerve threatening me like that, Renee. You just wrote your own death sentence.' Kuyou thought with a sinister smile.

Kurumu shook Renee, "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know who that was? That was Kuyou, leader of the School Police! He almost killed Tsukune!"

Renee scoffed, "Hmph, you think I don't know that? As I far as I'm concerned, Kuyou and his goons are drunk with power. They think they have total control over this school but in fact the Chairman does. He could disband them anytime he wants. Unlike Inner Moka, if Kuyou threatens to kill us, I will make sure he is buried six feet under! I'll take Tsukune to the dorm so he can rest. You girls do the same; the Chairman has some explaining to do tomorrow." The girls protest but the glare that Renee gave told them not to push their luck. Renee teleports Tsukune and herself to his room in the boy's dorm, she places him in his bed and placed the covers on him and then she teleports to the front gate of the girl's dorm. The moon shined brightly tonight. Her senses detect the science teacher approaching her from behind but Renee lifted him off the ground with her telekinetic powers and threw him into a tree. When the science teacher got up, he immediately drops his human disguise.

He said, "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you."

Renee smirked, "Oh, really? Last time I checked the Balance Emblem was vampire property but enough talk, if you came here looking for a fight then I will be your opponent." She draws the Reaver, "Come on, ugly. Show me what you got!" The rouge vampire attacks with his claws but Renee blocked them with the Reaver every time. She lets out a taunting yawn, this infuriates the enemy more.

He growled, "Die, you bitch!"

Renee laughed, "Ha ha, it seems you are quick to anger. This is child's play! Let me show you a real attack!" The Reaver glows with that red aura again, Renee charges the Balance Emblem up and then casts the Reaver spell, sending a blast of supernatural energy in all directions. It vaporized half of the rouge vampire's body and the remaining half fell to the ground bleeding relentlessly. Renee puts the Reaver back into its sheath and teleports herself into her room. She puts the sword into the glass container along with her gauntlets. She kneels to the bedroom floor and concentrates, soon a white light surrounds her. Back at Nosgoth, the Scion of Balance just got done feasting on a pair of Sarafan knights.

'It seems that these humans knew where I was going.' Kain thought. The same white light appears around him.

Renee said, "Kain. It's me, Renee."

Kain replied, "Ah, Renee. I was about to contact you. How's the mission going?"

The dark blue-haired girl apologized, "Sorry, a few things held me up. The mission is going well so far, I have managed to obtain the Balance Emblem, the starting piece of the talisman."

Kain smiled, "Excellent."

Renee informed, "Also I have encountered some Sarafan knights and rouge vampires. You were right, Kain. They are planning something for Youkai Academy though I still don't know what. I will inform you what they're objective is when I find out more."

Kain nodded, "Very well. Keep me informed of your progress."

Renee cried, "Yes, sir. Bye for now." They end the conversation and Renee changes into her nightgown and went to bed, as she slept she contemplated over what she should ask the Chairman tomorrow. In the boy's dorm, Tsukune dreams of confessing his feelings to Inner Moka.

_He said, "Moka-san, listen. I don't know if you will answer back but I'll confess. I love you, Moka-san I have loved you ever since your outer self crashed into me on that first day of school." _

_Inner Moka replied, "Really, Tsukune?"_

_Tsukune replied, "Yes, I do."_

_Inner Moka smirked, "Do you remember what I told you? If you wanted this body, you had to seduce me." _

_Tsukune chuckled nervously, "How can I forget? That line keeps echoing in my head whenever you're out there kicking your opponent's ass." Then his face gained a sad look, "But every time I accidently touch you, you kick me to who knows where."_

_Inner Moka confessed, "Tsukune, it's not that your touches were unwelcome, it's just that my vampire pride would not allow me to be touched by a lowly human." That sentence felt like a thousand daggers pierced Tsukune's heart. He lowered his head so his hair shadowed his face when he prepared his last question. _

_He wondered, "But what if I was a full vampire? What would happen? Would your opinion about me change?" When he raised his face to look at the silver-haired beauty, he sees her walking up to him and stopped inches from his face. He could feel her breath on his neck, this caused Tsukune to blush. _

_Inner Moka whispered into his ear, "Well, if that happened I would show you how I feel about you."_

Tsukune woke up from the dream and looked around to see he was in his bedroom.

He then remembered the dream he just had. 'Ha! I doubt Moka-san would confess her feelings for me. After all, her vampire pride won't allow her but that doesn't mean I can try.' He thought.

A/N: Chapter 2 done. Oh my, it looks like the School Police is back and Renee has made enemies with Kuyou and his men. Plus Renee has obtained the starting piece of the Balance Emblem. Moka and Kuyou will have a rematch.

Read and review.

A reminder that I am open to any ideas also let me know if you want a battle between Renee and Kai later on in the story.

Stick around for chapter 3.

Vader 23A


	3. Dark Gifts

Chapter 3: Dark Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series. My OC belongs to me though.

Reaver and Vampire

Saturday comes around and the group heads for the Chairman's office, along the way they meet his assistant.

Moka introduced, "Ruby, this is Renee Steinberg."

Ruby shook Renee's hand, "Nice to meet you, my name is Ruby Tojou."

Renee smiled, "So you are a witch like Yukari, eh? Interesting sorry that we didn't get the time to meet one each other during that fight a few days ago."

Ruby shook her head, "It's okay, what brings you here?"

Kurumu said, "We're here to see the Chairman. He has some explaining to do." Ruby knocked on the door of the robed man's office.

He said, "Come in." He turned around to see the others, "Tsukune. What brings you and your friends here?"

Renee replied, "Yesterday, Tsukune turned into his ghoul form with no warning but here's the interesting part he didn't have that killer instinct of the ghoul you would normally expect. What is the Holy Lock's real purpose? There has to be more to its function than just sealing the ghoul away."

The Chairman grinned with that creepy smile of his, "My, my, you almost read my mind. I suppose that lying to you would be pointless. The Holy Lock's real purpose is to help Tsukune's body accept the vampire blood flowing through his veins over time. The blood was out of control at the time so that's why he became a ghoul."

Renee stated, "Tsukune also seems to possess a dark gift that he wasn't aware of, I believe that is what explained the ghoul's behavior."

The Chairman chuckled, "A dark gift, huh? Amazing even though he isn't a Nosgoth Vampire like you, Renee. Seeing that the Holy Lock is no longer effective, I will have to replace it with a rosario but it'll take some time to make before Tsukune can sport it. Until then Tsukune will have to keep using the Holy Lock." Renee bowed and she along with the others left his office. The Chairman looked out the window and grinned.

'Things will now start to get very interesting.' He thought. However, the Chairman was oblivious to the fact that Renee took the Belmont whip with utmost caution. They reached the bus stop and look at the endless ocean from the cliff they are standing on. Renee turns around and stared at her friends.

She said, "Like I said earlier, dark gifts are the supernatural abilities of Nosgoth Vampires. The dark gifts develop differently in each of us, giving us a variety of unique powers. From what Kain told me, I currently have mastered two dark gifts, the ability to summon lightning and immunity to water's purification effects. Some of the abilities I was born with are teleportation, able to jump across wide gaps in terrain, bat form where I can travel over great distances as a swarm of bats and assume a mist form to walk through barred windows, doors or cells. It seems that you all have dark gifts." The others gasp at that.

Kurumu cried, "You mean we all possess these dark gifts?"

Renee nodded, "Yes. What your dark gift does depends on what species you are from. Kurumu, since the Succubus race is the master of charms, illusions, and seduction, your dark gift seems to have the ability to create powerful illusions that would otherwise be impossible to cast from others. Plus you also seem to have the ability to take your enemy's worst nightmares and manifest them. The victim would believe that they're seeing what they fear the most but in fact that it's only happening in their head. Mizore, since your species is the yuki onna you have the ability to create a powerful blizzard that can carry winds that act like flesh-tearing blades. A messy ability but a potent one nonetheless Tsukune, Yukari and Ruby's dark gifts are currently unknown so I have no idea what they are. Moka, it seems that you have the ability to hurl destructive fireballs at your opponents plus normal water can no longer harm you." Moka's emerald green eyes light up at that.

Mizore said, "Renee, can you give us a demonstration of your lightning ability?"

Renee nodded, "Sure." She looked at a tree and focused her yokai, she thrusts her arm up and storm clouds gather. Thunder rumbles throughout the area and Renee drops her arm and then a lightning bolt comes out of the clouds and splits the tree in two. The storm clouds vanish as Renee's yokai settled down again. The others' jaws are hung open by the sheer power of the attack. If a lightning bolt did this to a tree, they could barely begin to imagine what Renee could do to a forest or worse a city with this power.

Tsukune gasped, "My god."

Renee chuckled, "I can create even more lightning bolts with amplified power but that requires more concentration and yokai, I'm still training on that. Tsukune, Moka may be training you physically but you to be trained mentally as well. Your yokai sensing ability needs to be worked on because it worked only when Moka held your hand." Tsukune blushed when he heard the last part.

'How did she know?' He thought.

Renee continued, "So I will train you in harnessing your yokai sensing ability and if you think you need to challenge me to a mock battle, feel free to do so but I must warn you, you must not let your pride get in the way because it'll end up making you suffer a humiliating defeat." Inside the rosario, Inner Moka cringed at the last sentence.

She said, _"No one insults my pride like that, no one!" _

Tsukune smiled, "I see, you're very knowledgeable at this kind of stuff, aren't you Renee?" Seeing that warm smile and compliment made Renee blush, a warm feeling began rising toward the surface.

'Why is my heart pounding? Tsukune, why am I blushing when you said that?' Renee thought to herself. Kurumu sensed an enemy's presence approaching. A rouge vampire appears and stands before the group; Renee observed the beast and raised an eyebrow as she studied it. She sensed something inside the enemy. The group held their ground but then the rouge vampire pointed at Renee, signifying that it wanted to face her. The dark blue-haired girl stepped forward and entered her fighting stance. The two begin to fight and the rouge vampire proved to be a tough opponent, making Renee go on the defensive. All of a sudden she saw a red aura and her enemy unleashed a devastating fire tornado that enveloped him in a protective twister-like shield and the attack hurls Renee through 20 trees before she came to a stop. She had burns on her body but her healing abilities took care of that though the stinging sensation was still there however, she sucks it up and rose to her feet. She changed into her vampire form. The now silver-haired beauty stood there with a look that screamed bloody murder, her yokai flared up that carried powerful gusts of wind. Ruby casts a protection spell that encased her and her friends in dome of energy.

Tsukune said, "It seems that this rouge vampire has a fire dark gift. I hope Renee knows what she's doing." Inner Moka watched the battle from within the rosario. She was really eager to challenge Renee but now was not the right time.

Renee cried, "I don't know how you obtained a dark gift but I promise you that you won't have it for long." She drew the Reaver and launched her attack. Blade and claws meet and sparks fly from them, slowly but surely Renee was gaining the upper hand.

Ruby informed, "That rouge vampire was doomed from the start."

Kurumu asked, "Why do you say that?"

The elder witch answered, "That beast is so confident with his ability that he can't maintain his focus. Overconfidence can be someone's down fall." And Ruby is proven right when the rouge vampire did his fire tornado attack again, he unleashed it too quickly and as a result he was drained of power. Renee seizes the opportunity and casts the Balance Emblem spell. She impales the Reaver into the vampire's chest and the blade immediately begins feasting on the blood. That loud humming noise is heard again. After seeing the enemy no longer struggling, Renee pulls the blade from the chest and the corpse falls to the ground but Renee isn't done with it. Using another ability she was born with, the silver-haired vampire sheathes the Reaver and held her hands out, a powerful unknown spell literally pulls the dark gift out of the rouge vampire's body and Renee takes it into her own. She shifts back to her human appearance after the task was complete.

Kurumu gasped, "My goodness! Did you guys see what I saw?" The others nod with their jaws hung open.

Renee looked at the others, "Now, who wants to try out their dark gift first?" Ruby's protection spell wears off.

Kurumu cried, "I will!"

Renee nodded, "Then come on over here!" She stared at the others, "I need another volunteer this dark gift requires two people."

Tsukune gulped, "I'll go!"

The dark blue-haired girl instructed, "Alright Kurumu, your dark gift allows you to take your enemy's worst nightmare and manifest it."

Kurumu asked reluctantly, "Tsukune…what do you fear the most?" The succubus didn't want to harm her friend but she wanted to try her newfound ability out.

Tsukune replied, "The ghoul."

'Of course it would be the ghoul. Who wouldn't be afraid of it?' Yukari thought.

Renee instructed, "Now that we know what Tsukune's worst fear is, Kurumu you must concentrate on making his worst fear take physical form to accomplish this, you must be in your true form.' Kurumu nodded and sprouted her wings and tail. She next focuses on remembering Tsukune's ghoul form and in no time she caught it and manifested it in front of him. The dark brown-haired boy shivered from the beast's stare with those blood red eyes.

Kurumu asked, "How do I cancel the spell?"

Renee answered, "With a snap of your fingers." The succubus did that and the ghoul disappeared. The girls ran up to him.

Moka asked in concern, "Hey, Tsukune you okay?"

Tsukune nodded, "Yeah."

Renee said, "Kurumu, you did well on your first try. You had perfect control over the illusion spell. I wasn't wrong when I said that the Succubus were the masters of charms, illusions and seduction. This dark gift will make an effective scare tactic over weak opponents and some strong ones as well. It should be called Nightmare Manifestation." The entire morning is spent practicing on the dark gifts and how to use them in battle.

As they prepare to leave Moka said, "Excuse me, Renee but my other self would like to talk to you. She said it's important."

Renee raised an eyebrow, "Okay what's it about?"

Moka shook her head, "She didn't say."

Renee sighed, "Oh well, might as well get this over with. Don't ask Tsukune to remove the seal because I brought something you are familiar with." She pulled out the Belmont whip and tossed it to Moka and it wrapped around her left thigh. The effects of the rosario are instantly discarded and Inner Moka stood there.

Ruby wondered, "Why didn't our dark gifts work?"

Yukari answered, "Perhaps they haven't awakened yet, desu~."

Renee asked, "Okay, what do you want, Moka?"

Inner Moka said sternly, "I want to face you."

Renee blinked, "What? You want to face me?"

Inner Moka replied, "Yes, your power is phenomenal and I want to test myself against you."

Her friend fired back, "Well, as tempting as that offer is it would only result in bitter disappointment for yourself Moka just because you are an S-ranked monster does not mean that you intend to be superior to anyone else. Even if you fought me you would end up losing."

Inner Moka growled, "What did you say?"

Renee replied, "Come on Moka, you have faults. One, you're arrogant and have a temper problem that needs to be worked on. Two, you think your pride is more important than feelings of the heart. Three, even without the Reaver I would still beat you no matter how hard you tried. Face it Moka even Super Vampires have their limits. Moka, I've got nothing to prove to you. My answer is no!"

Inner Moka seethed, "Don't you know what I am? I am a proud, noble vampire who fears no one!"

Renee nodded boringly, "Is that right? You know Moka, I can look into your red eyes and I see the fire and passion to show everyone their place, to show them they are not your equal. But I guess that's what makes us all high and mighty, hell the most feared and respected monster species in existence. No, not in my eyes! All I see is a girl who emits all of this arrogance."

The silver-haired vampire clenched her teeth, "If I were you, I would choose my next words carefully."

Her friend gloated, "Or what? You're going to show me my place? I think if Tsukune confessed his feelings to you, your pride would make you cast him aside like a toy that you have no more interest in. You need to start being nicer to Tsukune, Moka. Once you accomplish this come find me and I'll accept your challenge." Inner Moka didn't respond, she just stood there and Renee removed the whip from her thigh, causing the sealing effects of the rosario to take hold again. The pink-haired Moka opened her eyes and Renee sent the Belmont whip back to the Chairman's office with a snap of her fingers. Renee spends the rest of the day training Tsukune in mastering his yokai sensing ability. At one point Renee notices storm clouds gathering, indicating that a thunderstorm is approaching. She decides it's time to call it a day. The rain begins pouring down hard. It soaks both of them.

Tsukune moaned, "I'll never make it back to my dorm in time! Plus I'm getting cold."

Renee said, "Normally, this is against school rules but I can teleport you to your dorm room."

Tsukune blushed, "What?"

Renee replied, "Which one is it going to be? Being soaked and freezing or being dry and warm?" She had a hard time resisting the urge to look at Tsukune's well-toned chest that was now visible through his wet shirt. Tsukune likewise struggled to restrain himself from staring at Renee's breasts that were clad in a blue bra. The two covered orbs of flesh were visible through her soaked shirt plus her hair matted to her face made it even harder.

Tsukune said, "I prefer to be warm and dry."

Renee nodded, "Wise choice. Hold on." Tsukune wrapped his arms around her as she teleported them to his room. In no time they arrive. By now they are freezing from their wet clothes and Renee quickly told her friend good-night before teleporting to her own room. She places the Reaver and gauntlets in their usual holding place and grabbed a fresh pair of clothing. She quickly got out of her wet attire and hopped into the shower. She welcomed the warm water as it warmed up her cold body. She gets out and dries herself before putting on the new clothing. Unlike the other female students here at Youkai Academy that wore pajamas, Renee chose to wear strapped nightgowns because she believes that it made her more mature looking. It didn't do any harm that it showed off her shoulders, a bit of cleavage and her slender arms. She hops into bed and slept, over the duration she has a different dream, this time it's focused around Tsukune. They were having a nice picnic before running in a field of beautiful flowers in Nosgoth before looking out to see the land healed and Tsukune commented on how pretty it looked and it almost rivaled Renee's beauty. The dark blue-haired girl blushed with a smile before the two closed the distance between them and just before their lips met, Renee woke up from her dream.

'Why did I have a dream about Tsukune? I hardly know him and yet my heart races every time I'm near him. I know he loves Moka but am I starting to fall for him as well?' She thought. Tsukune on the other hand sleeps rather well. At the hideout where members of the School Police go to have meetings, Kuyou's right hand person, Keito hands him a file of Renee.

He read it, "Name: Renee Steinberg. Age: 16. Race: Vampire. Monster class rank: Unknown. It doesn't say anything about family relatives, Keito."

Keito replied, "I'm sorry, Kuyou but Renee is careful around her personal info. That file only has her name, age, race and monster rank."

Kuyou answered, "No matter. She could be a threat to our plans, along with the rest of that Newspaper Club. I should've shut that club down the first time."

Keito asked, "What do you want to do?"

The School Police leader answered, "Nothing for right now. When the time is right, we'll pay our Newspaper Club friends a little visit."

Keith wondered, "But what about Renee? She promised that if we harmed them, she would personally see to our demise and bury you six feet under."

Kuyou glared at her, "Are you questioning my authority?"

The girl immediately shook her head, "Of course not, sir."

Kuyou smirked, "Good. I'll fight Renee myself and get revenge on Moka when the time is right." He laughed evilly. Some of the members of the School Police have become increasingly wary of Kuyou's doings. They are starting to doubt the School Police's behavior and if Renee told them about what their organization has become, they would defect from this corrupt cause.

A/N: Chapter 3 done. Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the first two. I was having writer's block. God I hate it when that happens! Anyways, looks like Renee is starting to develop emotional attachments toward Tsukune. The School Police is up to no good then again they are always up to no good. I decided to give Tsukune's little harem dark gifts though Tsukune, Ruby and Yukari's won't awaken until a bit later on in the story. Some of the upcoming fights will be brutal.

Read and review.

Stick around for chapter 4.

Vader 23A


	4. Festival

Chapter 4: Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series. My OC belongs to me though.

Reaver and Vampire

Renee woke up, today was Sunday which meant no school today but she can also remember that today is a special day. Later on today, a festival was going to take place and that also meant that students could invite their parents over. The dark blue-haired girl smiled warmly when she heard that announcement.

'I should invite Kain, Amy and even mother to the festival.' She thought happily. Moka looked at Renee wondering what she's smiling about. Suddenly the central ruby jewel of the rosario glowed.

Inner Moka fumed, _"I can't believe Renee turned down my challenge. She's a vampire like us! Vampires are proud creatures, where's her pride?"_

Moka sighed, "It's true she is a vampire however, you're forgetting that she originates from a different breed than us. I know she has pride but she doesn't let it get to her head and doesn't act cold hearted to us."

Inner Moka added, _"And what's her relationship with our Tsukune? Why does he feel more relaxed around Renee when she is in her vampire form? What's going on between them?" _

Moka grinned, "Is it possible that you're getting jealous?"

Inner Moka scoffed, _"Ha! Jealous, don't be absurd."_

Her outer self sighed again, "I don't see anything going on between them. They act more like brother and sister than lovers." She blushed at the last part.

Inner Moka growled, _"I will find out for myself! Steal the Belmont I want to know from Tsukune!"_

Moka went wide-eyed, "What? You how I am about stealing that whip! That's one of the Chairman's personal items! I won't do it! Can't you wait until the festival?"

Inner Moka admitted defeat, _"Okay, you win. I'll wait until the festival comes. I will try to restrain myself from making Tsukune grab the seal and remove it." _The seal stops glowing before Renee waved her hand in front of Moka's face.

Renee whistled, "Earth to Moka Akashiya, you there?"

Moka blinked, "Huh?"

Renee said, "What happened to you, Moka? You look like you spaced out."

The pink-haired vampire laughed, "Oh, just thinking about the festival."

Renee smiled, "Well, are you going to invite your parents over? I know I am."

Moka frowned, "My family isn't exactly like it should be."

The dark blue-haired teenager shook her head, "That's unfortunate. You want to meet Kain and my mother and sister?"

Moka gasped, "I would love to!" Renee looked over Moka's shoulder to see Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari fighting over Tsukune as always. Moka went to break it up but ended up drinking some of Tsukune's blood because she didn't had any yet. Renee just shook her head before leaving the classroom. As she wandered the hallways she sees a bunch of students getting all excited about the festival occurring later on today. She then felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and saw the three students that bullied Yukari because she was a witch and one of the smartest students. Back then Yukari pulled pranks on other students because they harassed her or didn't understand her.

Renee asked, "What do you want?"

The thug leader demanded, "What's the big idea of befriending that witch Yukari? She's just a pest!"

Renee replied, "So what if she's a witch. She also happens to be my friend."

The second thug scoffed, "Hmph, she's just a waste of your time!" Ririko happened to be passing by when she heard the commotion.

She walked up to Renee's side and asked, "What's going on here?"

Renee answered, "These thugs are whining because I'm friends with Yukari. I guess they didn't learn their lesson when they faced Inner Moka. They always gang up on the weak."

Ririko glared at the students, "Is that right?"

Renee said, "Ririko I have a sword demonstration to do with some female students and I don't want to cause any trouble so I will be going now." Ririko gave the thugs a warning as Renee heads for sword training session with some of the female students who have taken an interest in seeing the Reaver. The blade hasn't detected any fragments of the Balance Emblem yet so Renee can concentrate on what's at hand. She reaches the girl's locker room and changes into gymnasium clothing which is a shirt and red shorts (the kind that you see in anime shows). She exits the locker room and steps onto a pad that can be found in school gyms with the Reaver in hand. A female student volunteered for this exercise with Renee.

Another female student said, "That's Renee Steinberg, isn't it?"

A third nodded, "Yeah, I heard that she's immensely powerful. I wouldn't want to have her as an enemy."

Renee cleared her throat, "Okay, class today's lesson is learning to block your opponent's attack and countering it, the basic thing when facing an armed opponent is to never let your guard down and always plotting your next move. Also sometimes taunting your opponent can do wonders. It can cause them to lose their focus and think irrationally. Let me show you an example." She turns to her volunteer, "Face it, fool you will never defeat me! You are weak compared to me!" That taunt worked, the girl began to attack recklessly and Renee blocked every move before countering it with a simple toss to the mat then looked at the others, "You see? She allowed that taunt to get to her head and demoralized her. You must not let that get to you." The students impressed Renee by their determination and desire to earn respect from her. They end the little demonstration because the festival is drawing closer by the hour and Renee quickly heads back to the locker room and adorned her school uniform, little did she know that a certain male student took pictures of her changing clothes and he smiled. Renee stops by the front gate of the school. She looked left and right before using the Whisper, a natural ability of Nosgoth Vampires. This neat ability allows two vampires to contact each other even if they are miles apart. That white glow appeared again.

In Nosgoth, Kain looks at the ruined Pillars that once stood majestically over the land. Kain reflected on the decision he made that toppled the Pillars during his younger days as a vampire. Ironically these edifices ultimately became the foundation of his doomed empire.

'Is it possible that with the right knowledge, the right moves, I might one day see Nosgoth restored, the Pillars pure once more? I could restore the world perhaps but never again could I give Nosgoth back her innocence!' He thought. The Scion of Balance sensed the presence of another vampire approaching he turned his head around to see Amy walking up to him. Like her younger sister, Amy has grown as well. Her body was already flawless, her breasts and womanly curves would have any man drooling. She had on tight fitting pants and a blouse that hugged her frame. She wore boots that allowed comfort on her feet and on her chest was a purple cape held by a ruby medallion and had her clan's symbol on it. She was in her vampire form with blood red eyes with slit pupils and, for some reason unknown to Amy or her family, jet black hair while Renee and their mother had silver hair. She stands by Kain's side.

She said, "Reflecting on the past? Look Kain, you did what you had to do regardless of what the consequences were."

Kain smiled, "Is that so?" Both of them are then covered with that white glow.

Renee said, "Hi, Kain."

Amy asked, "Renee I haven't spoke to you for some time. How have you been?"

Renee cried, "Hi sister! You're right it has been a long time, I'm doing great."

Kain asked, "So, Renee what makes you want to speak to me?"

Renee told him, "Well, a festival is going to take place later on today here at Youkai Academy and I wondering if you guys would like to come on over to visit, all of the other students' parents are coming. Where's Mom?"

Amy replied, "She's currently working at the local tavern. She won't be off until 6:00 p.m., I'm afraid."

Her younger sister sighed, "It seems that she never gets any vocation to see the world!"

Amy chuckled, "Yeah that sucks. You want us to come over there for the festival?"

Renee nodded, "Yes. I would love to introduce you to my friends!"

Kain looked at Amy before announcing his decision, "Alright we'll be there. We will meet you at the bus stop there."

Renee jumped up and down, "See you soon!" The dark blue-haired vampire ended, she enters her next class to see Mizore surprising Moka and Tsukune as Moka feasted on his blood. Renee keeps wondering how Mizore pops up out of nowhere without anyone noticing her.

Mizore sighed, "You two are always in your little dream world I can't leave you guys alone for one minute."

Moka replied, "What are you doing here, stalker?" The snow woman froze the pink-haired vampire in a block of ice.

Mizore turned to Tsukune, "Hey, Tsukune there's someone I'd like you to meet." Hiding behind was another snow woman. Mizore looked at her, "You can come out of hiding, mother." The woman stood up. She had ice blue hair with the back tied into a bun with sticks it, a matching ice blue kimono, blue-purple eyes and pale skin and had a lollipop in her mouth. She was definitely a beauty.

She said, "Hello."

Tsukune asked, "Who's this, Mizore?"

Mizore replied, "This is my mother Tsurara Shiryaki."

Tsurara bowed, "Pleased to meet you. My daughter has told me about you. You are a great boyfriend."

Tsukune blinked, "Boyfriend? Mizore what does she mean?"

The snow woman whispered in his ear, "I told my mother that you're my boyfriend. Just go with it to avoid skepticism."

"My, my, Mizore, you and your mother look almost alike. I thought for a second she was your twin sister. The only difference I could see was the hair color and clothing." Renee said as she decided to make herself known. The group turned to see her there.

Tsurara wondered, "What's your name, miss?"

Renee bowed, "Renee Steinberg. I'm a first year here at Youkai Academy. Just call me Renee."

Suddenly Kurumu leaped onto Tsukune's arm, "Tsukune! There you are!" She waved her free arm at the classroom door, "He's over here!" The woman in the door way was her mother. She had blue hair that stopped at her shoulder blades, wore a purple stylish jacket, yellow outfit, violet eyes and large breasts that were most likely E cups and pink manicured nails. She was a succubus just like Kurumu.

Kurumu introduced her, "This is my mother Ageha Kurono."

Ageha waved, "Hello there. You must be my daughter's fiancée." That floored Moka, Tsukune and Renee.

'What the world, fiancée?' They screamed mentally.

Then Renee's attitude did a 180, changing from shock to laughter, "Man Tsukune, you seem to be a natural magnet for attracting pretty girls."

Tsukune moaned, "Renee, that's not funny!" When Tsurara and Ageha looked at each other, they glared before they walked out leaving the others to wonder what that was all about.

Mizore looked at Kurumu, "Fiancée? Is that the best excuse you can come up with?"

Kurumu scoffed, "Hmph, it's a lot better than what you thought up, stalker."

Moka asked, "Hey, Renee when will Kain and your family be here?"

Renee answered, "I told them I would meet them at the bus stop." She starts polishing the Reaver, making the blade shine in the lighting of the classroom while whistling a tune. The memory of her brother's betrayal occasionally surfaced but she kept that painful day from bothering her. At Nosgoth, Kain and Renee wait at the bus stop, in no time the bus arrives. The door opens to reveal the bus driver.

He chuckled, "Well, hop onboard you two." They do so and take a seat before the door closes and the bus heads for Youkai Academy. Kain and Renee adorn their human disguises. Amy's human form resembled Renee's: dark blue hair and dark hazel brown eyes. In his human disguise, Kain had jet black hair, coffee brown eyes and resembles a 30 year old man (think of his human appearance from Blood Oman: Legacy of Kain, the first game of the franchise). His attire consisted of a black shirt that stopped at his elbows, tan brown pants secured by a black belt and neat looking shoes that Amy bought for this visit while in the modern day human world. Amy wore a sleeveless shirt with a zipper that exposed her creamy colored chest, collar bone and some of her cleavage, a skirt that stopped at her mid-thighs and displays her slender legs, and white shoes mixed with some red and black. In this outfit of choice, Amy was like the personification of sexiness.

Amy asked, "What do you think Youkai Academy looks like?"

Kain shrugged, "I don't know. We'll find out when we get there." As the bus headed toward the school, Amy felt tired and decides to take a nap while on their way. She rested her head on Kain's lap and the Scion of Balance smiled warmly and stroked Amy's silky hair.

'I should consider myself lucky. I never had kids but here I have two beautiful girls that I decided to look after, I guess I should consider Amy and Renee as the two daughters I never had.' He thought happily. Renee focuses on enhancing her lightning dark gift. She closed her eyes for a second then thrusts her arms upward, her yokai creates storm clouds and thunder rumbled in them. Lightning bolts flash in the clouds and also hit the water, Renee intensifies her aura and more lightning bolts strike the forest behind her, setting trees on fire but the flames die out quickly because there was no fuel available to feed them. The smell of burnt wood filled Renee's nose. She trains for 5 more minutes before deciding she has had enough for today. Suddenly she picks up the signature of one of the School Police members. She turns to see Keito approaching with a bigheaded smirk on her face.

Renee crossed her arms and asked, "What are you smirking at?"

Keito answered, "I heard that you made a death threat to Kuyou."

Renee asked coldly, "So what if I did? I know what you guys do. You bully weak people around, threaten to shut down clubs if they don't pay tribute to you, you lock up or even kill students for even the slightest wrong doing."

Keito fired back, "We're doing this to protect the school."

Renee glared at her, "Protecting the school? Ha ha, I can't remember the last time you did something for a just cause. You may have been honest and trust worthy in the past but now you have let your power corrupt you and now you think you're all high and mighty, like you are above the law. You are nothing but ungrateful and self-centered punks."

Keito growled, "You better watch your mouth, missy!" Renee's enhanced hearing picks up the sound of a bus exiting the tunnel.

She said, "If I were you, I would get your butt out of here because I've got some people to meet."

Keito scoffed, "Hmph, whatever! This is your only warning. Stay out of our business!" With Keito's back turned to her, Renee did a few mocking faces to insult Keito. She then stood by a tree waiting for the bus to arrive. In no time the vehicle stops and the door opens. The passengers come out and spot the dark blue-haired student.

Renee embraced them in a group hug, "Kain! Amy! It's so nice to see you guys!"

Kain smiled, "It's nice to see you as well, Renee. That letter you sent towards your mother took a long time to reach the local tavern."

Renee rubbed the back of her head, "The bus schedule here is different from a human school. The bus here comes only once a month." She looked at her older sister, "Wow, Amy you look great. Did you choose that outfit for the festival?" Amy just smiles and placed a hand on her cheek with a blush.

'Yup, there's my answer!' Renee thought.

Kain asked, "Should we get going?"

Amy nodded, "Yes."

As they walked toward the school Renee asked, "So Amy what have you been up to?"

Her older sister answered, "I've been the star of fan art drawing contests."

Renee smiled, "Nice." She leads them to the school and soon reached it Kain and Amy looks at it.

Amy said, "So this is Youkai Academy." Renee looks at the sky to see the Sun starting to set, turning the sky a mixture of pink, red and orange. They reach the festival grounds and spot Tsukune and the gang.

Renee shouted, "Guys! Hey!" They turn around and see Renee, Kain and Amy approaching.

Moka cried, "Glad you could make it."

Renee said, "Guys, this is my older sister, Amy and father Kain." They both bowed in respect and Moka sees the Scion of Balance.

She wondered, "So you're Kain. You look different."

Kain replied, "This is just my disguise, child. I can show you my vampire form if you want." Seeing the pink-haired vampire nod, Kain momentarily dropped his human appearance and revealed his vampire form. His skin turned yellow, his eyes switched to yellow with slit pupils, his fangs became visible, his black hair changed into white and his fingers switched to three digits. Inner Moka looked at the Nosgoth Vampire from within the rosario and went-wide eyed.

'_So that is Kain. My father told me stories but I never thought he existed_.' She thought. Kain resumed his human form again. Tsukune's attention is drawn to Amy's outfit. For some unknown reason he couldn't keep his eyes off of her body. It was tempting him to feel her soft skin against his hands and he struggled to resist the urge to touch her. Amy noticed this and leaned forward to give him a better view of her cleavage.

'Amy, what are you doing?' Renee thought as she observed the scene in front of her.

Amy asked in a seductive tone, "I see that you can't your eyes take off of my outfit, Tsukune. Does it suit me well?" She ran a finger on his cheek.

Tsukune replied, "Uh, yeah. You look gorgeous in it."

She continued, "How about we go somewhere more private and I can take this off and show more of my body. I bet you're dying to touch it I can see it in your eyes and the way you are blushing." Jealousy starts to boil up in Moka and was glaring daggers at Amy.

'How dare she tempt Tsukune like that, she's starting to act like Kurumu!' She thought with a tick mark. Renee saw that and decided to break this scene up before things get ugly.

Renee got in between Tsukune and Amy saying, "Okay, sis enough flirting. We came here to enjoy the festival, right? Let's enjoy it!"

Tsurara said, "That was Kain's vampire form? I was expecting him to look more human like, he looks like an old person in his vampire form." Amy and Renee gulped at the sentence they could see Kain clenching his teeth in anger.

'She shouldn't have said that!' They both thought mentally. Tsurara failed to detect the killer intent coming off of Kain, with a roar of rage the vampire threw a kick into the snow woman's face, sending her through 3 nearby festival stands the rest of the gang including Kurumu's mother look on with terror on their faces and a beat of sweat on their cheeks. They all lost color to their faces from witnessing the brutal kick.

Moka gasped, "K-Kain-sama…"

Kurumu replied, "He almost took her head off with that kick and here I thought Inner Moka was scary whenever she's in a bad mood."

Kain growled at Tsurara with crossed arms, "Choose your words carefully next time, Tsurara because you will receive more than just a kick!"

Renee informed, "I guess Amy and I forgot to mention that Kain has a violent short temper." Mizore's mother somehow managed to stay conscious after taking that kick though Amy had to help her walk as her equilibrium isn't stable yet. Tsukune noticed Moka wearing a pink kimono with blue clouds on it, in his opinion it made her look cute. They win a few prizes like teddy bears and such. Renee and Amy spot a stand where the owner sold real high-quality birthstones. The two are intrigued by this and asked him if it was true and he said it was.

Amy asked, "So can you craft a pendant of an aquamarine stone? I was born in March."

The craftsman smiled, "Okay, I can do that." They wait a few minutes then the man came out with an aquamarine pendant. He told Amy some of the legends surrounding the aquamarine birthstone. He said that the properties of it bestowed courage, insight and victory. From the emotional standpoint, dreaming of it signified the making of new friends. Wearing it brings love and affection. Giving it was an offer of knowledge, foresight and individual inspiration.

Renee said, "Can you make an exact duplicate of my emerald green pendant? I was born in May." The craftsman studied the jewel and went back to create the replica and came back with the pendant. It was a deep green. Renee took it and observed its features. The man explained to her the legends of the May birthstone. He said it symbolized serenity and peace of mind. It's also said that it was used to cure eye diseases. Even 21st century color specialists agree that green is soothing, restful and relaxing of the eyes. He hands them a mirror which they use to see their new pendants and when they did, their eyes sparkled.

Amy cried, "They're beautiful!"

The craftsman said, "That will be $6.30, please." Amy paid the man and they rejoin the rest of the group. Renee sees a wrestling ring and had to say she was impressed that the engineers who built this school also managed to create a wrestling ring seen in the human world.

She looked up to see something standing on a small pedestal. After closer examination she gasped, "Kain, look! Is that…"

Kain observed the object, "Yes, I'm sure of it."

Renee cheered, "Yay! The first fragment of the Balance Emblem, the Flame fragment! Wait a minute it says that you must beat 4 tag-teams to win this artifact."

Kain told her, "We should sign up."

Renee nodded, "Good idea." After signing up, the man in charge wished them good luck. Renee removed her school blazer and unbuttoned her inner shirt to reveal a black tank top. She hands her blazer and inner shirt to Kurumu and asked her to hold onto them. Renee puts on fingerless gloves and cracks her knuckles and neck before hopping to get the blood flowing to her legs. Kain checked his gauntlets to make sure they were fastened. Their first tag-team opponents were a Minotaur and a bipedal wolverine. This match has no disqualifications and no count outs. So in other words a chair or any other weapon is legal. Kain decides that he will start off the match and the bell rings signaling the match to start. Kain and the wolverine stare down each other.

Gin said, "This should be an interesting match. Look at those two! That wolverine has to be 6'9 and Kain's 6'5 or a bit more." The wolverine shoves Kain and this made the vampire throw a punch but the opponent catches it and executes a hard Irish whip into one of the turnbuckles as the wolverine ran toward the immortal, Kain counters with an elbow to the side of the jaw. Kain does a dropkick, sending the opponent down Kain gets into a sitting position and held onto the middle rope. The wolverine staggers to his feet and when he turns around Kain hits him with a high-impact spear.

Tsukune gasped, "He almost broke his opponent in half!" The Minotaur's tag-team partner gets off the apron and pulls a steel chair out from underneath the ring and throws it into the ring. The Minotaur grabs it and jabs Kain in the gut with it before slamming it on Kain's back, making him fall to his knees. Before the opponent could swing it again, Kain delivers a series of punches into the enemy's mid-section, forcing him to drop the object then the Scion of Balance head butts his opponent. As the Minotaur struggles to get back up Kain grabs the chair and slams it against his opponent's back, denting it. Taking advantage of the downed enemy, Kain places the chair onto the Minotaur's face and executes a leg drop onto it with a loud thud. The audience screamed from it.

Amy yelled, "That had to break his skull!"

Gin replied, "My sentiments exactly. Oh man, did you see the height Kain got before delivering that leg drop? Woo!" Kain tags Renee in and the Minotaur tags his partner in, Renee dishes out lightning-quick right hands to her opponent before Irish whipping him into the ropes and then performs a back body drop, throwing the wolverine almost six and a half feet into the air before crashing onto the mat. Renee raises her hand into the air, signaling for a choke slam. When her foe turned around Renee immediately wraps her hand around his neck before lifting him six feet into the air and then slams him back down hard. Renee grabs her downed opponent's arm and wrapped her legs around it, executing an arm bar lock submission hold. The referee talked to the participant and asked if he submits, just as he was about to tap the Minotaur stomps on Renee, making her release the hold. The wolverine does a power bomb to Renee and the young vampire lays there. Instead of going for the cover, the wolverine throws his arms in victory and taunted the spectators then Renee sat up, startling the wolverine. She gets up and gives him an angry facial expression.

Ageha said, "Oh my goodness, look at that face. There's nothing more terrifying than an angry vampire!" The two teams' respective partners come in but Kain and Renee throw the two opponents into the ropes, when they came back the vampires grab their necks and chokeslams them before Renee went for the cover, the wolverine somehow managed to kick out at 2. The angry expression on Renee's face turned into a look of rage. She picks up her opponent and flipped him over and performs a savage tombstone before folding his arms and this time she managed to reach a 3 count. The bell rings and the match ends Renee stands up and Kain stood by her with his arms crossed. One tag-team down, three more to go then that Flame fragment will be back in its proper place: the Reaver blade. The next two teams were novices and the vampires didn't have to change into their true forms to beat them but their final challengers proved to be stronger opponents, both stood at 7 feet tall and weighed close to 500 pounds in human form. Kain and Renee have to be creative in this one.

'How are we going to lift these giants off their feet? That enormous weight would put severe strain on our muscles.' Renee thought. She and her opponent, a ghoul, were currently battling outside of the ring while Kain and his opponent, a werewolf are fighting inside the squared circle. The ghoul attempts to slam Renee's face into the steel steps but Renee stopped it with her shoe and smashes the ghoul's face into them five times, each hit harder than the last one. All four contestants are in their true forms, trying to overpower the other. Renee Irish whips the ghoul into the steel steps, sending the top half over the guard rail and some members of the audience had to move to avoid being hit by them. The werewolf does a knockout punch that sends Kain to the mat, the werewolf pins him but by some miracle Kain managed to kick out at 2. The opponent is shocked, he looks at his paw. He couldn't believe what just happened. Kain gets to his feet and his opponent is about to throw a chest slap but Kain blocks it and knees him in the gut and threw the creature of the night into a turnbuckle. Kain does another high-impact spear and jumped onto his feet, screaming at the audience. He decides to do a jackhammer.

Mizore wondered, "7'4 and 550 pounds, can he get him up?"

Kurumu answered, "If Kain does the ring will implode." Kain sets him up and in an incredible feat of superhuman strength Kain lifts him up so that the werewolf's feet were hanging in the air before the Scion of Balance leaned over and slams his opponent onto the mat to complete the move. Kain pins him. 1, 2, 3! The match is over and Kain and Renee stood in the middle of the ring victorious, Renee had her hands on her hips while Kain held his right arm with the left, it seems that he may have pulled an arm muscle doing the jackhammer but he believes it was worth it. The referee hands them the Flame fragment as the prize, Renee took it and pulled out the Reaver. A red-orange aura appeared as the fragment is absorbed into the sword.

'Interesting, the Flame shard seems to be designed to enhance the Reaver and my telekinetic powers. So that's one fragment down, I still have to find the other three.' Renee thought. She swung the blade and a trail of fire and heat was left in its wake. The aura disappeared and Renee sheathes the blade. She and Kain exit the ring and Kurumu gave Renee her discarded attire. Renee puts her white inner shirt on and buttons it up before grabbing her school blazer and puts it on then buttoned it up.

Kain said, "Well, that was fun." His healing abilities kick in, repairing and soothing the pulled muscle in his right arm. Kain and Renee switch to their human forms again. The gang stops at a concession stand where they buy some drinks. Kain and Renee buy some tomato juice. Aside from blood, tomato juice was also a favorite among vampires. They sit on a bench as the two vampires sip their drinks. The bruises on Renee's shoulder blades started to produce a slight pinching sensation but not enough to cause irritation. She finishes her drink and tosses it into a nearby trashcan.

Renee cried happily, "Finally, we can enjoy this night with no enemy activity bothering us especially the School Police!"

Amy wondered, "School Police?"

Kurumu answered, "They're the enforcers of this school, they believe what they're doing is for the best of Youkai Academy. But all of that is a big pack of lies. They threaten to shut down clubs if they don't pay tribute and they even lock up or kill students for the slightest wrong doing. Their leader Kuyou is the man in charge of the School Police, during the first semester he almost killed Tsukune because he somehow found out that Tsukune was human. He planned on burning Tsukune on a cross while other students watched to show them an example of what happens to those who defy the School Police."

Amy gagged in disgust, "That's sick. Real sick! What happened next?"

Kurumu continued the story, "Just as one of Kuyou's lackeys lit the fire, Mizore puts it out by summoning ice. Ruby and I took Tsukune to the school roof thinking he would be safe there but we were wrong. When Moka arrived Kuyou threw one of his fire spears at Tsukune, inflicting near fatal burns onto him not on just the outside but inside his body as well. Kuyou somehow managed to follow us and using the last bit of strength left in him, Tsukune pulled the rosario off before his arm fell limp. Inner Moka was mad and kicked Kuyou into one of the tower roofs. Kuyou emerged from the roof in his Kitsune form and used Flame Wheel to burn us all but Gin used his werewolf speed to arrive in time and used his body as a shield to protect us from the flames. Although he was badly burned, Gin lived. The other girls and I stalled Kuyou to allow Inner Moka inject her blood into Tsukune, hoping it would heal him. We tried our best in our fight against Kuyou but he was too powerful, he switched to his hybrid form which was a combination of his Kitsune and human form. His power was also amplified and shot a blast of fire at us and Mizore used her remaining strength to summon a huge glacial wall to take the hit. Inner Moka tried to land attacks on Kuyou but she was weak from injecting her blood into Tsukune. Just as another Flame Wheel approached the two, Tsukune healed up in time and escaped the attack with Inner Moka in his arms, this allowed her to recover enough to end the battle and Gin helped in restraining Kuyou as Inner Moka delivered one of her devastating kicks to Kuyou, sending him and Gin through the roof and into the classroom below. This ended the School Police's corruptive reign or so we thought but now it seems they're back. I'll bet you, Kuyou is seeking retribution against Moka but this time we'll be ready!"

Renee told Kurumu, "If that man harms any one of you guys, I'll put him six feet under!"

A voice wondered, "Is that right?"

Renee groaned, "Oh, it's you again Keito. Can't you leave us alone and let us enjoy the festival?"

Keito shook her head, "No, you are a possible threat to the School Police. We offered you many chances at joining our ranks but you turned them down every time." Renee is getting sick of this young woman bugging her.

Renee replied sternly, "If you want my trust, you have to earn it with respect!"

Keito defied, "I will do no such thing. You will join us or I'll make sure that you and your slut of a sister regret stepping foot in this world! Do I make myself clear?" A tick mark appeared on Amy's head and the vampire is seething in anger with steam coming off her head.

Amy growled, "Did you call me a slut? I'm going to make you eat those words! You're going to regret insulting me like that!"

Renee said calmly, "Go ahead, sister. Punish Keito just don't kill her. Simply injuring her sends the appropriate message to Kuyou. We are not afraid of him or the School Police." Amy changes into her vampire form with her hair changing to jet black, her eyes turning red with slit pupils and her body maturing. Now in her vampire form and in that sexy outfit, Amy was even more seductive. Tsukune began seeing images of Inner Moka wearing a similar outfit in his head but then he quickly shakes his head to get those images out of his mind. Amy summoned a glaive and entered a battle stance. Keito changes into her monster form, which was a spider. The others are disgusted by it. Keito spits out a strand of webbing from a spinneret-like hole in her mouth, the sticky substance wraps around Amy's left wrist but the black-haired vampire placed her glaive into the ground blade first and then grabs the sticky strand with her hands. Using her superhuman strength, Amy picks Keito up by the webbing and spins her around the others had to duck to avoid being hit. The strain produced by the spinning causes the webbing to snap and Keito crashes into a tree. Both combatants are dizzy and Amy stumbled backwards as she struggles to get her balance back. She placed her hands on her both sides of her head as the world slowly stopped spinning around her. Keito's vision was blurry but she can see Amy walking toward her. The next thing she sees is a fist.

Keito begged, "Please no! Not in the face. Not in the face!" But Amy didn't listen to her beg for mercy and began pounding Keito into next week. Kain and the others flinched every time Amy threw a punch or kick.

Tsurara said, "I think I saw some teeth pop out!" However in the back of her head, she was lucky that the kick that Kain gave her was just a warning. She dreaded to think what injuries she would've sustained if Kain went all out on her. After 4 minutes of relentless physical punishment Amy ceased throwing punches, kicks and attacks from her glaive.

Kurumu smiled nervously, "Remind me never to be on your sister or Kain's bad side, Renee."

Renee nodded, "That's wise, Kurumu because if you do you will be hurt and you'll be hurt badly." Amy kicks Keito back to the School Police's hideout.

She said, "Goal!" Renee and Kain at that moment broke out into a fit laughter.

Renee cried, "I swear with that kick of yours, you could become a football player, Amy." They eventually calm down from laughing. Renee walked up to her sister and patted her on the shoulder.

Amy sighed, "I feel better. Next time, Keito will think twice before opening her mouth!" They both turn to see Tsukune staring at Amy again. They look at one another and Amy told her younger sister ways of seducing Tsukune. Renee blushed. While she has no intention of making him her blood mate that does not mean that Renee can have fun with him, she hopes that when she does express her feelings towards the boy, Tsukune can return them. Amy whispered something into Renee's ear and she blushed an even deeper shade of red at what her older sister had in mind of how she can seduce Tsukune when the time is right. Tsukune couldn't tell what the two were saying but Moka and Kain could. Jealousy began bubbling toward the surface again and for a moment Moka's green eyes flashed red but as quick it came it left. The festival went on without any further annoyance from enemy activity. The school bus arrives and Renee bid her family farewell. Kain and Amy hop onto the bus and they leave the academy. Mizore and Kurumu's mother also bid farewell to their respective daughters and wished them luck on winning Tsukune's heart.

Gin stretched his arms, "Well, the festival was fun."

Kurumu nodded, "I agree." Gin heads for the boy's dorm and Tsukune is about to follow when he feels Moka holding onto his blazer.

Tsukune wondered, "Moka-san?"

Moka said, "Tsukune, my inner self needs to talk to you."

'Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?' Tsukune mentally asked himself. Renee noticed something was up but decided that it was best not to irk Moka. When they reached the spot where they train, Tsukune looked Moka in the eyes. He could see that they didn't have the usual happiness but seriousness. She grabbed his hand and pulled off the rosario and Inner Moka came forth. The silver-haired beauty stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face so he had no idea what she was thinking about but he braced himself nonetheless.

He gulped, "Um hi, Moka-san. What is it?" A bead of sweat ran down his face, he didn't like the way the vampire was staring at him with those red eyes.

Inner Moka grabbed his shirt collar and asked, "Tsukune, what is going on between you and that girl Renee?"

A/N: Chapter 4 done. I decided to do a cliffhanger here. It seems that Inner Moka is not happy with Tsukune talking to Renee.

Will he survive this predicament? Stick around for chapter 5 to find out. I'm open to any ideas on how this question and answering between Tsukune and Inner Moka should roll out. Don't be shy. Just make sure the ideas aren't brutal.

Read and review.

Vader 23A


	5. A Second Form

Chapter 5: A Second Form

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series. My OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

In the middle of the area where Moka trains Tsukune, Tsukune lays on the ground unconscious after a question and answering routine with Inner Moka. Renee decides to go look for him, it's currently 10:00 p.m. and Tsukune hasn't returned to the boy's dorm. She looks around the school grounds and he is not there, now she is getting worried. Renee closes her eyes and focuses her powers, she soon picks up Tsukune's yokai and activates her bat form, transforming into a swarm of bats to get there. She soon arrives there and the bats accumulate to create Renee again. The young vampire looks left and right, when she gazes at a person she recognizes who it was by his dark brown hair. Renee runs up to Tsukune and gasps at what she saw. Tsukune had cuts on his neck and face, bruises from head to toe, and judging by the way he was holding his chest Tsukune had a few broken ribs. Renee said in concern, "Oh my god, Tsukune! Tsukune, answer me!" She checked to see if he still had a pulse and then placed an ear on his chest to make sure his heart was still beating. She opened his blazer then unbuttoned his shirt, when she opened it Renee saw a well-toned chest. An intense blush stained her cheeks, whatever training he does with Moka it gave him an attractive body because Renee can feel herself getting excited just by looking at it. However, her brain's telling her that this boy is in danger and needs medical attention. She picks Tsukune up onto her back.

'What should I do? The infirmary is closed at this hour and I'm sure that the boy's dorm is locked. I guess I'll have to take him to my room in the girl's dorm for the night. There, I can treat his wounds and ask him who did this to him when Tsukune wakes up.' Renee thought. She teleports them to her room and she gently places Tsukune on her bed before heading into the bathroom to grab some medical equipment. She comes out with a first aid kit in hand and places it onto a wooden table then opens it. The first thing she needs to do is treat the cuts on his neck and face she grabs a cotton ball and pours some disinfectant on it she carefully rubs it over the cuts. She saw Tsukune flinch from the stinging sensation, Renee knew that since Tsukune is a vampire his wounds will be healed by tomorrow morning but she wanted to make sure that they don't become infected. When she got done rubbing the alcohol onto his cuts, Renee applies some ointment onto them to kill any bacteria that may have attached to the injury. Tsukune opened his eyes and saw Renee putting the medical supplies back into the first aid kit. When she turned around she saw that Tsukune was awake.

She asked, "Hi, Tsukune how are you feeling?"

He answered, "Feels like a mountain has been dropped on me. Where am I?"

Renee told him, "In my room. The infirmary is closed at this hour and I had a hunch that the boy's dorm would be locked up for the night so I brought you here to treat your injuries." He tries to get up but Renee stopped him, "Don't get up, Tsukune. You have sustained some broken ribs; try not to move too much. You not only have broken ribs but you also have cuts on your neck and face and bruises from head to toe. If it weren't for your vampire endurance, you'd be dead by now. Do you know who gave you these injuries?"

Tsukune said, "Moka-san."

Renee blinked, "What? Moka did this?"

The dark brown-haired boy nodded, "Yes. She thinks that there is something going on between us like some sort of love relationship and so she wanted some answers."

Renee demanded, "Tell me everything."

Tsukune began, "Well, it went like this…"

Flashback

_Tsukune looked at Inner Moka with dread. To say that he's scared would be an understatement, he was terrified! _

_Tsukune said, "Moka-san, nothing's going on between Renee and me, we're just friends. We are not lovers if that's what you are thinking." _

_Inner Moka asked, "Then why are you more relaxed with her whenever Renee's in her vampire form, huh? Tell me that!" _

_The boy answered, "I don't know. I guess it's from the way she said it. She may look like you in that form but she doesn't act like you. The way she rubbed my cheek proved it." _

_Inner Moka asked another question, "When I offered a challenge to her, she turned it down. Tell me why." _

_Tsukune sighed, "I'm guessing that she didn't want to embarrass and humiliate you in front of me and the others. I think she did the right thing by turning down your challenge. I may sound a little harsh here but I think that facing you wouldn't prove anything." He saw Inner Moka bare her fangs and he knew that was not a good sign. _

_The vampire wondered, "So, you think Renee is better than me? Is that what you're saying, Tsukune?" _

_Tsukune immediately shook his head, "No, no, no! I don't mean it like that, Moka-san! Don't think that I'm replacing you with her, that's not true. You do have a place in my heart, Moka-san." That didn't help sooth Inner Moka's mounting jealousy and anger. Tsukune is starting to get more terrified now. _

_Inner Moka said, "One more question, Tsukune. When her older sister Amy showed you some of her exposed cleavage, what were you thinking?" The boy tensed at that. _

_He gulped, "I began seeing images of you wearing a similar outfit but believe me, I desperately tried to get those thoughts out of my head." _

_Inner Moka whispered, "Tsukune?" _

_Tsukune replied, "Yes, Moka-san?" _

_She roared, "Know your place!" She kicks him into a nearby boulder he impacted it so hard that it left a body imprint. Tsukune gasped with wide eyes as the pain shot through his body and struggled to breath in air that escaped his lungs. He somehow managed to find the strength to pull himself out of the rock and landed on his hands and knees as he coughed. _

_He wondered, "Moka-san, why don't you believe me? I am telling you the truth!" The silver-haired vampire didn't listen, her anger and jealousy getting the better of her and she continued her relentless assault on the poor boy. He even felt Inner Moka slash his neck and face with her sharp nails, the innocent student screamed in agony as he held his face in his hands. He next felt her kick his chest, breaking some ribs. _

_Inner Moka screamed, "You're pathetic!" _

_Tsukune begged, "Moka-san, please stop! All I said was true! I am not having an affair with Renee, we're just friends!" His words didn't get through to her she continued to kick him until he passed out from the pain and betrayal. Inner Moka snorted and grabbed her seal then left. She failed to notice tears running down his eyes._

End of flashback

Tsukune concluded, "And that is all I remember." He looked up to see Renee clenching her fists in anger while tears fell from her eyes.

'Oh, yeah, Moka definitely deserves to get hurt now, attacking Tsukune out of a big misunderstanding!' Renee screamed in her mind.

Tsukune asked, "Renee?"

Renee growled, "How could she do this? She injured you just because all of a misunderstanding? She needs to be taught a lesson that hurting others for no reason is wrong. I believe you, Tsukune and tomorrow Moka and I are going to have a little chat."

Tsukune begged, "Please, don't hurt Moka-san. It will only make it worse!"

Renee promised him, "I may have no choice, Tsukune. You know how stubborn Inner Moka is but I'll try to reason with her. However, if she attacks me I won't hesitate to defend myself and hit back." Tsukune smiled at that, at least Renee listened to him. She would try her best not to resort to violence unless it became necessary.

Tsukune lifted his right arm and pulled the sleeve up to look at the Holy Lock, "I wonder if that rosario has been made yet. The Chairman said he would make one for me now that the Holy Lock doesn't work anymore."

Renee assured him, "I'm sure he made it. He's probably doing the finishing touches now. You can find out tomorrow, now rest my friend because I think you are going to need it when you wake up because I can imagine what emotional pain you must be feeling right now."

"It hurts, Renee. It does." Tsukune said before closing his eyes to sleep. Renee enters the bathroom to change into her nightgown then exits. She partially closed the blinds to her bedroom window to prevent anyone from seeing Tsukune. She left the blinds open enough to allow some moonlight in. She turns off the lights to her room before she sits on the bed and looked at Tsukune's sleeping form.

'He looks so much like Kai. Sorry, Amy but I have no interest in seducing Tsukune the way you told me. I will only seduce the boy when I feel like I'm ready.' Renee thought. She climbs into the empty side of the bed and pulled the covers over her then snuggled up to Tsukune by placing an arm around him and her head on his chest, careful not to apply pressure on his healing ribs. A few floors below her Moka cried herself to sleep. She couldn't believe what her inner self did to poor Tsukune but then again she blames herself as well because she felt jealousy as she recalled seeing Tsukune paying attention to Renee and Amy. The next morning, Tsukune woke up as light from the rising Sun hit his face. He felt something on his chest he looked down to see Renee's head on his chest and one of her slender arms around him, her long dark blue hair covered them both like a blanket, and to top it off the smell coming off of it calmed him from screaming. He heard Renee moan before she sat up and stretched before rubbing her eyes. She turned to meet his gaze and smiled warmly.

She said, "Morning, Tsukune. How does your chest feel?"

Tsukune answered, "Better. My ribs have healed over the duration of the night though now I feel chest pain."

Renee advised, "You should go to the nurse at the school infirmary and take some pain killers to help you get through the day. I have to teleport you back to your room, Tsukune because I'll draw attention if you remain here in the girl's dorm. I'll meet you along the way." With a snap of her fingers, Tsukune is teleported back to his room. Renee still feels that warm feeling in her heart when she held him as they slept she gets ready for the day, once she got done with the hygiene stuff, she puts her school uniform on and grabs her gauntlets, the Reaver and her bag. She walks out the door. As she walked toward the school Renee contemplated on what she needed to ask Moka. In no time she sees the pink-haired vampire in front of her.

'You've crossed the line, Moka.' Renee growled mentally. The gang meets up and Moka had her daily breakfast of Tsukune's blood and Kurumu lecturing that Moka's going to drain Tsukune dry if she keeps sucking his blood.

When they entered the hallway Tsukune said, "I need to stop by the infirmary to get some pain killers because my chest's been bugging me."

Renee grabbed Moka's arm, "You and I need to talk, Moka. Meet me at the training ground after class and come alone." The seriousness in her hazel brown eyes held no room for argument. Renee walked past her and the gang heads for math class. Throughout the session, Moka stared at Renee as she wondered what the dark blue-haired girl wants to talk about. The teacher asked where Tsukune was and Renee said that he was having chest pain and went to see the nurse to receive some pain medication. When math class ended, Moka arrives at the training ground and she sees Renee standing there with a stern look on her face. She walks up to the pink-haired vampire and yanks the rosario off and Inner Moka stood before her.

Inner Moka asked, "What's the big idea bringing me out here?"

Renee asked her own question, "Why did you hurt Tsukune, Moka? He answered your questions truthfully and yet you still hurt him? Answer me, Moka!"

Inner Moka frowned, "It's because it looked like you two were having an affair."

Renee gritted her teeth, "And yet, you still injured him. Do you have any idea what you did? You left him to die here in this spot last night!"

Inner Moka cried, "That's because he didn't answer my questions."

The dark blue-haired student scoffed, "Hmph, are you deaf? Tsukune was telling you the truth! He wasn't lying!"

Inner Moka advised, "You need to calm down, Renee."

Renee replied, "Why? So I can be like you, Ms. Cold Hearted? Always so fucked up on her pride that she doesn't give a shit about those around her? Listen Moka, the best thing you'd outta be doing is apologizing to Tsukune because he's hurt not only physically but emotionally, too."

Inner Moka shook her head, "Why should I apologize to a lowly human like him? He's just a burden to me."

Her friend sighed, "There you go again talking about that your pride is more important than the feelings of others."

Inner Moka growled, "How dare you insult me like that!" She threw a roundhouse kick at Renee's head but she ducked.

She calmly stated, "I wasn't insulting you, Moka. I was just pointing out a fact."

The silver-haired vampire hissed, "Why? If you are a vampire, then why don't you face me to beat down my pride and make me to see the light?"

"Don't be a fool! I will not fight you!" Renee stated, remembering the promise she made to Tsukune.

Inner Moka mocked, "And that will be your answer? I win because you won't fight me?" She swings a kick and again Renee dodged it, "The mighty Renee Steinberg, daughter of Kain and a vampire of Nosgoth, refuses to accept a challenge from me! Your family really is pathetic!" She jumps toward her opponent but Renee threw Moka over her head. That sentence struck a nerve. She now had no choice.

Renee stated menacingly, "Very well. If this will make you see reason!" She transforms into her vampire form and the two silver-haired beings collide. Moka threw an axe kick intent on taking Renee's head off but Renee blocks it with one of her gauntlets then with lightning speed she kicks Inner Moka 3 feet away before Inner Moka came to a halt.

'Damn it, Renee's stronger than I thought! So this is the strength of a Nosgoth Vampire.' Inner Moka thought.

Renee offered, "Surrender, Moka. You don't need to suffer a humiliating defeat."

Inner Moka fired back, "No! Shut up and fight me!" Renee sighed it seemed there was no other way to settle this. She blocked every kick her opponent threw at her and Renee punched back. Twisting her body, Inner Moka threw a kick that caught Renee off guard and sent her into the air. She delivered another round house kick that sent Renee rocketing into the ground with so much force that the ground shook and caved in. As the S ranked monster landed next to her downed opponent and picked her up, Renee seemed to be out. However, she was playing possum and when Inner Moka prepared for the final blow she is suddenly thrust backwards by an uppercut from Renee. Inner Moka decided to use her dark gift. She shot fireballs at Renee but the freshman cuts them in half with the Reaver, shocking her foe.

Renee said, "You should've been training on strengthening your dark gift because it's weak compared to mine, Moka." Using her speed, Renee punches with her free hand into the face of Inner Moka causing her to collapse to the ground, when she tried to get up she is met with a kick to the temple. After this attack the silver-haired beauty looked up to see Renee towering over her triumphantly.

Inner Moka growled, "I don't believe it! I lost!"

Renee cried, "Now you will listen to me! Tsukune told me everything of what you did to him you let your jealousy consume you Moka that made you hurt Tsukune."

Inner Moka wondered, "You weren't here when that happened, were you?"

Renee shook her head, "No."

Inner Moka smirked, "You weren't there when I hurt him, were you?" She was trying to get under Renee's skin but it wasn't working.

Renee calmly stated, "It does not matter, Moka listen to me. The relationship between me and Tsukune is that of brother and sister, not lovers. If I wanted to make Tsukune my blood mate, I would've done so by now but I have no interest that honor belongs to you, Moka. Stop thinking that your pride has to come first before anything else, Moka! That will only lead to more loneliness and you have been alone long enough. Is that what you want? Apologize to Tsukune because that will help make him feel better and regain his friendship." She puts the Reaver in the sheath and changes back to her human appearance then handed Inner Moka the rosario before heading for the school for lunch. Inner Moka still couldn't believe she suffered her first loss in a fight and she also understood that everything that Renee said is true. She hurt Tsukune out of jealousy and thinks her pride is more important than friendship. She holds onto the seal and walks toward Youkai Academy she plans on apologizing Tsukune and prays that he will forgive her. Tsukune exits the Chairman's office after he received his rosario from the robed man. Tsukune's seal is similar to Moka's but his is black in color, it was currently wrapped around his right wrist, back in the office the Chairman looked at the Holy Lock. A grin appears on his face as he remembered the look on Tsukune's face when he saw the rosario. Tsukune sees Inner Moka coming towards him and freezes he immediately begins to think that the vampire was not done inflicting pain on him. He attempts to flee but Inner Moka grabs his arm and the pull wasn't rough but rather hesitant and gentle. Tsukune turned his head to look at the silver-haired beauty.

Inner Moka said, "Tsukune, come with me to the school roof." The boy gulped but followed anyway.

When they reach the roof, Tsukune asked, "Yes, Moka-san?"

Inner Moka said, "I just wanted to say that I'm…" Her whole body began to shake as her vampire pride kept telling her to quit this childish act and put this human in his place. Tsukune wondered what's causing Inner Moka to shiver when it wasn't even cold today, then again he doesn't know if Youkai Academy ever has seasonal changes.

'Fuck pride!' Inner Moka shouted in her mind, making her decision. What happened next completely surprised the brunette, he saw tears running down the S ranked monster's face.

Inner Moka said, "Tsukune, please forgive me! I shouldn't have inflicted those injuries on you, I wasn't thinking straight! I let my jealousy get the best of me and as a result I hurt you. It took a fight with Renee to make me realize that you were telling the truth. Please forgive me, Tsukune! I don't want to be alone anymore!" She felt his hands on her shoulders when she looked up, she saw that his brown eyes still held that warm, caring gaze. He gives her a genuine smile.

Tsukune said, "I forgive you, Moka-san. I have never held a grudge against you even after all those kicks you gave me. Renee just thinks of me as a brother she never had since her real brother Kai betrayed her and her family. You are not alone anymore, Moka-san. The others and I are here for you, if you are feeling down then you can turn to us for support. You have friends now, Moka-san."

Inner Moka whispered, "Thank you, Tsukune." He pulls Inner Moka into a comforting hug, unable to hold in the sadness anymore the silver-haired vampire cried onto his shoulder while Tsukune rubbed her back. After a while, Inner Moka stops crying and for the first time she gives Tsukune a heartwarming smile. He felt that his heart just melted right there.

'Is that Moka-san smiling?' Tsukune thought.

Inner Moka tilted her head, "What's wrong, Tsukune?"

Tsukune said, "I'm just surprised that you are smiling at me. Not one of your evil smirks you sometimes give me but a truly happy smile."

Inner Moka laughed, "I can't blame you. But remember if you want this body, you will have to seduce me."

Tsukune nodded, "I'll keep that mind but it may be hard for me." Inner Moka puts the rosario back on and changes to her caring, outer self. Tsukune catches her he was glad that Inner Moka has opened up to him. When Moka opened her emerald green eyes, she noticed that Tsukune was holding her but she didn't push him away out of reflex, instead she rested her head on his chest just enjoying the embrace. Tsukune stroked Moka's long pink hair; it was as soft as silk then he lay his head on top of hers with a smile on his face.

Moka mumbled, "Tsukune."

Tsukune whispered in her ear, "Moka-san, we should get going before the others start looking for us." Moka nodded and they head for the Newspaper Club.

Kurumu wondered, "Where's Renee?" Tsukune looked at Moka who just shrugged in response, meaning she didn't know.

Mizore answered, "Well…" Their answer is shown when they hear one of those thugs fly past their door. They walk over to see where he came from; they soon see Renee in a fight with the other two thugs.

Renee said, "I told you that picking a fight with me was a bad idea! I guess being lizard men gave you a short on brains."

The second thug growled, "You brat!" He and his companion launch at Renee but the Nosgoth Vampire side steps out of the way and the two thugs fly overhead and crash into a wall.

Renee told them, "Please don't challenge me again because next time, you won't be so lucky." The rest of the day goes by without a hitch except for the death glares that Tsukune gets from having three beautiful girls with him. That night Renee had trouble sleeping the slight pinching sensation on her shoulder blades had worsened, now they felt like someone was stepping on them and it hurt even more whenever Renee rested on her back. The next morning she meets up with the others but something was different, her face had lost its color and her back hurt a lot.

Tsukune asked in concern, "Renee, are you alright? You look pale."

Renee replied, "Thank you for noticing, Captain Obvious!" They walk to class when suddenly Renee nearly falls over but places her hand on a wall for support.

Kurumu ran over to her, "Renee! Are you okay?"

Renee said, "Kurumu, help me get to the infirmary. Moka tell Nekonome that I have some back pain and will need to lie down for a bit at the infirmary. Kurumu, let's go." The succubus nodded. They soon reach their destination.

The nurse asked, "Oh, Kurono-san! Why are you here?"

Kurumu answered, "Renee has been saying that she's having back problems. I brought her here so you can find out what is causing her back pain."

The nurse ordered, "Put her on the bed." Kurumu followed her order and had Renee sit on the bed.

Kurumu asked, "Now what?"

The nurse went on, "Renee, remove your upper attire." She saw the vampire start unbuttoning her blazer but then stopped, "What is it, Renee?"

Renee blushed in embarrassment, "Well, it's just that you two are staring at me."

Kurumu shook her head, "Don't worry. The nurse has locked the door and besides it's just us in here." The dark blue-haired student resumed stripping herself of her upper wear, in no time she is bare of her upper clothing. She covers her now bare breasts with an arm, a blush still apparent on her cheeks. She lied down on her stomach. The nurse begins her examination the bruises now had a color variation. With the inner most part a blackish blue, the surrounding a lighter shade of blue and the outer most a shade of red.

The nurse asked, "When did this start happening?"

Renee answered, "Last night." Then suddenly another wave of agonizing pain hit Renee's nerves. Kurumu looked on in worry but when she spots two pointed pieces of flesh beginning to emerge from Renee's shoulder blades, the succubus instantly realizes what's happening.

She immediately wraps her thumb in bandages and said, "Here, bite this. It will help!" The dark blue-haired vampire bit her friend's thumb and Kurumu winced from the pain but sucks it up. The two pointed pieces of flesh continue to push out of her shoulder blades and then with one final push, two blue wings appear fully extended. Renee lets out an almost ear-piercing scream from the pain afterwards she collapses onto the bed exhausted from the painful exertion. Her new wings were limp at the moment and covered with blood, the nurse got a bowl of warm water and starts cleaning Renee's blue wings. They were approximately four feet in length.

Kurumu studied the wings and gasped, "Renee, those are dragon wings!"

Renee replied, "My father told mom that he was a dragon though I never thought he would pass it on to me. I only thought that I was a vampire but now it looks like I was wrong. Kurumu did you have to go through this same ordeal when your wings sprouted for the first time?"

Kurumu nodded, "Yes and I'll tell you, it hurt like hell. Besides from Inner Moka's kick, I have never experienced anything that painful in my life though fortunately my mother was with me so she provided comforting words to help me get through the ordeal."

The nurse informed, "Kurono-san, I recommend that Renee stays here for remainder of the day. Tell your teacher that Renee will have to skip classes to recover from this ordeal."

Renee added, "Don't tell them what transpired here, they must not know. Make up an excuse say that I was so sick that I couldn't make it to class." The blue-haired succubus nodded in understanding the situation and left the infirmary.

The nurse complemented, "Your wings are beautiful, Renee."

The vampire replied, "Thank you." Kurumu made her way back to the Newspaper Club room where the others are, even Nekonome was there.

Tsukune asked, "How's Renee?"

Kurumu answered, "Well, she's so sick that she is unable to attend classes for the remainder of today."

Nekonome said, "I see."

Kurumu smiled, "I'm sure she'll be at 100% by tomorrow, after all she is a vampire and vampires are known for their fast healing." The others fall for the lie except Moka, she had doubts but she decided to play along with it and pretended to understand. Back at the infirmary Renee is currently resting on her stomach, her blue dragon wings began receiving messages from her nervous system, Renee attempts to move them and they respond by slightly flapping them. She still had a feeling that the dragon blood within her is still not fully awaken. Tsukune and the gang head out to distribute the newspapers they have written when another member of the School Police approaches them. This guy stood at 6'11 and had an average build, short brownish red hair, discolored eyes with one green and the other brown, and wore glasses.

'Man, can't these guys just leave us alone?' Kurumu thought in annoyance.

The man said, "If you guys want to distribute these papers, you'll have to pay a toll."

Gin fired back, "Pay a toll? You're not in charge of this club so buzz off!"

Tsukune asked, "Or better yet, do you want it in punches or kicks?"

The man exclaimed, "What did you say? You think you can miss with the School Police?"

Kurumu said, "We're tired of you guys interfering with our work! This time we will make sure that you stay down for good!" The man transformed into his monster form, his skin turned into a pale blue color, his eyes turned red, his muscles bulged with power, and his height went from 6'11 to 9 ft tall. Tsukune pulled the rosario off and Inner Moka stood ready for battle.

Kurumu stated, "This won't be easy."

Inner Moka scoffed, "Hmph, he won't last long." After 5 minutes, the silver-haired vampire was proven wrong. The man withstood her most powerful kick that would knock a lower class monster out cold. Tsukune and Inner Moka are careened back, they try to get up but the pain is so bad that they immediately fall back to the ground.

Tsukune groaned in pain, "Damn, it felt like a runaway train just hit me." Before their enemy could inflict further injury, a roar filled the sky and the ground underneath them began to shake. Minutes later a dragon emerges, it used its long arms to pull itself out of the massive gaping hole then it stood in all of its glory. The dragon had glossy blue scales with a slight shade of white on its body, its head had a twin pair of teeth-like appendages sticking out of both sides of the front part of its cheek bones, its mouth were full of razor-sharp teeth, on its arms and legs were four massive and lethal talons, the dragon stood at 11 feet tall, was 30 feet in length from head to tail, a wing span of 20 ft, and finally its eyes were blue with slit pupils. The beast let out another roar that made the man wet his trunks. Then the dragon swung one of its huge arms at him, sending him through 10 trees and inflicting deep lacerations. The School Police member gets up and attempts to punch at his opponent but the dragon didn't feel anything through its armor-like skin. He tries a sneak attack but only to get hit by the winged monster's long tail that broke a couple of ribs and an arm, the man retreats but the dragon opens its mouth and a beam of blue light with electricity outlining it begins to form. A minute later, the dragon shot its fully charged beam at its target and the man is vaporized. The gang's savior roars in victory and they stare in awe at this massive creature, Gin takes a picture but this didn't go unnoticed as the dragon heard the camera flash and it used its long neck to gaze at the group at eye level it let out soft growls as it stared at Tsukune and the others with those blue eyes. Their hearts were racing as they wonder if this thing was going to devour them but instead it let out a roar that made Tsukune and his friends cover their ears to prevent their ear drums from exploding and going deaf.

When the dragon closed its mouth, Tsukune looked at the creature and gasped, "Renee? Is that you?"

The dragon spoke, "Yes, Tsukune. It's me, Renee Steinberg." Her voice was deeper but still feminine. Inner Moka was surprised as well.

She said, "You're a dragon as well?" She gets a nod from Renee.

Mizore's lollipop fell out of her mouth, "Oh, my lord. This is unbelievable!"

Yukari just looked at Renee with starry eyes, "Renee's a dragon as well, how cute!"

Inner Moka turned to Kurumu and asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Renee answered, "That's because I had no idea that I was a dragon until I turned into one just now. It looks like I will have to train so I can activate this form at will."

A/N: That's chapter 5 done. I chose the Blue Eyes White Dragon as Renee's second form because it's my favorite duel monster from the original Yu-gi-oh series (I don't own that either). What's there not to like about that dragon? It's big, powerful, and definitely badass. The School Police won't let this incident go unanswered, they'll try something heinous.

Read and review.

Stick around for chapter 6.

Vader 23A


	6. The School Police's demise

Chapter 6: The School Police's Demise

Disclaimer: I don't Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC belongs to me though.

Reaver and Vampire

Renee finishes putting on an extra pair of clothing. She is just as surprised as the others to discover that she's a dragon Renee remembers how powerful she was in her dragon form. Just one shot from her White Lightning vaporized that School Police member.

Moka asked, "So Renee, what was the last thing you remember before you transformed into your newly discovered dragon form?"

Renee answered, "Well, the last thing I remember was that I felt this huge surge of power and then I blacked out, however I could hear the sound of fabric ripping, my bones cracking and reshaping and my voice lowering in pitch and releasing angry animal growls the kind that would make every hair on your neck stand straight up, that happened to the School Police guy and I'll admit I found it humorous. He tried to fight me and well we all know how that turned out, don't we?" At the School Police's hideout, Deshi just delivered the report about one of their elites' demise at the hands of Renee, Kuyou was enraged by this.

He screamed, "What do you mean he's been killed, Deshi?" The redhead flinched from her leader's anger outburst.

Deshi replied, "From what I saw, a blue dragon appeared out of the ground and faced the man you sent to harass the Newspaper Club. Those fools were not happy that we are bothering them again. They fought our elite member and he had them beaten until that dragon appeared and took over. He desperately tried to injure the overgrown lizard but he was defeated by a beam of energy that came out of the dragon's mouth. I have a theory that the dragon is actually Renee Steinberg."

Kuyou slammed his fist onto his chair, "Damn it! I should've killed that bitch when I had the chance! This has gone on far enough, it's time we put an end to the Newspaper Club once and for all!"

Deshi smiled, "What do you want to do first?"

Kuyou ordered, "First, we will capture some of Renee's friends and use them as bait to lure that vampire here. If she won't co-operate with us, make her watch as I torture her friends until Renee changes her mind. Now go!"

The redhead bowed, "Yes, Kuyou-sama." She sets out on her mission.

'You my little friend Moka Akashiya are going to pay for the humiliation that you inflicted on me.' Kuyou thought with evil intentions then an evil laugh filled the chamber. Renee is currently training on activating her Blue Eyes White Dragon form at will, she has a feeling that future opponents will be stronger and tougher to defeat. She needed to become as strong as she could until then, all of a sudden she felt the presence of an aura similar to hers but it vanished quickly so Renee thinks it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. As she continued to train, a thought of fusing her vampire and dragon forms together crossed her mind but Renee concludes it was too risky since she had no idea what the side effects would be. She quits training for the day and heads for her room at the girl's dorm to rest up for the night and in just time, too because a bad thunderstorm had rolled in. Renee adorns her nightgown and hops into bed. Within minutes she falls asleep. She begins to have a nightmare.

_Renee soared over the town of Seattle, Washington in her Blue Eyes White Dragon form, obliterating everything in her path. The sky fills with thick black smoke as fires raged citizens panic and run through the streets in a desperate attempt to escape. Renee roars as she shot her White Lightning at the helpless people below causing more severe damage to the city. She lands on the ground and drove her claws through skyscrapers. Army tanks rolled in and ready their guns, at the General's order the tanks fire drill missiles. The projectiles hit their target and begin to drill into Renee but the drill missiles couldn't get through her scales and they explode, to her it felt like a bug bite. Renee turns around and growls viciously as she charges up her White Lightning and then fires it, destroying the tanks and the soldiers. She also obliterates a destroyer that is currently stationed in Seattle Bay. She prepares another attack with her beam of destruction when she felt heat-seeking missiles hit her back Renee looks up to see F-16s passing over her head. She fires her White Lightning at the jets and destroyed them one by one. Renee lay waste to the city and slaughtered millions of innocent people, she looks at an oil refinery and fires her White Lightning at it, hitting a fuel tank and cause it to explode. This sets off chain reaction, with one fuel tank exploding then another and another until the whole facility is up in flames. The fire reflects off her blue eyes and she held no remorse over what she did. She roars into the sky._

Renee woke from her nightmare covered with sweat and breathing heavily. A minute later she brings her breathing back to normal and placed her head onto the pillow again.

She exhaled, "It was just a bad dream." Suddenly she heard her bedroom window open and that startled her, "What the hell was that?" She sees a figure crouching on the window frame it stared at her with blood red eyes. A lightning flash revealed who it was.

It said, "Hi, little sister. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Renee gasped, "Kai? Is that really you?" Kai didn't say a word instead he jumped from the window frame and pinned Renee to her bed.

Kai commented, "You've certainly grown in four years, Renee." He begins to caress Renee's breasts, much to her shock and disgust, a blush appears on her cheeks.

Renee ordered, "Kai, stop!" She is silenced by a slap from her brother, he slapped her so hard that it left a cut on her cheek and blood began oozing out. Kai licks the blood from the cut then he rips Renee's nightgown in two, leaving her in her bra and panties, the dark blue-haired vampire screamed her objections. Kurumu, who happened to have a room nearby, heard Renee's scream and runs immediately over there, the door to Renee's room was locked so Kurumu kicked it open. When she looked inside, she saw that decorations were scattered everywhere or broken, the walls had tears in them caused by sharp nails. Leaning near the window frame was Renee bare of clothing except for her under garments she was silent and her eyes were glazed over with shock in them. Kurumu heard laughter and she looked over to see Kai sitting on the frame.

Kai said, "You must be Kurumu Kurono, a member of the dying Succubus species."

Kurumu growled, "And you must be Kai Steinberg, the brother of Renee and Amy. What have you done to your sister?" The blue-haired succubus is really tempted to start tearing this intruder apart but she holds it back.

Kai replied coldly, "It's none of your business."

Kurumu fired back, "You violated her! Boys aren't allowed here now get out before I throw you out by force!"

A dark laughter escaped from Kai's mouth, "Make no mistake, girl I will be back." He turned to the frozen Renee, "And you, my dear sister, you better promise to give me a good fight and don't hold back." The intruder teleports away and Kurumu heads toward her silent friend, when she felt Kurumu's hands on her shoulders Renee gazed into those purple eyes which reflected concern. Renee broke into tears and Kurumu allowed the vampire to cry on her shoulder while she strokes Renee's silky dark blue hair in a comforting embrace.

Renee cried, "I can't believe it, Kai has changed over the past four years! He almost raped me, Kurumu!"

Kurumu replied, "It is okay now, Renee I'm here for you. I don't know what changed your brother but what he did just now is unforgivable! He'll pay, Renee. I promise you." The blue-haired succubus allowed Renee to sleep in her room for the rest of the night. The next morning, Renee hasn't said a word since she woke up and the others were concerned, Kurumu told Tsukune and the others what happened last night and the group was sickened by this atrocious act.

Inner Moka seethed through the rosario, _"How dare Kai do this to his younger sister if we cross paths I will make sure that he suffers greatly!" _The air grew cold all of a sudden as Mizore changed into her monster form her purple hair turning into an icy blue and growing ice claws and her eyes held bloodlust.

Mizore growled, "That piece of trash! How dare he attempt to rape his sister, he will suffer a most painful, gruesome death!" The others are shocked by Mizore's anger. For as long as they've known her, they have hardly seen Mizore angry before, she was normally calm and shy seeing her in anger was a new one.

Tsukune said, "Mizore, calm down." The snow woman did what she was told and resumed her human appearance. The gang heads for class and Renee stayed quiet throughout the entire session as the event of last night replayed in her head over and over again. When class ended Renee entered the girl's bathroom and splashed some water on her face before looking at her reflection in the mirror.

A voice called out, "Renee?" The dark blue-haired vampire jumped at that when she turned to see Moka standing there.

Renee scolded, "Don't do that, Moka! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Moka apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just that you've been quiet all morning and it is starting to scare me."

Renee smiled sadly, "I still can't believe that Kai violated me by ripping my nightgown and bra off last night. Can you imagine being in my situation and an unwanted guest shows up in your room and tries to have his way with you?" Moka didn't answer but she could imagine how she'd feel if someone tried to rape her.

Moka embraced her friend, "It is okay, Renee. You don't have to hold in your emotions. If you feel like you need to cry then cry. If you feel angry, do so. Having emotions makes us who we are monsters can be just as emotionally hurt as humans can. My inner self tried to keep her emotions locked up but Tsukune somehow brought the barriers down and melted the ice that surrounded her heart."

Renee laughed, "You sounded like Kurumu right there, Moka. I can tell that you love Tsukune." She saw Moka blush and Renee laughed again, "Take it easy, I have no intention of stealing him from you but here's one helpful idea for you and your inner self. Please be gentle with Tsukune when you two make love to each other because if I find out that you have driven him beyond exhaustion, I will make sure that you won't be able walk for a year. Do you understand?"

The pink-haired vampire nodded instantly, "Yes, of course." They hear Kurumu scream all of a sudden, when the two poke their heads out they see some members of the School Police taking their friends away. By the time they reach the location, the group was gone but then Moka spots a note laying on one of the desks.

She picks it up and read it.

**Renee and Moka: **

**Kuyou-sama has ordered me to kidnap your friends and take them to our hideout, if you want to see them alive again then enter our hideout you two have caused Kuyou-sama more trouble than that human Tsukune did the first semester. It's time for the Newspaper Club to disappear forever! And Renee, your brother has issued to challenge you I hope you don't back down. Face us if you want the School Police to stop bugging you. If you don't show up, then I promise you that Tsukune and the rest of your friends will experience torture they've never imagined. **

**Prepare to face judgment. **

**Deshiko Deshi.**

Renee growled, "I think it's safe to say that the School Police has written a check that their asses can't cash. Kuyou and his lackeys won't be walking among the living when we're done with them. Nobody threatens our friends and gets away it! It's time that we showed the School Police their place, let's go Moka!" With a snap of her fingers, the Belmont whip appears out of thin air and hands it to Moka, the rosario's sealing effects are discarded and Inner Moka stood there. Renee drew the Reaver and teleports the two of them to the entrance of the School Police's hideout.

Inner Moka said, "I have waited a long time for this moment."

Renee scoffed, "Hmph, haven't we all? Remember what I taught you, hide your yokai so the enemy won't detect it, we need to be stealthy in this operation since your outer self has been here before during the first semester."

Inner Moka replied, "That's right, I won't forget that time when one of Kuyou's men splashed water onto my outer self, the shock of its touch was excruciating. Let's move." The two vampires move in, killing guards that were standing by the prison cells. Renee and Inner Moka look left and right as they saw the captives inside the cells suffering the two immortals just shook their heads in disgust and anger as they witness the audacity that Kuyou and his men have to do this to innocent students. When one of the prisoners saw the vampires, he is immediately relieved that someone has come to their rescue and is about to shout but Renee brought a finger to her lips and told him to keep quiet if he didn't want to attract attention of the School Police, Renee promised that she and Inner Moka will be back and free them. The prisoner nodded and stayed silent though he's happy that he will be free from this hellhole, down and down the vampires went when Renee poked her head out from the wall she was leaning against and saw a group of fresh recruits in the lunch room. Renee casts a spell that made the room sound proof an invisible wind blew the candles out.

One recruit asked, "Who blew the candles out?" They hear the door closing but since it was dark they couldn't see who it was. The only thing that can be heard inside is bodies flying everywhere, screaming and objects shattering. Inner Moka used her fire dark gift and lit the candles again. The recruits were lying in the broken table and against the wall out cold. Renee and Inner Moka smirk as they surveyed the damage they caused.

Renee ordered, "Let's keep going, Moka. We got our friends to find." The silver-haired vampire followed Renee and they continue their journey, they finally the main chamber and open the door. They see Kuyou sitting in his chair with a few of his men standing on both sides of him. Kuyou had that arrogant smirk on his face. When Inner Moka looked to her left she saw Tsukune and the others tied up with a rope designed to suppress their yokai, in other words they couldn't transform into their monster forms.

Kuyou wondered, "What took you so long, Renee and Moka?"

Tsukune warned, "Moka-san, Renee, this whole thing is a…"

A tall School Police member kicked him down, "Shut the fuck up, bitch!"

Kuyou stood up, "I don't believe this. A blood sucking student like you killed one of my best recruits. You're a threat to this school! The Chairman's idea of monsters co-existing with humans is nothing but a fairy tale the two races will always be enemies." Just hearing Kuyou's voice made Renee and Inner Moka sick to their stomach.

Renee fired back, "If you mean that, how about you say it to his face instead of whining like some little bitches?" In her mind, Renee thought up an image of the Chairman punishing Kuyou and his corrupt gang.

Deshi hissed, "You better watch your mouth, girl!"

Another member added, "We're doing everything in our power to protect this school and you're in the way!"

Kuyou said, "Now's the time to say your prayers because you won't be leaving this place alive. Kill them!" Only Deshi stayed behind.

Renee replied, "It is you and your lackeys that won't be alive when this is over, Kuyou." When the ordered guys came close, Renee unleashed a burst of telekinesis that sent the fools flying into spikes that hung on the walls death was instantaneous when the sharp spikes pierced their hearts. Renee smirked when she saw that Deshi was looking at her with fear.

Inner Moka said, "What about you, little one? Care to tempt your own fate?"

Deshi replied, "Hell no! I'm quitting the School Police I don't want to lose my life!" The redhead ran past them at high speed.

Kuyou wondered, "Do you have idea who you're up against? I'm Kuyou, leader of the School Police. I came close to beating you the previous semester, Moka Akashiya."

Renee replied hatefully, "You stupid fox! Do you really think that I would ignore your threats and let you continue doing whatever you want? This time we're ready Kuyou. We have been training in case you threatened to shut us down again. Moka, you can have the honors of fighting Kuyou I know you're itching to make him pay for almost killing you and Tsukune. I sense that Kai is somewhere deeper in this place. I will face him since he has some questions that need to be answered." A wicked grin appeared on Inner Moka's face. For a while she has begun showing Renee respect since in return Renee shows her respect. The silver-haired vampire unfolded the whip and tested it.

Inner Moka mocked, "Come on, foxy you want to prove that my victory over you was a fluke? Come on, I ain't got all day!"

Kuyou growled, "You insolent worm, burn into nothingness!" The School Police leader formed a fireball in his hand and threw it at his opponent but Inner Moka splits it in half with the Belmont whip. Inner Moka counters by launching an axe kick that sent Kuyou crashing into one of the walls. Taking the advantage she quickly unties her friends and Tsukune immediately pulls the rosario off and keeps it in his pant pocket. She wishes Inner Moka good luck then left, not wanting to be caught in this fight. The silver-haired vampire smiled warmly when she heard those words.

'Tsukune, after this I want to spend some time with you. I want to show that I love you.' She thought with that warm smile still on her face but then it vanished when her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of rubble moving. The rubble was then sent everywhere when the smoke cleared, Kuyou stood there in his Kitsune form. Renee continues her journey down into the bowels of the hideout in search of her brother. Her path is blocked by 4 rouge vampires she can sense that these beasts are powerful. However, Renee was not in the mood to have her path blocked off. The vampire selects the Flame fragment and casts the spell, an intense red aura appeared and this made her opponents fight each other. The dark blue-haired stood back and enjoyed the show. When the enemies are done killing each other, Renee absorbed their dark gifts which were ice, earth, wind, and darkness. Suddenly a fifth rouge vampire came out of nowhere and sent Renee back. The student got back up and entered her battle stance with the Reaver poised and ready.

Renee taunted, "Come on, big boy come give me a hug." Then she blinked in astonishment, "Whoa, did I just sound like Inner Moka right there? Oh well, no time standing here wondering about it." The fight lasted for a minute then the rouge vampire made a critical mistake by extending his arm too far out and Renee ducked then thrust the Reaver forward, driving it into the monster's chest. The sword fed on its victim's blood and when it had its fill, the rouge vampire slid off then suddenly something came out of its body Renee studied it and instantly took it into her hands.

'Another fragment of the Balance Emblem, this one's endowed with the properties of Dimension. This can be very useful when I'm facing multiple opponents.' Renee thought as a green aura covered the Reaver and green flames emerged from the eye sockets, then the aura and flames disappear telling Renee that the Reaver has finished absorbing the fragment's power. Just two more fragments left and the Balance Emblem talisman will be restored. The student resumes her search for Kai. Back with Inner Moka and Kuyou, the two monsters battle for dominance. Inner Moka wrapped the Belmont whip around Kuyou's left front leg and pulled him off his feet. Using her superhuman strength, the silver-haired vampire spun the Kitsune in a wide circle before releasing the whip from Kuyou's front leg. The School Police leader got back up and unleashed a Flame Wheel at Inner Moka which she jumped out of the way before countering with a powerful kick to the head. Kuyou gets frustrated and changes into his hybrid form. Inner Moka seethed as she remembered it was this form that almost got her killed along with Tsukune but this time around, she is ready. She wisely understands that since Kuyou's Kitsune form is fire based, Inner Moka's fire dark gift will have no effect. She has to rely on her speed, agility and strength in this one. The super vampire unleashed another brutal kick to the face, the force of it knocked Kuyou off his feet again and Inner Moka drove the heel of her shoe into the enemy's chest. Kuyou groaned in pain as he felt the impact he turned over and attempts to crawl away but then Inner Moka slammed the whip onto the bare back of the School Police leader causing the arrogant man to cry out in agony. Inner Moka kept striking that particular part of Kuyou's body until she had enough and kicked Kuyou's mid-section. Retribution and anger coursing through her veins the silver-haired beauty continued her assault until Kuyou released a Flame Wheel that burned Inner Moka's left thigh and part of her skirt, she found a dead member's coat and puts the flame out then tosses the coat away. The two resume their battle to the death but the stinging sensation of the burn plagues Inner Moka to no end, when she jumped back from an attack she fell to one knee.

Kuyou mocked, "Looks like that burn is giving you some problems, vampire."

Inner Moka growled, "Shut up, you pest! Your injuries are giving you the same problem!" The taunt made Kuyou's blood boil, in response to his anger his flames intensified. Inner Moka began to sweat from the intense heat, she feels like she is going to suffer a heat stroke if she doesn't finish this soon. Inner Moka ran toward Kuyou and at the last moment slid under him and delivered a kick to his chin, sending Kuyou rocketing into the air lunging up Inner Moka did an axe kick that sent her opponent crashing into the ground and shook the place. Deep below them, Renee felt the place shake.

She laughed, "Looks like Moka is having fun with her battle against Kuyou." Then she spotted 20 ghouls in front of her, "Now I see what you are trying to do, brother. You are playing mind games with me. Well, sorry to disappoint you but this won't stop me."

One ghoul said, "You look tasty! I wonder your blood tastes like?" He leads his pack toward their next victim but Renee used the Dimension Reaver spell, disappearing from sight and moved at the speed of light striking the mindless beasts down one by one. When the spell wore off, Renee downed half of the pack only 10 were left.

She charged her yokai into her fist and yelled, "Fire Tsunami!" Renee slams her fist into the ground and a wall of flame began rushing towards the ghouls like a tsunami, the attack consumed the remaining monsters then struck a wall and dissipated. It's like a bad car wreck with the other half of the ghoul pack lying motionless on the cold floor. The dark blue-haired vampire continued her journey in finding her brother. Along the way, she felt her blood thirst rising. She drained a chained prisoner of his blood and the delicious substance flowed through Renee's veins and kept her thirst at bay for another three months. Kuyou punched Inner Moka to the ground and prepared to deliver the final blow when all of a sudden it was blocked by a pair of gauntlets. Inner Moka looked at her savior and recognized who it was.

She gasped, "Amy Steinberg?"

Amy said, "This is unmanly." She kicked Kuyou's already hurting mid-section causing him to skid back. She turned her gaze to Inner Moka, "Get your butt up, Moka we'll take him down together."

The super vampire rose to her feet and stood by Amy's side, "Why are you here?"

Amy answered, "I sensed that Kai has reappeared so I came back and help my sister in defeating him. First, let's take care of this trash."

Inner Moka smirked, "I was thinking the same thing." The two rush head-on toward their target and spun their bodies around before hitting Kuyou with a devastating round house kick. Next, Amy got into position for a spear. When the School police leader turned around, Amy crashes into him. Kuyou rolled around in pain.

He groaned, "Oh, my god!"

Amy taunted, "Did that hurt? Well, you better get ready for another one! Moka, you can do the next one."

Inner Moka said, "You do know that this can break Kuyou's ribs, right?"

Amy laughed, "Of course. It's about time that Kuyou gets a taste of his own medicine!" Kuyou struggles to stand up as Inner Moka got in position for her own devastating spear. A gritty, evil look appeared on her face it made her look like the Devil himself. A drop of sweat falls from Inner Moka's nose as she waited for her prey to rise up. When Kuyou collected himself he turned around only to be hit by Inner Moka's spear. Amy drives her elbow into Kuyou's leg, intent on breaking it. She executes a leg lock while ripping at the knee, Kuyou thrashed around in sheer agony. Amy lets go and ordered Inner Moka to hold onto his leg, she charges up her fist with her yokai and slams it against the limb, shattering it. A scream didn't escape Kuyou's mouth all he could do was writhing in pain ultimately he passed out from it. Amy spits on him before crossing her arms.

She scoffed, "What a power obsessed freak!"

Inner Moka added, "He has now paid for his sins." Suddenly, Kuyou's eyes are filled with a green flame and the shattered leg healed itself with a sickening crack of bone the man rose to his feet. Amy knew who this was.

The man said, "Ah, Amy Steinberg. We meet again you and your family will never cease to amaze me."

Amy replied, "Hylden Lord, it seems you are enjoying your freedom now that the Pillars are damned."

Inner Moka asked, "Hylden Lord?"

Amy explained, "The Hylden are the Ancient Vampires' mortal enemy centuries ago, long before I, Renee or Kain were born, vampires were god-like and our kind ruled Nosgoth but then we were opposed by another race similar to us in power but different in intentions. This sparked a war between the two races that raged for a thousand years but the Ancient Vampires prevailed and banished our advisories from the land and raised the Pillars as the lock that binds them to the demon dimension. However, the Hylden cursed us as they fell afflicting us with a blood thirst and turned our once noble race into ravenous predators. Another side effect of this curse is that it made us sterile. So in order to sustain the Binding we had to preserve our bloodline and so our ancestors passed the dark gift to the human successors of our fallen guardians. They rebelled eventually, refusing the curse and ceasing the Pillars now we come to present dilemma. While mankind governed the Pillars, the Binding decayed and then the final straw came when Kain refused to sacrifice himself and this doomed the Pillars to eternal ruin. The mighty columns toppled and the lock that kept the Hylden from entering our world was broken."

Inner Moka smirked, "He is probably not much of a challenge." She charged ahead before Amy could tell her to stop. The Hylden Lord released a powerful tornado that sent Inner Moka flying into Amy.

The black-haired vampire scolded, "You idiot! What the world were you thinking? Has your pride got to your head, this guy is not like any of the other opponents you have faced!" Inner Moka bared her fangs in frustration she is exhausted from her battle with Kuyou and needed to replenish her strength if she planned on continuing to fight. However, Tsukune wasn't here and that made Inner Moka decide to retreat, no matter how distasteful the decision was. Amy unleashed a light that blinded the possessed Kuyou long enough for Amy and Inner Moka to escape. The Hylden Lord released his hold on Kuyou and the School Police leader fell to the ground unconscious. Renee continued her journey and finally she reached an abandoned training arena. Standing in front of her was her brother.

Renee gasped, "Kai!"

Kai said coldly, "You made it. Welcome to our battlefield, Renee." Kai has grown as well over the past four years. He now stood at around 6'6 and had an impressive build. He kept his brown hair short but what made Renee uneasy were his amber eyes, they no longer held the warm, caring gaze. Instead they are cold and devoid of emotion. She also noticed a white stream/spiral of energy on his upper right arm. Renee could feel the Reaver responding to the presence.

Renee asked, "Tell me, Kai. Why did you betray your family?"

Kai replied, "You don't need to know."

The dark blue-haired vampire asked again, "Then tell me why you almost raped me? The Kai that I know would never do something like that! I remember that throughout our childhood we had a powerful bond, it seemed like nothing could break it. Tell me why hate me and the rest of your family, Kai."

Kai responded, "Why don't I tell it to your body as I slice you to bits? Have you heard of the phrase: 'actions speak louder than words?' The only way you are going to get answers is if you beat me." He draws his weapon. It was white in color and resembled the Reaver but the only difference is that it was in an ethereal form.

Renee immediately knew what it was, "That weapon! That's the wrath blade, the Reaver's ethereal twin! So Kai, it was you who separated the two blades!" She lifted the Blood Reaver to her face and entered her battle stance, pointing the bladed tip of the sword down.

Her brother laughed, "So you've figured it out."

Renee wondered, "What kind of spell did you use? And how is it possible that the wrath blade retained all of the elemental enhancements including the Spirit form?"

Kai said, "I told you already that you'll have to defeat me if you want answers." Kurumu and the others freed the prisoners. Kurumu noticed one that caught her interest. He had shoulder-length fiery red hair, golden eyes and mildly tanned skin. He was around Kurumu's age. His build also caught her eye. She decided to approach the young prisoner.

Kurumu said, "Hello, cutie. My name is Kurumu Kurono, what's yours?" She rubbed her breasts against his chest.

The prisoner answered, "Fred Helens, former member of the School Police."

Kurumu continued, "Why don't you tell me why you were locked up?" Something about this young person made Kurumu's heart beat faster.

Fred cried, "How about we get out of this hellhole first?" The succubus agreed. Mizore likewise also found a candidate of being her husband. His physical appearance is similar to Fred's but this guy had purple-black hair.

The person introduced, "Greetings, Mizore. My name is Ken Helens, also a former member of the School Police and brother of Fred Helens."

Mizore titled her head, "How did you know my name?"

Ken smiled, "You should know by now that the School Police keeps a file on every student at this academy." His smile made Mizore blush.

Mizore offered, "How about we leave this nightmarish place?" Ken nodded with that friendly smile still on his face. All of a sudden the place shook violently and parts of the roof collapsed behind them.

Yukari urged, "We have to leave now."

Tsukune asked in concern, "But what about Renee and Moka-san?"

The young witch replied, "They'll be fine! Now let's leave before we get crushed, desu~." Inside the main chamber, Amy and Inner Moka felt the vibration too and felt dust land on their heads.

Amy said, "It looks like my younger sister has found Kai. Moka, you need to get out before it is too late, I'm going to find Renee." The silver-haired vampire followed her order since she was too weak to fight any further. Meanwhile back with Renee and Kai, Renee blocked a strike from the Dark Reaver after Kai changed its appearance and elemental properties. Renee is still reluctant to fight her brother.

Renee begged, "Kai, stop please!" Her plea fell upon deaf ears as Kai, now in his vampire form with his hair silver and eyes blood red with slit pupils; launched a diagonal attack though Renee blocked it. Kai had a dark smile on his face.

Kai mocked, "Come on, sister. I was serious when I said that you should give me a good fight. Right now it seems that you are hesitating." Amy arrived in time to see Kai punch Renee into a support column, her back slammed against it hard. Amy rushed to her sister's aid then glared at her brother. This was definitely not the same Kai they knew from their childhood. This was a cold and callous new version of him.

Amy growled, "Kai, what have you done?"

Kai chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? I'm fulfilling the promise that I made to you two four years ago. Though I don't think Renee is fulfilling her side of it."

"Why? Tell me why you're acting like this, brother?" Renee wondered with tears in her eyes. Amy took the Reaver from Renee's hands and went to do battle with her brother.

Amy threatened, "You're going to regret ever stepping foot in this academy, Kai! You nearly raped my sister!" She ran with lightning speed and attempt to end this battle with a one kill vertical slash but Kai repelled it then countered with a powerful jab to the stomach and kick.

Kai mocked, "It seems that you have only managed to restore half of the Balance Emblem. You still have to find the remaining two! Just one spell from the Spirit Reaver and it's all over for you! Hm hm hm hm hm ha ha ha ha ha!"

A/N: Chapter 6 done. It looks like Renee and Amy have been reunited with their brother Kai for the first time in four years but it seems he's not what he once was. It seems he is only interested in killing his family. The battle will continue in the next chapter.

Can Renee and Amy survive this encounter? I've finally decided the pairings for Kurumu and Mizore, two former members of the School Police. Kuyou and the School Police itself is no more.

Read and review.

Stay tuned for chapter 7.

Vader 23A


	7. Brother vs Sister

Chapter 7: Brother vs. Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OCs though belong to me.

Reaver and Vampire

Renee tries to get back to her feet but the pain from the impact kept her down. Amy and Kai block and dodge and counter one another's attacks, the two forms of the Reaver collide the impact caused swirls of energy to erupt from them. Kai switches to the Fire Reaver and casts the spell, trapping Amy in a circle of flames. Amy shielded her red eyes with her left arm to prevent any sparks from touching them and causing eye damage utilizing one of the abilities she learned from her training Amy focused the Blood Reaver's power and the blade absorbed the flames, making it glow red-hot and sent it back to Kai. The vampire jumped out of the way as the flames struck a wall.

Kai said, "Definitely the same Amy, always protective of your sister."

Amy replied, "I'll make you pay for what you did to Renee!" Amy ran toward her brother and attempted to cut his head off but Kai avoided it and slapped Amy on the back of her head. Kai taunted, "You gotta be quicker than that if you intend to catch me off guard, sister." Amy threw a haymaker that took Kai by surprise and it actually made his nose bleed. And they say that the sight of your own blood can make you snap and that's what happened. Kai gets flipping mad and impaled Amy's arm with the wraith blade and struck a nerve that made her drop the Reaver. When the vampire is about to deliver the killing blow, Renee somehow summoned the strength and jumped over to block the strike.

Renee cried, "Kai, no! I lost my father I will not allow myself to lose my older sister!" She punches Kai straight in the face, sending him back into a wall. Renee picks the Reaver up and charged as Kai pulled himself free from the wall. The two vampires run toward each other screaming at the top of their lungs and their blades collide, they continue to exchange attacks in a dance of swords as one of would call it. Renee barely dodged an attack aimed for her throat and the Fire Reaver cut strands of dark blue hair in front of Renee's right ear. Amy summons her glaive and joined in. The power released from the colliding blades sent immeasurable bursts of energy throughout the training arena. Kai changed his wraith blade's form again to the Air Reaver. Renee knew the kind of damage that the physical Reaver can do with the currently obtained Balance Emblem fragments but its wraith twin had 6 elemental forms and not to mention that the Spirit form was the deadliest of them all but Renee doesn't understand why Kai hasn't used the Spirit Reaver yet. Was he just toying with them or perhaps something more? Amy swings her glaive in a diagonal strike and Kai stopped it but Renee took the opportunity and tackled their brother into the damaged wall again. She got up and pulled back.

Kai stood up. Kai wondered, "Why aren't you fighting seriously? Why are you holding back? Renee, is it because I'm boring as an opponent?"

Renee replied, "I will not fight you!"

Her brother frowned, "That's why you are holding back, because you are afraid of hurting me? Little sister, pain is a part of life and is also part of growing up. You will have to understand that eventually. If you will not take this seriously then perhaps killing your sister will motivate you."

Renee growled, "No chance in hell!" She ran toward her insane flesh and blood but only to be hit by a powerful gust of wind that sent her flying into a spike that went through her abs, barely missing her stomach. The pain was so excruciating that every movement that Renee does caused another jolt of pain to surge through her.

'I can't believe I let myself get hit by that Reaver spell! I forgot that the wraith blade can produce a powerful gust of wind when it's in that form!' Renee thought in embarrassment. She braces herself and Renee slowly starts to pull herself free from the spike. She had to be careful because one mistake can result in severing a major artery. Finally, Renee pulled herself completely off the spike and she landed on her hands coughing up blood. Her healing abilities manage to heal and restore the damaged tissue and Renee rose to her feet. If Kai wants Renee to take this seriously then fine, it's on! She charges and readied the Blood Reaver. Her fighting style becomes aggressive, executing quick strikes then followed by Amy launching a surprise attack. This tactic had Kai on the ropes and it actually made him sweat.

'Good lord, it looks like I may have gotten myself into a sticky situation.' He thought in surprise. Renee scores a direct hit on Kai's chest, trickles of blood land on her weapon, the Reaver hummed with hunger when it tasted the blood. When Amy's glaive and Kai's wraith Reaver locked up, Renee uses the Balance Emblem spell that catapulted Kai through the support column, unable to withstand any more damage the column cracks and then buckles burying Kai underneath tons of debris. Amy believes that even that amount of weight is too much for a vampire to remove without being crushed. Sensing that their work is done the two vampires leave though Renee is disappointed that she didn't get the answers she wanted. They reach daylight again as they exit the hideout of the now deceased School Police, the place implodes from within. Renee and Amy fall on their butts from exhaustion.

Amy said, "That was most likely the hardest fight I have ever been in."

Renee joked, "It could've been worse. I could have let him eat you."

Amy laughed, "Sister, you are horrible at jokes."

Renee pouted playfully, "That's cold, girl." Tsukune and Inner Moka crouch down.

Tsukune asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Inner Moka smirked, "You guys look like you've been on one hell of a roller coaster ride."

Amy told her, "While you were busy with freeing the prisoners, my sister and I were fighting for our lives against our brother Kai. Remember when Renee told you that there are two versions of the Reaver?" Seeing Tsukune nod Amy went on, "It seems it was Kai who separated the two blades from their conjoined state and now Kai has the wraith blade."

Inner Moka asked, "Where's Kai now?"

Renee answered, "I buried him. He can't come after us if he can't get out of that big pile of debris that used to be the School Police's hideout." Kurumu and the other girls walk up to the two vampires. Renee summoned two Blood Basins for herself and Amy, they quickly empty the bowls then they vanish to be refilled and readied if the Basins are needed again.

Amy said, "I'm going to sleep well tonight."

Renee chuckled, "After this fight, you won't be alone Amy. I'll be passed out the moment I fall onto my bed." The group laughed at her antics. Suddenly they hear a loud thud coming from the rubble, Renee decides to investigate. She cautiously approaches the site and looked. The thud gets louder and more frequent then Kai comes bursting out of the rubble even more mad, he hovered in the air. Renee gets into her fighting stance again.

Kai growled, "You little ingrate!" His demonic aura appeared and then he began to transform, Renee's eyes widen with shock at this sudden turn of events. When the transformation ended, Kai was now clearly taller, the right half of his body was white and the left was black, his wings were a combination of an angel like wing and a dragon one and his eyes were green with no pupils.

Tsukune asked, "Kai's a dragon, too? Then that must mean that Amy's a dragon as well!" Kai fired a beam of destruction at Renee but the vampire teleported away. Amy stood by her.

Renee sighed, "This is great. Now our brother is more determined than ever to kill us! Amy, hold on to the Reaver for me." She hands her older sister the blade before Renee began stripping herself of her school uniform. The girls were shocked at what their friend is doing.

Tsukune covered his eyes, "Renee, what are you doing?"

Renee answered, "I'm saving my school uniform so when I turn into my dragon form it won't be ripped to shreds. These school uniforms don't grow on trees and I only have a few extras. So if I removed my attire, it would save me the trouble of putting another on." She concentrates and a minute later she feels her body to shake as she assumed her Blue Eyes White Dragon form. When it was finished, Renee opens her wings and takes to the sky to end this battle.

Kurumu stated, "A battle between dragons, this should be interesting." The two dragons fight in the air. Kai unleashed his Inferno Blast and Renee fired her White Lightning, the beams collide and struggle for dominance then they explode, sending both combatants crashing into the ground but they immediately get up. Renee ducked from a slash of one of Kai's massive claws and retaliates by sinking her teeth into his neck and slams him to the ground. She begins shaking her head from side to side tearing into his neck and Kai roared in pain as her razor-sharp teeth ripped a large piece of flesh off when Renee pulled back. She next swings her tail onto Kai's back 10 times and he could feel that Renee put her entire body weight behind these strikes. Kai eventually blocked the final strike with his arm and shot his Inferno Blast at Renee's chest and it repels her. They inflict wounds by throwing their claws against one another's flesh then at one point Kai bit Renee's wing. She roared in agony as her brother attempted to tear her wing off, Renee drove her claws into Kai's shoulder forcing him to release his hold.

'Blast! Now I can't fly!' Renee cursed in her mind. She returns the favor by biting into Kai's left wing and threw him into the front left of the school with a loud crash of the structure, Renee walks up to where Kai is trapped and fired her White Lightning at him more of the school is destroyed.

Kurumu exclaimed, "Is Renee trying to destroy the school?" Renee heard Kurumu say that and realized that she had to avoid causing anymore damage to Youkai Academy. She grabbed Kai by the tail and tossed him into the forest. Renee walks over the ground shook with each step she took and left foot prints so deep that Tsukune and the others could stand in them. Renee fired her White Lightning inflicting further injury to him and then stomps on him. Sensing that his defeat is near, Kai focused his yokai to healing his damaged wing and then attempts to retreat but Renee shot her beam at him and blew a huge hole in his wing that sent Kai falling to the ground. When the smoke cleared he was back in his human form, Renee reverted back to hers as well. The bite wound on her shoulder blade heals and she walks up to Kai and grabs him by the neck, she ignores the fact that she is nude.

Renee demanded, "Now tell me what made you want to kill me and the rest of our family?"

Kai replied, "I was jealous because every time we'd visit Kain, he would praise you and Amy because your dark gifts were maturing much faster than mine and I guess my jealousy began to build until it reached the breaking point when we turned 12."

Renee wondered, "So that's why you threatened to kill us because you let your jealousy consume you. All of this over the fact that my and Amy's dark gifts are growing faster than yours? Oh, Kai. Some people's abilities just grow more quickly than others."

Kai pounded his fist into the ground, "How could I be so stupid? Damn it!" He teleported away and Amy walked up to Renee and handed her school uniform over. Renee puts it on and takes the Reaver back. They head back to where the others are and Kurumu introduced Fred and Ken Helens to them. Renee was a bit hesitant at first but then shook their hands and Amy did the same. While the brothers were chatting with Renee's friends, Renee glared at Fred with a suspicious eye. He gave off an aura that didn't look pleasant.

'There's something about this Fred guy that I don't trust. He's someone I would not want to work with more than once. Ken seems harmless from what I can tell but it's his brother that I'm wary about.' Renee thought. Amy discovers that a certain couple was missing.

She asked, "Hey, does anyone know where Tsukune and Moka went?" The girls were surprised when they finally noticed that Tsukune and Moka aren't with them.

Yukari replied, "There were right a few minutes ago, desu~"

'Moka you sneaky little vampire, you finally have gathered the courage to tell Tsukune about how you feel about him.' Renee thought as a sly smile appeared on her face. Out of the gaze and hearing of the others, Inner Moka put the Belmont whip on the ground and Tsukune found himself lost in those blood red eyes of Inner Moka. He completely forgets that the rosario is still in his pant pocket. Inner Moka's voice brought him back down to Earth.

Tsukune asked, "Why did you bring me here, Moka-san?" The silver-haired vampire didn't answer instead she is overcome by a sudden urge she cupped both his cheeks in her hands and then she pressed her lips against his. Tsukune's eyes widen at what was happening.

'Moka-san is kissing me! This is a dream come true!' Tsukune cheered mentally. The kiss lasted a whole minute before Inner Moka sadly had to separate to get air. Tsukune had a blush on his face.

Inner Moka confessed, "Tsukune, I love you. I have loved you ever since my other self ran into you on that first day of school." She then gave him a bright smile and a blush stained her cheeks, "My vampire pride held me back from expressing my feelings for you but thanks to my battle with Renee, I finally gathered the courage to tell you, Tsukune."

Tsukune replied, "Moka-san, I don't know what to say. I am still surprised that you kissed me." He has seen the pink-haired Moka blush many times but seeing the silver-haired one blush was a sight to behold.

The blush on Inner Moka's face intensified, "Sorry, the urge was too powerful to ignore. Didn't you like it?" She looked at the ground, afraid that Tsukune will reject her. However, she is surprised when she felt Tsukune press his lips against hers; she closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. Inner Moka wrapped her arms his neck to deepen the kiss and Tsukune placed his arms around her waist to pull her closer, pressing her body against his. This was pent up emotion that the two have had for one another. Inner Moka gasped when she felt Tsukune caress her breast, she didn't respond negatively but in fact she welcomed it and she ran a hand through his dark brown hair, Tsukune could feel lust starting to rise toward the surface. He stopped his actions and pulled away from Inner Moka's lips. Her scent was driving him crazy. Inner Moka is surprised by this.

She asked, "What's wrong, Tsukune?"

Tsukune answered, "We shouldn't do this, not here. Can you wait a bit until we find a place more private and then we can continue this?" He rubbed the vampire's cheek in a loving matter. While Inner Moka was slightly disappointed that he stopped what he was doing to her, she was actually enjoying having Tsukune touch her in such an intimate way she realized he was right.

Inner Moka smiled warmly at him, "Of course Tsukune." Seeing that warm smile on Inner Moka's face made his heart race. He handed her the rosario and she reattached it to the chain, "Until we meet again, Tsukune. Just to let you know the other Moka loves you as well." She gave him a wink before she changed into her outer self again. The dark brown-haired student caught her and Moka had enough strength to sink her fangs into his neck to feast on his blood, Tsukune flinched slightly when he felt her fangs pierce his skin. Moka drank her fill and that delicious blood revitalized her strength. They join the others and Tsukune could see Renee was grinning.

He wondered, "What are you grinning at, Renee?"

She answered, "Nothing." Though in her mind she knew why she was grinning. Renee gazed at the ruined remains of the School Police's hideout and didn't know what the consequences would be since there wasn't a group of enforcers to maintain peace at this academy. The former members of the School Police were just a bunch of power obsessed bullies. The Sun was setting and the gang returned to the dorms while Renee went to the Chairman's office. She gives the Belmont whip back to him.

The Chairman chuckled, "I was beginning to wonder where this thing went." He looked at her with those glowing eyes.

Renee apologized, "I'm deeply sorry about taking that whip without your permission, sir but it was urgent. Kuyou and the School Police are dead they kidnapped my friends and harassed the Newspaper Club long enough. I decided it was time to do something about it. Kuyou literally didn't care about your goal of monsters co-existing with humans he believes that the two races would remain as enemies. So Inner Moka shut him up permanently. He died when the hideout collapsed. Kurumu and the others managed to free all the prisoners that were in those cells.

The robed man gave her that creepy smile of his, "So in other words you and Moka Akashiya killed them?"

Renee nodded, "Yes."

The Chairman cried, "I was in fact deciding to strip them of their ranks and disband the School Police until I could find new members."

Renee smiled, "Well, I guess I did a favor for you. I kind of dread over what'll happen now the School Police is no more."

The Chairman explained, "I will find some new members and then reinstate the School Police."

Renee nodded, "Sounds reasonable enough. Let's just hope that the new members won't let that power get to their heads, otherwise the cycle will repeat itself. Well, I will be off to my dorm room for the night, sir. That battle wiped me out. Good night, Chairman." She bowed in respect.

The robed man bowed back, "You too as well, Renee." The dark blue-haired vampire exits his room and heads for her own in the girl's dorm. Upon entering she puts the Reaver and her gauntlets in that glass container before hopping into the shower. After that Renee puts on her nightgown then hops into the bed to rest. Halfway into her sleep Renee starts to have a heated dream about her and Tsukune in it they were making love to each other.

_Both were in this vampire forms. Renee was lying on the bed and Tsukune hovered over her. Renee's slender legs were wrapped around his lower back allowing him to thrust deeper into her and her breasts were pressed against his strong chest. This only made Renee moan in pleasure. Her hands clung to his back, begging him to continue._

_She moaned, "Tsukune, don't stop! More! More!"_

_Tsukune moaned as well, "Renee, this feels wonderful!"_

_She smiled, "I'm happy to hear those words." She switched positions and she was on top, she lowered herself onto him and starts to move and down. Renee placed her hands on his thighs for leverage and this allowed Tsukune's member to go deeper into Renee. All the young vampire could do was moan in bliss and desire until ultimately she reached her limit._ Just as she was about to climax, Renee woke from her dream. Some sweat was on her face, a blush stained her cheeks and she was emitting short breaths.

'Now my dreams are taking the form of my deepest desires. I wouldn't mind Tsukune being my first but I will do it when I'm ready.' She thought before heading back to sleep. In his room at the boy's dorm, Tsukune was having the same dream except Inner Moka was in it. He too, woke up just before the climax came. Though the truth is that Tsukune has been having these dreams for some time Inner Moka told him some time ago that he and her had a special bond. It allowed them to communicate with each other and in those dreams he had no scars on him and also he could do whatever he wanted. The next morning they were in for a surprise.

Nekonome announced, "Due to damage from yesterday's battle the Chairman has decided to close Youkai Academy. That means class and other activates are closed. Students will be sent to their homes until repairs to the school are complete." Renee felt guilty since she was responsible for causing damage to the place.

Kurumu moaned, "But that means I will be separated from Tsukune!"

Renee said, "Kurumu, calm down! It's only until Youkai Academy is fully repaired. Man, it's not like you're never going to see him again."

Kurumu went on, "But still…"

Renee pulled the Reaver out and pointed it at Kurumu's throat and said, "Quit whining already! It's annoying! Like I said, you will be able to see Tsukune once repairs to the school are complete."

Tsukune interjected, "Hey, Moka. Would like to meet my mother? I have been talking to her about you and she is anxious to meet you."

Moka smiled brightly, "I'd love to, Tsukune!"

The boy turned his gaze to Renee, "What about you, Renee? You want to come too?"

Renee blinked before responding, "Sure. After that, how about you guys come over to my place in Nosgoth?" Seeing the nods she received Renee smiled, "Then it's settled. After we pay a visit to Tsukune's parents we will head over to my home." The bus arrives and the three hop on. Before Renee stepped on she briefly looked at the horizon, thinking about her brother. Then she takes a seat next to Tsukune and Moka.

The Bus Driver chuckled eerily, "Heh heh, it looks like you managed to survive your stay here, Renee. What is your destination?"

Renee answered, "Tsukune's home in the human world."

The man replied, "You got it." The bus starts to head for her friend's house. When she turned her head to look at Tsukune, she sees Moka resting her head against his shoulder peacefully and Tsukune wrapped an arm around her making Moka sigh with contentment. The boy laid his head on top of hers as the sweet smell of Moka's long pink hair filled his nose. Renee smiled before she gazed out the window of her seat's window imagining Tsukune holding her protectively as she rested her head against his shoulder. The thought of it made her heart ache; she desperately wants Tsukune to hold her, being safe in his embrace. Perhaps when she confesses her feelings for him, that dream will come true. She laid the Reaver on her shoulder and her bag rested underneath her seat. She drifts off into slumber for the remainder of the trip. When the bus stopped at its destination, the shaking woke up the passengers. Renee rubbed her eyes and stretched before standing up and grabbed her stuff. Moka and Tsukune woke up and grabbed their stuff as well before the three leave the bus and they walk to the front door of Tsukune's house. He knocks on the door, a moment later someone opens it. The woman had dark brown hair just like Tsukune, brown eyes and had a beautiful smile on her face. Her attire was composed of a yellow sweat shirt and blue pants.

The woman said, "Yes?"

Tsukune greeted her, "Hello, mom."

The woman cheered, "Tsukune! Welcome home, my son!" She then saw Moka and Renee, "Who are these girls, son?"

Tsukune answered, "Mom, this is Moka Akashiya and Renee Steinberg. Moka, Renee, this is my mom."

The two vampires bowed and said in unison, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Aono."

Mrs. Aono bowed back, "Nice to meet you as well. So Tsukune, why are you home shouldn't you be at school?"

Renee asked, "Can we come in? We will explain inside."

The woman nodded, "Sure, come on in." The three enter the house and place their bags down Renee took in the interior of the structure.

'It's a lot better than the houses back at my home town.' The dark blue-haired girl thought. They group sat on a couch and Tsukune's mother sat on a chair.

Mrs. Aono asked, "So can you please tell me why you have returned home?"

Tsukune answered, "A really bad fight took place at Youkai Academy, the school that I was sent to and it was damaged during the fight so the staff decided to send students home for the time being until repairs are complete."

Mrs. Aono nodded in understandment, "I see." Suddenly the front door opens again and another person walked in. The girl had short black hair, green eyes and was around 17 years old. She wore a red jacket, a white shirt underneath it and blue shorts. She just took off her shoes.

She jumped in excitement, "Tsukii!" She embraced the boy.

Tsukune said, "Hi, Kyouko."

Renee tilted her head, "Who's this, Tsukune?"

The boy replied, "This is my cousin Kyouko Aono. She lives nearby and we grew up together like brother and sister." Kyouko observed the two girls with Tsukune and smirked.

She said, "I see you have found some potential girlfriends, Tsukii." Tsukune looks at Moka, silently asking if they should reveal her true form. Moka was nervous because she didn't know how his mom and cousin would react but it was a risk they had to take. Renee was in the same boat, she wondered if it was alright to reveal her true nature.

Tsukune said, "Mom, Kyouko, there's something I have to tell you."

Mrs. Aono wondered, "What is it, Tsukune?"

Tsukune replied, "It's about Moka-san and Renee. The forms you are currently seeing are just disguises, promise me you won't faint if they show their true selves."

Kyouko giggled, "We promise."

The boy took a big breath, "Okay. Moka-san, Renee?" The two stand up and gazed at each other.

Renee asked, "Do you want to go first or should I?"

Moka answered, "I'll go. Tsukune, remove the rosario." The boy pulled the seal off the chain and the house is engulfed with a demonic aura. Moka changed into her true self with her hair turning silver, green eyes switching to blood red with slit pupils and her body filling out more. Inner Moka now stood in front of them.

Tsukune said, "Mom, Kyouko, this is Moka-san's real form. She is a vampire."

Inner Moka bowed, "Greetings." Mrs. Aono fainted the moment she saw Inner Moka's fangs while Kyouko stood there stunned.

Kyouko said, "So that is the real Moka?"

Renee nodded, "That's right. She's indeed a Super Vampire."

Kyouko cried, "Then that means…"

Renee answered, "You are correct. I am a vampire myself but nothing like Moka." She transforms into her vampire form, Kyouko felt like she was suffocating from the auras the two silver-haired beings had.

Kyouko wondered, "So that thing you pulled off, Tsukii was that some sort of seal?"

Tsukune nodded, "Yes, the rosario keeps her powers in check and a side effect of this is that the seal created a split personality. The Moka you saw a moment ago is when she is sealed this Moka is her actual form. The seal can't remain off for too long because there's a possibility that it may damage it."

Inner Moka looked at her friend, "Couldn't have said it better myself, Tsukune."

Tsukune's cousin asked, "What about Renee? Why doesn't she have a seal?"

Renee answered that, "It's because my yokai is completely different from Moka's. Any sealing artifact placed on me would instantly shatter." Tsukune placed the rosario back on and Inner Moka changed into her sealed self and Renee adorned her human disguise as well. The hours tick by and Renee helps Kyouko in waking Tsukune's mother up after she fainted from seeing Inner Moka, Tsukune led Moka to his room and Tsukune jumps onto the bed.

Tsukune sighed, "I just love how this bed feels. It's so soft and warm, it feels a lot better than the beds at Youkai Academy and you know sometimes I have dreams about you being in this bed with me, Moka-san." Moka's face turned red when she heard that, she begins to have images of her and Tsukune in that bed doing pleasurable things. Tsukune stood up and walked over to Moka's position.

Moka mumbled, "Tsukune."

Tsukune wondered, "Moka-san, you okay? Your face is red are you feeling alright?" Overcome by that urge again, Moka tackled Tsukune to the bed and she was on top their faces were inches apart. Tsukune could see that Moka's green eyes were filled with passion and something else that could be described as lust. She hungered to have his lips against hers and gave in to the temptation and crashed her lips against his. Tsukune is shocked for a moment then relaxes a minute later and returned the kiss. Tsukune's tongue licked the pink-haired vampire's lips and she gladly responded and opens her mouth, allowing Tsukune's tongue to enter. Their tongues played with each other and Moka moaned in the kiss. Back downstairs, Mrs. Aono regained consciousness she discovered that she was lying on the couch. Renee wonders what is keeping Tsukune and Moka; she was last told that they were going into Tsukune's room so he could show her it. Suddenly she hears moaning and Moka softly crying out Tsukune's name. She heads for the room. When she got there, she noticed that the door isn't locked she silently cracked it open and looked inside. She found Moka's school blazer, inner shirt and crimson red bra on the floor then turns her gaze to the bed where she spots Tsukune and Moka making out. His blazer and shirt were also discarded and both were naked from the waist up. As tempting as it was to let them continue to go at it, she decides that it'd be better if Tsukune's mother and cousin don't hear this. She opens the door and cleared her throat to get their attention and it worked.

Tsukune stated nervously, "R-Renee! W-what a surprise this is!" Moka panicked and covered her breasts with her arms while blushing intensely. Renee had a big grin on her face, she closed the door.

Renee said, "Look, if you wanted to be alone to do the make out session you were doing a second ago, you should've locked the door and sound proofed the walls because you shouldn't underestimate a vampire's sense of hearing. Don't even bother trying to make excuses I know what you two were doing."

Moka gasped, "I feel so embarrassed!"

Renee told them, "Please, put your shirts and blazers back on and return downstairs before Mrs. Aono and Kyouko come up to find out what's taking you two so long." Then Renee spots something underneath the bed sheets, they resembled two bumps. She gave one of them a quick squeeze and a squeal comes from it, she squeezed two more times and the person emerged from the bed sheets. It was none other than Kurumu.

Kurumu squealed, "Ah, Tsukune!" She spots the group, "Oh no, I guess I fell asleep while waiting."

Tsukune exclaimed, "Kurumu, what are you doing in my bed?"

The succubus pillowed Tsukune's face in her breasts, "Tsukune, I wanted to spend time with you." She felt someone tapping her on the shoulder, Kurumu turned around and sees Moka waving her hand, stunning the blue-haired succubus. The door to Tsukune's closet opens up to reveal another person.

Mizore said, "My neck is stiff from lying in that position, oh hi Tsukune, sorry to trouble you." Her lollipop fell out of her mouth when the yuki onna spots Moka, Kurumu and Renee there. And last and certainly not least, Yukari climbs through an unlocked bedroom window and she too froze when she saw the others. Renee couldn't take it anymore and found herself rolling on the floor laughing.

She cried, "Oh my god, this is so hilarious! The only two people that are missing in this picture are Gin and Ruby!"

Tsukune asked, "How did you three find out where I live?" They explained that Kurumu used her newly discovered memory probing technique and she found Tsukune's address and wrote it down for Yukari, Mizore and herself. Later that evening the three have a fight over who Tsukune is going to spend the rest of his life with. Renee sat back and ate some popcorn enjoying the fight.

Renee said to Moka, "It's the triple threat match of the century huh, Moka Spell Girl vs. Mistress of Illusions vs. Sub-Zero!" Tsukune didn't laugh at that. Moka brought his hand up to the rosario and pulled it off. Inner Moka frowned at this scene and kicked Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari. They are sent 20 feet in the air before crashing back down to Earth, they somehow managed to stay in one piece but all of them were dazed.

Kurumu said, "S-so strong!"

Mizore grunted, "That hurt like hell."

Yukari sang in a daze, "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are!" All three of the dazed girls could see and hear birds chirping above their heads. Renee laughed at this comical display. Tsukune tries to figure out how to explain this.

Inner Moka explained, "Tsukune, this can't go on forever."

Tsukune gasped, "What?"

Inner Moka clarified, "You may have friends right now but you will have to make a choice on who you want to spend the rest of your life with eventually."

Renee agreed, "She does have a point, Tsukune."

A/N: And I'm stopping chapter 7 here. Well, Renee and Amy have fought Kai and he certainly was tenacious. I chose his dragon form to be the Light and Darkness dragon because I wanted it to symbolize his alignment transition he will undergo. Also I may need help on how he should go from a bad guy to a neutral position and then to a good guy because I haven't done that in any of my stories. Also those two make out sessions with Tsukune and both sides of Moka that I did individually, well I was tempted to do a lemon in this chapter but I decided not to, at least not for this chapter. I may in the next one. Finally, it looks like Renee has doubts about Fred Helens, something about him bothers Renee could he be pretending that he's a gentleman and he has his own agenda with the group especially Kurumu? We'll have to find out, won't we?

Read and review.

Stick around for chapter 8.

Vader 23A


	8. Feelings Shown

Chapter 8: Feelings

Shown Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OCs though belong to me.

Reaver and Vampire

Renee leads Tsukune and the gang toward her place. The moon was starting to rise and they had to get indoors because there had been wolf sightings lately. They ultimately reach the front gate and two guards put their spears in an 'X' formation to block their path.

One guard asked, "Halt, who goes there?"

Renee answered, "It's just me, guys. I have brought some guests with me they are staying here for a while."

The other guard smiled, "Oh, Renee! It's nice to see you again. Please go on in!" They remove the weapons and the gate opens and the gang walks through them. The structure comes into view and Moka and the others are captivated by it. It was a mansion the exterior was painted a tan brown with a fountain dividing the walkway and trimmed lawns. The group was astonished. The place was modeled after Vorador's refuge located deep within the Black Forest.

Renee chuckled, "What? You thought I would live in one of those small houses that you would see in one of the towns here in Nosgoth? You're wrong, I live in style!" The front door opens and they see maids lined up on both sides of the hallway.

They said, "Welcome home!"

One maid informed, "Your bath is ready, Renee."

Another said to Moka, "And yours as well, Lady Moka." The pink-haired vampire was flattered.

She chuckled, "Lady? Oh, please that's a little too much!"

Renee called, "Girls, come on! Tsukune yours and the guys' bath are right next door to ours. Don't even think about peeping, otherwise you'll find yourselves losing some teeth." As Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby and Mizore follow Renee, they see her change into her vampire form. She turned to look at them with her blood red eyes, "You girls can be in your true forms here. We have no restrictions of that rule here." Renee pulls the rosario off and Inner Moka came forth. The silver-haired beauty stretched her arms and cracked her neck then she took off the choker and placed it and the rosario in a special container that was in the changing room.

Inner Moka asked, "Will this container keep the rosario from weakening?"

Renee nodded, "Yes, Moka it will. It's filled with a special type of energy that will keep it in top condition so it won't weaken the longer you don't wear it. By the way your neck looks I'd say that you needed that choker off." They remove their clothing and grabbed a towel before heading into the bathing room. When they open the door they their bath is indeed ready. They placed their towels onto a bench before climbing into the bath. Renee sat on the edge and placed her feet in the water while the others buried themselves up to their chests.

Kurumu said, "Oh yeah, this hits the spot!"

Ruby nodded, "Indeed, I can't remember the last time I had a nice hot bath like this."

Renee sighed, "Oh man, my feet are so sore from that walking. This hot water sure does wonders for my feet I can already feel them beginning to loosen up from all that soreness." Then she noticed Inner Moka smiling contently, "You seem to be enjoying yourself Moka."

Inner Moka said, "I never knew how great it would feel to bath in normal water without the fear of getting zapped of strength."

Renee teased, "It seems that relaxing in this bath is not the only thing you're smiling about. Are you thinking about a certain dark brown-haired boy, Moka?"

The silver-haired vampire replied coldly, "What's it to you if I am?"

Renee chuckled, "Nothing. I'm actually proud of the fact that you finally confessed to Tsukune that you love him, Moka. I think you are ready for the next step, my friend." Inner Moka wondered what that meant but when she saw that look in her eyes, Inner Moka did something that Renee hasn't seen before, the girl blushed.

Inner Moka asked, "What about you? Why haven't you made the next move, Renee?"

Renee fired back, "Have you ever felt the experience of being nearly raped? That incident still echoes in my head, Moka. Of course I haven't made the next move." Inner Moka found that answer reasonable enough. Inside one of the bedrooms, three maids were preparing it for use.

One said, "Renee seems to be real fond of the boy, huh?"

Another nodded, "Yeah, I haven't seen her happy since her father died."

The leader ordered, "Hey, enough talking! Get back to work!" The group wash themselves up and head for bed. Inner Moka placed the choker and the rosario back on again and changed into the pink-haired, sealed version of herself, the boys got done with their bath and head for their rooms. Only Renee and Tsukune were left, they stared into each other's eyes, blood red met chocolate brown. That warm smile Renee was giving Tsukune made him blush.

Tsukune said, "Thank you for letting us stay here while Youkai Academy is being repaired, Renee. It's really generous of you."

Renee answered, "Your welcome, Tsukune. I haven't brought any of my friends over so I guess this is the first time. Tomorrow, I will give you guys a tour of my home town."

Tsukune told her, "Good-night, Renee."

"Good-night, Tsukune sleep well." Renee replied in a motherly tone. The vampire walked to her room with a maid behind her, "I'll be moving into the room next to Tsukune Aono starting tomorrow. Take care of that for me, will you Haruka?"

Haruka bowed, "As you wish, Ms. Renee." Throughout the entire night, the gang slept peacefully. The Sun rose the next morning, telling the occupants to wake up. They dress into casual clothing since the temperature is expected to be only 50 degrees Fahrenheit today. The group made their way down to the dining hall to see Renee already dressed and sitting. Some of the maids place their breakfast onto the table as Tsukune and the others took their seats.

Moka greeted, "Good morning, Renee."

Renee answered, "Good morning, Moka."

Haruka explained, "Today, we brought some fresh salmon."

Renee cried, "So it's Japanese style today."

Haruka nodded, "That's right, we managed to get some tasty salmon and excellent mushrooms."

Kurumu mumbled, "Mushrooms?" The gang digs in and Kurumu found the mushrooms delicious despite the fact that she wasn't a big fan of them. By the time they are done Tsukune was smiling now that he had a full stomach. Staying true to her promise, Renee gives them a tour of her town. When they stop to rest, Moka drinks some of Tsukune's blood much to his surprise but he knew Moka needed blood to survive.

'No matter how many times I see it, it'll never cease to make me laugh.' Renee thought as Moka sealed the wounds on Tsukune's neck and thanked him for having some of his blood. He felt a shiver running down his spine when Moka had her tongue on his neck. Tsukune noticed that Renee wore a cape over her shirt.

He asked, "Why are you wearing that cape, Renee?"

Renee replied, "It has the symbol of my clan on it. I wear it whenever I'm here in Nosgoth to let the people know what I am." She leads them to the Red Eagle tavern, a favorite among the citizens. When Renee opened the door she had enough time to dodge a wooden stool, it shatters upon hitting the wall next to her. The teen spots two guys fighting.

The bar tender ordered, "Hey! Take the fight outside, guys you're disrupting the customers!" The two didn't hear her so some guards who happened to be passing by heard the commotion and grabbed the two fighting men and threw them outside where they resumed their brawl. Renee and her group walk up to the bartender.

She said, "Yes?" When she looked up the gang took in her appearance. The woman had silver hair that was slightly longer than Renee's, had red eyes with slit pupils, an attractive body and her lightly tanned skin made her even more beautiful and looked to be around 30 years old.

Renee greeted, "Hello, mother."

The woman smiled, "Renee! It's nice to see you again, my daughter! I see you brought some guests with you."

Renee nodded, "Yeah. Guys, this is my mother Kelly Steinberg. Mom, these are my friends Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Yukari Sendou, Ruby Tojou, Ken Helens, his brother Fred Helens and Gin Morioka. "

Renee's mother bowed, "Nice to meet you."

Renee said, "I heard that you have worked for almost a month without a break, mom. That's not healthy for you. You need time off and see the world, you need to relax. You will suffer severe fatigue if you keep working non-stop. After your shift, you are going to have some R&R."

Kelly sighed, "You're right, Renee. I do deserve a vacation." Around 12:00 p.m., Kelly's shift was over and talked to her boss and he said it was alright for some time off. She expects to receive a well-earned paycheck. The group resumed their tour of Renee's town.

Tsukune asked, "So Renee, why do you go to that tavern?"

Renee giggled, "It's one of my favorite places to come and relax whenever I'm upset and I can talk to my mom when she is not on shift. Even Kain goes there." Seeing the shock on their faces except for her mom, Renee explained, "Even the Scion of Balance needs a chance to relax." They arrive at the town's shopping district and soon spot Amy among the crowd. Renee waved her hand to get her attention.

Amy ran up to them, "Renee!"

Renee hugged her older sister, "Amy, it's great to see you. Where's Kain?"

A voice said, "Right behind you, kid." Renee turned around and Kain stood there in his vampire form.

Kain asked, "How are you doing, Renee?"

The young vampire answered, "Great."

Kain wondered, "Why aren't you at Youkai Academy?"

Renee replied, "Because it got damaged when Amy and I fought Kai."

Her mother blinked, "What? You saw him?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, he's changed. His power has grown over the past four years." Amy went on to explain everything that took place at Youkai Academy from Kai almost raping Renee to the reason why he betrayed his family.

Kain nodded, "Hm, interesting. So he was the one who separated the Reaver."

Renee nodded, "Yeah and it retains all of the elemental enhancements. He used the Air Reaver to propel me into a spike fortunately it didn't sever any major arteries." Tsukune and his friends found the town interesting then Renee and her fellow vampires showed them the remains of the Pillars of Nosgoth. They stood in ruins like broken teeth.

Amy told them, "The Pillars weren't always like this. In the past, before Ariel's murder, these edifices were once a scene of indescribable beauty and purity. They were so massive that their top was often obscured by clouds." Gin whistled in amazement.

Kelly then said with a sad face, "But then Ariel was murdered and this whole mess started and the health of this land continues to decay to this very day."

Kain reassured them, "But I know one day Nosgoth will be restored and the Pillars will return to their former glory."

Another voice appeared, "Well, well, if isn't Renee and her gang of losers." Renee turned around and spotted a bully from her childhood.

Renee sighed, "Brent. I thought you learned your lesson when I pounded you to a bloody pulp. Looks like I was wrong."

Brent said, "Your victory was beginner's luck. I want my rematch!"

Renee looked at Kain and her mother, "Kain, mom, can you be an eyewitness and that this is only self-defense?" Seeing the two vampires nod, Renee returned her gaze to Brent, "So how should I beat you this time? Should I make you be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of their life?" She sees him charge forward recklessly and Renee charges up a TK burst and when Brent came close enough, Renee fired it sending her childhood bully flying back and crashing into old and abandoned grocery stands. The splintering of wood can be heard and when it stopped Amy can see that Brent was in a daze and had stars circling his head.

Amy shook her head, "Maybe now this'll be the last time that fool picks a fight with my sister." Later that day when the gang stopped by a lake, Kain and Renee were discussing her mission.

Kain asked, "So, Renee how is the restoration of the Balance Emblem coming along?"

Renee gave him an honest answer, "It's halfway restored. I recently recovered the Dimension fragment so the only ones left are the Lightning and Time fragment. Tsukune and the others haven't discovered that I'm just there to investigate what the Sarafan and rouge vampires are planning."

Kain smiled, "That's good news."

The young immortal informed, "But they can't be kept in the dark forever, Kain. They need to know eventually."

The Scion of Balance nodded, "You're right on that one." They hear thunder in the distance and decide it was time to find shelter until the storm ended. The majority of the gang found an abandoned cabin that was still surprisingly in great shape. Kurumu struggled to keep up but then she slipped and twisted her ankle this severely affects her ability to walk, ultimately she gets lost in the woods. Suddenly she hears a wolf howling in the distance and then others join it and Kurumu instantly becomes scared.

Kurumu cursed, "This is just great. I twisted my ankle and now a pack of wolves are coming to eat me and I have no idea where Tsukune and the others are plus I'm freezing my ass off out here!" The succubus can hear the pack coming closer because she can see those glowing yellow eyes and this made even Kurumu more scared. Her nails extend into long, razor-sharp claws as she prepares to defend herself, the predators come within visual range and they begin to circle their prey. They release vicious snarls and growls at her. The leader of the pack knew that Kurumu was injured and there for was an easy picking. Moments later they attack, Kurumu managed to kill two wolves before the remaining pack members sank their sharp teeth into her flesh the blue-haired succubus screamed in pain. She could also feel her core temperature beginning to drop telling her that hypothermia was starting to set in. Suddenly she heard the wolves yelp when something hit them the moment they let go Kurumu fell onto her back her vision becoming blurry. Her savior unleashed a roar that scared the wolves away she last saw his blurry image.

She mumbled, "Tsukune?" She passes out after that. The unknown person picks her up and carries her away. He locates a cave and checked to make sure that no creature was inhabiting it once he made sure it was empty he carries Kurumu inside then briefly left to find some dry wood. After finding some he returned to the cave and piled the wood up and then lit them, igniting a fire that lit up the cave and released comforting heat. While Kurumu was still unconscious, the stranger began stripping her of her wet clothing and hung them on a hand-made line that was nearby but still kept some feet away from the fire to prevent them from getting too hot and bursting into flames that left Kurumu only in her white panties and then she felt a hand running along her creamy soft skin starting at her thigh then up her side, to the edge of one of her breasts and finally to her face. This made her moan.

'Her skin is so soft just like Renee's. Kurumu you're beautiful.' The person said in his mind. He looked outside of the cave and noticed that the storm was pretty bad and it was down pouring. A short time later Kurumu woke up, her head throbbed.

Her savior said, "I wouldn't move too much if I were you, Kurumu." She looked down and yelped she was virtually bare of any clothing the only thing that was remaining on her was her white panties. She sees the person who saved her from the wolves skinning a pair of rabbits and removing their heads he caught and hung them on sticks then placed them over the fire to cook them.

She asked, "Did you strip me of my clothing?"

The person nodded, "Yes. You were suffering from mild hypothermia and it would only get worse if I left you in those wet clothes so while you were unconscious I removed them. They are currently drying so it'll be a while before you can put them back on."

Kurumu wondered, "How do you know me?"

Her savior chuckled, "Come on, Kurumu we met before. Remember Renee's room at Youkai Academy?"

Kurumu gasped, "Kai?"

He nodded, "That's me. Surprised?"

The blue-haired succubus replied, "Yeah! Why did you save me?"

Kai answered, "I couldn't leave you out there and let you freeze to death." He saw her blush and he told her, "Don't get the wrong idea, Kurumu I do not have any feelings for you. I'm only doing this because Renee would blame herself for your death." He handed her a cooked rabbit, "Here, eat this. It's rabbit. I didn't poison it." Kai picked up his and they ate in silence. Kurumu found the meat to be cooked to the proper level.

Kurumu commented, "This is pretty good." Kai silently nods as he ate. Eventually they clean their meals of meat and threw the bones and internal organs out. For some unknown reason, Kurumu discovered that she was scooting closer to Kai and placed her head on his shoulder surprising the vampire.

Kai asked, "What are you doing?"

Kurumu cried, "I read that it'd be better if we shared our body heat, Kai. You don't have a problem with that do you?" Kai shook his head and Kurumu fell asleep, he was glad that Kurumu didn't see the faint blush on his cheeks. His adjusted the burning wood before resting his head on the rock wall behind him. Meanwhile in the cabin, Moka was pacing back and forth in worry. Renee and the others were getting tired of it.

Renee said, "Will you calm down, Moka?"

Moka cried, "But what if Kurumu is lost out there?"

Kain replied, "I'm sure she found shelter to wait out the storm. She's not completely stupid." Amy just shook her head. About half an hour later the storm ends and starts clearing up outside. Kurumu felt her head on the rock wall she stretched before turning to see Kei enjoying the view they had from their shelter.

Kai told her, "Get dressed, Kurumu it's time to head out." The succubus carefully rose to her feet and puts her now dry clothes on, she found them still warm from the fire Kei poured a bowl of collected rain water onto the fire to put it out. The two head out to look for Renee and the others. Kai took a branch froma tree and made it into a crutch for Kurumu to help her walk with her sprained ankle. Along the way she sees that stream/spiral part of the wraith Reaver on Kai's upper right arm. She wasn't around when Kai, Amy and Renee fought so she could only guess that the weapon was equally as deadly as its physical twin. She decided that it'd be wise not to push her luck if she did not want to experience what power the wraith blade had. Renee and her friends continue their search for Kurumu.

Moka shouted, "Kurumu!"

Amy said, "Quiet. We're in wolf territory here."

Renee added, "Amy's right, Moka. You want us to get killed?" Suddenly Renee got a hold of Kurumu's yokai and leads the others in the direction it was coming from. In no time, they meet up with her and Kai. Renee and her brother start walking toward one another. Even though Kai explained why he tried to kill her and her family, he knew he wouldn't regain his sister's trust so easily. They stop inches away from each other.

Kai said, "Hi, Renee."

Renee replied, "Hey, Kai. Did you take care of Kurumu?"

Kai nodded, "Yes. She was being attacked by a pack of wolves and sprained her ankle while she fought. She was starting to suffer from hypothermia though fortunately I was passing through and decided to save her. She and I found shelter in an abandoned cave it will still be a while before her ankle heals completely."

Renee turned to Kurumu, "Is this true, Kurumu?"

Kurumu answered, "Yes, it's true. He took care of me throughout the duration of the storm."

Renee's gaze returned to Kai, "I see. Well, I thank you for that, Kai. Come on, guys let's go." Kai watched them leave and little did he know that a small smile appeared on Renee's lips.

'You did the right thing, Kai by taking care of Kurumu. There is still a chance of redemption for you.' She thought. They return to the mansion as nightfall comes and dinner was ready. They ate it and found it delicious. The group chatted while Renee was reading chapter 27 of The Trench novel she found it very interesting with all the plot twists that were occurring in it. Amy was reading Meg: A Novel of Deep Terror she was into horror stories like Renee is. A while later it was time for bed. Tsukune heads for his room but Moka had other ideas. She pulled him into her room and he looked around completely oblivious to the fact that Moka locked the door and soundproofed the bedroom walls. She had a mental conversation with her inner self and they both agreed that it was time to show Tsukune how they feel about him. But first she needed to talk to him about what he'll experience now that he is a vampire like her. She removed her shoes and sat down beside him on the bed. Tsukune found himself staring into her beautiful emerald green eyes.

She asked, "How are you feeling about being a vampire?"

Tsukune answered, "Well, I don't know for sure. I know that I'm stronger than a human and have heightened senses but I still feel like that I'm a freak of nature."

Moka said, "Tsukune, you are not a freak of nature. You are a vampire now like me." The dark brown-haired boy didn't find any comfort in that. It only made him depressed and this hurt Moka.

Tsukune asked, "Tell me, Moka-san how did it feel to think that you would be alone forever before I came into the picture?"

The pink-haired beauty answered, "It felt horrible. Somewhere in my heart I yearned for companionship but my nature as a vampire prevented me from having any friends. Then you came and changed all that."

The boy cried, "Moka-san. When I asked Renee's mother how old she was, she said she is 100 years old but she doesn't look past 30."

Moka explained, "Tsukune, vampires are immortal. We will continue to live on as long as we're not killed, we grow up normally like a human being does but then we stop after that so while we will age technically wise, we will not change physically so we'll still look like we are in our prime." It didn't take long for Tsukune to put the two and two together.

Tsukune gasped in realization, "Then that means…"

Moka nodded, "That's right. Yukari and Ruby have longer life spans than a human being but they will die eventually. The same thing will happen to Kurumu and Mizore. The succubus species are on the verge of extinction and the snow woman's fertility period is so early, they are pressured to find a person worthy to father their children."

Tears start to form in Tsukune's eyes, "That means I will live on and will watch as my mother ages and pass away and the same for my friends." He broke down in tears the fear of the truth was too much for him. Seeing him crying like that broke Moka's heart she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace and allowed him to cry his heart out.

She gently caresses his dark brown hair in an effort to calm him.

Moka said, "Tsukune, you won't be alone. You'll have me, Renee, Amy, their mother and Kain."

Tsukune calmed down and looked into Moka's emerald green eyes, "You'll be there for me?"

Moka nodded, "Yes, we will. We won't leave you, Tsukune. I promise."

Tsukune choked up, "Thank you, Moka-san. Do you love me? Be honest, Moka-san."

His vampire friend smiled, "Yes, Tsukune. I love you with all of my heart and I am going to prove it if you let me." He briefly thinks about it and then agrees.

(Lemon time, people so if you're under 18 then don't read this if you are above 18 then read on. Enjoy.)

Moka hesitates for a second but then kisses Tsukune and Tsukune found Moka's lips to be very soft. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and she felt his hands running through the silky strands of her pink hair that he always dreamed of touching but he was too afraid to do so because every time he accidentally touched Inner Moka, she kicked him to who knows where. This time he wasn't dreaming, he was about to make love to the girl he loves. Moka opened her mouth and allowed Tsukune's tongue to play with hers and feel the fangs that have pierced his skin so many times, Moka moaned from his touch. Hearing the pink-haired vampire moan encouraged Tsukune to continue. When they finally separated for some air, Moka saw tears running down her friend's face.

She asked, "What's wrong, Tsukune?"

Tsukune wiped the tears away, "Sorry, Moka-san it's just that this kind of thing would only happen in my dreams. Please tell me this isn't another dream."

Moka smiled lovingly and rubbed his cheek, "This is very real, Tsukune that was my first kiss I have received from someone else besides from my father."

Tsukune laughed, "Really? Well, that was my first kiss from you." Although it was Inner Moka that kissed him first but he didn't tell Moka that because he doesn't want to ruin this moment. The two kissed again and this one was deeper and more intense then Tsukune moved from her lips to Moka's neck causing Moka to moan in pleasure. Tsukune cursed that the leather choker is preventing him from exploring anymore of her neck so he continued to kissing the areas that are exposed. He returned his gaze to Moka's emerald green eyes and silently asked her if it was okay to remove her outer shirt and she nodded. He carefully unbuttoned it and tossed somewhere on the floor and Moka removed the hoodie Tsukune had on. Moka licked Tsukune's ear sending a shiver down his spine before kissing him again which he returned with equal pleasure, he promises himself that this would be a night that both of them will remember for the rest of their immortal lives. Tsukune felt himself hunger for more. Moka unbuttoned Tsukune's shirt and he didn't stop her, when it was unfastened she tosses it. His chest had scars on it, serving as a reminder of all the battles at Youkai Academy and close calls they had. However in her eyes, it only made him more attractive. Deciding to be fair Moka unbuttoned her inner shirt and it joined Tsukune's on the floor. She also discarded her pants, leaving Moka in her crimson red bra and a matching pair of panties. Her soon-to be lover followed her lead and removed his own pants, Moka discovered a massive tint in his underwear then he leaned over Moka and the vampire laid back and she could see the passion and love in Tsukune's chocolate brown eyes and she brought him down for another kiss. The passionate kiss felt wonderful for them both and Tsukune gently rubbed Moka's body in a caring matter that made her feel happy and slightly lightheaded and Moka mirrored his actions, feeling his strong body on top of hers. The brunette began leaving a trail of kisses starting with her face then to her neck, to exposed areas of her chest and her toned stomach. The butterfly kisses he left there made Moka moan louder in pleasure. She soon felt his hands go to her back and to the straps of her bra, he struggled to remove it. Moka giggled and sat up to help him. Tsukune heard the latches come undone and Moka removed the bra revealing her breasts to him. Tsukune now stared hotly at her. She was simply breathtaking. Many female super models would sell their souls to have a body like Moka's. He can see that Moka was slender and had superhuman strength even in her sealed state. She had some muscles on her body and she had womanly curves all over. Moka blushed even more from Tsukune's intense observation of her body and covered her breasts.

Moka said, "Tsukune, stop staring at me like that. It's embarrassing!"

Tsukune apologized, "I'm sorry, Moka-san it's just that you're so beautiful." Hearing say those words made her smile and less nervous. He softly removed her arms from her beautiful breasts and started kissing and licking her nipples, the euphoric feeling that Moka was experiencing increased. The sensations flooding her body was beyond her imagination and it was delicious. Moka ran her hands through his hair and found it soft to the touch and urged him to keep pleasuring her. Her hands snaked their way down to his boxers, this surprised Tsukune. He stopped what he was doing and looked Moka straight in the eyes.

She cried, "Take them off." There was lust in her voice and he didn't bother saying no. He removed them and his erected member stood there proudly, pulsing slightly. Moka's eyes widen at the sight and licked her lips their days are going to be wonderful. She pushed him back so he lay on bottom she crawled over and took his member into her mouth careful not to pierce it with her fangs because her inner self told her it would cause him intense pain. Tsukune was moaning at Moka's handiwork. She moved her head up and down faster and suddenly removed his penis from her mouth and placed in between her breasts and begins message it, this made her friend moan even more in pleasure. Finally he came over her assets this made Moka even wetter.

Tsukune smirked, "My turn, dear Moka." Faster than she could blink the pink-haired vampire found herself on her back again and Tsukune slowly peeled off her socks taking every inch of her creamy skin into his memory then he removed her soaked panties. He gazed at her most sacred place, the small patch of pink hair was wet and her juices were leaking out. The urge to whimper was really overpowering but Tsukune drove his tongue into her sex and made Moka scream in pleasure, the others would have heard her had she not soundproofed the walls of her room. She wrapped her legs around his head then she climaxed, spilling her juices all over Tsukune's face. Finally her legs went limp and Moka breathed heavily as she came down from her heavenly orgasm.

Tsukune climbed over Moka, "You ready?" Seeing her nod, Tsukune slowly pushed his penis into her vagina, Moka felt it pass her outer walls and enter her inner ones then he came to the proof of her innocence, Tsukune looked at Moka and she slowly nods. He gave a quick thrust and broke her barrier, Moka felt the urge to scream but instead she bit his neck. Her whole body shook and Tsukune stopped to give her the chance to relax and get used to him being inside her. When he felt her stop shaking in pain he took it as the go ahead. He slowly starts thrusting in and out of Moka's vagina. Moka was in heaven. The taste of his blood and the feeling of his cock in her sex were wonderful to her, she ultimately stops feasting on his blood and resumed moaning in pleasure and desire. Her lover moaned in desire as well.

Moka cried, "Oh this feels unbelievable, Tsukune!" The boy said his own words and picked up the pace, thrusting faster and Moka looped her legs around his waist allowing him to thrust deeper into her and clawed his back as the climax approached. And shortly thereafter it hit. They both scream out their orgasm. Moka felt Tsukune shoot a stream of his seed into her, sending white-hot waves of ecstasy throughout her body and pushed her over edge. Tsukune felt Moka's womanhood move and milk his cock. Then he collapsed onto her. Suddenly they were overcome by a desire to remove their partner's seal and so they did. Tsukune, now in his vampire form, rubbed Inner Moka's cheek. Never underestimate a vampire's stamina. Under the light of a blood red moon, the two unsealed vampires made love and the only noise made in that room was the sound of moans and cries of pleasure. In her room Renee did an entry in her diary.

**Dear Diary: **

**Today has been interesting. I gave Tsukune and the others a tour of my home town and they liked it. That annoying childhood bully Brent apparently still holds a grudge against me. He still thinks that my victory over him was a fluke so he issued me a rematch. Of course, the outcome remained the same. I beat his ass by sending him flying through old grocery stands. Hopefully he will stop bugging me. The Balance Emblem is halfway restored only the Lightning and Time fragments remain, after that I will combine the Reaver with its ethereal twin to create the Soul Reaver. I have no idea what the Sarafan and rouge vampires are up to yet but I will find out plus it seems the Hylden are starting to show themselves it seems that my mission will become tougher. What's more is that I have yet to tell Tsukune and the others the real reason why I'm at Youkai Academy. I fear what their reactions will be when I tell them. I just hope they will understand. I have faith that my brother Kai can redeem himself from his sins and when he's atoned for them, I hope we will be able to restore the bond we once shared. I know earning back my and Amy's trust won't be easy for him but I know he can do it. Also I don't trust that Fred Helens guy he seems like a shady person. I better stay on my toes and keep a close eye on him so if he tries anything that I deem threatening to me or my family and friends I will put him out of his misery.**

She closes the diary and hops into bed then falls asleep.

A/N: Chapter 8 complete. Well, ladies and gentlemen I'm back. I wanted to take a break after doing that triple threat-match between Black Dragon, Nighthawk and Arch Angel that me, Emerald's Edge and 1st Sgt. Fae did. It gave me the time to think up what to write for this chapter. I decided to do a lemon here but there a few reasons why.

1: As seen in the first season of the anime version of Rosario+Vampire, there had been certain points where Tsukune and Outer Moka come close to kissing each other but someone or something keeps ruining the moment so I decided to do a scene where no one interrupted them and what if that kiss led to something more.

2: Despite her saying that she doesn't have any feelings for Tsukune, it is evident that Inner Moka loves Tsukune as shown in both the manga and anime version of Rosario+Vampire. Over the course of the manga Inner Moka does open up to Tsukune, slowly but surely.

I also decided to have Kurumu be saved from a pack of wolves by Kai this will kind of point out the beginning of the alignment transition.

For the next lemon, which pair should I do, Tsukune and Renee or Ken and Mizore? Let me know in the reviews.

Read and review.

Stick around for chapter 9. I need to sleep now.

Vader 23A


	9. Renee's Memorable Night

Chapter 9: Renee's Memorable Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC belongs to me though.

Reaver and Vampire

Tsukune was resting his head on one of Inner Moka's breasts, the silver-haired super vampire enjoyed having his head on her breasts she had one of her slender hands on her lover's head. The two were currently sleeping after spending the majority of the night making love to each other. Inner Moka had a smile of content on her face the soundproof spell she placed had worn off by now. The next morning Renee woke up and rubbed her eyes. She walked into the bathroom and stared at her reflection, she was still half asleep and her hair was messed up. She removed her night gown and under garments then hopped into the shower. The warm water helped her wake up she poured some shampoo into her silver hair, as she washed it her thoughts are focused on those dreams she's been having. Every time she had one she would occasionally discover that she was touching herself in the most intimate way, just thinking about those dreams was making her excited so she pushed them out of her mind. She finished her shower and puts on a fresh set of clothes and heads downstairs and ate her breakfast before heading outside. When Tsukune finally woke up he discovered that his head was on one of Inner Moka's breasts he panics at first but then the events of last night appear in his mind, he also felt one of her hands on his head. Inner Moka's scent filled his nose, Inner Moka finally opened her blood red eyes and she sat up and stretched. Her upper form was revealed to him then her gaze fell upon him.

She said lovingly, "Good morning, Tsukune."

Tsukune replied, "Good morning, Moka-san." She kissed him and he returned it. They got up and made the super vampire's bed before they clean themselves up, when they reach the dining room, they notice that Renee isn't there. The others sat down and ate.

Kurumu asked, "Where's Renee?"

Haruka answered, "She ate earlier and is currently outside doing some target practice with her bow and arrow." The gang ate their plates clean and Tsukune and the others go outside they spot Renee shooting some arrows and Inner Moka noticed that Renee had one eye closed to have better aim. The Nosgoth Vampire shot the arrow and gets a bull's eye.

Ruby commented, "That's some incredible accuracy."

Kurumu nodded, "Yeah."

Renee spots her friends out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see them, "Hey, guys. How was your sleep last night?"

Mizore stretched, "I never slept that good in a while. Those beds are comfortable it felt like I was sleeping on a cloud."

Renee smiled, "That's good to hear." She placed her bow down, "Let's see what we should do today? I know, how about we go to a butterfly museum? They have all kinds of butterflies and spiders." Her friends found it to be an awesome idea so Renee teleports them to the place. Renee and Inner Moka had to assume their human disguises. They enjoy the visit, Kurumu and the others loved the many different species of butterfly and the color variety they had. One landed on Moka's nose and tickled it, ultimately making her sneeze. Renee and the others laughed at that. They now head for the arachnid part of the museum. The girls found many different species of spiders and scorpions locked up in cages. Renee held one of the most beautiful tarantulas in the world, a Mexican Red Knee. The spider's feet were soft and cool and the spider just sat on her hand enjoying the warmth it gave off. The spider handler told the gang where the creature is from and it is one of the most common tarantulas to be kept as a pet. He also told them that many spider owners keep female tarantulas because they could live up to possibly over 20 years. Renee gave the docile animal back to the handler and Tsukune spots a spider that had yellow rings on its black legs and red jaws in a locked cage.

Tsukune asked, "What about that one? Why don't you take that spider out?"

The handler answered, "Because that is the deadliest spider in the world. That is the infamous Brazilian Wandering spider and it's a spider you do not want to mess with. It can be found from northern Venezuela to southern Argentina, South America and is known to live in Central America as well. It's extremely venomous, fast and highly aggressive. This beast will jump at you! It can grow to have a leg span of up to 5 inches and it has one of the most painful bites of any spider due to the high concentration of serotonin in its venom. The good news is that there's anti-venom available and your chances for survival are high. The spider also has one of the most bizarre side effects of its venom that you wouldn't want to experience. In other words if you're a man and you are bitten by this monster, you will get endless and very painful erections which may sound funny but trust me it's not. If you survive the ordeal you will be rendered impotent."

Renee clarified, "To put it simply this is one spider you don't want to meet. It is also nicknamed the 'Banana Spider' because it's been known to hide in banana boxes as they are shipped elsewhere like North America for example."

Moka asked, "Can you show us how bad tempered this creature can be?" The handler said he would, he grabs a stick and opens the cage lid. Sensing danger, the Brazilian Wandering spider raises its front legs and displays its fangs.

The spider was silently telling them, "Don't mess with me, I have really large fangs and I won't hesitate to use them on you!" The handler cautiously lowers the stick and spider immediately attacks with a swift strike. He did this a few times before he stopped and closed the lid then locked it. Knowing it was out of danger the highly venomous spider exits the threatening display.

The handler said, "As you can see, this spider is not one you want to consider keeping as a pet. You'd be better off having a tarantula as a pet instead of this monster." The gang left the museum and enters a mall Renee told them that they'll meet up at the fountain. Renee took Tsukune to a clothes store and looked at the variety of outfits it had and Renee picked out a few to try them on. Tsukune waits outside of the dressing room, patiently waiting for Renee.

Then the dark blue-haired vampire poked her head out from the curtain, "Hey, Tsukune." She walked out in one of the outfits and struck a pose, "Tell me. What do you think?" She had on a red dress that hugged her framed perfectly. Tsukune found himself blushing.

He said, "About the dress? I think it looks like nice on you, I bet you can enter and win a beauty contest with that on."

Renee smiled, "Why thank you, Tsukune." Suddenly Tsukune hears voices coming from outside of the store, he turns his head and he spots Sarafan knights looking for the gang. Tsukune panics and pushed them into the dressing room, a shop employee heard the scream and asked Renee if anything was wrong, when he got no answer he brushes it off as a result from the stress of his job. Inside the dressing room Tsukune was panting and Renee found herself being turned on from being this close to her friend. Without warning something snapped inside her. Tsukune felt Renee's breasts pressing against his chest and he was blushing like crazy.

'Her breasts are touching my chest! If Moka-san finds out she'll flip!' Tsukune thought with dread.

She said in a seductive voice, "Hey, Tsukune there's nothing to be embarrassed about with me."

Tsukune replied, "Hey, you're not the one who spotted those Sarafan knights."

Renee continued, "Don't worry I'm fine with you looking at my body. In fact if you're up for it, I would be more than happy to show the rest of it." She traced one of her slender fingers on his cheek.

Tsukune said, "Renee." Renee laughed seductively with a devilish smirk on her face. The two walk out of the store and then Renee spots Kurumu rubbing herself against a teenage boy, the Nosgoth Vampire found the sight to be irritating. She walked over and got in between Kurumu and the teen. She grabbed the succubus and pulled her toward a bench.

She scolded, "Damn it, Kurumu! Have you let those breasts of yours go to your brain? That flirty attitude will get you into trouble!"

Kurumu hung her low, "I'm sorry." When Renee looked at Tsukune's direction, he handed Renee and Kurumu some Chinese food and some fountain drinks.

Renee asked, "When did you buy this?"

Tsukune answered, "When you were scolding Kurumu." The three walk to a table and began eating, when Renee took a sip from her Mountain Dew she opened one of her hazel brown eyes to look at Tsukune and the brunette smiled and Renee couldn't help but smile back.

'He's so innocent and carefree.' Renee thought with admiration. They finish their meal and drank their pop completely though Kurumu got brain freeze at certain points when she sipped too fast, Renee and Tsukune laughed at that. The gang meets up at the fountain and return to Nosgoth.

Moka said, "I quite enjoyed that butterfly museum. It was interesting especially the spiders and scorpions."

Mizore added, "Renee you certainly have guts holding that Mexican Red Knee tarantula. I wouldn't, that thing is scary."

Renee giggled, "Mizore, I don't have arachnophobia. Hollywood has given tarantulas a bad name, those spiders may be big and hairy but despite their terrifying appearance tarantulas are actually docile creatures. They have poor eyesight and they rely more on the hairs on their body to know where they're going and to detect prey. They have huge fangs and while their bite is painful their venom is too weak against humans unless you're allergic to them. The Brazilian Wandering spider would be an arachnopobic's true nightmare since that spider is fast, exceptionally aggressive and highly venomous. That monster is one spider you wouldn't want to meet on a dark night." That evening, while others were enjoying some R&R, Renee was doing some shopping and looking for something that Tsukune will like. She bought him a journal and some pencils along with a pencil sharpener and some Naruto manga since Tsukune told her that he liked reading manga whenever he had the opportunity to spend time by himself. After she purchased them, Renee starts heading back to her mansion. Suddenly she hears a conversation going on ahead of her. She hides behind a tree and began eavesdropping. When she poked her head out, she saw Fred Helens talking to a Sarafan knight.

'What's he up to?' Renee thought.

Fred said, "What do you mean you couldn't find it? You guys are supposed to be the best!"

The Sarafan knight replied, "Finding the fragments of the Emblem is not easy, Fred. They have been scattered across the world who knows where the Lightning and Time fragments can be."

Fred ordered, "Renee must not be allowed to fully restore the Balance Emblem! If she does then my plan is ruined!"

'Plan, what is he talking about?' Renee thought in suspicion.

The knight asked, "Should I lead my army to kill Renee and her friends?"

Fred shook his head, "No, Kai will handle that. You're job is to find the remaining two fragments of the Balance Emblem and keep them away from Renee."

The armored man cried, "And what about her home?"

Fred smiled menacingly, "Burn it to the ground tomorrow night when Renee and her friends are asleep. Don't let that money I paid you be wasted for nothing."

The knight saluted him, "Yes, sir." The two parted ways and Renee could hear Fred approaching her location so she used her teleportation ability to leave and she arrived at the front gate of her mansion and entered the building.

'That back stabbing bitch! He's been tricking us all this time! No way in hell I'm going to let those Sarafan punks burn down my home!' Renee thought in outrage. She placed her items on the kitchen table. Amy and their mother just entered the kitchen when they see Renee sitting on a chair.

Amy said, "Oh, Renee. You're back." Kelly saw that her daughter had a serious look on her face.

She asked, "Renee, what's wrong?"

Renee looked at them, "Amy, mom, we need to talk."

Amy wondered, "Can you explain why you're so serious all of a sudden?"

Renee answered, "I was about to do just that. Amy, it looks like Fred is not as much of a gentleman as we thought. I was eavesdropping on him talking to a Sarafan knight."

Her mother asked, "And what did he say?"

Renee told them, "It seems that Fred paid that Sarafan knight to find the remaining two fragments of the Balance Emblem and prevent me from restoring it. He also said that if I restored the Balance Emblem then his plan would be ruined."

Amy frowned, "What plan?"

Renee shrugged, "I don't know but my gut is telling me that whatever plan Fred's scheming, it's not going to be pleasant. Plus he ordered that knight to be burn this place down tomorrow night."

Her mother said, "No way I am going to let that happen!" Renee turned her head and looked at Tsukune, she couldn't lose him. He became precious to her, and at the same time she found it ironic that they were born of two different species. Tsukune was born as a human and Renee was born as a full vampire. She had to tell him how she felt about him because tomorrow night they will be defending this mansion from an invasion army. Later that night Renee stood in her room staring out the window and looked at the village in the valley below she then heard a knock on her door.

She said, "Come in!" The door opened to reveal Tsukune he walked in and closed the door.

Tsukune greeted, "Hi, Renee."

Renee greeted back, "Hey, Tsukune." He joins her in watching the scenery and she asked, "Tsukune, I need to know something. Do you love me?"

Tsukune looked at her, "What?"

Renee repeated, "Do you love me?" Tsukune felt himself torn between Renee and Moka. He loved Moka with all of his heart but he also loved Renee. He found Renee not to be like the other girls of his little group. Renee didn't shove his face into her breasts like Kurumu, doesn't spook him all of a sudden like Mizore, and doesn't ask for a threesome like Yukari does constantly. She hasn't even feasted on his blood once though she found herself tempted to have a taste of it.

Tsukune answered honestly, "I do, Renee."

Renee smiled, "Good, I'm glad." She resumed gazing at the village while Tsukune looked at Renee's body. It was silently calling to him, telling him to touch it and caress it. He secretly admits that Renee had a nice body rivaling Moka's. He fought off the temptation as long as he could until he finally he couldn't take it anymore. Renee felt him starting to kiss her neck passionately and she began moaning at his actions her self-control was rapidly fading so with the last of her willpower, she placed a spell on the door that only she knew to lock it and soundproofed the walls.

Tsukune felt Renee pull away and he wondered, "What's wrong?" He noticed a blush stained her cheeks.

She said, "Let's continue this on the bed, Tsukune."

He asked, "Are you ready?"

Renee nodded, "Yes." She leads him to the bed and they both sat down before they started kissing again.

(Lemon time again this one involves Tsukune and Renee.)

Renee deepened the kiss and moaned at the sensation that flooded her nerves. Renee opened her mouth and their tongues fought in a war for dominance, ultimately Renee won but she lets Tsukune explore her mouth and she felt his tongue caress her sharp fangs. They had to separate to catch air, when Tsukune gazed at Renee, he noticed that her hazel brown were red of her true nature.

Tsukune said, "Renee, your eyes!"

Renee wondered, "What about them?"

He replied, "They're red!"

Renee shrugged it off like it was nothing, "I guess they are a result of the sensations I'm feeling at the moment. Let's continue." The two kiss once again intensely and Renee removed Tsukune's shirt, revealing his toned chest to Renee and she stared at it, the blush on her cheeks turned into a darker shade of pink. She rubbed her hands against it feeling the hard muscles against them Tsukune got goose bumps from her sudden touch. She then unbuttoned her shirt in a slow and seductive way to turn Tsukune on and it worked, he could feel his pants starting to get uncomfortable. Renee threw her shirt to the floor to reveal a bra that matched the color of her dark blue hair. She stood up and discarded her own pants, leaving her only in her dark blue bra and panties. Tsukune looked up and down her body. The intense training Renee went under put some muscles on her, she was strong for her age of 16, her abs on her flat stomach stood out proudly, her arms were perfectly toned, her legs were slender and toned as well. Tsukune believes that Renee's physical build placed her as a combination of an athlete and fighter and he knew Renee needed it to wield a big sword like the Reaver blade. She returned to the bed and Tsukune ran his hands over her soft skin, Renee moaned in pleasure and Tsukune kissed the Nosgoth Vampire with intense passion and desire and she returned it with equal intensity. Tsukune's lips traveled to Renee's neck then to her collarbone and Renee emitted short breathes. All of a sudden, the dark blue-haired girl pushed Tsukune onto the bed and straddled him. After making sure his eyes were pinned on her, Renee smiled and reached for the front clasp of her bra with a flick of her fingers it came undone. She tosses it to the side and her breasts were now exposed to Tsukune, the pink nipples were hard and Tsukune discovers that Renee went from having a flat chest at childhood to gaining a pair of D cups that were just right for her height and build. Renee grabbed Tsukune's hands and placed them on her breasts, he began messaging them and Renee threw her head back from having her assets being played with by the brunette. Tsukune licked one of the hard nipples making Renee groan loudly in desire and she held his head, begging him not to stop. Tsukune then switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment; one of Renee's hands grabbed some of his dark brown locks as her body was wrecked with ecstasy. She pushes him back down and she removed his sweat pants and underwear, freeing his erected cock from its prison before she removed her soaked panties. She climbed back up and pressed her breasts into Tsukune's chest as she claimed his lips again and she felt his manhood against her stomach. She then turned around so that her pussy was above Tsukune's face and she faced his cock.

Tsukune wondered, "What are you doing?"

Renee smiled, "Let's have some fun before the main event." She took him into her mouth, making sure her fangs didn't pierce his member. Tsukune looked up and saw the outer lips of Renee's pussy he reached up and brought it down then he began eating her. Renee moaned out her appreciation of his actions as she sucked on his cock, shortly after that she began licking it. 4 minutes roll by before they reached their limit. Renee felt her release and her juices sprayed over Tsukune's face and she took a load of his seed into her mouth and she swallowed it. Her transformation into her vampire form happened out of the effects of her orgasm. The now silver-haired goddess faced her lover and kissed him Tsukune's hands rubbed her back before they touched her butt.

'Wow, Renee's butt feels nice!' Tsukune thought.

Renee broke the kiss and said, "My, my, Tsukune. I had no idea you could be this good in pleasuring a girl."

Tsukune cried, "I made love to Moka-san last night so I guess that's why I know where some of the key pleasure points are."

Renee laughed, "I thought so. Now then why don't we move on to the main event? I want you inside me, Tsukune." Tsukune nodded and Renee lied back on the bed and parted her legs, exposing her vagina to the brunette. Tsukune was surprised that Renee kept herself clean-shaven. Before he began, Renee pulled the rosario off his wrist. By this time his transformation into a full vampire was complete, indicating that his body has finally adapted to the vampire blood flowing through his veins. His hair was now silver a couple of shades darker than Inner Moka's, his eyes were red with slit pupils and his build was more noticeable. Renee nodded, giving him the go ahead. He slowly pushed his penis into her entrance, Renee moaned as she felt it enter her and it hit her barrier. Tsukune looked at her and she gave him a slow nod, Tsukune did a quick thrust and he took away the proof of her innocence. Renee shut her eyes shut as the pain hit, Tsukune saw blood come out of her vagina.

He asked, "Renee, you're a…"

Renee opened her eyes again and told him, "I wanted you to be my first, Tsukune. I saved this just for you, I trust you. It's okay the pain is gone now, you may proceed." Tsukune nodded and applied slow and gentle thrusts and he moaned as he adjusted to the hot, wetness and tightness of Renee's pussy. Renee moaned out her pleasure and desire as she felt her inner walls caress her lover's member. She wasn't going to forget this as long as she lived. She wrapped her arms around Tsukune and he picked speed and power as he thrusts deeper into her, the silver-haired Nosgoth Vampire felt her pleasure increase greatly. Then she told him to stop which he did, Renee got up on her arms and knees and silently told him to continue in this position. Tsukune held onto Renee's hips and inserted his cock back into her vagina. He began thrusting again and Renee's breasts rocked back and forth, she moaned in pleasure. It felt so good. Tsukune leaned forward and played with her breasts adding more pleasure for them to feel. Renee turned her head and kissed Tsukune, she didn't want this to end. But all things, no matter how good they are, must come to an end. Renee felt Tsukune's cock twitch then he shot a stream of his seed into her. Renee howled in pleasure as her womanhood moved and milked his member but she hungered for more. Tsukune lied down while Renee lowered herself onto his member and starts moving up and down as she held his hands. Their sweat covered forms rubbed easily against each other.

He said, "Renee, this feels wonderful! You're so tight." Renee moaned in desire as she thrusts faster and Tsukune sat up and Renee wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her perfectly rounded ass. They look at each other and Renee's face had an intense blush on it as a result of their love making then they held each other tightly as their second orgasm hits. Renee felt Tsukune shoot another stream of his seed into her and her womanhood milked him, after a few more mind shattering orgasms they were spent. The Nosgoth Vampire collapsed onto Tsukune breathing heavily, Tsukune removed some of her soaked hair from her face. She kissed him deeply and then got beside him and laid her head on his chest with a smile on her face Tsukune pulled the covers over them and they drift off into sleep. Renee feels a foreign presence in her mind.

_She stood in darkness with only a light above her then she picks up the sound of footsteps approaching. They echo throughout the pitch black area._

_She called out, "Who's there? Show yourself!" The mysterious figure entered the light and Renee gasped. The creature's physical appearance had a skeletal profile with external skin that was colored dark blue, had tattered wings on its back, and had three claws on its hands and two toes on the feet like Kain does. A brown cape that bears his clan's symbol covered his jawless mouth, he had pointy ears, and had jet black hair, his arms had some sort of wrappings on them and he had shin guards on his legs. He had radiant, pupiless eyes._

_The creature said, "Hi, Renee." Renee knew that voice, it belonged to Raziel. He was once the strongest of Kain's vampire lieutenants._

_Renee gasped, "Raziel? What are you doing here?"_

_The wraith explained, "I came here to warn you."_

_Renee titled her head, "Warn me about what?"_

_Raziel cried, "That guy you have been keeping a close eye on, Fred Helens, he's not like the other opponents you faced already. He's much stronger than he looks!"_

_The silver-haired vampire scoffed, "Hmph, I have been aware of that for some time now, Raziel."_

_Raziel shook his head, "Don't get cocky, Renee. Fred won't be easy to defeat."_

_Renee replied, "I will take my chances." The wraith nodded and then turned and starts to walk away._

_Raziel warned, "Don't get overconfident, Renee. Fred knows spells that will make you cower in fear."_

_Renee shouted, "Raziel! Wait a minute." The wraith turned around to look at her and Renee asked, "If my brother separated the Reaver than why aren't you warning him?"_

_The wraith said, "Because I don't trust him. You must not let the Hylden win, if they do then the vampires will be no more." He vanished in a pillar of light._

The next morning Tsukune touched the side that Renee slept in but he felt nothing. When he opened his eyes and looked, he found the spot to be empty so that meant that Renee woke up before he did. He gets up and puts his rosario on before he went to bathroom to get ready for the day. Downstairs in the kitchen Renee was talking to Amy.

Amy blinked, "What? You saw Raziel?"

Renee nodded, "Yeah, he appeared in my mind when I was sleeping and he came to give me a warning about Fred. He told me that Fred was not like the other opponents I have faced and had spells that would make me cower in fear."

Amy said, "Back up. Isn't Raziel supposed to be the ravenous spirit imprisoned in the Reaver blade?" Seeing her sister nod Amy went on, "Then how come he appeared in your head?"

Renee answered, "Because when Kai separated the Soul Reaver, Raziel was freed from his imprisonment to some degree. I believe he wasn't completely freed." The others join them and they had breakfast then they went outside.

Tsukune asked, "Why did you call us out here, Renee?"

Renee replied, "Because this mansion will be the target of an invasion army of Sarafan knights tonight. We must be prepared for it I hope you ate a good breakfast because today we will be training in preparation for the attack." When she heard them groan, she slammed her fist into the ground causing a wave of fire to run past them. The hot wind that the flames produced was enough to prove that Renee was serious about this.

Amy said, "My younger sister is not joking! She means it!" The gang train intensely throughout the day to improve their dark gifts, during the training Tsukune discovered that he had the ability to shape shift or in other words he was able to look like anyone that came to his mind. Tsukune was asked to do a demonstration and he looked at the girls to decide which one he would change into, ultimately he chose Moka. He concentrates on her image and then he felt a tingling sensation throughout his body as it changed shape. When the transformation ended, he looked exactly like Moka. He heard Renee applauding.

She commented, "Even though it was your first try, the transformation was perfect. You look a lot like Moka, Tsukune. Scent and all, well done! To change back, all you have to do is concentrate." The brunette nods and focused and just like that his appearance was back to normal.

Amy said, "With that ability you could infiltrate enemy bases disguised as one of the personnel." Yukari and Ruby's dark gifts were spell enhancements meaning that their spells were a lot more powerful and effective. The next part of the training involved weapons. Kurumu didn't need any because her nails were her killing weapons and the same went for Mizore since she had the ability to summon ice claws. Out in the forest Kai was doing some training of his own when he sensed the presence of an enemy scouting party. He killed them before they had the time to react and fed their souls to the wraith Reaver. Suddenly Fred appeared and offered Kai to join him but Kai refused and this enraged the redhead. Fred summoned a sword and the two fought but Kai ultimately came out victorious because his swordsmanship was far superior to Fred's the angered teen teleported away.

Kai scoffed, "Hmph, wretched fool!" Back with Renee and the gang, Renee was training her summoning abilities. She summons a pair of spikes and other objects that can be used as traps she next does a sparring match with Amy. After that was finished, the gang rests up for they were in for a rough night. While the others were enjoying the last hours of daylight, Renee and Amy were busy placing trip wires that act as an early warning system. If someone or something trips that wire a bell will ring, alerting them of intruders. Next Renee focuses her yokai and summons traps to guard the parameter. One was the classic trap hole covered with leaves to help it blend in with the environment another was a pair of serrated barbs from sting rays that were held back by a string that was attached to a trip wire, if that wire is tripped, the string will break and unleash the deadly swarm of serrated barbs that are sure to cause maximum damage. The barbs were concealed by tree branches so it they would be impossible to see. With the traps and early warning system set, the two vampires head back to the mansion. For the time being they wait. The gang heads to bed early but remain on alert for all they know the attack could come at any minute. Outside of the mansion's parameter, the invasion army silently heads toward their target. The invasion army was composed of Sarafan knights and Vampire Hunters. One Vampire Hunter trips the wire to one of the traps. He hears the sound of a rope snapping and whooshing of air the last thing he feels is hundreds of serrated barbs pierce his body and pin him to a nearby tree. It happened so fast that the others didn't see it so they press on. Another hunter falls through the trap hole and when he hits the bottom he gets incinerated. The leader of the group trips the wire for the early warning system and the bell rings, inside the mansion Renee heard that bell and her red eyes snap open.

'They're here!' She thought. Renee hops out of her bed and reaches for the Reaver, after that she opens the door to her room and walks out, to her right Amy walks out of her room. The two vampires look at each other.

Amy nodded with a smirk, "It looks like our guests have arrived." They hear another door open and they see Kurumu walking out in a lemon colored bra and panties.

'Looks like she was having nice dream, I wonder what she was dreaming about?' Renee thought with a smirk.

Kurumu rubbed her eyes and asked groggily, "What's going on?"

Renee answered, "Get your clothes on, Kurumu we got some unwanted visitors. Wake the others as well." The entire mansion was dark so it was perfect for surprising their enemy. Renee poked her head out and sees the Sarafan knights and Vampire Hunters searching the place with flashlights. She looked at Amy and the black-haired vampire nodded, Renee jumps off the stair railing and hovers down quietly. She grabbed an unsuspecting victim and drags him into the shadows then rips his neck open. Kurumu wakes the others and inform them of the situation. Tsukune pulls Moka's rosario off and Inner Moka stood there ready for battle. Kurumu's nails on her fingers lengthen becoming razor-sharp, Mizore forms ice claws and Yukari and Ruby ready their wands. The gang jump behind their adversaries and Kelly turns the lights on.

Amy greeted, "Hello boys!" The army turns around and they spot Renee and her friends there and were ready for battle. The enemy charges forward and Renee swung the Reaver, repelling them. The group started picking their targets. Amy reaches behind her back and pulls out a pair of hook swords, a nasty weapon. The ends of the weapons' hilts were sharpened into daggers useful for stabbing, the crescent moon-shaped guards on the hilts were designed for blocking attacks and stabbing as well, the end of the weapons were shaped into hooks for grabbing weapons and tripping opponents plus they could be used slashing and tearing. The hook swords also had a chain attached to them so the wielder could swing it as a mid-range weapon. Due to the design of the blades, only a skilled used would wield a pair of these deadly melee weapons and the attacker would virtually have no chance of attacking without getting eviscerated. 12 Vampire Hunters surround Amy but the vampire keeps her cool and enters her battle stance, the light reflected off the hook swords displaying their sharpness. The leader of the group orders his men to attack and the moment they did, Amy retaliated by swinging her weapons. The hooks rip and tear through human flesh like a knife through butter, some blood splatters onto her face and Amy smiled a wicked grin that exposed her fangs making her look like a demon from hell. She licks some of the blood off of her face, making her even more terrifying. The leader turns around and began to run but Amy threw the hook swords into his back, causing him to fall onto his stomach. The fool attempts to crawl away but Amy saunters over to retrieve her weapons and as she did, Amy pulls so hard that she also rips his spine out. Mizore freezes her opponents into blocks of ice before Inner Moka shattered them, blood, brains, bone and pieces of ice litter the floor. Inner Moka placed some of her silver hair behind her ear.

She scoffed, "Hmph, these weaklings aren't even worth my time." Renee kicks two Sarafan knights through a window she follows them outside and stomped on one of their heads, crushing it like a melon. The other attempts to flee but Renee threw the Reaver into his chest and allowed the blade to feast on his blood. When the Sarafan knight's eyes glazed over Renee pulls the Reaver out, she discovers a sack attached to his belt. Renee kneels down and removed the sack then opened it. She flips it over and shakes it, a second later the third fragment of the Balance Emblem falls into her hand. A yellow aura covers the Reaver as it absorbed the power.

'Awesome! The Lightning fragment! All that's left is the Time fragment and then the Balance Emblem will be restored. I guess this Sarafan knight found the Lightning fragment but didn't hand it over to Fred he was probably planning on selling it on the black market. Heh, well too bad he never got the chance to do so.' Renee thought. Suddenly she hears someone applauding.

The voice said, "Very impressive, Renee. You really are a Nosgoth Vampire, the best of the best."

Renee replied, "I never trusted you since day one, you snake! I should've left you to rot in your cell, Fred Helens!" The redhead teen walked out of the darkness.

Fred snarled, "You were always too smart for you own good, Renee."

Renee bared her fangs, "I won't be stopped from restoring the Balance Emblem! The Pillars of Nosgoth will rise once again and the Hylden will be banished from this land, this time permanently. The land will return to what it once was and life will flourish again!"

Fred laughed evilly, "That could take thousands of years! You wouldn't live that long."

The silver-haired vampire grinned, "I guess you didn't do your homework on us. Vampires are immortal, Fred. We outlive humans and grow stronger as we age and evolve. Tell me. What are your feelings regarding Kurumu and your brother?"

Fred replied, "I couldn't care less about that succubus slut! Rubbing her breasts against someone is pathetic, she isn't worth my time! In regards to Ken, he's too soft and doesn't take his job seriously. I'd be better off without him. A part of my plan was to become leader of the School Police but thanks to you, that is ruined!"

Renee shook her head, "Those who have a mad lust for power are doomed from the start."

Her opponent narrowed his eyes, "Enough talk! Have at you!" He summons a glaive with retractable blades. The blades were carved out of the fangs of a massive snake most likely of supernatural origin. One slash from either one of those blades can leave a nasty cut. Renee starts her attack, unleashing swipes and casting Reaver spells that had Fred on the ropes but she couldn't help but feel like something was amiss. Fred wasn't launching any counter attacks. Hidden behind a bunch of trees 80 yards ahead, a dragon lies in wait. Fred's strategy was to lure Renee into that ambush spot where the female dragon will jump out and grab Renee, shake the vampire in her mouth and in the process killing Renee. Yet the female dragon has no idea that while lying in wait for her prey, she herself is being preyed on. Kai in his dragon form is within striking distance! He slowly begins to move up behind her trying to be as quiet as he can. Fortunately in dragon form his feet are heavily padded with rubbery material this allows him to sneak up on his prey and it also allows him to grip the ground more firmly, preventing any missteps that would alert his next victim. The female dragon senses behind her but it's already too late. The only thing she sees is the wide open mouth of Kai who grabs her by the neck and exerts 4 tons of pressure through his bite snapping the bones like they were twigs. After delivering his bone-crushing bite, Kai releases his prey and the female slumps to the ground. He bellows loudly and Fred and Renee hear it. He lands by Fred's side, Renee fears the worst.

Fred smirked, "Looks like Kai has changed his mind. Kai, kill her." When he did nothing Fred ordered again, "Kai, I'm ordering you to kill your sister!" Kai stared at Renee and her red eyes were begging him not to do it. He seemed to answer it when he swung his clawed hand at Fred and sent him careening back into a hill. Kai switches back to his vampire form. His clothes appear out of rays of light.

Renee asked, "Kai why are you here?"

Kai answered, "I wanted to atone for the sin of almost raping you and earning back my family's trust, Renee. So I thought what better way to do it than by fighting alongside my sister?"

Tears welled up in Renee's eyes, "Thank you, Kai!"

Fred pulled himself out of the hill and growled, "Why won't you follow my orders, Kai?"

Kai replied with hatred, "Because now I'd never forgive myself if I killed my younger sister! I'll make you suffer a gruesome death!" He summons the Spirit Reaver, the strongest form of all the enhancements the wraith blade has. Renee and Kai run toward Fred and attack. Fred had to keep dodging their strikes if he doesn't want to get cut into pieces. Kai kicks him into the air and Renee sheathes the Blood Reaver and jumps into the air before throwing an axe kick that sent Fred crashing to the ground. The impact creates a huge crater and Renee landed on her feet like a cat. Fred leaps out of the hole and the two vampires notice that his eyes were glowing orange.

Fred growled, "You'll pay for your treason, vampire!" His aura flares up and a sphere of blinding light envelops him then it takes to the sky. When the sphere disappeared Fred reveals his true form. His skin was green with shiny golden yellow on his neck and tail. His wings shared the same color as his body and he had a pair of smaller wings above his main ones. He had golden armor on his body, his hands had five fingers and were armed with lethal claws, his red hair lightened into more of an orange hue, his face had pushed out with upper half being shorter than the lower half and his mouth had sharp teeth in it. Fred fires a blast of dark energy from his mouth and Renee and Kai barely dodge the attack. The wind produced by the blast sent them flying back. In the mansion Amy sensed that her sister was in danger. She beheads her final opponent before heading for Renee's location. When she arrived there she sees Renee and Kai in their dragon forms being overpowered by Fred who was in his true form.

'Fred's true form is a dragon?' Amy thought.

Renee said, "Man, I never thought Fred would be this strong!"

Kai nodded, "I agree."

Fred laughed, "Any last words before you die?" He is suddenly kicked away by Amy.

Amy snarled, "No one fucks with my family and gets away with it! Don't let my beautiful appearance fool you, Fred for Renee and Kai are not the only ones who have dragon blood in their veins, I have it as well!"

Fred chuckled, "Show me this dragon form, vampire!"

Amy smirked, "Be careful what you ask for, fool because you'll just might get it." A pillar of purple light erupts from the ground, blinding Fred.

Fred shielded his eyes, "It's too bright!"

"This is the beginning of the end for you, back stabber." Amy said with a deepening yet still feminine voice. The pillar of light vanishes and Amy stood there in her dragon form. Her body was black and gray with orange lining it and spikes on her tail, shoulders and sides of her dragon head. Where her arms would be are replaced by segmented wings and the top ones had an orange gem and also had them on her hips. Her eyes glowed red-orange. Amy stood by her other siblings' side. Renee attacks first by firing her White Lightning but it is countered by Fred's Ray of Blackness. Amy fired her Dark Inferno next and it barely misses its target so Kai used Inferno Blast and this grazes one of Fred's wings. Renee's jaws snap shut inches away from her enemy's neck and Fred drove one of his claws directly below Renee's right eye. Renee roars in pain and Fred discovers two vulnerable spots: Renee's neck and wings.

The traitor fires a concentrated Ray of Blackness that blinds the three long enough for Fred to run in and jump onto Renee's back and sink his teeth into her neck. Renee is looking to kill this guy, not chase him away but to kill him! Using her mass Renee is able to throw Fred off of her and the light from the attack fades away and Renee, Amy and Kai's vision return. Angered by the attack, Renee walks over and sinks her teeth into Fred's shoulder, Fred roars in agony and drives a claw into his foe but Renee won't let go. She shakes her head from side to side and her teeth perform slicing action. After shaking her opponent, Renee violently throws Fred into a tree ribs first. The defeated teen shifts back into his human form and Renee and her siblings tower over him. Renee changes back to her normal appearance and grabbed him by the neck.

Renee said, "It was foolish to challenge us."

Fred growled, "This isn't over! I will have my revenge, Renee Steinberg!" He teleports away and Kai and Amy resume their normal appearances and their clothes materialize out of thin air to cover their nude forms. Renee did the same thing then brother and sisters look at each other. Kai transforms into a swarm of bats and left because he wasn't ready to face their mother so Renee and Amy head back to the mansion. When they walked through the front door, they were surprised. It looked like a tornado came through! Furniture was tossed around, vases were broken and windows were shattered. Blood and dismembered bodies stained the walls.

Amy whistled, "Wow, looks like you guys had fun while we were away."

Kelly said, "Oh, we had fun alright."

Renee sighed, "This is going to take a while to clean up."

Ken asked, "Renee, where's my brother?"

Renee lowered her head, "Ken, your brother betrayed us. He doesn't care about you and Kurumu he says that you're just a bother to him."

Ken shook his head, "You're lying! My brother would never say that!"

Renee replied, "I know it's hard to accept but believe me I heard him say everything, Ken. He doesn't care about you, he believes you are too soft and don't take your job seriously."

Ken crouched down as the truth sank in, "My brother doesn't care about me anymore? No! This can't be true!" He breaks into tears Mizore was nearby and didn't know what to do for the heart broken boy. Then an idea came to her, she walked over and embraced the teen. Ken clenched Mizore's sweat shirt and cried; Mizore rubbed his back in an effort to calm him down.

Mizore said, "It is okay Ken. Let it out."

Renee walked over and knelt down, "Listen Ken, we won't abandon you. You have friends here. The only thing your brother cares about now is power." Renee and Amy help some of the maids clean the living room of blood and dismembered bodies and cast spells to repair the windows then they clean the hook swords and the Reaver. After that they head off to finish their sleep.

Amy said, "Good-night, Renee."

Renee replied, "Good-night, sister." She closes the door to her room.

A/N: Chapter 9 done. Well, I decided to do a lemon with Renee and Tsukune. Looks like Renee's suspicion of Fred has been correct, Fred Helens is starting to show his true colors. A part of his plan is revealed but what about the rest of it? We'll find out as the story progresses. I'm holding off the lemon involving Kurumu for a bit. Also I gave Amy's dragon form that of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Fred's is the Chaos Emperor Dragon. I thought the Chaos Emperor Dragon would suit Fred since we now know he's a villain. Plus I decided to make Raziel appear, he'll play a role in this story later on.

Oh yeah, someone had the nerve to ring the doorbell of my house at a quarter to 1 in the morning! Whoever did it thought it was funny. Fortunately that person was scared off by Blue and Deoge, my family's pet dogs and my buddies.

Read and Review.

Stick around for chapter 10.

Vader 23A


	10. Renee's Sacrifice

Chapter 10: Renee's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

The next morning the gang woke up and packed their stuff because Amy received news that repairs to Youkai Academy were complete and it was time to head back, Renee informed Kain that she retrieved the Lightning fragment and all that was left was the Time fragment. Kain said he was proud that Renee is doing well in her mission and prays that she will come back alive. Renee bids her family farewell and hops onto the bus with the others. The bus begins driving back to the school Renee crossed her arms with the sheathed Reaver as she kept wondering what was the rest of Fred's plan, he said a part of it was becoming the new leader of the School Police but thanks to her that was sent down the tube. The rest of his plan will reveal itself over time Kain taught Renee that pressuring yourself to find the answer won't work so she calms down about the issue but she needed to find out as soon as possible. The bus eventually reaches the bus stop and the passengers step out and head to the repaired Youkai Academy. After a class session with Nekonome, Renee and the gang head for their respective dorms. Renee enters her dorm room and unpacked her things. As she did, she began recalling where the pieces of the Balance Emblem were. 'The starting piece of the talisman, the Balance Emblem itself, was found inside a closet of the chemistry classroom, the Flame fragment was at the festival, the Dimension fragment was inside that rouge vampire's body when Moka and I rescued Tsukune and the others from the School Police, and the Lightning fragment was found inside that Sarafan knight's sack. So I wonder where the final piece of the talisman is located.' Renee thought. Suddenly she heard someone knocking on her door.

She asked, "Yes, who is it?"

The person replied, "It's Kurumu I have to talk to you, Renee." The Nosgoth Vampire opens her door to let Kurumu in.

Renee asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kurumu wondered, "It's about Fred Helens. Is it true that he doesn't care about me?" The taller student stood there in contemplation over how to answer this question without hurting Kurumu's heart, ultimately Renee chose to answer the question even though she knew what Kurumu's reaction would be. Renee took a deep breath before telling the truth.

Renee locked her blood red eyes with Kurumu's violet ones as she answered, "It is true, Kurumu I asked him what he thought about you and his brother. His words were: 'I couldn't care less about that succubus slut! Rubbing her breasts against someone is pathetic, she isn't worth my time!' To put it simply Fred doesn't care about you. The only thing he cares about is his lust for power, Kurumu." Just like Renee feared, Kurumu felt her heart shatter into thousands of pieces as the truth sank in. Tears fall from her violet eyes and she fell to her knees as her tears fell to the floor. Renee sighed and wiped the tears away, heartbreak is the worst thing for anyone to feel. Renee lets Kurumu cry on her shoulder, a bit later Kurumu stops crying and heads back to her room to get some sleep. Renee does the same. The next morning Renee wakes up and prepares for school. She does her usual morning routine of showering, brushing her teeth and fangs, making her bed, putting her school uniform on, grabbing her gauntlets and the Reaver and put her shoes on before grabbing her bag. She switches to her human form with her silver hair turning to dark blue and her blood red eyes switching to hazel brown. She begins her journey toward the school, along the way she meets up with the gang. When they reached the front gate Renee looked to her right and saw some angel warrior statues standing there and she found it suspicious. She doesn't remember the school ordering any statues. The eyes of one of the statues glow red as it watched Renee and the others enter Youkai Academy. They enter the science class and began studying the inner planets. Renee looked to her left and saw Mizore taking notes, when the yuki onna looked up and she spots Renee, she waved with a smile. Renee resumed gazing at the chalkboard as the new science teacher did his job. The class ends and the students pack up their things and head for the next class. Ken was packing his stuff up when Moka noticed Ken had his head down, she had a pretty idea what was on his mind.

_"__He's taking his brother's betrayal seriously. I hope he doesn't get any suicidal thoughts.__" _Inner Moka said through the rosario. When Renee looked at the teen, she could feel an air of sadness and heartbreak around him. It also reminded Renee of how she felt when Kai betrayed her and Amy when they were 12 years old. She could see the same thing in Ken's eyes. How ironic. Renee motioned Mizore over to her desk.

She asked, "What is it?"

Renee answered, "Mizore how are your attempts of cheering Ken up?" Over the past few weeks, Mizore and Ken have become more comfortable with each other's presence which was good in Renee's point of view and Mizore has become less shy around others but that doesn't mean that she hasn't stopped popping out of nowhere and almost scaring everyone to death.

Mizore replied, "Good. Ken's a pretty nice guy though he's still taking it hard about his brother's betrayal."

Renee ran a hand through her hair, "Well, I believe the best thing you can do right now is be there for him." Mizore nodded, seeing Renee's sense of logic. The gang next headed for art class where the teacher gave them a project that involved painting any creature or something from the environment of their choosing. The teacher gave the students until next week to complete the assignment. Some of the students groaned their protest at this. Renee had no objections since painting was one of her favorite things to do besides reading horror stories. Renee and her friends head for lunch. Renee always brought her own lunch. This time it was composed of three pieces of fried chicken fingers that were refrigerated over the night but she managed to heat them up with a little fire spell, a brownie, an apple and chocolate milk. Some students wonder where she gets these boxed lunches from since the bus only comes once a month and Renee said that she had her sources. She never tells them the truth. Tsukune and the others get theirs and join her at a table.

Tsukune chuckled, "Brought another boxed lunch, Renee?"

Renee smiled sheepishly, "Let's just say that I don't like waiting in long lines just to get something to eat, Tsukune."

Moka asked, "So Renee, have you chosen what to paint?"

The dark blue-haired vampire nodded, "Yep. I already have one in mind though I'm not telling you since that would spoil the surprise." After they eat lunch and attend the remaining classes, the gang head for the dorms. As soon as they exit the front gate, Renee heard the statues move. She turns around to see them slowly walking towards them with more a demonic appearance with their eyes red and a red light around their heads. The sight freaked Moka and the others.

Yukari exclaimed, "Those statues are alive!"

"It's a little too late to say that, Yukari." Renee said as she dropped her bag and drew the Reaver. The statues attack but fortunately they are slow but they make up for the slow movement with serious attack power. Renee dodged attacks launched by the statues and countered with TK bursts and strikes from the Reaver. Because the statues were made of stone, they are able to withstand a large amount of punishment. Eventually one of the beasts couldn't take anymore punishment and explodes leaving only its feet, as it exploded it releases a death cry that had Moka and the others covering their ears from the piercing sound. The remaining statues suffer the same fate and Renee sheathed the Reaver.

Kurumu asked, "What was that all about?" Renee just shrugged. The next day was Saturday and that meant no school but for the Newspaper Club that meant that their art project is due next week so they should complete their assignment now instead of doing it at the last second. She brought her paint brush and some color paint along with a poster board that artists use and a wooden stand. She sets the stand up and placed the board on. In one of her pockets was an MP3 player with ear phones plugged into it. She listens to Monster by Skillet. She chose the cliff where the bus stop is because it had a nice view of the ocean and it made her feel relaxed. She began to paint while she listened to the song. The Nosgoth Vampire calmly paints the picture and 4 minutes later she was done. She rinses the paint brush and then puts it away with the rest of her supplies. With a snap of her fingers, the board and wooden stand are sent to her room as soon as the paint dried enough. Renee used a special type of paint that shined under specific lighting. She cleans off her hands then teleports to where Tsukune and the others are. When she arrived there, she could see that Kurumu and Yukari arguing about something.

Yukari said, "Admit it, you breast cow, you are afraid of dragons!"

Kurumu replied, "I am not afraid of dragons!"

The young witch teased, "You're a big fat chicken."

Kurumu growled, "I'm warning you, flat chest! Don't push me!" Renee sneaked up behind the succubus and released her Blue Eyes White Dragon roar that made Kurumu scream and jump out of her shoes. She went up 5 feet into the air before she came crashing down. When the dust cleared, she was clearly unconscious with her hearing birds chirping. Renee was rolling around laughing.

She said, "Oh god, that was so funny! She literally took off like a rocket she's going to have one major headache tomorrow!"

Moka scolded, "Renee, you shouldn't have done that!"

Yukari replied, "Well, it proved that she's afraid of dragons, desu~." It was then that they noticed Renee's attire. It was composed of a black tank top that hugged her torso while showing off her curves and toned arms she wasn't wearing her gauntlets since it wasn't a school day. She wore shorts that exposed her slender legs and socks and blue striped shoes. It's been a while since they have seen her wearing something else instead of her school uniform. The last time they saw her in normal clothing was when they stayed at Renee's mansion. Gin was instantly attracted to the attire.

'She looks so pretty in those, I have to take a picture!' He thought. He took out his camera and took a picture. He begins to wonder what lied underneath that clothing; perverted thoughts enter his mind as images of Renee bare of clothing and showing her body to him appear in his head. Renee noticed this.

She asked, "Hey Moka, what the heck is wrong with Gin?" Moka turned around to see the Newspaper Club president daydreaming about something.

Kurumu regained consciousness and dusted herself off. The succubus answered, "He's probably thinking something perverted."

Yukari asked, "Renee aren't you supposed to be painting since our art projects are due next week, desu~?"

Renee replied, "I'm already done, Yukari. I just completed it a little bit ago. I'm all set."

Moka blinked, "Wow. You must be a fast painter."

Renee shook her head, "No, I took my time. A true artist should not rush."

Tsukune wondered, "What did you paint, Renee?"

The dark blue-haired teen wagged her index finger, "I'm not telling, dear Tsukune. You are going have to wait."

Tsukune groaned while Renee gazed at his picture, "I see that you're painting both Mokas, Tsukune."

The brunette rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I couldn't paint one without upsetting the other." Renee just had to shake her head. Tsukune indeed loves Moka. Monday comes and the gang grabbed their projects and head for art class. The students were asked to come up one by one and present what they painted. Renee showed hers. It was her along with Amy and Kai in their dragon forms and Renee had her mouth opened to show her White Lightning. Behind them were the Pillars of Nosgoth, standing over the land whole and uncorrupted. The class applauded Renee's picture and she blushed in embarrassment but bowed nonetheless. Tsukune was next and showed his followed by the rest of his little harem. When Renee was about to enter room where the Newspaper Club had meetings, she detected two familiar yokai signatures.

She said, "You can come out, Kai and Amy. There's no point in hiding, I know you're there." The two vampires appear out of the shadows.

Kai pouted playfully, "Renee, you're no fun!"

Renee placed a hand on her hip, "What are you two doing here?"

Kai sighed, "Amy had a hunch that Fred would want revenge so we decided to follow you guys back to Youkai Academy."

His younger sister asked, "Does the Chairman know about this?"

Kai nodded, "Yes. I talked to him a little bit ago and he pardoned us."

Renee titled her head, "Is that all?"

Amy scratched her head, "Well, it's boring back home without you there so we decided to come here."

Renee sighed, "Fine but try to stay out of trouble." She opens the door to the room and walked in with her two siblings behind her. Upon entering the gang saw Kai and instantly entered their battle stances.

Kai held up his hands, "Whoa, easy there! I come in peace! I have no intention of harming Renee or any of you guys, I swear."

Amy said, "He's telling the truth so calm down." A bit hesitant at first but the gang relaxes. Gin got heart-shaped eyes the moment he laid his eyes on Amy.

'We got a winner!' He shouted in his mind.

"Gin you are not having any perverted thoughts about my older sister, are you?" Renee said in a warning tone as she appeared next to him with crossed arms.

Gin panicked, "No! Of course not, Renee! I would never do such a thing."

Renee rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! I always catch you peeping at the girl's locker room. Anyway, Kai this is Ginei Morioka. He prefers to be called Gin and he is the president of the Newspaper Club. Gin, this is my brother Kai Steinberg." Kai waved hello to the perverted werewolf. They conclude the meeting and head out to distribute their newest edition of their newspapers. The sell out was another record high. As Renee, Amy and Kai were enjoying a nice walk around campus Renee picks up Fred's yokai in front of them. The said person walks out of the shadows with two members of the now deceased School Police. One had short brown hair, blue-green eyes, and an average build and stood at around 5'10. The second had shoulder length white hair, violet eyes, impressive build and stood at 5'8. Since these two were shorter than Renee and her brother and sister, they might pose a problem.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "Fred Helens, not surprised to see you here. And I see you brought some backup this time." Kai summoned the Earth Reaver which was colored sea green, he would normally use this elemental form against tough opponent and it would make him heavier so he could run on the bottom of a body of water. Renee drew the Blood Reaver and entered her battle stance and Amy summoned a large two-handed sword called claymore. The weapon has an overall length of 55", has a 13" grip, 42" blade and weighed approximately 5.5 lbs. Their enemies drew theirs. The brown-haired one held a katana and the white haired guy wielded a bow staff made out of bamboo strengthened with powerful magic. Fred summoned his glaive.

Amy said, "I hope you're ready to suffer another humiliating defeat, Fred."

Fred growled, "I will have my revenge!" The two opposing forces collide. Renee swung the Reaver for a horizontal attack intent on slicing Fred in half but Fred blocks it and launched a counter attack only to have Renee dodge it. The dark blue-haired vampire threw a kick which scored a direct hit on Fred's jaw. Fred staggers back before his balance was restored. He rushes forward to do a stabbing attempt but Renee caught him with her left hand and performed a one-arm chokeslam thanks to her superhuman strength.

Renee asked, "You ready to give up?"

Fred gritted his teeth, "Never! I won't rest until I kill you and your friends, vampire!"

Renee grinned evilly, "Wrong answer, pal!" She charges up her yokai and slammed her fist into the ground, "Fire Tsunami!" The wall of fire races toward Fred with the speed of a jetliner. The red-haired teen sliced the attack and caused it disperse. Renee used the opportunity to slash Fred's back with the Reaver, the frustrated opponent teleported away and Renee used her senses to determine where he went. Then it dawned on her. She used her bat form to fly to Fred's destination. Yukari was stacking the unsold newspapers with Mizore when suddenly Fred appeared behind the young witch and grabbed her by the shirt collar.

Yukari cried, "Mizore, help me!" The yuki onna turned around and saw her friend being held by Fred Helens. She shot ice shards at him but he burned them with a stream of fire from his free hand. Renee arrived and exited her bat form.

Renee said, "Put Yukari down, Fred."

Fred taunted, "I thought vampires were supposed to be the ultimate monster with virtually no equals. You obviously have feelings and that makes you weak and unable to become stronger."

Renee demanded, "Put her down now!" She starts to get angry.

Fried continued, "Your death will not be a pleasant one, Renee. And this half-breed freak will be your downfall." Yukari shouted for Moka and Tsukune to help.

"Put her down!" Renee shouted, getting angrier by the minute.

Fred smiled wickedly, "As you wish." He throws Yukari into a tree but fortunately Mizore summoned glaciers to soften the impact but it still hurt. Renee was now extremely pissed as her aura flared around her. She charges up a TK burst and then launched it at Fred who was sent rocketing through 8 trees before he came to a stop. Renee didn't stop there she runs up to him and picked him up before slamming his back into another tree 5 times. Nothing's more terrifying than an enraged vampire. Fred tried to throw a punch but Renee blocked it and slammed his face into the tree before grinding it against the hard tree bark, causing Fred to cry out in pain. When she decided that her foe suffered enough having his face carved up by the bark like a cheese grater Renee went in for the kill but only to have the Reaver being blocked by his glaive and then he thrust the blade out of Renee's hands. He then proceeds to stab her in the arm this obviously made the dark blue-haired vampire scream in pain and Fred tries to push the bladed end further in but Renee pulls it out before head butting him. Fred attempts to stab her again but this time Renee caught it and kicked her opponent in the gut then broke the glaive over her knee indicating how pissed she is.

Renee growled, "I warned you that if you screw with me or family and friends, I'm going to hurt you!"

Fred spat blood out of his mouth, "After I kill you, Renee I'm going to rip your heart out of your chest and eat it!"

Renee fired back, "That is if you beat me." Renee grabbed his head and threw him across the ground before he stopped. As Renee ran toward him Fred shot a blast of magic into Renee's chest and sent her careening on the ground. When she placed a hand over her chest she felt something warm, when she removed her hand from the chest and looked at, it was blood. Renee's eyes widen. How did Fred manage to draw blood from that attack?

Fred laughed maniacally, "Surprised? That was Glyph magic. A form of magic that is deadly to vampires. Bet you weren't expecting that."

'Damn it! I guess this is what Raziel meant when he said that Fred knew spells that would make me cower in fear. I need to be more careful with him.' Renee thought in surprise. Kai was currently fighting in his dragon form. His opponent's form was mechanical in appearance and had three dragon heads. Kai charged up his Inferno Blast and managed to inflict damage on one of his opponent's wings. Suddenly sharp objects shot out from the middle head's sides and they pierce Kai's arm and began electrocuting him. Kai roars in pain before he blasted the cables to stop the electrocution and punched the mechanical dragon into an old dorm. Kai pulls the cables out of his arm then he walks over to his downed foe and placed a foot onto its chest and roars in victory then charges up his Inferno Blast all the while growling menacingly. The enemy dragon cries out for help but no one would hear it. The second dragon head shot a laser beam at Kai distracting him and allowed the opponent to hide behind another dorm but Kai fired his Inferno Blast. The attack burns its way through the building and scores a direct hit to the chest. The enemy goes down and Kai blows off two of the heads then picked his opponent up by the tail and slammed him against the ground, inflicting more damage. He next throws his foe into the air and prepares to fire his Inferno Blast again but as it powered up, it began to change color from orange to crimson red. After it was done charging, Kai fired the powered up version of his attack and it obliterates the mechanical dragon. Kai roars in victory. Amy was holding her own against her white-haired opponent and managed to inflict brutal injuries that left her opponent unable to stand. He kept crawling back until he was against a tree.

He said, "Fred should've locked you up where you belong. No matter how many Hyldens you kill, another will stand against you."

Amy retorted, "Vampires existed long before the Hylden challenged them for world domination."

The white-haired teen said, "The death of the Hylden race means the death of a new world order."

Amy replied, "You should be more worried about what's going to happen to you, fool." She grabs his head and bashes it against the tree before throwing a series of punches to the face and slammed it onto the ground. She follows it up with a knee strike then a kick; she cuts one of his legs off making him scream in agony. She grabs him and starts head butting him as Amy grunted and blood splashed onto her beautiful face. Once she was done with that Amy slams his head against the tree again before throwing him to the edge of the cliff. He attempts to crawl away but his executioner lifts him up and poked his eyes out, he screamed out cries of anguish then a final growl, Amy finished the killing blow and lets him fall to his watery grave.

She gagged, "Yuck, his blood reeks!" She wiped it off of her face and proceeded to meet up her siblings. Fred summoned a pair of twin hooked chains into his hands and threw them into Renee's body and attempted to rip her soul out of its shell but Renee showed that she has a no quit attitude and fought back and her soul returned to her body. She grabbed the chains and began spinning Fred around before thrusting him up and down, he grunted every time he made contact with the ground. He made one final vicious impact that would've most likely broken his jaw and the chains disappeared. Renee calls the Reaver to her but as it was halfway there, Fred kicked her and he ended up getting a hold of it. Renee tries to sit up but her body is wrecked with pain. Kai and Amy fly over and Kai saw that Fred was about to kill his sister. The two had no intention of having their younger sibling die in combat. Amy shot her Dark Inferno that made Fred shield his eyes. Kai landed and switched back to his human form then kneeled down at his sister's side.

Kai asked in concern, "Renee, are you okay?"

Renee answered, "I think so." He helps her get to her feet as Tsukune and others arrived. Tsukune didn't ask to know what's going on because everything he is seeing right in front of him was enough to let him know what is happening. He immediately pulled Moka's rosario off and Inner Moka launched a kick that sent Fred back.

Kai saw the blood on Renee's chest and asked, "Renee why is there blood on your chest?"

Renee replied, "Fred possesses Glyph magic. A form of magic that's deadly to vampires, just getting hit by it feels like being burned by fire! Moka, be careful!"

Inner Moka nodded, "I will."

Fred smirked, "Don't make promises you can't keep!" Inner Moka avoided every strike made by the Reaver and Fred jumps onto Amy's left wing in preparation to impale her head but Amy caught on quickly and threw her wing, causing him to fall. Fred proved to be more powerful than he looked he sent waves of Glyph magic at Inner Moka so fast that she didn't have enough time to dodge. Inner Moka fell to the ground with horrible wounds on her body and her healing abilities were working overtime to repair the damage. He next threw flaming shuriken at Amy that managed to penetrate her scales. She roared in pain and Fred was to about to deliver the killing blow but then something unexpected happened. The sound of the Reaver impaling through skin could be heard. To the group's horror Renee somehow found the strength to jump over and take the hit. Fred tried to pull the Reaver free but it was stuck in Renee's stomach and an angered Inner Moka violently kicked him away. Renee starts to fall backward but Kai managed to catch her. He was on his knees and held her close. Kai attempted to remove the blade from his sister but Renee stopped him.

She said, "Don't Kai, there's no point. I can already feel the Reaver beginning to drain me of blood."

Tears began to form in Kai's amber eyes, "Don't say that! Ruby and Yukari can heal you!"

Renee smiled, "They don't know anything about our race's holy weapon." Amy kept a close eye on Fred to see if he made any movement because if he did she would vaporize him. Inner Moka kneels down next to Renee and she was trying not to choke up.

Inner Moka said, "Don't you dare die on us, Renee!"

Renee replied, "Moka, you don't have to act so tough. Remember what I told you? Having emotions is what makes us feel alive and hiding them would only destroy you in the end. Will you please be kind to Tsukune? I know your other self is but can you be kind to him as well regardless of what your pride tells you?"

Inner Moka nodded, "I promise."

Renee told her, "I know you will be a wonderful person to Tsukune, I know you love him and you don't have to be afraid to show it." Inner Moka stayed quiet at that statement. Everything that Renee said was true. She does love Tsukune dearly but she was just too afraid to show it because she thought it would make her feel weak or pathetic but Renee taught her to embrace her emotions since she was alone throughout her childhood. But that night when she and Tsukune made love to each other, it was a moment of pure happiness. It seemed to melt the ice that was around Inner Moka's heart and made her feel alive.

Yukari begged, "Renee, please don't go!" Ruby embraced the younger witch and let her cry.

Renee looked at her brother again, "Kai, can you promise me something as well?" Her body began to blow a light blue.

Kai nodded, "Name it, girl."

Renee said, "Will you be there for Kurumu since she needs someone to love her and I know you're the best candidate."

Kai replied, "Of course, Renee. I will be there for her."

Renee smiled, "Thank you, brother." She hugged Kai with what strength she had left, "Good-bye, Kai." She turned into a shower of sparkling blue lights and then disappeared into the sky all that was left was the blood-covered Reaver and Renee's gauntlets. Kai clenched his fists as he struggled to contain the pain he was feeling but he failed.

Kai screamed, "Renee!" Amy releases a roar of sorrow and pain as she couldn't believe that her younger sister was dead. Inner Moka felt tears falling from her blood red eyes but she didn't even bother fighting to suppress them. She clenched her teeth as she cried Tsukune came up to her and hugged her. Inner Moka cried on his shoulder as Tsukune caressed her long silver hair. The entire gang cried. Ever since day one, when Renee came to Youkai Academy, Tsukune and his harem came to know Renee as a close friend. Suddenly they heard Fred's evil laughter.

Fred mocked, "What a shame."

Kai glared at him, "You bastard!"

Fred went on, "I was expecting Renee to be more of a challenge, how disappointing."

Inner Moka picked up the Reaver and growled, "You will pay for that! Hear me, Fred? You'll pay dearly!" A violet aura burned intensely around her and crackled with electricity and Fred could feel the killer intent from the super vampire and the others. He decided to retreat for now but he promised them he will back to finish the job.

Kai yelled, "Fred Helens, you're a dead man!" In Nosgoth Kelly felt a sharp pain in her heart and Kain saw that.

Kain asked, "What is it?"

Kelly replied, "Something has happened to Renee."

Kain wondered, "What?"

The silver-haired vampire said, "I can't feel her life force! No, she…she can't be gone!" As much as she didn't want to accept the fact that her daughter was dead, Kelly knew instinctively that Renee wasn't walking amongst them. Kain focused his yokai and he too couldn't feel Renee's life force. He clenched his fists tightly, he didn't feel like this ever since Raziel accepted his destiny and was absorbed into the Reaver. The Scion of Balance punched a rock wall and cracked it. Back at Youkai Academy, the gang stopped crying but the pain of loss was still there.

Amy vowed, "I promise you, Renee. I will find the Time fragment and restore the Balance Emblem. Also we'll make Fred pay for what he did to you."

Inner Moka handed Amy the Reaver and Renee's gauntlets.

A/N: Chapter 10 done. Hope everyone's enjoying Father's Day. How is this chapter? I took some time writing this. Looks like Fred Helens has just signed his own death warrant. I see bloody vengeance on the horizon. I decided to have Kai's opponent to have the form of Cyber Dark Dragon. Of course, he still lost to Kai.

Read and review.

Stick around for chapter 11.

Vader 23A


	11. The Beginning of a Relationship

Chapter 11: The Beginning of a Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

That night at the dorms was eerily quiet. Kai was in a room next to Tsukune's and Amy moved into her deceased younger sister's room. Renee's death was pretty hard on the gang but the two that were devastated the most were Kai and Amy.

'Damn you, Fred!' They both thought simultaneously. The two vowed vengeance on Fred Helens. Their eyes briefly flashed into that of their vampire forms then Kai heard a knock on his door. His eyes switched back to their amber color.

He said, "Come in!" The door opens up to reveal Kurumu standing there in her pajamas. Kai was surprised to see her here at the boy's dorm.

Kurumu said, "Hi, Kai."

"What's wrong, Kurumu?" Kai asked, still surprised to see her there.

A blush appeared on her cheeks, "Well, I was wondering if I could sleep here with you for the night."

Kai blinked for a second before he smiled, "Of course, Kurumu." The succubus smiled at that. The two got into the bed and laid their heads on their pillows. Kurumu looked at Kai and noticed the pain in his amber eyes.

'He's taking Renee's death seriously but then again, she was his younger sister.' Kurumu thought.

Kai asked, "How are you doing at coping with Renee's death?"

Kurumu answered, "Slowly but surely. I still can't believe, Kai. She's gone. She's flipping gone!"

Kai frowned, "She didn't disappear, Kurumu. She was taken away." Kurumu closed her eyes and drifted off into slumber, Kai did the same. He felt Kurumu placing her head on his chest and he held the succubus close. Kurumu had a smile of content on her face along with a light blush. The next morning the gang head for the Newspaper Club for a meeting. Moka had her daily breakfast of Tsukune's blood she eventually had her fill and closed the wounds with her tongue sending shivers down Tsukune's spine, no matter how many times Moka does that it always gave him chills. Tsukune looked over his shoulder to see Kai and Kurumu talking and smiling. They enter the classroom and take their seats and wait for Gin. Kai looked to his left and saw that Amy had her head down she was struggling to cope with the loss of her beloved sister. He even noticed tears falling from her eyes, when Amy heard the door open she quickly wiped the tears away and calmed down.

Gin said, "Welcome everyone! Hm, where's Renee?"

Moka's voice cracked, "She…she's dead, Gin."

Gin smiled, "Oh, come on. She is just pulling a prank on us." Kai's facial changed to something menacingly. He got up from his seat and summoned a glass bowl before placing it behind his back.

Kai said, "Gin, close your eyes."

Gin blinked, "What for?"

Kai replied, "Just do it, would you?" When the perverted werewolf closed his eyes, Kai slammed the bowl over Gin head's, shattering it to pieces and Gin held his head with a facial expression that clearly showed pain. Some of the others struggled to hold in their laughter but Inner Moka laughed inside the rosario.

Gin whined, "What'd you do that for?"

Kai cried, "That's for not taking this matter seriously. Renee's truly dead. It's not some prank. She sacrificed herself to save Amy from that killing blow by the Reaver that Fred had." After the meeting, Amy decided to use the Whisper ability to contact Kain. In Nosgoth, the Scion of Balance sat on the roof of Renee's mansion thinking about Renee.

Amy said, "Hi, Kain you doing okay?"

Kain sighed, "I've been better. Have you found the Time fragment?"

Amy replied, "No, not yet. Oh, hold on a second."

Kain asked, "What is it?"

The vampire replied, "Moka has just told me that the Time fragment is at her father's place, Castle Akashiya. Apparently her father found it in one of the flower beds."

Kain said, "I'll go look for it since I know the place."

Amy nodded, "Okay. I'm casting a spell that will send the Reaver to you in minutes."

Kain shook his head, "There's no need for that. My claws will do nicely you can't even begin to imagine how many bodies I disemboweled with them."

Amy said, "I see. Well then, good luck Kain. Please contact me when you have obtained the Time fragment."

The Scion of Balance nodded, "I will." They end their conversation. The others looked at Amy.

Moka asked, "Well how did it go?"

Amy answered, "Kain said he will go find it since he knew where your father lives." Tsukune looked out the window and spotted something.

He turned to his head to Amy, "Hey Amy, I spotted something!"

She asked, "What is it?"

Tsukune said, "I guess they're Sarafan knights."

Amy replied, "That's all I wanted to know!" She teleported out of the room and onto the knights' location, she drew the Reaver as her demonic aura surrounded her. The knights see the vampire standing a few feet ahead of them and they ready their weapons. Amy notices that they brought a pair of sorcerer priests with them. Amy tightened her grip on the hilt of the Reaver her hatred for the Sarafan Order showed itself in her hazel brown eyes. Unleashing a battle cry Amy charged forward and gruesomely disemboweled four Sarafan knights spraying blood everywhere, Kurumu struggled to hold in the urge to vomit from the gory sight. She next cast the Balance Emblem spell that sent the sorcerer priests crashing into trees. Fortunately their armor softened the impact but one of them didn't have time to react as Amy drove the Reaver into his chest, killing him instantly. Amy pulled the sword out and glared at the other priest who was trembling in fear from the sight of his dead comrades. He didn't see Amy quickly close the distance between them and then snapped his neck ending his life. Amy has her fill of his blood before letting go of the body. Suddenly a sphere of lightning hit her back and made her scream in pain. When she turned around she saw a pack of large demons. Some had a skinny body colored gray, long arms with huge pincer-like hands that had electricity in between them, two spikes sticking out of their backs with the tip crackling with electricity, stood on two feet that resembled the shape of a canine's and had a demonic head with horns on both sides of their faces and a jaw filled with nasty looking razor-sharp teeth. The other pair of demon looked bulkier, had red-orange colored skin, and curved horns protruding from the temples, three-fingered hands and hoof-like feet. This only fueled Amy's bloodlust. She screamed and swung the Reaver, killing every one of the demons with brutality and without remorse. Kai couldn't take it anymore and teleported to Amy's location. When he arrived he saw the demons in varies states of dismemberment! Some were missing half of their bodies while the others were nothing but pieces of muscle and bone. The scent of blood was overwhelming to Kai's nose and it almost made him pass out from the smell. Behind the demons Kai can see flames burning and Amy slowly walking out of them, he could hear blood hitting the ground in droplets. When Amy became visible, Kai's eyes went wide. Parts of Amy's clothing were covered with blood and her arms were soaked with the red liquid. The Reaver was completely drenched. Amy raised one of her hands up and licked the blood off of it, when she looked at Kai the young vampire saw that Amy's eyes were red of her true nature and half open with nothing in them.

'She looks like she's drunk.' Kai thought. He read that too much blood can be dangerous to vampires and then Amy fainted. Eventually Amy came back to her senses and found herself lying in Moka's bed. When she sat up, she discovered that she was only in her under garments. She heard the door open and Moka walked in. The pink haired-vampire saw Amy awake.

She said, "Hi, Amy."

Amy asked, "What am I doing here?"

Moka answered, "You went on a rampage when those Sarafan knights and demons appeared. When Kai came to see you if you were okay, he saw that parts of your clothing and arms were covered with blood. Do you remember any of it?"

Amy nodded, "Yes. When I saw those vermin, something inside me just snapped and anger took hold of me. This has never happened before. Normally I am calm when I fight, not attack out of blind rage and bloodlust. All I saw was red. I guess my anger combined with Renee's death was too much for me and I went berserk. Tsukune and the others weren't hurt, were they?"

Moka shook her head, "No, they're fine. They stayed in the classroom since they believed that you would attack them as well."

Amy asked, "Where are my clothes and the Reaver?"

Moka replied, "Your clothes are being washed at the moment and the Reaver should be done being cleaned by now." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Kurumu said, "Moka, I came by to drop the Reaver off and brought Amy some fresh clothes."

Amy told her, "Just leave them by the door." Kurumu did just that and then left. Amy got out of bed, opened the bedroom door and grabbed the clothes and the Reaver before closing the door again. She puts the clothing on. It was composed of navy blue shorts, a black T-shirt, white socks and shoes. Amy looked herself over in the mirror and Moka came up to her side.

She said, "You look great, Amy. Have you ever considered styling your hair or maybe trimming it?" The instant Moka touched her long dark blue hair a terrible memory passed through Amy's mind and it caused her to back away and Moka wondered why she did that.

Moka asked, "What's wrong?"

Amy apologized, "I'm sorry, Moka. You see when I was 10 some sick person had the nerve to cut my hair short without my permission. Ever since that day, when someone touches my hair besides my mom, I intend to do that."

Moka shook her head with a smile, "Don't worry about it." Over the next few weeks, Kai and Kurumu were found almost everywhere together. Talking together, eating together, training together, etc. This made the other students wonder if the two were boyfriend and girlfriend but neither one of them commented on that. Of course, Kai still left Kurumu alone to do some things he doesn't need to get involved with. Kain traveled to his destination in his bat form, all the while his mind was centered on Renee's absence, he already knows that Renee and Amy were like the daughters he never had but the vampire never told anyone that out of the Steinberg siblings he liked Renee the most because she displayed that she could hold her own against him with and without the Reaver. He and Kelly became close friends over the years and they decided that they shouldn't get any closer than that. He finally reached the destination and exited his bat form. He stood up and saw a castle in front of him and he was impressed by it but he came here for a reason not for sightseeing. He started walking forward and soon stepped onto a wooden bridge and then saw someone standing in front of the front door. She wore a black dress that went from her neck to her feet and also wore silver gloves, leaving only her face uncovered. She had long hair colored night black, and her eyes were red with slit pupils and had blood red lips. She was like a mirror image of Amy but Kain could sense an aura of cunning and deception around this vampire, he approached her with caution.

The woman said, "Welcome, traveler. What brings you here?"

Kain replied, "I'm here to see the lord of this castle."

The vampire raised a black eyebrow, "What for?"

Kain stated coldly, "None of your business. Can you take me to him?" The woman frowned at Kain's disrespect toward her but restrained herself from tearing Kain apart. The young woman opened the heavy iron door and the inside of the castle and it was something. The entry way was kept clean, a red thick carpet covered the floor, paintings hung on the walls, furniture was in great condition and the place was well lit with electric light a completely different look than Vorador's castle.

'Impressive. Moka's family must be extremely wealthy to own something like this.' Kain thought with surprise. The vampire led Kain toward the main chamber.

She turned her head to him, "My name is Ria Sekitan by the way."

Kain replied, "I am Kain." They eventually reach the throne room and Ria pushed the door open, in front of them sitting on a throne was a vampire with silver hair, blood red eyes with slit pupils and looked to be physically in his late 30s but Kain placed this vampire's actual age around 1,000 years old or a little over. He wore a black and red cape, black pants and a white shirt and black boots.

The man asked, "Who is this you bring before me, Ria?"

The Nosgoth Vampire said, "I am the Scion of Balance, Kain." The man's red eyes widen at the mention of that name.

He said, "Kane, as in the emperor of Nosgoth Kain?"

Kain shook his head, "I'm not exactly an emperor but you could say that."

The man said, "Pleased to meet you, Kain-sama. My name is Issa Shuzen I am the father of Moka Akashiya and a Dark Lord. To what do I owe the honor of having the greatest vampire of Nosgoth here at my castle?" Kain smirked on the inside seeing that Moka's father was showing him respect by adding the "sama" part to his name.

Kain answered, "I'm looking for the Time fragment of a talisman of my kind called the Balance Emblem. I was told that you have the final piece. Do you have it?"

Issa raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want it?"

The Scion of Balance crossed his arms, "Because someone had the audacity to separate it into its five starting pieces. Renee Steinberg managed to collect four of them so that just leaves the Time fragment. Once you hand it over to me, I will be on my way."

Moka's father said, "I do so happen to have this so called Time fragment right here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the item then showed it to Kain.

Kain asked, "Can you give it to me?"

The vampire lord cried, "Only if you beat me in close quarters combat."

Kain sighed, "Always the hard way. Okay, you're on but don't go crying when I beat you." Meanwhile Ria was looking Kain over she was impressed of his physical build and could see images of her doing all sorts of stuff with him. Unfortunately for her, Kain sensed this and glared at her with those yellow eyes.

He warned, "I'd advise you to remove any sick thoughts you have brewing in your mind, child because I have no interest in being your plaything. Try me and I'll rip your head off!" He placed a little of his yokai into that warning to reinforce it. Ria took a few steps back not wanting to experience Kain's wrath. Issa leads Kain to a chamber used for sparring matches. The Dark Lord removed his cape and chose a glaive while Kain receives a battle axe. The two vampires then ran forward and their weapons collide, it rained a shower of sparks every time their weapons come into contact with one another. 5 hours into the fight and Issa was breathing heavily and his body was battered and bruised, he hasn't faced an opponent that could go toe to toe with him in a long time. Kain on the other hand wasn't breaking a sweat, he can be ruthless but since this man was Moka's father Kain decides not to kill him and besides he has shown that he is a cunning vampire. His pride getting the better of him Kain's opponent blindly rushes forward but Kain ran towards Shuzen and unleashed a series of swift strikes with the battle axe before releasing a horizontal strike to end the attack and the Dark Lord was sent spiraling backwards before coming to a halt on the ground. Kain towered over his opponent victoriously and helped the vampire lord to his feet then they shook hands.

Issa said, "That was impressive, Kain-sama. I haven't faced an extremely powerful opponent like you in a long time."

Kain replied, "I could say the same about you. You are quite powerful yourself no one has been able to last very long against me like you did."

The Dark Lord chuckled, "That's vampire endurance for you. As promised, I will give you the Time fragment." He handed the item over and Kain graciously accepted it.

Kain replied, "Thank you."

He was about to return the battle axe but Issa waved it off, "No, you can keep it. A little souvenir for you, consider it a gift from my family."

Kain bowed, "Thank you, Issa Shuzen. I will be off now." As Kain turned around and started to leave, Ria went up to her father's side.

She asked, "Are you sure it was wise to give Kain that Time fragment?"

Her father nodded, "Yes. I can see that Kain-sama is a veteran warrior. He has been hardened by many battles throughout his earlier days as a vampire." Kain exited the entrance door with the Time fragment and battle axe in hand and then changed into his bat form again. He traveled back to the Pillars of Nosgoth and contacted Amy. At Youkai Academy Amy sensed Kain trying to contact her.

Amy asked, "How did the mission go?"

Kain answered, "It went better than I expected. I have the Time fragment in my hand."

Amy nodded, "Excellent."

Kain said, "I'm casting a spell that will send it to you." A few minutes later the item appears out of a ray of light and fell into Amy's hands.

The young Nosgoth Vampire cried, "Thank you, Kain."

Kain finished, "When you see that Fred Helens guy, make him pay for killing Renee!"

Amy grinned, "I will. You can count on that." She ends her conversation with Kain and places the final piece of the Balance Emblem in her room.

'Renee should be the one to restore the Emblem.' She thought with sorrow.

Saturday comes around so the students could relax after a week of school but this didn't ease the pain in Amy's heart. She believes that it should've been her to take that hit from the Reaver not Renee but Amy knew that she couldn't go back in time and change it. The best thing she can do is just accept what happened and move on with her life. Kai and Kurumu were currently at the cliff enjoying the view of the ocean. Kurumu looked at Kai's calm expression on his face. Over the past few weeks, Kurumu had begun developing feelings for Kai and they were completely different from what she felt for Fred before he broke her heart. She found Kai's vow to atone for his sin of almost raping Renee admirable. She then saw a pendent around Kai's neck.

She asked, "What's with the pendent?" Kai opened it and had a picture of Renee, Amy, him and their mother. The three siblings were 8 when the picture was taken.

Kai said, "This is my way of keeping Renee alive in my memory and when Fred and I cross paths again, I am going to make him wish he hadn't been born! Do you have any idea how much it hurts not having Renee walk amongst us?"

Kurumu nodded, "I do, Kai. I miss her as well. She was a person who you would want to befriend. She was friendly even in his vampire form despite the fact that she was like a mirror image of Moka."

Kai chuckled, "I know. Ironic, isn't it?" A silence fell between them as they thought up what to say next. Kurumu turned to look Kai straight in the eye. Amber eyes met violet ones.

Kurumu cried, "Kai, this is something I have to say."

Kai wondered, "What is it, Kurumu?" The succubus gathered up her courage.

She said, "I love you, Kai."

The young vampire blinked in surprise, "What did you say?"

Kurumu repeated, "I love you, Kai Steinberg." She felt Kai wrap his arms around her waist this shocked her before he broke the embrace and gazed at her.

Kai replied, "I feel the same way about you, Kurumu." She leaned forward and soon pressed her lips against Kai's, of course this made Kurumu blush. They stayed like this for a few minutes before they sadly had to break for air. When Kai opened his eyes Kurumu was smiling shyly with that blush still there.

She admitted, "That was my first kiss by a boy, you know."

Kai laughed, "You're not alone. That was my first kiss from a girl. There is something I need to know."

Kurumu tilted her head, "What is it?"

Kai asked, "What are your feelings toward Tsukune and Moka being a couple?"

The succubus was surprised by this but she decided to be honest, "I always considered Tsukune to be my Mate of Fate. When Moka revealed that she was now Tsukune's girlfriend, it hurt at first but now I have accepted it. I'm actually glad that Moka has found someone since now she won't live a lonely existence like she has been throughout her childhood."

Kai nodded, "I see, fair enough." The two head back to Youkai Academy and Kurumu already had something in store for Kai tonight. The thought of it made Kurumu smirk but she hid it so Kai wouldn't see it. Amy just laid in her bed as her thoughts ran rampant in her mind. All of a sudden they were focused on Tsukune. She admits that Tsukune was cute and friendly no wonder he has a little harem of beautiful girls. His kindness and smile made him even better images of her being in bed and doing naughty things with him appear in her mind.

'Where did that come from?' Amy thought with a blush on her face.

She shook her head to remove the perverted thoughts out of her mind. That night Kurumu brought Kai up to her room and told him to make himself at home while she went to freshen up, making him wonder what that meant. He had no idea what Kurumu was planning. He decided to look out the window as he waited for Kurumu. He opened the pendent to look at the picture of him and his sisters then closed it and held it close to his chest. He then felt a pair of arms around his neck. When he turned around what he saw was unbelievable. Kurumu had on only a towel that hid herself from Kai and the bow tie she usually wore in her hair was absent and as a result her actual hair length was shown. It extended down to her shoulder blades, making her look even more beautiful than she already was.

Kurumu asked, "Kai, do you know why I brought you here?"

Kai shook his head, "No."

Kurumu smiled seductively, "Well, you are about to find out." After saying that she dropped the towel, revealing her gorgeous and sexy body. Kai felt like he just died and gone to heaven Kurumu was absolutely breathtaking. Her body was lithe, slender and had curves all over. Her breasts were large and the nipples were dark pink and were hard. Her skin was cream colored and soft. The succubus species are known to be masters of seduction and illusions and Kurumu was doing a good job using that trait. Kai could feel himself hardening just from staring at her. Kurumu moved forward with a sway of her hips and whispered something into Kai's ear and it made him blush.

Kai asked, "Are you sure about this, Kurumu? If we do it, there's no turning back."

Kurumu giggled, "I'm sure. I want to show you how much you mean to me." Kai gulped loudly and nodded.

(Okay folks, here is the lemon with Kurumu and Kai. Enjoy.)

Kurumu pressed her lips against Kai's and felt him caressing her sides making her moan in the kiss. She opened her mouth and Kai raged a war with their tongues. Kurumu enjoyed the fierce resistance Kai was putting up and eventually the two had to separate to breath, connected only by a strand of saliva. Kai gazed into Kurumu's eyes and could see love and lust in her violet orbs. Kurumu had no intention of using her charm ability to seduce the young vampire, she was going to do it the old fashion way.

Kai said only one word, "Wow!" Kurumu smirked evilly and traced circles around his chest.

She cried, "That's only the beginning, darling."

Kai chuckled, "You're funny sometimes, Kurumu." Kurumu kissed Kai again and started to unbutton his shirt and soon it was tossed somewhere in the room. Kurumu blushed when she saw her lover's chest. It was well toned and she loved the feeling of the hard muscles against her hands. Her touch gave Kai goose bumps. Kai separated his lips from Kurumu's and began kissing the spot where her pulse was on her neck, making the blue-haired student moan in pleasure and Kai moved to her collar bone and gave it the same treatment.

Kurumu said, "Oh, Kai it feels so good! Don't stop!" Kai smirked and went to her large breasts and began messaging them and took a hard nipple into his mouth and started licking it, making the succubus feel like she was on cloud nine. Kurumu pushed her chest forward to have Kai do more with her assets. The vampire lost his balance and they fall onto Kurumu's bed. Kurumu removed her nipple from Kai's mouth and smiled at him lustfully. She gave him a quick kiss before her hands traveled to his pants and unzipped them and discarded them she could see a huge tint in his underwear, she was eager to see what lied underneath it. Without hesitation she pulled them off and Kai's cock stood fully erected as if relieved that it was freed from its prison.

'My god, he certainly is well endowed for his young age.' Kurumu thought with astonishment.

Kai asked, "I take it that you like what you see?"

Kurumu nodded, "Indeed I do!" She started stroking it and this made Kai throw his head back and moan. Kurumu, happy that he liked what she was doing, decided to take it up a level she placed his cock between her breasts and rubbed it while she licked the tip. The brown-haired vampire felt like he was going to choke on his own saliva from Kurumu's handiwork. She then took the head of his member into her mouth while she rubbed it with her breasts. She bobbed her head up and down faster until without warning Kai came in her mouth. She swallowed every drop of it.

Kai said, "It's my turn now, Kurumu." Kurumu nodded and flipped them over and exposed her pussy to him. Kai wasted no time and drove his tongue past Kurumu's outer lips, the succubus cried out in sheer pleasure; she threw her head from side to side as the sensations flooded her body. She placed her hands gently on his head and urged him onward suddenly Kurumu reached her end and came. Her wings emerged from her back and her spaded tail crept out above her butt and both were convulsing. Kai drank in all of her juices before he claimed her lips again. They switched places so Kurumu straddled him again and she aligned herself with his penis.

Kurumu nodded, "It's time for the main event. Be gentle, Kai I'm a virgin after all." Kai nodded and Kurumu lowered herself onto his member she tries her best not to cry out in pain. She finally broke her barrier and stayed still, she felt some pain and tears rolled down her face. Kai tried to help out by kissing her neck and face soon the pain was replaced by pleasure. Kurumu placed her hands on his chest and starts thrusting her body up and down his cock, Kai clawed at the bed sheets as he watched Kurumu's breasts bounce. The blue-haired succubus moaned out her pleasure and desire Kai then sat up and rubbed his face in between her breasts, much to Kurumu's surprise and amusement.

She laughed, "You certainly have a thing for my breasts don't you, Kai?"

Kai freed his face, "Of course, you're beautiful Kurumu. Don't get me wrong, I'm not like those other male students that are here. I treat you with respect." Kurumu felt him begin messaging one of her wings making her giggle she then felt him sink his fangs into her neck. The pleasure that Kurumu was experiencing doubled the moment his fangs pierced her skin.

'Her blood is delicious. Tastes like sweet candy.' Kai thought as he drank her blood. Kurumu began thrusting faster and soon felt that she was about to climax and Kai felt the same thing. He stops feasting on her blood and with one final thrust, he came. They both cried out their orgasm at the same time. Kai felt his cock twitch then it shot a load of his hot seed into Kurumu's vagina in a series of spasms. Kurumu moaned as she felt Kai's seed enter her and her womanhood milked his member. Kurumu was still horny and Kai didn't lose his hardness and this aroused Kurumu greatly. She got off of her lover, and stood on her arms and knees. Kai positioned himself behind her and pushed his penis into her vagina. The bed was covered with sweat and juices from both of them. Kurumu cried out in pleasure as her pussy was caressing her lover's member and then she felt Kai use one of his hands to play with her clit and pinching it, intensifying the sensations that were already hitting her. Kai used his other hand to give Kurumu's butt a good spanking, Kurumu smiled at this. Eventually the combination of Kai's cock assaulting her inner walls, his hand playing with her clit and the spanking was too much for her and she came again hard. It was hell of a lot more intense than the previous orgasm. She felt Kai shoot another hot load of his seed into her pussy and Kurumu's womanhood milked him once more. The two collapsed, spent but exhilarated. They got under the covers and Kurumu kissed Kai deeply and pressed her naked body against his.

Kai asked, "So Kurumu, have you decided to find a new Mate of Fate?"

Kurumu answered, "I have already found him."

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Kurumu smiled, "You. Kai you are my new Mate of Fate!"

The vampire blinked, "Kurumu, I…I don't what to say!"

Kurumu giggled, "You should be honored. I don't recall any succubus accepting a vampire as her mate. You are the first one."

Kai kissed her, "Well, I'm honored to be your new Mate of Fate."

The succubus said, "I love you, Kai."

Kai replied, "I love you too, Kurumu." They both drift off into slumber, enjoying the warmth of each other's closeness.

A/N: Chapter 11 done.

First, I would like thank lord of the land of fire for allowing me to use Ria.

Second, I decided to do the lemon between Kai and Kurumu and this also will mark the beginning of their relationship.

Third those series of swift strikes that Kain used on Issa Shuzen is the Berserk dark gift from Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. You obtain it after you defeat Sebastian in the Industrial Quarter chapter where you retrieve the Nexus Stone. There will be two lemons in the next chapter.

Read and review.

Stick around for chapter 11.

Vader 23A


	12. The Return of a Vampire part 1

Chapter 12: The Return of a Vampire Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

Renee lied on cold, hard ground of an unknown realm she pushed herself up to her knees and shook her head to shake the cobwebs out. She looked around and saw that everything was an eerie aqua green color and looked distorted like Renee was experiencing double vision. She stood up, still trying to figure out where she was.

She asked, "What is this place? Hell?" Her voice echoed throughout the seemingly lifeless place.

A familiar voice said, "Not quite, Renee."

She turned to the direction of the voice, "Who's there?" The mysterious figure walked out of the darkness and it was none other than Raziel.

Raziel said, "Welcome to the Spectral Realm, Renee."

Renee blinked, "The Spectral Realm?"

Raziel nodded, "It's a ghostly place filled with creatures you'd only see in your nightmares and lost souls and I have been expecting you."

Renee asked, "What for?"

The wraith explained, "I sense that Fred Helens will soon return to fulfill his promise and finish your friends off. They don't stand a chance against him."

Renee shook her head, "No way, I won't let that happen!" If he had a lower jaw, Raziel would be smiling at Renee's declaration.

He cried, "I can help you be prepared to face Fred. I will personally train you."

Renee asked, "You train me? You're just a wraith, Raziel. A shell of the person you used to be."

Raziel frowned, "You have forgotten that I was once a vampire and I know you want to return to your friends and family. I can help you do that plus make you stronger and get even with Fred plus time progresses slower here in the Spectral Realm."

Renee thought about it before she gave her answer, "Very well. When do we begin?" Raziel leads her to a specific training spot and the two stood in their battle stances.

Raziel said, "Let's begin." The dark blue-haired vampire nodded and they began Renee's training. At Youkai Academy, Kai woke up and saw Kurumu still asleep and couldn't help but chuckle in his mind as he removed a strand of blue hair from her face.

'She looks like an angel when she's sleeping.' Kai thought with a smile. He heard Kurumu moan before her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Kai smiling at her. She was aware that they were both naked but she didn't feel embarrassed or disgusted at all. It somehow felt natural and she could tell that Kai didn't feel embarrassed of seeing her in her full glory.

Kai said, "Morning, Kurumu."

Kurumu replied, "Morning, my Mate of Fate." The memory of having sex with Kai for the first time last night was very fresh in her mind. She recalls how Kai's hands felt caressing her body and his cock thrusting in and out of her vagina and the sensations that flooded her body. Those images that replayed in her mind made her blush.

The vampire saw that and smirked, "Judging by that look on your face, I can tell you enjoyed what we did last night."

Kurumu smiled, "Yes, I did. It was nothing like I ever felt before. It was way more intense than the fantasies I had about doing it with Tsukune." She hoped they would get to do this again real soon. Kai gets up and heads for the shower but not before bringing a pair of fresh clothes with him. He placed them on the counter and hops into the shower and the warm water began cascading down his body. 4 minutes later he steps out and starts drying himself off before putting his clothes on. He walks out of the bathroom with his brown hair still a little wet. Kurumu takes her turn and prepares for the day when she is done, Kai and Kurumu puts their shoes on and teleport out of her room. They walked side by side.

Kai said, "Kurumu, I know we're both lovers now but when we are at school can we keep it hidden and appear as friends? The last thing I'd want is being bombarded with questions by the other female students and death threats or glares from the guys."

Kurumu hugged his arm and smiled, "Sure anything for my Destined One!" Kai chuckled, he is still getting used to this whole Mate of Fate thing. Kurumu told him that the succubus race is close to extinction and a succubus had to find someone who could father her children and to ensure the survival of the species. Kurumu wondered how powerful her children would be if she had any but she was thinking too far ahead in the future and right now she wants to enjoy experiencing what it's like to being loved by someone who loved her back. Kai found it funny of this situation. What started off as a promise to Renee now he was in love with Kurumu!

'Renee, I hope you are in a better place now. I just wish you were here right now, sister.' Kai thought. As they approach the school, Kai could pick up some female students whispering to each other.

One said, "Is that Kai Steinberg?"

The other nodded, "Yes."

The first student added, "He's certainly good-looking, don't you think?"

Her companion agreed, "Indeed. I wonder how powerful he is being a Nosgoth Vampire."

The first student blushed, "He must be extremely powerful."

'You have no idea, girls.' Kai thought with a chuckle. Eventually they meet up with Tsukune and the others, Kai noticed that Amy was in a better mood after yesterday but he can still tell how much she yearned for Renee to walk alongside them. Ken has an unexpected encounter with Fred. He glared at his older brother with intense hatred and could feel burning rage bubbling to the surface.

Fred said, "Hi, brother."

Ken growled, "Shut up! You broke my heart when you said that you don't give a shit about me and that I am too soft! Don't bother asking how I know because Renee told me. Now you had the audacity to kill her! Do you have any idea what you just done?"

Fred stated, "All I did was remove a threat from my plans that is all."

Ken replied, "Yeah right! You have written your own death sentence! You took Renee from her friends and family, Fred and for that, your punishment is death!"

Fred smirked, "Then why don't you do something about it instead of standing there like an idiot?" Ken just screamed as he ran toward his brother intent on avenging Renee but he gets nailed in the gut, making Ken fall to his knees coughing and clenching his gut. Fred just towered over him with disgust.

Ken cursed, "You bastard!"

Fred scoffed, "You're pathetic with the power that I possess neither you nor the Newspaper Club would last a minute against me. Soon I will kill them once they are out of the picture no one will be able to stop me!" He proceeds to give his younger brother a beating this will also serve as a message to Moka and her friends that death will soon be upon them. After 3 minutes of brutally beating Ken, Fred stops his assault and walks away.

Ken groaned, "Damn you, Fred! Damn you to hell!" Mizore went out to search for Ken since he hadn't shown up for class. She soon finds him lying unconscious and gasped as she saw bruises all over his body. She ran over to him and knelt down and cradled his head in her arms.

Mizore said, "Ken, are you alright? Please, answer me!"

Ken's eyes flutter open, "Mizore?"

Mizore smiled, "Ken, you're alright! What happened?"

Ken answered, "It was my older brother. I try to avenge Renee but I was consumed by my rage that I couldn't think straight, plus I wanted to get some payback after my brother broke my heart by saying I was too soft. What's wrong at being soft? My personality is different from his!"

Mizore caressed his purple-black hair, "It is okay, Ken. You'll get another chance at Fred I promise." Ken got back up and Mizore could see that the bruises were already starting to heal thanks to him being a dragon. All of a sudden, Ken embraced Mizore in a hug. This made the yuki onna blush.

Ken said, "You may be shy and like to stalk people but you are caring to your friends and I like that."

Mizore blinked, "Ken!" Ken broke the embrace and looked Mizore in the eye and removed the lollipop from her mouth.

Ken promised, "If Fred killed you, I don't know what I would do. That's why I promise I will protect you from harm, Mizore." Then the blush on Mizore's cheeks darkened when she felt her cold lips being pressed against his warm ones. Mizore was surprised at first but then relaxed and returned the kiss.

'I always dreamed of being kissed by Tsukune but Ken is a good kisser.' Mizore thought. When the two broke the kiss, Ken looked at the yuki onna and saw that a deep blush stained her cheeks.

Ken chuckled, "You look so cute when you blush like that, Mizore."

Mizore giggled, "It's because you're making me feel like that. You love me, don't you Ken?"

Ken nodded, "Yes, I do. If you aren't comfortable with it and want to remain as friends then I understand." He looked away thinking that he did the wrong thing but he was proven wrong when he felt Mizore gently turn his head back to face her and gave him a soft smile and gently kissed him again.

Mizore whispered into his ear, "I would love to continue but the school is worried that something might have happened to you I came out to look for you, let's head back. I'll meet you at your room this Saturday. You will receive a special treat." She tried to make her voice as seductive as possible on the last part.

Ken asked, "What kind of treat are we talking about?"

Mizore giggled again, "You will have to wait till Saturday to find out. We should get going, Ken." Ken nodded and they head to Youkai Academy again. Meanwhile in the hallways, Tsukune and his friends just got done with chemistry class and head for lunch when Tsukune felt someone smack his back, causing him to fall to his hands and knees. The culprit revealed herself.

Amy said, "Hello!"

Moka replied, "You seem to be in a cheery mood today, Amy."

Amy looked at the pink-haired beauty, "You and Tsukune seem closer than ever. Does this mean that you two are now officially lovebirds tell me, was he good in bed?"

Tsukune asked, "Was that surprise attack out of jealousy, Amy?"

Amy turned her gaze towards him, "Be mindful of your words, Tsukune. We girls have fragile hearts that can be easily broken. Is that understood?"

Tsukune replied, "That's none of your concern and besides can you be gentler with me, please?"

Amy wondered, "Okay. How about this, is this gentle enough for you?" She wrapped her arms around Tsukune's and pressed it against her breasts, making the brunette student blush slightly.

Tsukune cried, "Stop, Amy!"

The Nosgoth Vampire teased, "I bet you'll be having X-rated dreams tonight, won't you?" They were attracting a crowd but then Amy released her grip, "Just kidding, I wouldn't want to make Moka jealous and rip me to shreds. Bye!"

Tsukune said in embarrassment, "The hell's wrong with her? Yesterday, she was all sad now she's acting like a flirt!" Kurumu had a serious look on her face as she watched the whole thing happen and has a gut feeling why Amy behaved like that.

Kai asked, "Is something wrong, Kurumu? You look as if something is troubling you."

Kurumu replied, "Oh, nothing's wrong."

Kai said, "Okay, if you say so." Amy ends up on the school roof and placed her arms on the railing as she reflected on what her mother told her once.

Flashback

_A 14 year old Amy was currently sitting on a chair next the kitchen table with her mom in front of her. _

_Amy asked, "What do you mean I can have children? I thought the curse made sterile." _

_Kelly replied, "While it is true that the curse made us unable to bear children, thanks to evolution we are now able to have kids." She gave her daughter a soft smile. _

_Amy titled her head, "You mean I can have children anytime I want?" _

_Her mom nodded, "That's right." _

_The black-haired vampire cried, "But wouldn't finding a suitable mate be difficult because I doubt any human being would likely co-operate." _

_Kelly nodded again, "That's indeed true. Finding someone who would like to be a father isn't easy because of mankind's hatred towards us because they think we see them as cattle, their blood is what keeps us alive. Your father, being a dragon, decided to be my mate and as our relationship progressed he ultimately asked me to marry him as the humans call it. You already know the end result of that." _

_Amy smiled, "Me, Renee and Kai were born." _

End of flashback

'My family is a new generation of Nosgoth Vampires who can have kids. This can help our kind repopulate Nosgoth and one day the Pillars will not only be restored to their former glory but also return to Vampire Guardianship as well like it was after our ancestors defeated the Hylden and banished them from the land.' Amy thought. Suddenly she heard the door leading to the school roof open and she quickly whipped around and drew the Reaver.

She asked, "Who's there?" When she saw that it was Kurumu she sheathed the blood-drinking blade again, "Oh, it's you. What are you doing up here, Kurumu?"

Kurumu stated, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Well, let's hear it."

Kurumu asked, "Amy, have you been experiencing any mood swings lately?"

Amy thought for a moment before replying, "Actually yes I have. Lately I have been frustrated and acting more aggressively toward thugs who harass me and I don't know why."

Kurumu closed her eyes, "What you are experiencing is sexual frustration, Amy. It's caused by lack of sex or any kind of intimate action. It can lead to mood swings, anxiety and aggression."

Amy asked, "Is this someway to get rid of it?"

The succubus opened her eyes and grinned, "There is a way and I think you already know what it is."

Amy blinked, "What do you mean?" It took a minute for her realize what Kurumu meant, "You don't mean…"

Kurumu's grin widened, "That's right. One way to get rid of sexual frustration is to have sex. I know you want to experience sex with Tsukune since you said that he is cute and handsome."

Amy blushed like crazy, "What? Don't say such ridiculous things, Kurumu!"

The busty succubus continued, "Come on, Amy I know you want to do it. It's written in your eyes. You occasionally find yourself staring at Tsukune with a sense of longing." Amy knew it was useless to deny what Kurumu is saying. She knew it was true.

Amy sighed, "You're right. I have been seeing images of us in bed doing naughty things."

Kurumu nodded, "You see? Now go relief yourself of this sexual frustration."

Amy poked two fingers together, "You make it sound so easy. Your kind is the master of seduction while I on the other hand don't know how to seduce someone."

Kurumu chuckled, "Oh god, I thought you would know how to. I'll give you some pointers. Now listen carefully." The succubus began giving Amy some pointers on how to seduce an unsuspecting person like Tsukune. Kai was taking a walk around the school soccer field when he saw a freshman student getting beaten up by some senior students.

The female student cried, "Stop it!"

One of the thugs said, "You're not so tough without your friends, are you?"

Kai walked up to them, "Leave her alone!"

Their leader turned to look at him, "This is none of your concern, boy." He changes into his true form which was an anthro tiger.

Kai warned, "Back off." The leader didn't heed his warning and launched an attack but Kai side stepped and violently pulled on his arm and pulled it out of its socket before punching his face.

The senior student cried out in pain, "My arm!"

Kai looked at his two lackeys, "What about you? Come on, assholes!" The three decide to retreat not wanting to screw with Kai as he warned, "Get out of here now! If you pick on this student again, I'll kill you! Do you understand?"

'I've been saved by Kai!' The student thought.

Kai turned around and asked, "Are you okay, kid?" He held out his hand and the freshman took it, in response to this Kai pulled her to her feet.

The girl blushed, "Thank you for saving me."

Kai smiled, "No problem, miss."

The student cried, "Well, I should get going. Again, thank you for saving me, Kai!" She ran off toward her destination. The week goes by without any enemy activity, which was a good thing for the Newspaper Club. It was now Saturday and that meant some relaxation. Tsukune decided to go swimming at the academy's swimming pool he put his trunks on and tied it. He walks out the locker room with a towel in hand and places it on the concrete sheltered by a tree then dived in. He swam for a bit then sat on the ledge.

'How odd, during my freshman year here I came close to having my life force sucked out of me by those mermaids but I was saved by Moka-san.' Tsukune thought as the incident played in his mind and he remembered Inner Moka slapping him and said he didn't know how hurt the other Moka was. The sound of that slap made him flinch. All of a sudden a pair of hands covered his eyes.

A voice asked, "Guess who?"

Tsukune smiled, "Moka-san is that you?"

The voice answered, "Wrong answer. Try again."

Tsukune chuckled, "I give up."

The girl shook her head, "You really can be clueless sometimes, Tsukune." She removes her hands from his eyes and Tsukune turns around and saw the mysterious girl.

His jaw dropped, "A-Amy!" Amy had on a black bikini that showed off her beautiful body plus her black hair and blood red eyes made it even more difficult for Tsukune to take his eyes off of her. Amy bent forward allowing the brunette to get a much better view of her cleavage and Amy smirked in her mind she had Tsukune right where she wanted him.

She asked seductively, "Do you like what you see, Tsukune?" She traced a finger along Tsukune's jaw. He was lost in those ruby orbs of Amy's but then he snapped back to reality.

Tsukune answered nervously, "Y-yeah. You look cute with that swim suit on." Amy moved closer until her face was inches away from Tsukune's and he could feel her warm breath.

Amy smiled, "I'm so happy you said that, dear Tsukune." She grabbed his hand and leads him to the towel he set up and had Tsukune lay on it. Next she straddled him so he wouldn't escape. A seductive look appeared in Amy's eyes. She was going to love this!

(Okay, ladies and gentleman this lemon involves Amy and Tsukune. Ken and Mizore are after this. Enjoy.)

Amy leaned down and kissed Tsukune while her long black hair fell over his face like a blanket and Tsukune tried to fight but it was hard considering the fact that Amy was a lot stronger than him and the feeling of her soft lips against his was intoxicating. The two separate and Tsukune noticed that Amy had a blush on her cheeks just from that kiss and her red eyes seemingly glowed with passion.

Tsukune said, "Amy, why are you…" The vampire placed a finger on Tsukune's lips.

She grinned, "I'm not telling you, Tsukune. Besides you won't be disappointed over what I can do." She winked at him and that made him blush brightly. Amy laughed in response to that. She returned her lips to his and Amy opened her mouth and allowed Tsukune access. Tsukune explored Amy's mouth and she moaned as a result. They broke the kiss to breath and Amy could see that Tsukune was looking at her body. He couldn't think straight with his lust clouded mind. Amy had a flawless body just like Renee and Moka, if he had to choose between the three it would be extremely tough to pick considering the fact that all three of them are drop dead gorgeous. Amy does her own exploration of Tsukune's body, it was well built thanks to the training with Inner Moka and battles, and she started off by caressing his face in a gentle and affectionate manner and she felt him tense up.

Tsukune stumbled, "A-Amy."

Amy whispered into his ear, "Just relax, Tsukune. Once I'm done, you can explore my body." Tsukune relaxed and that made Amy feel happy and warm on the inside. She then started kissing and licking Tsukune starting at his neck, down to his chest and then to his abs Amy could feel a bulge in his trunks and it was poking her, in a reaction to this Amy could feel herself slowly starting to get wet. This aroused her greatly. Tsukune couldn't help but moan out in pleasure from Amy's touch, it felt so good. Amy decided to stop what she was doing.

She purred, "I'm done, Tsukune and just like I promised you can explore my body. Touch me to your heart's content." The teen sat up and started his exploration of Amy's body he softly rubbed her face, feeling the soft and smooth skin. Amy closed her eyes and smiled enjoying his touch on her. Tsukune's hands went to her sides and then snaked underneath her bikini top and felt her breasts they were soft and nice. Amy opened her eyes and helped him by undoing the bows and tossed the top aside. Tsukune looked at her breasts, they were a D cup like Renee's but Amy's were slightly larger but they fitted her frame perfectly. Amy felt him giving her breasts a gentle squeeze making her moan out her approval and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took one of her dark red nipples into his mouth and licked and gently bit it Amy squirmed from the pleasure that flooded her and she grinded herself against Tsukune's confined member, making them both more aroused. She felt him rub her toned stomach before his hand found its way into the bottom part of her bikini and stroked her womanhood, Amy moaned loudly with ecstasy as Tsukune sank one finger into her pussy followed by two more. Tsukune rolled them over so that he was on top of her; he continued to thrust his fingers into Amy.

'She is so hot and wet!' Tsukune thought.

Amy cried, "I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" Her back arched up as she came over Tsukune's fingers, her whole body convulsed. Tsukune removed his fingers from her pussy and licked the tasty juices off. It was like a combination of strawberry and vanilla. Tsukune untied the bottom part of the bikini which was now soaked and now her entrance was exposed to him. He felt his member becoming uncomfortable within his swimming trunks. Amy recovered from her orgasm and opened her eyes, they were filled with passion and lust and she could see the same thing in Tsukune's chocolate brown eyes. Within a second, Amy flipped them over and quickly removed Tsukune's trunks. His member stood there fully erect and Amy aligned it with her pussy and then lowered herself onto it. She gasped as she felt it filling her to the brim fortunately she lost her barrier when a cold and emotionless guy had the nerve to rape her or unfortunately whichever way you want to put it. She managed to kill that man before he could violate her any further. Nevertheless having Tsukune within her inner walls drove Amy to near insanity, she could've sworn she would have climaxed right there but she somehow managed not to. Amy leaned down and pressed her breasts into Tsukune's chest along with rubbing them together and kissed him passionately as she started rocking her hips. Tsukune placed his arms around Amy's back, rubbing it. Intense pleasure coursed throughout his entire body as his cock was being messaged by Amy's pussy. The two had a torrid lip lock and their tongues played with each other. Sweat covered their forms and Amy picked up speed, thrusting faster and driving Tsukune deeper into her. The young vampire's rational thought was gone and was replaced by pure ecstasy. Amy separated her lips from Tsukune's and they bore into each other's eyes, blood red meeting chocolate brown. Amy's head fell to the crook of her lover's neck as she moaned out her pleasure and cried Tsukune's name. Her moaning filled his ear and this made him switch positions with Amy being on bottom again and she wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him even deeper into her as she felt their climax approaching.

Tsukune groaned, "Amy, I can't…hold out…much longer!"

Amy replied, "Me either, Tsukune!" A minute later they reached their limit. Amy lets out an orgasmic cry as she felt Tsukune release his seed into her and filled her to the brim, she felt her womanhood milk his cock of all it was worth and she came hard. Tsukune didn't feel tired.

Tsukune said, "Oh my god, Amy. You are incredible."

Amy panted, "More. I want more, Tsukune." She found the strength to lift herself up and places her arms around Tsukune's neck and Tsukune placed his on her hips as they went at it once more. Amy moaned in bliss as Tsukune started thrusting into her again, some of her long black hair matted to her face from all the sweat that their bodies are covered with. Amy felt her sex release more fluids down to the towel they were using. Tsukune pulled Amy closer and they kissed, their tongues raging an all out war. Soon they enjoyed the feeling of their second orgasm hitting them. Amy felt Tsukune shoot two more loads of his seed into her and Amy came even harder, milking his member for any remnants of his seed. Fortunately, Amy knew a little spell that her dad taught her. Just before the second orgasm hit Amy used the spell to make Tsukune's seed sterile, since Amy was not interested in becoming pregnant and the memory of that rape incident still frightened her. Their orgasm finally died down and Tsukune lied on the towel as Amy fell forward, pressing her breasts into his toned chest. She felt her muscles occasionally spasm from the intense love making. Little did they know that Kurumu watched them doing it, their love making had an effect on her as she was leaning against the wall, panting from playing with herself as she watched them. Her clothes were at her feet and she was currently naked. Kurumu considered Amy and Tsukune lucky that no one came to the pool today the succubus had a big smile on her face.

'Well, it looks like my advice worked. Amy managed to seduce Tsukune. By tomorrow she will feel refreshed from this. Amy you did well, I'm proud of you.' She thought. She quickly put her clothes back on and left before the two saw her. Tsukune looked at Amy who was sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest he placed strands of her hair behind her ear to look at her beautiful face. He rubbed his hands along her sweaty back then switched to her sides, earning a soft moan from her. Out of instinct she teleported them to her room and lied in the bed. Her bikini was on the floor next to the bed. Tsukune couldn't hold the back the grogginess of sleep and he dozed off, completely oblivious to the fact that his cock was still in her vagina. Ken is reading a manga as he waited for Mizore to show up, he was currently bare footed. A few minutes later there was a knock on his door. Ken walked over and opens it, it was Mizore.

Mizore hugged him, "Ken!"

Ken said, "Nice to see you as well, Mizore."

The snow woman playfully poked his head, "It's time for that treat I promised you." Mizore kicked off her shoes and tossed the lollipop away before she kissed Ken who immediately kissed back, he wrapped his arms around Mizore's waist pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Ken licked Mizore's lips asking for entrance she happily obliged and opened her mouth allowing Ken inside. His tongue played with his lover's and Mizore moaned from the sensations that she was experiencing. The two finally separated to inhale fresh oxygen and Mizore's breath smelled like mint from the lollipop she had. They fell onto Ken's bed and Mizore found herself on top of him, Ken looked into her blue-purple eyes to see passion and love in them. The purple-haired snow woman enveloped him in another kiss and Mizore could feel her naturally cold body starting to get hot. She parted her lips to sit up and remove her sweat shirt she obviously wasn't wearing a bra. Her skin was pale like snow but it made her look more beautiful in Ken's eyes and silky smooth. Her breasts were of a good size and were like two perfect cherries. Ken had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and Mizore giggled at that. Ken placed a hand on one of her breasts and gave it a gentle squeeze a moan escaped Mizore's mouth as she felt his hot hand gently message her breast, Ken took it a step further and twisted her nipple playfully. Mizore moaned louder to their relief the dorm was literally empty today. Mizore removed Ken's shirt to reveal his chest, it had a few scars here and there but the thing that caught her attention was his build. It seemed that the long duration inside that cell without receiving any good food had taken its toll on Ken's physical stature. Kuyou and the School Police were nothing but thugs who picked on weaker people. His ribs were visible. The snow woman felt her heart break when she saw sadness and pain in Ken's golden eyes.

Ken said, "I'm sorry that it isn't what you were expecting, Mizore."

Mizore gently pulled his upper form up and hugged him, "It is okay, Ken I know now that you are working hard to regain the muscle mass you lost. You know if you want company I'll be more than happy to do so." Ken looked at her and Mizore gave him a warm smile, all of a sudden the purple-black-haired youth cried and buried his face in Mizore's bare chest. She held him and stroked his hair in an effort to calm him down. A minute later he stopped crying. He freed his face from Mizore's chest and wiped the remaining tears away.

He chuckled, "Sorry for breaking down like that, I guess my emotions overwhelmed me."

Mizore shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Now how about we continue what we were doing a few minutes ago?" Ken nodded and they kissed again, Mizore lied down and lifted her legs up to allow Ken to remove her school skirt and panties, Mizore pulled off her purple striped stockings so she was now completely naked. Ken's mouth fell open as he gazed at the snow woman. She was stunningly beautiful! She was like a girl someone would only see once in their lifetime.

Ken said, "You're a snow goddess, Mizore." Hearing that made Mizore blush harder but smiled at the same time, she has never been called a goddess before in her life.

Mizore rubbed his cheek, "Thank you for saying that, Ken. You have no idea how happy that makes me feel." Her hands found their way to his pants; she unfastened the button and pulled the zipper down. Ken helped her remove his pants and underwear, Mizore's eyes widen at the sight of his member. It had to be at least six and a half inches long at her estimation! She wondered for a moment if she would be able to take all of that in. Ken softly kissed her again and rolled them over so Mizore was over him. Her hand touched his rock hard cock and started stroking it, making her lover shiver from the feeling of her cold hand. Ken looked down and he could see that Mizore was a bit hesitant.

Ken told her, "It is okay, my goddess. Go ahead." Mizore felt relieved when he said it was okay to play with his member. She took him into her mouth and Ken moaned the moment he felt Mizore's tongue licking his cock and he ran his hands through her silky soft purple hair softly. Mizore started bobbing her head up and down faster until Ken exploded into her mouth without warning. She swallowed every drop of his seed.

Mizore said, "Your turn." Ken nodded and rolled them over again and Mizore moaned out loud in pleasure and bliss as she felt Ken's tongue lick her pussy. The pleasure was beyond description, she never felt anything like this before. She gasped as Ken went past her outer lips and played with her clit, increasing the pleasure hitting her body. Her legs wrapped around his head and she cried out as her orgasm hit. Ken took in Mizore's juices and found the taste surprisingly good. It was like cherry. He crawled back up and claimed Mizore's lips allowing her to taste her own juices. They both knew it was time for the real thing and they were ready. Ken positioned his cock near her entrance and looked at her, the yuki onna nodded and Ken slowly pushed his member into her. Mizore gasped as she felt it move past her outer folds and into her inner ones then Ken encountered her barrier. Mizore gave a slow nod and Ken did a quick thrust, taking Mizore's innocence away. Mizore screamed as she felt her barrier give way but soon pleasure took its place.

'She's so tight already!' Ken thought. Mizore got use to him being inside her and told him to start moving his hips and Ken obeyed. He gave Mizore a passion filled kiss as he began thrusting into her. He pulled almost all the way out and Mizore hoped that he wouldn't leave but that was placed aside when he plunged back into her, making the purple-haired beauty gasp. Ken messaged her breasts and Mizore moaned in the kiss. Ken then started to pick up speed and Mizore's eyes rolled back as she cried out in bliss and she wrapped her arms around Ken's neck as their orgasm fast approached and a few seconds later it happened. Mizore screamed as she felt Ken's seed enter her and her womanhood returned the favor in kind. She came all over his member while Ken moaned in desire as he felt Mizore's womanhood move around his cock. Finally he collapsed onto her as the two panted heavily. Ken lifted his head and they kissed one another deeply before Ken pulled out of Mizore. He lied on his side so that he faced his lover. Mizore moved closer until her breasts were pressed against his chest and Ken placed an arm around her back.

The snow woman cried, "There's something I want to ask you."

Ken replied, "What is it?"

Mizore smiled, "I know this is kind of a silly question but what kind of dragon are you?" Ken was surprised at that no one had asked him what dragon type he is.

Ken answered, "I'm a dragon that has four elemental properties of earth, wind, fire and water but my main one is fire. That is rare these days." Mizore took in the information her kind's main weakness that has plagued them for so long is heat. If Mizore became pregnant the next time they did this, she believed her children would be the first ones to be immune to heat. She placed that thought in the back of her mind. The two lovers pulled the covers over them and went to sleep. Ken inhaled Mizore's scent. On Sunday morning, Tsukune's eyes slowly open as the first rays of sunlight hit his face. He felt something on top of him he soon discovers that it was Amy sleeping on him resting her head on his muscular chest. His cock was still in Amy's vagina and it kept him erect. Soon he hears Amy moan as she starts to wake up, her head rises and her blood red eyes are only half open then she rubbed the sleep out of them. When she met Tsukune's eyes, a smile appeared on her lips.

She said, "Morning, Tsukune. Did you enjoy what we did yesterday?" She ran her fingers through his dark brown hair. He remembers how it felt as Amy made love to him, she was incredible and he wasn't disappointed at what Amy could do, just like she promised him. All the moans of pleasure, desire and bliss she let out was like a melody he never heard of. Amy finally gets off of him and his cock left her core with a pop. She entered the bathroom to take a shower all the while swaying her hips for him. Tsukune's penis relaxed. Amy hummed a tune as she cleans herself of the sweat from the sex with Tsukune yesterday. That smile still apparent on her face. She soon finishes and stepped out to dry off and puts on fresh clothing.

'Renee, I wish you were here so we could have a threesome with Tsukune.' She thought. Suddenly she feels a chill run up her spine as a strong sense of foreboding crept into her gut. She couldn't make sense of why it struck but Amy took a few deep breaths to calm down. The gang heads for Youkai Academy for another week of lessons. In the Spectral Realm, Renee was panting and sweating from the intense training Raziel was doing with her.

'Man, Raziel wasn't joking when he said that this training was going to test my abilities!' She thought. She found it unfair that Raziel could devour lost souls to replenish his strength while she needed blood.

Raziel spoke up, "You are doing well in your training, Renee. I can see why you are able to last for some time against Kain."

"That's…easy…for you…to say." Renee said in between breaths. Raziel's pupiless, radient white eyes stared into Renee's hazel brown ones.

He said, "There's really not much left to teach to you since you have progressed exceptionally well in just three months. As a reward for your hard work, I will give you gift."

Renee asked, "What kind of gift."

Raziel replied, "You'll see in a bit." Renee spent the rest of the day recovering from the hard training. A little bit on, Renee entered some sort of ritual room and she found it surprising that there'd be such a room in the Spectral Realm. She saw Raziel finish creating some sort of symbol on the ground. To his left she discovered two bowls filled with some kind of liquid, one had red in it while the other had blue.

'Wow, I'm impressed.' Renee thought.

Raziel stood up and faced her, "Welcome, Renee. This is where you will receive your gift. Go and sit in the middle of that symbol so I may perform the ritual." Renee did she was told and sat and the wraith further instructed, "You need to remove your shirt and bra for this part of the ritual."

Renee sighed, "Okay but no peeping, do you understand?"

Raziel nodded, "Yes I do." He turned around as Renee removed her clothing then she was nude from the waist up. Raziel turned back around and he saw the spirits of the original Vampire Guardians who served the Pillars of Nosgoth materialize out of nowhere. They began the ritual.

Amy and the others get done distributing the latest newspapers when Amy sensed a familiar presence, one that she and Kai swore vengeance on.

Kai said, "Fred Helens, so nice to see you again." The traitor stood there with a pair of genetically enhanced humans who were giants, standing a little over 7 feet tall. Kai drew the Fire Reaver and Amy summoned the two-handed claymore sword. Tsukune pulled his and Moka's rosario off, Yukari and Ruby ready their wands, Kurumu sprouted her wings and tail as she lengthened her nails into killing claws, Mizore formed ice claws and her hair turned into an icy blue color and Ken got into a battle stance. The two opposing forces stare down each other. Some of Fred's men had a murderous grin on their faces.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, that's chapter 12 part 1 done. I decided to let Amy have a shot at Tsukune and Ken did it with Mizore. I know that Tsukune is an anime character, but I still envy the kid. He has a group of five pretty girls (Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby).

It seems that Fred is back to finish Tsukune and his friends. Will they survive?

Read and review

Stick around for chapter 13 and part 2.

Vader 23A


	13. The Return of a Vampire part 2

Chapter 13: The Return of a Vampire Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

Tsukune and his friends glare at Fred and his men.

Fred grinned, "Kai and Amy Steinberg, it's nice to see you again. Ah, and I see that Tsukune and his little harem are with you."

Amy replied, "You are going to pay for taking my sister away! I will make sure you die a slow and painful death!"

Kai added, "You have crossed the line big time, Fred and now you are going to pay for it."

Fred titled his head, "Is that so? You first have to get past my men here." Kai and the others start picking their opponents.

Kai asked, "So, who faces who?"

Inner Moka stepped up, "Tsukune and I will take care of giant chrome dome in front of us."

Ruby said, "Yukari and I will deal with the sorcerers."

Kurumu cried, "The shape shifter guy is all mine."

Mizore said, "Ken and I have dibs on the vampire hunter."

Kai smirked, "Then I guess that leaves me and Amy with Fred. Let's make it out of this fight alive. Good luck, everyone." With a wave of his hand, Fred's men move out to face their selected opponents. Kai and Amy get into their battle stances as Fred drew his glaive. Amy switches to her vampire form. The Blood Reaver was strapped to Amy's back as a backup weapon in case her first one was destroyed in battle.

Amy said, "You won't be killing anymore members of my family, Fred."

Fred replied, "Just because it's two on one does not mean you have the advantage." Amy is the first to attack she swings her claymore in a vertical slash intent on cutting Fred in half but Fred blocked it and Kai jumped over Amy to launch a surprise attack but Fred kicks him away.

Amy cried, "Kai!" When she looks forward, she barely dodged a swing that was targeting her head and the attack cuts off strands of Amy's black hair, surprising her and she failed to avoid a fist that crashed into her face. Amy is sent careening back before her body collided with the ground and she lands next to Kai.

Kai growled, "This won't be an easy fight." Kai spots Fred aiming his hand out and a purple beam began gathering energy then the two dodge it as soon as the beam was fired. Suddenly Fred vanishes from sight and appeared behind the two siblings and grabbed their heads then bashed them together before he vanishes again. Kai and Amy hold their heads in severe agony.

Kai grunted, "What the hell is your head made of, Amy?"

Amy replied, "I could ask you the same thing about yours." After 2 minutes the pain from their heads colliding with each other ceases and the two Nosgoth Vampires search for Fred, soon Kai detects his yokai and raises the Fire Reaver over his head to block an attack as Fred tried to behead Kai and Amy's foot connects with Fred's face and broke his nose with a sharp crack. Blood pours out and Fred held his nose in agony. He uses a healing spell to fix his nose and as this is going on, he thinks back to the strange events that have been happening prior to this.

Flashback 5 weeks ago 

_Fred was training for the rematch when all of a sudden the sky darkened as storm clouds gathered and it thundered with lightning. The lightning bolts hit the ground at random spots near his location. One struck the ground very close to him and made Fred cover his face. When he lowered his arms he saw a demon apparition materialize. _

_Fred asked, "What do you want?" _

_The demon replied, "Your day of judgment will come very soon, Fred Helens. The executioner will appear in 5 weeks to punish you." _

_Fred demanded, "Who is it? Tell me now!" _

_The demon laughed evilly, "You will soon find out. This is no escape for you, Fred. Prepare for your death!" The ghost disappeared and the storm clouds break up then vanish. This was only the first of many messages to come. _

_A week later he received another. This one was a written message. _

_Fred opened the envelope that it was in and read it, "Only 4 weeks left before your day of judgment is upon you. Nobody will able to save you. A hooded female figure will appear to banish you straight to hell. Your dragon strength won't stop her she won't be showing you any mercy." _

_'Someone is playing mind games with me.' He thought in irritating. The mind games persisted for the remaining 3 weeks and the final week they stop, much to Fred's relief. _

End of flashback 

So far this hooded female figure hasn't shown up and Fred was slightly curious to know the figure's identity. Fred failed to see Amy throw a roundhouse kick to the side of his face this made him stagger back before his equilibrium returns. Amy and Kai decide to fight with their hands and feet. Kai popped his knuckles in preparation for the fight.

Fred smirked, "So you want to fight the traditional way, huh? That's fine by me." Kai throws a series of punches but Fred blocked them Amy snuck up behind him and trips him to the ground. She then straddles him before punching his face and throwing a head butt. Fred tosses Amy over him and he got back up. The redhead swiftly closes the distance between him and Kai and delivered rapid kicks that take Kai by surprise, Fred finished the combo with a powerful kick to the gut. Kai sat up and wipes the blood from his lip. A grin appears on his face. This was getting good.

Inner Moka and Tsukune were having difficulty knocking their opponent down. The 7 foot bald headed giant scratched the place on his shoulder where Inner Moka kicked him like it was a bug bite.

Tsukune growled, "Man, no matter how powerful our attacks are this guy hardly feels it! It's like he is made out of granite or something!"

Inner Moka replied, "As much as I hate to admit it but I agree with you, Tsukune. This guy is not like any normal human being."

The giant man laughed, "You are right, vampire I'm not like an ordinary human being. I have had genetic augmentations planted into me. My bones are thicker, making them less vulnerable to fracture and their density are much higher. This makes them much stronger than steel. Face it, you two can't beat me!"

Inner Moka bared her fangs, "Shut up, you fool. I'll make you know your place!" Tsukune and Inner Moka charge forward and launch their most powerful kick, hoping that it would take their opponent's head off but they hit solid bone, the giant laughed at their futile attempts and knocks them away with a mighty swing of his huge arm. To the two super vampires it feels they were hit by a brick wall. Tsukune and Inner Moka look at each other and nod. Tsukune uses his powers and chains appear out of the ground and latched onto the giant's arms and legs. He immediately tries to break free which only tightened the chains' hold on him.

Tsukune grunted, "Moka-san, hurry up! I don't know how much longer I can hold him." Inner Moka focuses her yokai into her fire dark gift the moment her red eyes snap open, Inner Moka threw her arms up and a fountain of fire erupts from the ground and envelops their bald headed giant opponent. Inner Moka increases the intensity of the fire. When the fire fountain dissipates, all they could see was smoke when it vanished, Tsukune and Inner Moka's eyes widen in horror. The giant was standing there unharmed, his flesh steaming but it didn't burn.

Inner Moka wondered, "That was my most powerful attack of my dark gift and yet he has no burns on him, why?"

The giant replied, "I told you before the genetic augmentations make me invincible. Do not kid yourselves you have no chance in beating me!" He grabs them with one of his hands and began crushing the life out of them. Tsukune had to think of something fast if they wanted to survive.

Tsukune said, "Moka-san, cover your ears." The silver-haired beauty somehow manages to free her arms and covered her ears. With a nod from her, Tsukune took in a deep breath and then released a loud T-Rex roar that hurt their opponent's ears and he released them in order hold his ears as the noise rang inside his head.

The giant said, "Ah, my ears! You two will die when my hearing returns." Tsukune and Inner Moka take the opportunity to hide and rethink their strategy. They hide deep within the forest.

Inner Moka cursed, "Damn it! No one has been able to survive my most devastating kick!"

Tsukune nodded, "Indeed, normally your opponent would be out cold or possibly dead just from that one kick." Inner Moka smiled at that, her boyfriend had acknowledged her for her superhuman strength because he's seen it many times. Tsukune wonders how the others are fairing.

Ruby and Yukari were being outmatched by the sorcerers, they were more experienced in summoning and the spells they knew made Ruby and Yukari look like an amateurs. But they wouldn't quit fighting. The sphere in Ruby's wand began to glow as her aura surrounds her.

She said, "Come forth, my servants. Banish these fools from the realm of the living!" A huge swarm of mutant Venus Flytraps emerged and head for their victims but the sorcerers shoot a firestorm and burn the plants, making the two witches gasp in horror.

'If this keeps up, we'll die!' Yukari thought with dread.

The first sorcerer mocked, "Is that all you got, witch? I expected more from you. Your master must have been foolish to take a weakling like you under her wing!"

Ruby growled, "My master was a good person to me! She didn't resent me like the humans did!" The sphere glowed brighter as Ruby's yokai increased and then she summons fire that take the shape of snakes. With a point of her wand, the fire snakes slither their way forward but the enemy counters with a water spell.

Kai sat on the ground while Amy was leaning over panting, their yokai were almost completely depleted and their healing abilities are working in overdrive to heal their wounds then suddenly Fred slams a cinder block onto Kai's left knee, he took pleasure in hearing the young vampire scream in agony. Amy's claymore is shattered so she tossed it aside and the useless weapon vanishes in a shower of sparkling lights she then drew the Reaver and runs toward Fred, dodging projectiles and she swung the blade only to have it being blocked by Fred's glaive.

'I better make this attack count because this is my last shot.' Amy thought. She gathers her yokai into her left fist which was covered in a purple aura she threw her fist back at first to gain momentum then thrusts it into Fred's face at full speed, sending the redhead teen back several yards before he came to a stop. Amy then falls to one knee, her yokai completely spent. Kai limps over and sat down because of the pain that is plaguing his left knee.

Amy asked, "Did we do it? Is Fred really dead?"

Kai shook his head, "I don't know." Their answer came in the form of a psychotic laughter as Fred rose to his feet and rubbed the area on his cheek where Amy punched him.

He said, "That was some punch, Amy. That felt like I was hit by a runaway train. Unfortunately, it didn't shatter my skull and that must have used up all of your remaining yokai. You two are finished! You will be joining your sister in the afterlife! Good-bye Amy and Kai Steinberg!" A ball of demonic energy begins to accumulate in Fred's free hand and grew bigger with each pulse.

Amy shouted, "Renee, please help us!"

Fred laughed, "She won't be able to help because I killed her! That attack you launched was your last chance and now it's time to kiss your dreams good-bye!" Before he launched the ball of destruction, storm clouds appear out of nowhere and it began to thunder and lightning. Fred wasn't the only one seeing this phenomenon but all of the others are mesmerized by the spectacle. Tsukune and Inner Moka jump from tree top to tree top as they move closer. Suddenly the lightning bolts begin behaving erratically and their intervals between strikes become less and then they strike the ground and start carving something into it. The light is so bright that the spectators had to cover their eyes. When the lightning bolts stop, they uncover them to see what image was carved into the ground. It was glowing blue and had the shape of a familiar dragon. Plus it was pulsing with untold quantities of energy.

Kai gasped, "It can't…it can't be!" A pillar of light falls down from the storm clouds and powerful gusts of wind blow from the sheer pressure of it. It landed where Ken and Mizore were. Sparkles of light also fall and cover Kai and Amy.

Amy blinked, "This light it's restoring my yokai."

Kai added, "My knee, it doesn't hurt anymore." The pillar of light then violently and spectacularly explodes, revealing the occupant. The figure was clearly feminine, she was wearing a black hooded overcoat with a cape attached to it held in place by a series of clasps around her chest, it didn't have any sleeves so her slender arms were visible, the overcoat had some decorations on it along with red highlights, she wore an emerald green birthstone around her neck, half of her face was hidden by the hood, her arms were covered in dark blue chainmail and the gauntlets that Amy had around her waist began to react the hooded figure, Amy unclasped them and they attach themselves to the figure's arms. It still thundered and lightning flashed. The hooded figure walks into the prison of mirrors that Ken and Mizore are struggling against their opponents. Soon she comes to their location. All four of the fighters see her.

The first sorcerer said, "Ah, some fresh meat."

The second nodded, "Indeed. Let's hope you can prove to be more entertaining than those witches. Come on, girl." The mysterious figure didn't say anything, instead she just throws her arms up and a blast of supernatural energy destroys the entire mirror prison with the sound of shattering glass making the sorcerers and Mizore and Ken gasp.

The first sorcerer, "Who is this girl? I've never seen a blast of energy like that!" The two magical beings try to run at their adversary but suddenly find themselves frozen in place. The hooded fighter used a finger to draw something and a seal appears beneath the sorcerers and then she throws her other arm down and lightning descends from the clouds and electrocuted them to death. When the electrocution ended, there was nothing left but the charred bodies of the sorcerers. Ken and Mizore looked at her in awe after that display of power. They can't even begin to imagine what it would feel like being on the receiving of that attack and hopefully they never will. Then the hooded figure turned around to look at them.

Ken said, "Thank you for saving us." Their savior just nodded and then teleported to where Tsukune and Inner Moka are. The two super vampires were battered and bruised from the beating their juggernaut of an opponent was giving them. This man seemed to be impervious to pain; he hardly lost any of his footing after receiving Inner Moka's most powerful kick. Tsukune tries to get up but pain was beyond his imagination. The giant throws a punch and Tsukune and Inner Moka brace for the impact but it didn't come. When the two looked, they see another fist colliding with their opponent's, they also hear the crack of bone and the giant was screaming in pain as he realized that his hand is likely broken in several places.

He glared at the newcomer, "You will be a bloody stain on my hand, little one." He slams his good hand toward the ground but the hooded fighter grabs Tsukune and Inner Moka and jumped out of the way as the giant's hand hits the ground, making it shake violently. The challenger places the two silver-haired beings down and jumped into the air and with a lightning fast swing of her hand, she creates a burst of air that was as sharp as a blade and beheads the giant. Blood spews from his severed neck as his body fell to the ground. Fred focused on the task at hand and throws that ball of energy at Amy and Kai their eyes widen in terror as the ball of death approached but it was dispersed by a gauntlet. Kai and Amy look at the hooded stranger with their mouths hung open. They have never seen anyone move that fast! The Reaver finds itself being called to the enigma figure and it moves toward her. Her right hand gripped the hilt firmly. Fred runs to her and used his speed to launch a swift attack but it's blocked, surprising him. When their weapons collide and they did a test of strength, Fred realizes that his opponent had only one hand on the sword's hilt.

'Hmph, this one's confident.' He thought with a smirk. All of a sudden she pushed him back and placed her other hand on the hilt and got into a familiar fighting stance with the blade being pointed down toward the ground like Kain does. Amy felt something in her chest.

Kai asked, "Is something wrong, Amy?"

Amy nodded, "For some reason I just felt a sense of relief hitting my heart." Fred uses swift strikes to try and overwhelm his opponent but she kept up with him, they were moving so fast that Kai could barely keep up with them using his eyes. The female fighter punches Fred in the face and sends him crashing into the ground. The redhead got up and glares at her.

He growled, "Who are you?" The challenger looks at Amy and Kai, debating if she should let them know who it was. She decides to go ahead with it. She places the Reaver on the ground and reached for the hood and quickly throws it back, completely revealing her face. She heard Amy and Kai gasp. She had long dark blue hair and hazel brown eyes and she saw Fred's golden eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

Kai asked, "R-Renee?"

Fred exclaimed, "You're dead! I killed you! You're not real!" He slowly advances to Renee, telling himself over and over again that this was only his mind playing tricks on him. The moment his hand touched Renee's chest she throws lefts and rights forcing Fred to cover up. Renee quickly undid the clasps to her hooded overcoat/cape and removes the garment to reveal that she was wearing dark blue chainmail covered with black battle armor with red highlights around her chest, shoulders and legs, a matching pair of gloves and bronze brown boots (think of Kain's starting costume from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain after he is resurrected as a vampire). She picks the Reaver back up again and launched herself at Fred. Fred blocks the attack that was aimed at his chest and Renee kicked him in the gut hard, causing the redhead to fall to his knees clenching his gut. A small grin appeared on Renee's face.

Amy said, "Incredible, we barely managed to hurt Fred but Renee brought him down to his knees just from that kick!"

Fred asked, "What kind of strength was that? I've never felt a kick that painful in my life!"

Renee said, "You wanna know why? It's because during my time in the Spectral Realm, I have been doing training! As a result my yokai has increased to magnitudes that the human mind can't even begin to comprehend."

Fred smirked, "In case you have forgotten I have been doing training as well."

Renee replied, "Your power pales in comparison to mine. This fight is perfect to test out some of the abilities that I have obtained." She does a vicious uppercut and this made Fred release a roar of annoyance. Amy tosses the Time fragment to Renee and a blue aura covers the Reaver.

'With this fourth and final fragment, the Balance Emblem is complete at last. All that remains is for me to combine the wraith Reaver with its physical twin to create the Soul Reaver.' The moment Fred saw the Reaver absorb the Time fragment his face turns red as he realized that his plans were now ruined.

He screamed, "You bitch! I'll kill you!" He runs at her in a blind rage but only to be met with Renee's boot. The two exchange blows and Renee blocked every one of his and her strikes were effective, they arrive at the place where the old dorms are. Renee slams Fred's skull right into the brick wall of one of the dorms then drives it through a window cutting his face open. Fred kicks her away and transformed into his dragon form. Renee looked at him with a calm expression. Kai and Amy approached her and Renee asked Amy to hold on to the Reaver. She morphs into her Blue Eyes White Dragon form and with a mighty flap of her wings she takes to the sky. The two collide and roll over as they fell to the ground, creating a huge crater and sent rocks flying in all directions but Kai cut down all of the rocks that were heading his way. Renee stomps on Fred's chest right where his black heart was and was about to bite his head off but Fred disappears. Renee spits the rocks in her mouth out and searched for him. Fred slowly flew in behind her quietly and thought he had Renee but then he feels Renee wrap her tail around his neck and slams him to the ground before he is thrown against the dorm's brick wall. Renee opened her mouth and the crackle of electricity could be heard as it begins to collect then she fired her White Lightning. It was a lot more powerful than it was previously because it carried strong wings that blew any loose material around. The beam collides with the building and destroyed virtually all of it. For a few minutes there was no movement from the rubble then a minute later the debris is sent in all direction to reveal an injured Fred though his regenerative ability kicked in and healed his wounds.

Renee wondered, "Still not convinced that I'm not real, Fred? Look here, I have another ability that I've gained." A blue-white aura enveloped her and when it vanishes it revealed that Renee's new dragon form had two additional dragon heads.

Fred snickered, "So you have two more heads, so what? That still won't be enough to stop me." He fired his Ray of Blackness only to have it being countered by Renee's Neutron Blast. Her three dragon heads fired a beam of blue lightning that converged into a single massive beam. The two beams fight for dominance and then explode.

Renee stated, "This isn't the only new dragon form I have." She transforms again this time her body took on a more metallic appearance, her wings replaced her arms, had blue spheres on her wings, chest, on the top of her head, and legs and had black channels. Her body was still colored blue. Amy and Kai were captivated by the sight of their revived sister.

Amy said, "Wow, look at that. It's beautiful!"

Kai nodded, "Yeah that is one impressive dragon form." Fred blasts Renee with his Ray of Blackness again but then he noticed that those black channels were absorbing the energy and transferred it to the blue spheres on Renee's body. Eventually, enough energy is collected and the channels begin to glow a bright blue and Fred was flabbergasted by what happened. Renee stares at him with cold and hateful eyes then she fires her Ionic Blast, further enhanced by the gathered energy, at Fred from point-blank range and the attack is so powerful that it blew off the armor on Fred's body and inflicting near fatal wounds on him. Fred falls on his back and coughed up blood, he lifts his head up and saw Renee back in her Blue Eyes White Dragon form and powering up her White Lightning. After reaching 100% she unleashes the beam of destruction at her opponent and Fred releases a death cry as he exploded in a giant fireball. Renee roars not only in victory but also to let everyone know that she was back. She shifts to her human appearance wearing her school uniform. The hooded overcoat/cape is called to her and she makes it disappear with a snap of her fingers and Kai hands the sheath over so Renee could strap it to her back and placed the Reaver inside it. Tsukune and the others arrive to see their friend standing there in the flesh. Yukari and Ruby use a healing spell to help Kurumu recover from her injuries with her fight with that shape shifter guy. The gang is surprised by Renee's return. The storms clouds disperse and it became sunny again.

Tsukune asked, "Renee is that really you?"

Renee smiled, "The one and only. Did you miss me?" Her response was the gang having tears fall from their eyes and Amy enveloping her in a strong embrace like she was never going to let go.

'Yep, they really did miss me.' Renee thought as she wrapped her arms around Amy.

Amy sobbed, "Please, don't leave us like that again, Renee!"

Renee caressed her sister's black hair in a soothing manner, "Don't worry, Amy. I'm not leaving you this time, I promise." Renee laid her head on top of Amy's as she lets her older sister cry with a smile on Renee's face. Kai was also having difficulty controlling his tears he was just so overwhelmed with relief and joy that Renee was walking amongst them again. Kurumu went over and embraced her Mate of Fate as she cried with him. Renee soon felt Amy stop crying and looked at her with a bright smile on her face. The gang returns to the Newspaper Club room and Renee asked what happened during her absence. Amy explained everything by the time she was finished, Renee was surprised.

Amy blushed, "And that's about it."

Renee said, "So you finally made love to Kai! Kurumu bravo, the same thing goes for you Tsukune, Moka, Ken, and especially you Amy." She applauded them. The said group blushed.

Amy said, "What about you? Did you make love to Tsukune?"

Renee nodded, "Yes, I did. Back when we were at the mansion in Nosgoth."

Moka asked, "So, Renee can you please tell us what kind of training you were doing in this Spectral Realm?" Inside the rosario Inner Moka was curious as well.

Renee raised an eyebrow, "You want to know?" Seeing the group nod, she sighed, "Okay. Well, here's what happened."

Flashback

_Renee and Raziel were currently doing a sparring match. Renee gave Raziel everything she had but Raziel came out victorious. With each passing day, Renee could feel her yokai growing in strength and in turn, further enhancing her dark gifts. _

_Raziel said, "You are progressing well, Renee. No one has been able to last this long against me." _

_Renee chuckled, "That's vampire stamina for you." _

_Raziel crossed his arms, "There's really not more I can teach you." _

_Renee said, "Hold up, I want to focus on my dragon form!" _

_The wraith titled his head, "Dragon form?" _

_Renee nodded, "My father was a dragon, that's why I can change into one. I wasn't aware of it until I turned into one for the first time. I want to enhance my dragon form, make it stronger." _

_Raziel said, "Okay, I think we can do that." They begin that training session. Three months later Renee learned all that she could from Raziel and she could somehow sense that her friends were struggling against their opponents. Raziel said that he was going to do a ritual as a reward for all of Renee's hard work and determination in the training. Renee was currently sitting in the middle of a symbol and was bare of any clothing from the waist up since Raziel told her that she needed to remove her shirt and bra for a part of the ritual. She looked left and right and saw the spirits of the original Vampire Guardians that once served the Pillars. Out of the corner of her eye, Renee saw Raziel pick up the bowl that had the red liquid and stirred it. She then felt him start moving an object that resembled a paint brush (I don't know what people use in rituals or believe in the supernatural) on her bare back. _

_Renee shivered, "That's cold." _

_Raziel explained, "This symbol I'm painting on your back will help you better withstand attacks that are filled with Glyph magic. It won't make you invulnerable to it but it'll reduce the damage you receive from it. The stuff that I'm using to paint this symbol will fade in a few days but the effects will remain." He places the bowl with the red liquid down and picks up the one filled with the blue liquid and paints it onto her upper right arm. _

_Renee chuckled, "You know, I can't help but feel like this is starting to resemble voodoo magic." The blue liquid changes into some sort of mark. _

_Raziel said, "To complete this mark, you need to place some of your own blood onto it. Think of it as sort of a pact with me." Renee slit her wrist and let some of her blood drip onto the mark, it glowed blue as it accepted the blood. The cut on her wrist healed instantly. _

_Renee said, "It's done." _

_Raziel stated, "Until the Soul Reaver is created again, this mark will serve as a way of summoning creatures from the Spectral Realm including me." _

_Renee's eyes lit up, "Really? I can summon you or any of these nightmarish creatures to help me in battle if I'm being outnumbered?" When she saw Raziel nod, she was jumping and screaming on the inside. _

_Raziel said, "It's time for you to return to the Material Realm." _

_Renee asked, "But how? My body isn't here." _

_Raziel cried, "When you disappeared in those sparkles of blue light, it also preserved your body. All you have to do is focus on making it appear." Renee nodded and concentrated on making her body appear, a minute later it shows up laying on the ground perfectly preserved with no signs of decay. Renee lies down into it and the spirits of the original Vampire Guardians began to recite incantations to allow her soul to reside in its shell again. Renee could feel her heart starting to beat and the stab wound in her stomach healed without leaving a scar. _

_"Make Fred pay for his sins when you return to the realm of the living, Renee!" Raziel said as his voice faded. The next thing Renee hears is the screeching of bats and she feels herself lying on grass. She opened her eyes and saw a clear blue sky. She gets to her feet and discovers that she was in the physical world. She also looked to examine herself and noticed she was wearing a hooded overcoat/cape and underneath it was dark blue chainmail and black battle armor with red highlights. She was smiling brightly as she realized that she was in the realm of the living again. All of a sudden she could feel her blood hunger rising to the surface, she was so ecstatic about being alive again that she had forgotten about her thirst. She moved out in search of food. After a little while she spots some Vampire Hunters ahead of her. She licked her lips and pulled the hood down over her face and began sneaking up on her prey. She hid behind a tree and grabbed one of them and quickly snapped his neck then began feasting on his blood. After draining him dry, she dropped his lifeless body but her thirst wasn't satisfied she needed more. She drank from all of her victims and finished sucking the blood out of her last victim. Her hunger was now satisfied. _

_'Ah, that's better!' Renee thought as she wiped the remaining blood off her lips. She turned around to look at the dead bodies and sweat dropped. _

_She said, "Wow, I drank from 15 Vampire Hunters! I guess my craving for human blood was a lot more intense than I originally thought because I never drank from that many people before." Renee sensed that her friends were having difficulty fighting their opponents, "My friends aren't doing too good I better get to their location before it's too late." _

_She heads to the place where Tsukune and the others were fighting Fred and his lackeys._

End of flashback 

Renee said, "And that's what happened." Tsukune and the others had the mouths hung open.

Kai cried, "Whoa!"

Amy added, "My thoughts exactly! Looks like you were enjoying yourself in the Spectral Realm."

Renee chuckled, "You have no idea, Amy. Raziel's training was far more intense and drove me beyond exhaustion when I ended just a day's worth! It would make Kain's training look like a joke. I'm surprised that my muscles aren't huge!"

Kurumu asked, "What kept you going?"

Renee answered, "My family and friends."

Mizore stated, "But the training was worth it."

Renee nodded, "You're right. I never thought you and Inner Moka would get your asses kicked that badly, that giant must have been quite a formidable opponent."

Tsukune chuckled, "He was. To tell you the truth my body still feels like it's been hit by steamroller." Inside the rosario, Inner Moka scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest after hearing Renee's comment.

Renee asked, "Hey how are mom and Kain doing?"

Amy replied, "Not so good, they've been depressed when mom felt that you disappeared from this world." Renee took in what Amy told her and decided to use the Whisper to let her mom and Kain know that she was back. In Nosgoth, Kain was standing at the Pillars of Nosgoth with Kelly who was still grieving over her daughter's loss. Suddenly that white light appeared around both of them.

Renee said, "Mom, Kain are you there? It's Renee."

Kelly gasped, "Renee? Is that really you?"

Renee replied, "Yes, it is. I'm back from the dead."

Kain said, "I thought you were gone forever."

Renee chuckled, "Come on, Kain you know something like that can't keep me down."

The Scion of Balance replied, "What were you doing your time away from the realm of the living?"

The dark blue-haired vampire told him, "Training with Raziel in the Spectral Realm. My yokai has increased dramatically as a result. Just to let you know the Balance Emblem has been fully restored. It's whole again."

Kain smiled, "That's wonderful news, Renee. Have you combined the wraith Reaver with its physical twin?"

Renee shook her head, "No, not yet. But I'll let you know when I have."

Kain nodded, "Alright. It's great to have back with us, Renee."

Renee stated, "Same here. Bye for now." Renee ends the conversation and Kain and Kelly were relieved that Renee was back. That night at Youkai Academy Renee moved into her room again and saw that Amy took good care of it while she was gone. Amy moved into a room on the left next to Renee's. Renee put the Reaver into the glass casing on along with her gauntlets. Next she slipped out of her school attire and into her nightgown then went to her bed to sleep. In an underground base in Nosgoth, miles away from the ruined Pillars, the Hylden Lord received news about Fred's failure.

He said, "So Fred Helens has been killed at the hands of Renee Steinberg?"

His minion nodded, "That is correct, Master. Renee has returned from the dead and she has finally restored the Balance Emblem talisman."

The Hylden Lord slammed his fist on the table, "If she combines the Reaver with its ethereal twin then we're done for. I can't forget the time when Kain killed me with the Soul Reaver 1,000 years ago! Renee and her friends must be stopped! If the Pillars of Nosgoth are restored then our kind will be banished from this land again! I think it's time we pay this Youkai Academy a visit."

A/N: Chapter 13 part 2 done. Well, Renee's back and better than ever. I gave her Blue Eyes White Dragon form two additional forms: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon since they're both badass forms of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

I added genetically augmented human opponents for Tsukune and his friends.

In case for those who are wondering, in Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 in the final chapter of the game the Hylden City, Kain has a final battle with the Hylden Lord and manages to destroy him with the Soul Reaver and the power of the Nexus Stone that Kain tossed into the Hylden Gate before his fight destroys the Gate and as a result the Hylden were banished to the demon dimension.

Looks like the Hylden are making their move. How will Renee and the gang overcome this next predicament?

In the scene where Renee makes her return, I would've added either Kane's first theme Burned or the Undertaker's Bells and Thunder them to make it creepy and it'd also spell certain doom to the opponent.

Read and review

Stick around for chapter 14.

Vader 23A


	14. Plan Revealed

Chapter 14: Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

It was a calm, peaceful night at Youkai Academy and Renee and the others were currently sleeping in their dorms, yesterday they had a celebration party not only for defeating Fred and his goons but also for Renee after she made her return. Mizore and Ken remember how powerful Renee has become. In the mirror prison the two sorcerers played mind games with them and Mizore and Ken were about to snap then Renee came to their rescue. With an upward thrust of her arms, the prison was destroyed by a blast of supernatural energy and then froze them in place when she wrote some type of seal and threw her other arm down and lightning came down from the storm clouds and reduced their bodies to charcoal. If Renee was able to able to kill those two sorcerers with just a bolt of lightning then how deadly would that lightning have been if it was used in a combination attack? Ken felt chills running down his spine just from thinking of it. They hope that they don't end up being on the receiving of one of those attacks. The next day, while the gang was distributing their latest newspaper, Renee wondered about that dream she had last night. In it, she saw Youkai Academy in flames and bodies were everywhere burnt beyond recognition. She then saw a winged being with blue skin, three fingers on his hands and wearing some strange wardrobe and angel-like wings. His blue skin had orange highlights in it and the same thing could be said with his wings. His jet black hair had white highlights and his eyes glowed green. His face was hard to make out because the smoke blocked out the Sun. Then the barrier that divided the human world from the monster world began to crack and shards of it fell to the ground.

'Was that a dream or a premonition?' Renee thought.

Tsukune shook her out of her thoughts, "Hey, Renee you okay? You look like you just spaced out."

Renee answered, "I'm okay, Tsukune. Just thinking about that dream I had last night."

Moka asked, "What was it about?" Renee told them the details about it.

Kurumu said, "Wow. Do you think that dream or premonition will true?"

Renee shook her head, "I don't know, Kurumu. I'm not a fortune teller. I can't predict the future but I just hope that it won't come true." Over the next several weeks Renee had seen the number of rouge vampires increase their attacks substantially and they seem to be looking for something. The young Nosgoth Vampire just got done cleaning herself up after getting involved in a food fight at the school's cafeteria earlier. Renee felt anxiety welling up inside her and she couldn't help but feel uneasy by it. In Nosgoth, Kain and Kelly were walking back from her husband's grave when Kain picked the yokai signatures of an enemy that he knows too well. The enemy group pounces at the pair but Kain unleashed a burst of telekinesis that repelled the attackers. They get up and Kain took in their appearance, they were deathly pale in skin color and looked nothing more than skin and bone but their yokai was unmistakable.

Kain said, "So you Hylden finally show yourselves."

One of them replied, "This world belongs us, vampire."

Kain shook his head, "I think not, you wretch! Vampires have existed long before you fools challenged us for control over this world. Our ancestors locked you away in the demon dimension during that war."

The Hylden added, "But now we are free again because of the selfish decision that you made."

Kelly asked, "What the hell are you talking about, Hylden?"

The enemy answered, "You don't get it, do you? The seduction of the Circle of Nine, the possession of Mortanius, Ariel's murder, the corruption and collapse of the Pillars, all of this was planned out by us."

Kain growled, "Enough talk! I'll rip you to shreds!" Kain lunged forward and disemboweled one Hylden while the other attempted to stab Kain but Kelly caught him and tossed him over her head. Kelly cracked her neck and knuckles.

Kelly said, "I haven't had a good fight in a century." She waved her hand at the challengers, "Come and meet your end, Hylden bastards!" The said individuals charged forward but Kelly uses her inhuman speed to quickly get behind them and kicked them in the back of their heads. For 10 minutes Kain and Kelly had their opponents on the ropes but Kelly couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. The Hylden warrior that Kain was facing turned out to be more powerful than he expected.

The warrior said, "You know, Kain you should actually be grateful that we inflicted your kind with the curse because if we hadn't, you would a hairless ape rotting away underneath six feet of dirt. How ironic, you were born as a human, murdered by humans then you were resurrected as a vampire, you slain your assassins then you sought a cure for the vamperic curse inflicted on you but over time you grew contempt against mankind. You chose self-preservation over sacrifice you doomed the Pillars to eternal ruin, the mighty columns toppled and the lock that kept us from your world was broken and yet you established your doomed empire upon their ruins."

Kain replied venomously, "That was caused by the corruption that was already infecting the Circle even before I was born! Thanks to Raziel's sacrifice I was freed from the corruption that was inflicted upon me. As Scion of Balance, I will save Nosgoth, the Pillars will return to Vampire Guardianship, balance will be restored and your race will be sealed away this time for all of eternity never to poison this land again." The Hylden warrior laughed evilly.

Kelly growled, "What are you laughing at?"

The enemy replied, "Our lord is paying Youkai Academy a visit and he has great plans for it."

Kain demanded, "Tell us now!"

The Hylden said, "You're going have to go there to find out." The two Nosgoth Vampire head for Youkai Academy then Kelly heard their enemy say, "Good-luck with saving those whorish daughters of yours, Kelly." Kelly didn't take too kindly to that insult that prick made about her daughters, she ran toward the Hylden, grabbed and snapped his neck with her superhuman strength then tossed the carcass to the ground, Kain electrocuted his opponents to death. Back at Youkai Academy, the Sun was setting and suddenly Renee, along with Moka, Amy and Kai, smelled smoke in the air, she pinpoints it to the likely source and then it dawned on her.

She gasped, "Youkai Academy! It's under attack but who's doing it?"

Amy felt something, "Renee, you recognize that yokai signature?"

Renee nodded, "No doubt about it, rouge vampires. Let's head over to the school." The group left the lake and soon arrive too see Youkai Academy in flames. The dream that Renee had last night was happening.

Kai said, "The school's burning!"

The leader of the invading group saw them, "What are you four here for, sightseeing? There's not much to look at except for the burning academy." Moka spots a rouge vampire dragging someone but soon Moka figured out who it was.

Moka cried, "Tsukune!"

"Are you looking for something? Finders, keepers I love watching the veins in his neck appear as he screams. He kept calling out 'Moka-san, Moka-san!' It was amusing." The rouge vampire said with a sick and sadistic looking smile on his face. Renee jumped forward and sliced off his hands while Amy rescued Tsukune and handed him to Moka who cradled his unconscious form in her arms, stroking his hair.

Amy said, "I checked him for injuries and he didn't have any, he just fainted from shock."

Renee cursed, "Damn you, you rotten bastards!" She drew the Blood Reaver and raised it, "You are absolute scum and you all deserve to die for attacking this school. There will be no survivors. Each of you will die tonight!" Her anger triggered her transformation into her vampire form and Amy changed into hers. Their blood red eyes glowed ominously and a wind generated by their auras blew their hair around, making them look even more terrifying like the Devil had unleashed his minions to unleash death and destruction upon the land. Renee targeted the leader of the attackers. She could also sense that this leader is young and cocky. The two jumped into the air and blade and claws collide and sparks flew upon impact. Almost immediately after landing the two warriors turned their heads to glare at each other, eyes filled with killer intent. They run at one another and lock-up in a test of strength and Renee proved to be the stronger one and literally shoved him away. Renee's eyes begin to glow blue as she prepared to try out another of her newest abilities.

Renee said, "Get ready to experience something you would normally feel in your nightmares." The mark on Renee's arm glows and a molten hole appeared in the ground and out of it came a pack of creatures from the Spectral Realm.

The leader of the enemy group gasped, "What are those hideous things?"

Renee replied, "Those are Sluaghs, one of many creatures that dwell in the Spectral Realm. Now Sluaghs, devour that fool's soul!" Following their master's command, the nightmarish monsters ran forward and the rouge vampire was too frightened to move and the Sluaghs began to devour his soul, leaving only its empty shell behind. Pleased with their work, Renee sent them back to their home which was the Spectral Realm. Amy's claymore was covered with blood as the other rouge vampires look at her with fear in their eyes.

One of them said, "What the hell are these girls? I've never seen anyone with that kind of power before!"

The second cried, "Let's get out of here! They're monsters!"

Renee growled, "I don't think so!" Renee threw the Reaver through her victim's chest and the blade drained him dry while Amy sliced her foes in half. Renee pulled the Reaver out of the enemy's chest and wiped the blade clean of blood. However, she couldn't help but feel that something was amiss here.

Amy wondered, "I don't get it. If these rouge vampires were the ones who set the academy ablaze then that means…"

Renee blinked then whipped her head to face the school, "Shit, these guys were decoys! Their target was something inside Youkai Academy!" Renee gazed back at her sister, "Amy, help Moka evacuate the dorms and rescue any trapped students or teachers inside the academy! Let's move now!" Renee teleported to the main hallway of the school and surveys her surroundings. Parts of the ceiling have collapsed onto the floor after being weakened by the fire. She then spots something on the middle of the stairs that divided them into two separate paths and she soon recognizes that it was the Chairman. She removed any debris that blocked her way and reaches the robed man.

The Chairman said, "Renee."

Renee asked, "You okay, Chairman?"

The Chairman coughed, "The wounds aren't life threatening but it'll be a while before I can walk on my two feet again."

Renee asked once again, "Who inflicted these injuries? Tell me who it is and I'll make sure that they face judgment."

The Chairman answered, "A winged being attacked me to the point where I couldn't fight back and when he thought that I was beat up enough he then headed to the basement floor of Youkai Academy."

Renee demanded, "Tell me the directions and I'll head there." The Chairman gave Renee the directions where the basement floor and Kai appeared. He was currently search and rescuing any teachers who were trapped underneath rubble. Renee told him to take care of the Chairman while she headed for the lower most floor of the school. Down and down Renee went until she enters a huge open chamber and in the middle stood a console that Renee had never seen before and it was producing a low humming noise. Renee walked towards it and gazed at it and held in a slot in the middle was a rosario similar to Moka's. Suddenly she sensed a presence in the chamber and she turned around to see the winged being stepping out of the darkness, when he became visible Renee got a good look at him. His features were recognizable. It was Janos Audron! The greatest of the Ancient Vampires and the father of her kind, Renee's mother use to tell her stories about Janos but right now Renee can tell that he was being possessed by the Hylden Lord.

He said, "Renee, we meet at last."

Renee asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The Hylden Lord replied, "I'm here to destroy the barrier that surrounds this school."

The vampire teen narrowed her eyes, "What for?"

The possessed vampire grinned evilly, "So the humans and monsters can destroy each other and when the war's over, my race can conquer the world with no resistance plus any vampires that manage to survive the war will starve to death since there won't be any humans left for you to feed on. Fred, the rouge vampires and the revived Sarafan Order were just pawns to keep people from knowing what was going on."

Renee replied, "I wouldn't grin just yet."

The Hylden Lord laughed, "You foolish youngling, do you so wish to die for your kind's lost cause?"

Renee pointed the Reaver at him, "You're not bringing the barrier down. You have disgraced Janos and I will destroy him if it means stopping you, fiend!"

The evil lord replied, "Very well then, I'll enjoy watching you squirm and begging for mercy." He summons a sword out of fire and grabbed the hilt, making the weapon appear out of the flames. Janos flapped his wings and took to the air and Renee could sense that he was charging up some sort of attack judging by the green ball of energy that was forming above his head and Renee's instincts told her that this attack would hurt really bad if she didn't stop it. She fires a TK burst and it succeeded in halting the attack before it could be fully charged and it made the possessed Ancient Vampire lose flight and Renee took the opportunity to swing the Reaver in a series of quick strikes that didn't leave Janos any time to guard, next she drove his skull into the wall, denting it with each impact. A human skull would've been unrecognizable from the sheer force and velocity of each impact. Janos blocked the next impact by placing his hands against the walls and then elbowed Renee in the gut. It worked Renee staggered back clenching her gut with one hand. Janos took the momentary distraction to move into the air and flapped his wings together to create a powerful tornado that sends Renee into a wall inside the huge chamber. The silver-haired immortal pulled her body out of the wall and landed on her feet. Both vampires glared at each other before Audron summoned a pair of Hylden warriors but Renee quickly kills two of them then drained the surviving one of blood with the Reaver, Renee's blood red eyes then return to the Ancient Vampire.

She asked, "What else do you got?" The blue-skinned winged being placed his hands together and dark energy began to accumulate in them, Renee sees this and sheathed the Reaver before placing her hands near her hip and concentrated her yokai into that spot. Soon a ball of electricity forms and continued to grow then the two combatants unleash their attacks, the beams collide with tremendous force. They increase their respective yokai to further enhance their attacks.

The possessed Janos yelled, "Die, vampire pest!" His anger intensified his attack and began to push back Renee's beam of electricity and all of a sudden Renee screamed and strengthened her attack. The amplified beam pushed back Audron's ray of blackness until the two beams were back in the middle, eventually they explode sending both combatants into the wall and parts of the ceiling collapse from the sheer power of the explosion. Renee once again pulled her body free from the wall and walks over to downed opponent. She discovers that Janos was hurt. Blood was pouring out of cuts on his arms and his wings were damaged. When the Ancient Vampire opened his eyes, they were back to their normal amber color which meant that the Hylden Lord momentarily lost control over Janos.

He looked up at Renee and begged her, "Renee, finish me before he returns."

Renee nodded, "As you wish, Janos. Forgive me for this." She raised the Reaver and then drives it into Audron's chest right where the Heart of Darkness was, Janos screamed in agony the moment the blade pierced it but he smiled nonetheless.

He said, "You are strong, Renee Steinberg. I can sense that you and your brother and sister will be the most powerful Nosgoth Vampires of your time. Defeat the Hylden and restore the Pillars of Nosgoth, find new Guardians and help Kain restore balance to Nosgoth." The silver-haired vampire teen silently nodded. The Hylden Lord regained control of Janos and laughed at Renee's futile attempt at stopping his plans.

Renee growled, "What are you laughing at?"

The Hylden Lord cried, "This defiance is pointless, you can't defeat me, Renee. Only the Scion of Balance can. Nothing will prevent my plans from coming to fruition and in the end all of your hard work will result in nothing. Restoring the Balance Emblem, creating the Soul Reaver, restoring the Pillars, everything." In response to this Renee twisted the Reaver for the final blow. She pulls the blood-drinking blade from Janos Audron's chest. Her ears pick up the sound of metal breaking and she quickly whipped her head around to see that the rosario that was in the slot of the console had shattered into pieces and she instantly knew that something bad was going to happen and she was proven right when the barrier around Youkai Academy started to fracture and then shards of it fall to the ground. Students that managed to escape the dorms or the school thanks to Amy and the others scream in terror as they witnessed the barrier crumbling. Inside the huge chamber, Renee starts to think up of a solution to stop the barrier from collapsing any further.

'It needs a rosario but I don't have one.' Renee thought frantically. She hears someone running towards her, when Renee turns around she sees Moka bending over to catch her breath after running all the way here. She already had a plan in mind. Moka knew if the barrier collapsed completely then the human world and monster world will clash with neither side as the victor, this also meant that the Hylden would conquer the human world without any resistance. She walks up to the console and stared at the now empty slot, she knew what must be done. Before Renee could realize what was happening, she felt Moka grab a hold of her hand and had her pull Moka's rosario off and immediately afterward she placed it in the slot. The console glows a light green and the barrier's collapse was halted. It slowly began to rebuild itself and this left students baffled. One minute it was crumbling right before their eyes but now it was healing itself. Renee could see Moka transforming into her inner self with her pink hair turning silver, her body filling out more and her fangs becoming more pronounced. Renee felt her heart twist in pain as she watched this.

Moka said, "I'm sure we will meet again someday." Those were the last words Renee would hear from Outer Moka. When Moka opened her eyes again, they were blood red with slit pupils. Renee felt like crying but she understood that it had to be done to prevent the two worlds from raging war with each other. Renee and Inner Moka looked at each other in silence then Renee switched back to her human disguise. She walks over to the body of Janos Audron and the lifeless winged vampire looked up at her with glazed over eyes, Renee knelt down and with her free hand she shut his eyes then sheathed the Reaver before picking up his body. She lowered her head to mourn. She killed the greatest and most legendary vampire of Nosgoth's earlier days and the father of their race. Inner Moka placed a hand on Renee's shoulder. Renee turned her head to look at her and Inner Moka saw that Renee was crying.

A few minutes later Renee summoned up enough strength to say, "Let's get out of here." Inner Moka nodded and the two left. Tsukune and the others waited for Renee and Moka. Kurumu was beginning to think that something bad had happened to them.

She said, "Maybe they got trapped in a burning hallway or got crushed underneath rubble." A wash pan falls on the top of her head and knocked Kurumu to the ground.

Yukari cried, "Don't say such things, you big breasted cow!"

The two began arguing when Amy said, "Hey guys, I think I see something." Two silhouettes appear out of the smoky haze and soon it was revealed to be Renee and Inner Moka. Kai recognized the vampire in Renee's arms.

He said, "Is that Janos Audron?"

Renee replied, "Yes it is, Kai. The Hylden Lord possessed him and when I defeated Janos, the Hylden Lord briefly lost his hold over him and Janos told me to finish him before the Hylden Lord regained control so I freed Janos from any further disgrace." She detects two new yokai signatures. Kain and Kelly appear out of the mass of a crowd and Kelly was relieved that her daughters were okay then she laid her eyes on Kai.

Amy said, "Mother, relax. Kai has told us the reason why he betrayed us four years ago. He vowed to atone for his crime of almost raping Renee he's working really hard to earn back our trust." Kelly noticed that Kai was looking at her with guilt and regret in his eyes. He was afraid that his mother would lash out at him but what happened next stunned him, Kelly opened her arms to him, offering Kai to crawl into them and he also saw that her blood red eyes held the warm affection that any caring mom would have for her child. Kai didn't waste any time as he hugged his mother and Kelly wrapped her arms around her son. She gently rubbed his back. She could feel her shirt getting weak, that's when Kelly realized that Kai was crying.

Renee informed, "Kain, the Hylden are making their move. It appears that they want both humans and monsters to destroy each other so that they may conquer unopposed, Fred, the rouge vampires and the revived Sarafan Order were just pawns."

Kain crossed his arms, "I see."

Amy asked, "What do we do now?"

Renee donned a serious look on her face, "We must take the fight to the Hylden. We must show them that Nosgoth belongs to vampires, not them."

Kai suggested, "I think we should head to the mansion to rest up and train for the final battle."

Kain shook his head, "No, that would be the first place they'd look for us."

Renee looked at Inner Moka, "Moka, what about your place? Do you think your father could allow us to stay at his castle for a few days while we train for the fight of our lives?"

Inner Moka answered, "I guess he wouldn't have any problems with that." The next day, the Chairman announced that Youkai Academy would be closed for repairs yet again thanks to the fire, the dorms wouldn't take as long to fix since they received moderate damage. Renee briefly returned to Nosgoth to bury Janos in the ground next to her father's grave.

Renee said, "Rest in peace, Janos Audron." Renee rose to her feet and joined the others to board the bus. The gang had all of their stuff packed and Inner Moka informed her father that she would be coming home with some guests. The trip is long and boring, so much that some of the guys fell asleep. After what seemed like forever, they arrive at Castle Akashiya. The gang steps off with their luggage and then start walking over to the wooden bridge. The massive doors to the castle open up, Renee and her friends head in. The person to greet them was a vampire with long pink hair, a sexy body and green eyes with slit pupils. She wore casual clothing and had a smile on her face.

'She's like a mirror image of Outer Moka.' Amy thought.

The lady said, "Welcome home, dear Moka." Inner Moka ran into the woman's arms and hugged her.

Renee asked, "Moka, who's this?"

Inner Moka replied, "This is my mother Akasha Bloodriver."

Amy said, "She looks much like your other self."

Akasha cried, "How about you and your guests settle in? I'm sure you must be exhausted."

Kurumu replied, "Well, we pretty much slept throughout that whole boring ride here on the bus but yeah we could enjoy some relaxation before we have to fight for our lives." The gang follows Akasha to the hallway where their rooms are. They each choose their room and unpack their things. After that was taken care of they head to the main room where Issa Shuzen was waiting. Renee could see two vampires standing by his side. The first one had on an outfit that you would see in beauty contests, had blonde hair and brown eyes and a tiara rested on her head. On her ears were earrings that resembled a rosario. She had a smile on her face but something about that smile made Renee uneasy. The vampire next to her was clearly shorter, had red-orange hair tied into two ponytails at the sides with bows, wore a black and silver dress and had green eyes. Inner Moka saw that Tsukune could feel the yokai coming off of her parents and sisters.

Issa said, "Come here, Moka. Give your father a hug." Inner Moka did as he said and embraced her father. The Dark Lord saw Kain, "Ah, Kain-sama, glad to see you again."

Kain chuckled, "Same here, Issa Shuzen." Moka's father then noticed Renee and her sister and brother, "Who are those three standing next to you? Are they your children?"

Kain corrected him, "More like adopted children, sir. The one with the sword is Renee Steinberg, the one next to her is her older sister Amy Steinberg and the one with brown hair is Kai Steinberg. Kai is the tallest of the three at 6'6 while Amy stands at 6'5 and Renee coming in at 6'4." The three Steinberg siblings bow in respect to Issa Shuzen.

Kai said, "It's nice to meet you Lord Shuzen."

Issa cried, "Meet my other two daughters Kahlua and Kokoa Shuzen."

Kahlua smiled, "Hello." Kokoa stayed silent though with a glare from her father, Kokoa introduced herself to the others. Later that day, Inner Moka told her friends that Kahlua and Kokoa were her half-sisters and she is the third youngest sister. Kahlua was the second while Kokoa was the youngest. Inner Moka also said that Kokoa has a deep fear of Kahlua which is said have the "smile of an angel" but is said to the best killer in the family. She also mentioned that Kokoa is scared to death of their eldest sister Akuha Shuzen. Kurumu asked where Inner Moka's rosario was and Renee told her that the rosario that was in the slot of the console was destroyed in her battle against the Hylden Lord and as a result the barrier around Youkai Academy began to crumble. Outer Moka valiantly gave up her rosario to stop the barrier from deteriorating any further. That night the gang was done eating dinner and decided to relax. Renee was currently talking with Inner Moka's mother.

Renee said, "You and your daughter must have a deep bond, Akasha."

Akasha smiled, "It's a lot deeper than some people think. Her sealed side was based off of me. Now I see that my daughter is more open to others including Tsukune."

Renee nodded, "Because I taught her about embracing emotions since her pride and how she was brought up made her believe not to show any. Don't get me wrong, Akasha I just taught Moka to be more emotional and I know that she loves Tsukune. Her sealed self was in love with Tsukune the moment she crashed into him when Tsukune first came to Youkai Academy, but at first she was attracted to Tsukune because of his blood and nothing more but over time, Tsukune showed courage and even offered her friendship and before she knew it she started to have the same feelings for Tsukune that her sealed self had. Since then, she has become more attached to him." Akasha smiled more after hearing that her daughter has found someone to love.

Akasha said, "Renee, tell me a little about yourself and your family." The others were down after hearing about Outer Moka's self-sacrifice to save the school but the one who took it severely was Tsukune Aono. The pink-haired Moka was the first person he befriended when he came to Youkai Academy and that made Amy and the others worried.

Amy asked, "Do you think Tsukune is okay? He hasn't left his room since dinner and that makes me uneasy."

Kain added, "I hope that the boy doesn't get any suicidal thoughts." In his room, Tsukune sat on his bed with a depressed look on his face and he soon heard a knock on his door.

A voice said, "Tsukune?"

Tsukune replied, "Come in!" The door opened to reveal Inner Moka wearing a black and silver dress that stopped above her knees, displaying her legs, slender arms and the top of her chest along with her collar bone. She was currently bare footed and the leather choker wasn't around her neck anymore.

Inner Moka asked, "What's wrong? You don't look so good."

Tsukune chuckled nervously, "Is that so? I haven't really noticed." Inner Moka sat down on the bed next to him.

Inner Moka said, "I know what's bothering you, Tsukune. It's about the other Moka, isn't it?" She took his silence as an answer, "This has been my original form since childhood."

Tsukune choked up, "Then that means…"

The silver-haired beauty nodded, "Yes, the Moka that you have been spending time with was an illusion created by the rosario. Tsukune, this is the real me." She interlocked her hand with his, "This hand is just as much of mine as the other Moka's." That didn't help lift Tsukune's spirit, it only made him more depressed.

Tsukune said, "But I can't just accept that the other Moka wasn't there to begin with."

Inner Moka replied, "I understand, Tsukune but can you accept me for who I truly am? I promise that I won't leave you. You also got Mizore and the others here for you. Go ahead and cry, Tsukune there's no need to hold it in." The moment she said that, Tsukune just broke down and starting sobbing hard. Inner Moka held Tsukune close in a comforting hug and allows him to cry on her shoulder as long as he needs to. Inner Moka gently caressed his dark brown hair and her wonderful scent had a soothing effect on Tsukune as his body stopped shaking.

Finally he frees his head from her chest and looked at Inner Moka, "Promise me that you won't leave me like the other Moka did."

Inner Moka wiped his tears away and gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "I promise." A loving smile appeared on Inner Moka's face and that somehow made Tsukune smile as well. The silver-haired vampire remembered what Renee said to her before she vanished in a shower of sparkling lights.

_"Moka, you don't have to act so tough. Remember what I told you? Having emotions is what makes us feel alive and hiding them would only destroy you in the end. Will you please be kind to Tsukune? I know your other self is but can you be kind to him as well regardless of what your pride tells you?" Renee said in the memory. _

Tsukune saw Inner Moka inching closer then he feels her lips on his. A minute later Inner Moka broke the kiss and the two look at each other.

Tsukune said, "Moka-san."

Inner Moka cried, "Tsukune."

(I decided to do this lemon with Tsukune, Inner Moka and Renee. You know the drill. If you're under 18 then don't go any further, if you're 18 or older then read on. Enjoy.)

The two kiss each other deeply and Tsukune ran a hand through Inner Moka's silky soft silver hair, this made her moan in content from the touch. Inner Moka pulled Tsukune closer to deepen the kiss, their mouths open up and their tongues played with one another, Tsukune's hands slipped underneath Inner Moka's dress and compressed her ass, making the silver-haired beauty gasp. The two break for air and Inner Moka smiled lustfully before she stood up and let the dress slip from the her shoulders, Tsukune stared at her. Her figure was just flawless! Inner Moka recognized that Tsukune was observing her body and she didn't mind since they are both a couple but not mates, not yet at least. Inner Moka walked back to the bed, swaying her hips as she did. Tsukune lost his voice like he was hypnotized just from staring at Inner Moka's figure. The vampire captured his lips again then her hands began unbuttoning his shirt and removed it to show his chest. She next removed her crimson red bra to reveal her breasts to Tsukune.

Tsukune mumbled, "My god. You're breasts are beautiful."

Inner Moka caressed his face, "Thank you, Tsukune." Tsukune lied down on the bed and Inner Moka straddled him then took his hands interlocking them with hers and placed them over his head as she kissed him passionately. Tsukune felt his lover starting to grind herself against him and that earned Inner Moka a moan from Tsukune. Suddenly he felt her separate her lips and looking at the door, when he turned to look as well he gasped. Renee was standing with her mouth hung open, they were so occupied with their love making that he failed to hear the bedroom door open.

'My, my, Moka you certainly picked a fine way to help comfort Tsukune.' Renee thought. Inner Moka didn't cover herself up.

Renee teased, "You know Yukari would love to be a part of this."

Tsukune struggled, "R-Renee. This is…well…"

Renee replied, "Calm down, Tsukune. I know exactly what you two were doing. Do you mind if I join you?"

Inner Moka smiled evilly, "The more, the merrier." Renee grinned then she shut door, locking it and sound-proofed the walls to make sure that no one else interrupted their fun.

Renee said, "You guys go on and continue I can keep myself busy in the meantime." Tsukune and Inner Moka kiss one another again while Renee quickly undressed and started to play with herself. Tsukune took one of his lover's pink nipples into his mouth causing Inner Moka to moan in pleasure.

She said, "Oh, Tsukune! That's it! More!" Tsukune gently twisted the other nipple sending more pleasurable shocks through Inner Moka's body. Tsukune flipped them over and trailed kissed from her neck down to her toned stomach then tickled it. The silver-haired vampire laughed with the way her lover was tickling her, Tsukune's hands gripped the waistband of her crimson red panties and pulled them off, revealing her womanhood to him. The smell of her arousal soon hit his nose. Inner Moka screamed in ecstasy when she felt Tsukune's tongue on her outer lips then up to her clit. Renee massaged her breasts before one of her hands traveled downward to her womanhood and fingered herself there and she clenched her teeth from the increase of pleasure that coursed through her body. She reached orgasm at the same time as Inner Moka's happened. The silver-haired goddess felt her juices explode from her and Tsukune drank it all in and Inner Moka panted. She then switches positions and pulled off his pants and underwear. She started stroking his manhood and Tsukune moaned from her touch, when she decided that foreplay was over she aligned them and lowered herself onto his cock, Inner Moka moaned as she was filled to the brim by her lover's cock. She kissed Tsukune and began thrusting back and forth, they felt the bed shift under additional weight and Renee rubbed Inner Moka's breasts while leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, Inner Moka moaned louder when Renee's left hand rubbed her clit. The sensations of Tsukune's cock moving inside her walls combined with Renee rubbing her clit and breasts was driving her crazy. The silver-haired goddess rolled them over so Tsukune hovered over her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, the deeper penetration made Inner Moka claw at Tsukune's back being careful not to draw blood.

Inner Moka moaned, "Oh, Tsukune I love you! I love you, Tsukune! This feels so good! I'm so happy!" She was blushing bright red then tightened her legs around Tsukune's waist, the climax was approaching and Tsukune sped up.

Tsukune said, "Moka-san, I can't go on much longer!"

Inner Moka replied, "Do it, Tsukune! Cum inside me! Please, Tsukune!" After a few more thrusts, they reached the peak.

Tsukune cried out in ecstasy, "Moka-san!"

Inner Moka cried out in ecstasy as well, "Tsukune!" She felt Tsukune shoot his seed into her and her womanhood milked his member. She moaned at the feeling of his seed in her and a smile of content appeared on her face as her arms and legs went limp. Some of his semen gushed out of her womanhood. Just like Amy, Inner Moka used a spell to prevent her from becoming pregnant as Inner Moka isn't ready to have children right now. Not with the threat that the Hylden represent. Tsukune placed Inner Moka gently under the covers and it was now Renee's turn. She crawled towards him and placed his cock in between her breasts and rubbed it. Seeing him moan at the feeling of her soft assets rubbing his member made Renee increase the pace until she felt him cum over them then she got on her hands and knees then showed him her soaking wet sex. Tsukune got the message and approached her from behind and rubbed his cock against her outer folds, making Renee excited then pushed in. He held her hips and began thrusting in and out, Renee moaned her pleasure and bliss as she felt her inner sheath caressing Tsukune's member. Tsukune took it a bit further and held Renee's arms but the dark blue-haired Nosgoth Vampire loved it. Her ass bounced every time their hips collided. Sweat began to drip from them as they continued their love making. Tsukune turned Renee around and held her against his chest before he assaulted her pussy again. The brunette kissed Renee and she returned it with just as much passion and emotion, their lip lock lasted for two minutes before they separated and Renee's eyes were filled with lust and love. She held on for dear life as she moaned out her orgasm. Tsukune's seed filled her up and it triggered her to cum. Her womanhood moved milking his cock for any remnants then Renee placed her head on his shoulder as she breathed heavily. He released Renee and she somehow had the strength to stand, Tsukune crawled into the bed and Renee followed suit. The covers are pulled over them and Renee used Tsukune's chest as a pillow and Inner Moka mimicked her actions, both vampires had a smile of content on their faces both enjoying the warmth he gave off as the three slept. The air was filled with the smell of sweat and sex.

Amy stares out the window in her room, the moonlight reflected off her skin making her look like an angel. She knew that in a few days, she and the others are in for the fight of their lives and they needed to train hard since the Hylden won't be easy to defeat. She was also worried about her mother.

Flashback 

_The gang prepared to board the bus when Amy gazed at her mother with a look of concern. _

_Amy asked, "Are you sure you want to stay here, mom?" _

_Kelly smiled, "I know the Hylden will be paying our home a visit so I'm staying to give them a warm welcome no scratch that, more like fry their asses." _

_Amy sighed, "Okay but promise me you'll stay alive." _

_Kelly hugged her daughter, "I will, Amy. Promise me that you will come back after the battle." _

_Amy cried, "Of course, mom." _

_Kelly kissed Amy on the forehead then she along with the others boarded the bus to take them to Castle Akashiya. _

End of flashback

Amy sighed then snuggled under the covers of her bed and closed her eyes. The next morning, Akasha went to see how Tsukune was doing, she unlocked the door to his room and cracks the door open to look inside. What she saw made her blush. Clothes littered the floor and she could see her daughter naked and sleeping with Tsukune, she could barely see the other occupant but from observing the dark blue hair, she realized that Renee was with them, naked as well. She also picked up the faint smell of sweat along with something she couldn't put her finger on but she decides to ask her daughter when Inner Moka wakes up. She closes the door, pretending that she didn't see anything to avoid suspicion from the others, especially from her daughter's father. If Issa found out then he would likely have Tsukune's head and Akasha doesn't want Inner Moka to be heartbroken. Inner Moka opens her blood red eyes and rubbed the sleep from them before she sat up. She gazes at her lover still asleep.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.' Inner Moka thought with a loving smile. An idea came to her mind. She leaned forward and rubs her breasts against his chest and the moan she received from him brought joy to her heart. Tsukune rubs his eyes then opened them the first thing he saw was Inner Moka rubbing her bosom against his chest. The moment his silver-haired goddess saw his eyes open she gave him a passionate kiss that he happily returned.

The moment their lips separate Inner Moka said, "Morning, Tsukune." That loving smile Inner Moka was giving him made his heart race. The super vampire sat up to allow Tsukune to gaze at her beautiful body. They both turn their heads in time to see Renee waking up and sat up to stretch, the covers fell from her shoulders to reveal her generous D cup assets and she gave Tsukune a passionate kiss of her own before she got out of bed and mimicked what Inner Moka and showed her body to the brunette. Tsukune felt his manhood hardening again from the sexual teasing his two vampire lovers were doing.

Renee finally spoke up, "We should get cleaned up now." Inner Moka nodded and after grabbing their bathing supplies and towels, Renee teleported them to the bathing area Renee and Inner Moka steeped into the girl's bath while Tsukune got into the guy's.

Inner Moka asked, "Did you enjoy last night?"

Renee laughed, "Oh yeah you bet." The three wash up and dry off and head to the kitchen for breakfast, Kokoa tackled Inner Moka to ground, rubbing her face in Inner Moka's breasts.

Kokoa squealed, "Onee-sama!" Her silver-haired sister became annoyed and kicked Kokoa away.

Inner Moka roared, "Know your place!"

Renee sweat dropped, "Kokoa seems to idolize you, Moka."

Inner Moka scoffed, "Hmph, clingy is more like it." The group ate their breakfast and proceeded to the training room. Inner Moka stood on the balcony above the mat with her mother. They both watch as Kain took out training dummies with his lightning, the lifeless opponents brought no satisfaction to Kain.

Kain shook his head, "This is just a waste of my powers. Lord Shuzen, I want to face a real opponent not dummies."

Issa nodded, "Very well, who would like to be Kain's sparring partner?" Kokoa volunteered seeing that this is her chance to impress her sister. Kain easily towered over the young vampire making Kokoa look like a midget compared to him. Sensing that Kokoa still had a long ways to go Kain decided not to use his powers. The youngest of the Shuzen sisters called forth her pet bat and changes it into a war hammer.

Kurumu wondered, "Is Kain crazy? Shouldn't he have a weapon of his own?"

Amy chuckled, "Kurumu, what planet have you been on? Kain may be over 1,000 years old but he's extremely powerful. Have you forgotten that vampires grow more powerful as they age, also they can take a lot more punishment than a human being could?" Kain blocks every strike from Kokoa's war hammer, at one point he caught the weapon with his bare hands. Renee knows that Kain is just testing Kokoa because he could end this match right now if he wanted to.

Akasha asked, "Moka, what were you doing in Tsukune's room last night?" Lying to her mother wasn't an option so Inner Moka best decided to be honest.

She said, "Well, I went over to Tsukune's room to comfort him since he was taking the other Moka's self-sacrifice seriously and the others were concerned that he may develop suicidal thoughts. What other choice did she have? I told him that this was my actual form since childhood and that my other self was created by the rosario. He cried so I held him. I promised Tsukune that I wouldn't leave him like the other Moka did. I kissed him and then we ended up having…"

Akasha smiled, "You and Renee ended up having sex with him."

Inner Moka blushed, "Yes."

Akasha cried, "Moka, I'm glad that you showed him how you feel about him." The two saw Kain end the sparring match with a kick to Kokoa's chest.

Kokoa got up to launch another attack but Lord Shuzen cried out, "That's enough, Kokoa!" The red-orange-haired girl followed her father's command.

Kain commented, "You show promise, child. With more training you have the potential to shine and will one day impress Moka." Kokoa felt a beam of pride well up inside her then Kain added, "That doesn't mean that you should let your pride get ahead of your goal that can lead failure and highly likely death. Remember this advice well, Kokoa because there are humans in this world that despise vampires with every fiber of their being." With a swirl of his cape Kain joined the others at the side with the stance of a victor. Kokoa manages to get a look of the clan symbol on Kain's blood red cape. Renee and Amy do a mock battle and it ends in a draw since they were equal in terms of fighting skills, the two bow in respect. The day is pretty much spent with the group training their asses off. The remaining 2 days are spent on increasing their powers. The day of reckoning finally comes and the gang trained as much as they could. Inner Moka bids her family farewell then they head for the Hylden Lord's base in Nosgoth. Kain senses that the enemy's base is on a large volcanic island across the sea so they board a ship to get there.

A/N: Chapter 14 done. Well, the final battle is upon us. The lemon with Tsukune, Inner Moka and Renee will be the final one in this story, there'll be no more after this chapter.

First off, my older brother's girlfriend gave birth to a baby boy on Wednesday night of last week and they named him Nicholas. This is my older brother's second son his first one was with his previous girlfriend. His first son's name is Jayden. During his stay at the hospital with his current girlfriend, he asked me if he could barrow my laptop since I know how boring hospitals are.

The final battle will be a 5 part chapter with two characters fighting a respective opponent per chapter. Right now, I don't know which two characters I should start with.

Oh yeah, I had Renee battle Janos Audron because if you played Legacy of Kain: Defiance and are playing as Raziel, then is a cut scene where Raziel and the resurrected Janos Audron are at the Vampire Citadel and Jonas is overlooking the decaying Pillars of Nosgoth from a council chamber and Raziel narrates the ending of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain where Kain refuses to sacrifice himself to restore the Pillars and the Pillars collapse. This resulted in Janos Audron becoming possessed by the Hylden Lord in Defiance then you do a boss battle with him and Raziel gets sent to the Spectral Realm since he couldn't deliver the final blow to the Ancient Vampire. If another Legacy of Kain game was made, they would have Kain and the Hylden Lord have a confrontation and final battle to determine the fate of Nosgoth but I find that unlikely since Amy left Crystal Dynamics and Tony Jay, who did the voice of the Elder God in Soul Reaver 1 and 2 and Defiance and Mortanius in Blood Omen 1, died of a stroke.

Anyway, read and review.

Stick around for chapter 15, part 1.

Vader 23A


	15. The Final Battle part 1

Chapter 15: The Final Battle Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

Renee and the others boarded a ship that will take them to the Hylden base on a huge volcanic island across the sea. Kain was currently standing the observation deck looking at the endless miles of ocean before him. He felt a sense of irony when he thought about it, during his younger days of as a vampire and working as an agent for The Cabal, a small group of resistance composed of vampires, Kain boarded a ship that took him to the Hylden City that the Hylden Lord created. Kain killed every creature that kept him away from his target which was the Hylden Lord himself and eventually the two had a rematch to determine the fate of Nosgoth. Kain came out victorious after he recovered the Soul Reaver and used the Nexus Stone to destroy the Hylden Gate. With those vermin out of his way, Kain was ready to establish his rule over Nosgoth. Now here he was about to save the world again with his daughters. Renee lied in her bed staring up at the ceiling as various thoughts go through her mind. One thought that stuck out the most was the fact that this will be the toughest fight ever her confrontation with the possessed Janos Audron proved that the Hylden were extremely powerful and at times she couldn't help but wonder if the Hylden Lord was just toying with her. Kain decides to head to the wheelhouse to ask the helmsman how much longer it will be before they reach their destination.

He asked, "How much longer will it be before we reach the Hylden base?"

The helmsman answered, "About another hour, sir."

Kain nodded, "I see. Have the captain inform us when we're there."

The helmsman cried, "Yes, sir I will do that." The group ate the food that was served to them and then decide to rest up. Tsukune slept peacefully with Inner Moka. The silver-haired goddess rested her head on his chest and had an arm around him this made Tsukune pull Inner Moka closer which she happily welcomed as she snuggled up to him. Renee passed out after staring at the ceiling of her room Amy was in the bed opposite of hers. Kurumu slumbered with Kai. The blue-haired succubus was currently on top of Kai topless, that included her bra as well and she pushed her full breasts against Kai's bare chest. Why Kurumu sleeps without a top and bra was something that Kai didn't want to know but he guesses that Kurumu loved sleeping like that. An hour later, the helmsman informed the passengers that they have arrived at the Hylden base and the gang disembarked from the ship and step onto a wooden dock.

The helmsman warned, "Be careful you guys, this volcano is active and has been rumbling for some time so the likely hood for an eruption is high. This volcanic island has had several flank collapses throughout its history the most recent one was a few years ago where a huge portion of the island's eastern flank collapsed into the ocean and triggered a mega tsunami that struck a coastal region of Nosgoth. Fortunately the area was uninhabited when the wave hit and the only casualties were trees. It's been said that the entire island may collapse in the next eruption so if the place starts shaking violently then get the hell out of here."

Renee nodded, "We'll keep that in mind."

The helmsman smiled, "Well, I'm off for my next set of passengers." The ship quickly vanishes from sight and then something struck Tsukune.

He asked, "Wait, how are we going to get out of here if the island does blow?"

Yukari replied, "We'll just fly out of here, desu~!"

Amy nodded, "Yukari's right, Tsukune or have you forgotten that Kai, Renee and myself are also dragons?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, I guess I forgot about that." That caused the others to sweat drop.

Kain cleared his throat, "Anyway, let's get going our enemy isn't going to wait for us." The group moved forward but little do they know that they're being watched. Inside the base's command center, the Hylden Lord observed them.

He chuckled darkly, "So they have arrived. It's time to put an end to them." 11 shadowy figures appear and knelt before their master.

One asked obediently, "What is your bidding, Master?"

The Hylden Lord ordered, "Renee Steinberg and her friends have appeared on my island looking to put a stop to my plans, your job is to beat them so badly that they won't be a thorn in my side. Kill them if need be. Now go!" They follow his order and head out to do their mission. The Hylden Lord resumed watching his prey's movement. Kurumu tripped and held on to the edge of a fault, she soon loses her grip and started to fall into the huge gaping hole but Kai caught her.

Kai said, "I gotcha, Kurumu." He pulled her up and she landed on her feet, "You need to be careful, we don't know how stable the ground we're walking on is." They tread carefully and soon come across from what they could see was the entrance to the base, as they walk down it the temperature steadily began to climb and it became hotter the further down they went.

Tsukune rubbed his forehead, "Man, it is hot!"

Renee replied, "We may be just a few floors above the magma chamber. This base must be powered by the magma's heat."

Amy said, "I'm surprised none of us have passed out from heat stroke. How are you holding up, Mizore?"

"I'm okay." Mizore said as she placed a new lollipop in her mouth.

Kai then noticed something, "Hello, what's this?" He walked forward and said, "Hey guys, I think these are tunnels. I say we'd go into each of these in a pair."

Renee nodded, "Good idea. Amy, you will be with me." Her older sister nods. The group head into the individual tunnels of their choosing. Ruby and Yukari take the last one to the left and walk down a flight of stairs with Ruby's wand as the only source of light in the pitch black stairway. Suddenly Ruby heard movement in the distance, when she pointed her wand to where the sound originated from she saw nothing. She shrugged it off as a figment of her imagination. Another 14 minutes pass by and little did the two witches realize that they have been separated. Yukari kept calling out Ruby's name when evil laughter caught her attention.

Yukari asked, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The voice said, "I was hoping to face the mighty Kain but instead I get a kid."

Yukari fired back, "Hey, I happen to be a witch, desu~!"

The voice snickered, "An 11-year old witch as well! It doesn't matter, you are my opponent and as such I will crush you." The figure attacked Yukari with lightning speed and made the young witch fall on her butt. She quickly got back up and readied her wand.

'This is going to be a tough battle for me, desu~.' Yukari thought. Ruby likewise called out her fellow witch's name when laughter drew her attention, the figure stepped into the light that Ruby's wand gave off. The figure was a girl around 18 years old, had shoulder-length fiery red hair, a slender and attractive body, steel blue eyes, demonic battle armor and a broad sword, small knifes in patches that were attached to a belt around her waist and stood at around 5'11.

Ruby asked, "Who are you?"

The girl chuckled darkly, "My name is Rena Yamoto, I'm one of the top assassins there is and you, Ruby Tojou, are my target." The smile Rena was showing made Ruby's blood run cold in her veins and the sphere on Ruby's wand grew brighter as the witch prepared for battle. Rena charges forward with her broad sword raised and she immediately thrusts it downward but Ruby moves out of the way and the blade crashes into the ground, slicing the tiles in two and leaving a hole in the concrete floor. Ruby's dark magenta eyes widen in shock from the sheer power of that strike. If she didn't move, she would have been laying on the ground in two. Ruby swung her wand and mutant Venus Flytraps emerge from the ground and Rena was freaked out by the plants' razor-sharp teeth that could tear someone to pieces. Rena quickly pulled herself together and shot fire from her hand that swiftly killed the mutant Venus Flytraps and Ruby chanted words that her enemy didn't know and a monster made of magma materialized. The fire spells that Rena threw at the creature only made it stronger, she clenched her teeth in frustration and the assassin fails to see the magma monster throw a punch at her, Rena dodges the attack but a part of it left a burn on her arm and it stung like hell. Rena then revealed that she is also a sage and created a miniature rain storm that dumped heavy rainfall and the drops turn into steam the moment they touch the monster's magmatic body soon so much steam is generated that Rena couldn't see her opponent, a blast of fire emerged from the steam and enveloped her. She screamed in pain as her flesh burned, she drops to the wet floor and rolled around. The flames are extinguished and Rena casted healing spells to restore her skin to its former glory but her nerves are screaming as she stood up. The magma monster vanishes and Ruby blew the steam away Rena was livid she clenched her teeth in rage. She poured her Yokai into the broad sword she is holding and runs toward Ruby, who barely had enough time to block the strike. 'What strength!' The witch thought with a grunt.

Rena growled, "You tried to ruin my beautiful appearance, bitch! I'm going to kill you for that!" The assassin kicked Ruby in the gut and screamed in primal rage as Rena continued her assault until Ruby jabbed the end of her wand into Rena's sternum making the crazed opponent to cease her attack and Ruby launched an attack on her own by slamming the wand into the side of Rena's skull, that hit sent her crashing into the wall. Ruby used one of her new spells that changed her wand into a sword so she can fight Rena on even ground. Renee and Kahlua taught her swordsman. The witch decided to use this spell only if she was in a tight pinch like right now, this also still allowed her to use other spells or summoning. Renee even offered Ruby to learn more advanced summoning but the dark-haired girl declined it, saying that it would be too dangerous although slightly upset at the turned down offer Renee respected her friend's wishes. Ruby sees Rena emerging from the rubble with a dark aura around her.

Ruby exhaled, "Here we go!" The assassin charges forward and their blades clash, Ruby grunts as she struggled against her stronger opponent's strength Rena pushes the witch back and Ruby had to use her weapon to stop skidding. Rena continued launching strike after strike but this time Ruby managed to block and sparks fly every time their blades collided and they casted spells intent on killing each other, Rena's rage was taking its toll on her as it depleted her yokai much faster and it was also preventing her from thinking straight. Eventually Rena made a critical mistake and this allows Ruby to chop off both of Rena's hands. The assassin fell to her knees as the rage subsided and glares at her victorious opponent. Ruby's sword shifts back into a wand and the witch wiped the sweat off her face.

Rena snarled, "Finish me, you witch!" Ruby nodded and takes a few steps back before summoning a pack of mutant Venus Flytraps and ordered to devour the assassin, the monstrous plants begin chomping down on their meal and Ruby turns her head away as she didn't want to see Rena being ripped apart. A sickening crack of bone is heard as one of the plants devoured a femur, after what seemed like an eternity there wasn't a trace of Rena's body and the plants burped then they sink back into the ground. A door opens up on the other side of the room and Ruby walks through. She resumes her search for her fellow witch Yukari. Yukari struggled against her opponent who was a terrifying werewolf covered in black fur, ripped with toned muscles, stood on its hind legs, pointy ears on the sides of his head, a canine muzzle, a jaw full of menacing teeth, clawed hands and glowering red eyes. This was like a creature from hell. That demonic grin he had on his face was freaking Yukari out to the point where she was frozen in fear.

'I don't know if I can beat this thing! He's too fast!' She thought.

_"Yukari, don't begin to doubt yourself. You can beat him."_ Renee said in Yukari's mind.

_Yukari said, "That's easy for you to say because you're a Nosgoth Vampire!"_

_Renee replied, "He's using his werewolf not only to launch hit and run attacks but also intimidation." _

_The young witch cried, "I can't beat him!"_

_Renee said, "Stop acting like a baby, Yukari!" That got Yukari's attention, "You're the smartest student in Youkai Academy, now's the time to use that brain. Now you read the legends about werewolves, right?"_

_Yukari nodded, "Yes." _

_The dark blue-haired vampire asked, "They're super strong, they can regenerate from their wounds, armed with killing claws and teeth, have tremendous speed and all of that. But as great as these advantages are, they still have that number 1 weakness. Do you what it is?" _

_Yukari gasped, "Silver!" _

_Renee nodded, "That's right. Werewolves are stronger than humans and cannot be killed by normal means but that doesn't mean they are indestructible. As described in the legends, silver is fatal to them if hit in the right place such as the heart or skull. Removing their head is also effective. Your opponent is no different, Yukari. One precise hit can bring him down."_ The werewolf's laughter broke Yukari's mental conversation with Renee.

He said, "You are such a cute little thing. It's a shame that I have to kill you because I enjoy toying with you." The expression on Yukari's face changes from fear to determination. She waved her wand into the air and the sphere in it glows bright pink.

She said, "Magical Hearts!" A bunch of cards with wings and a heart appear out of thin air and swirl around Yukari before head for the werewolf, the cards left only minor cuts in the creature's furred skin.

He chuckled, "You certainly don't know when to quit. I'll give you points for that but it won't save you." The beast lunged forward but a brass pan fell on his head and Yukari laughed. She then hears the werewolf release a sinister snarl.

'Playtime is over. It's time to get serious.' He thought. A dark aura appeared and he screams out a primal roar, Yukari holds on to her hat as her cape flared about from the sheer wind generated by the aura. Yukari's opponent ran past her with lighting speed and tore bits of her skirt off. Yukari knew she had to finish this right now and regroup with Ruby. She closes her eyes and concentrated, a swarm of small spears materialize and await the young witch's command. Yukari points her wand forward and the projectiles fly toward their unsuspecting victim. The spears score direct hit and the werewolf stumbled back from the shock of the impact. Blood drips from the wounds and the werewolf's flesh steamed.

He gasped in horror, "I know this burning sensation. No, it can't be! Is this what I think it is?"

Yukari replied, "It can be and it is! Those spears are pure silver, the number 1 weakness in werewolves. Bet you weren't expecting that from an 11-year old witch!" The werewolf falls back and he shifts back to his human form, his eyes close after suffering from shock and blood loss. Light appears at the other side of the dark room and Yukari walked through it. When the light faded it became clear that Yukari through a door and was in neatly lit hallway. Soon enough she meets up with Ruby who immediately hugged her fellow witch.

Ruby cried, "Yukari! You're okay!"

Yukari said, "Ruby, I'm glad to see you again! What happened to you?"

The older witch replied, "It is appears that we were separated at one point. It seems that these tunnels have separated us and were lead into different rooms. I'm guessing the ones we were in were empty supply room that use to house food and water for this base. I think we should get moving and look for the others." Yukari nodded and the two begin searching for their friends. Ruby prays that they are alright. At the command center, the Hylden Lord growled in anger and stomped his foot against the ground as he watched his first two warriors get beaten by witches.

He finally calmed down and said, "Choosing those two was a bad idea. They were always were too cocky for their own good. The other 9 won't be as easy to defeat."

A/N: That chapter 15 part 1 done. I decided to start this 5 part battle series with Ruby and Yukari. Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the other ones are, I was stumped on this one. Just as a reminder, whether the chapter is long or short is up to me since I'm the author of this story so any negative reviews are unacceptable. I was really tempted to add a song in this battle but I decided not to.

Read and review.

Stick around for chapter 16 part 2.

Vader 23A


	16. The Final Battle part 2

Chapter 16: The Final Battle Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

Kai and Kurumu wandered through the tunnel they chose and Kai used the Light Reaver to help them see in the dim structure, soon they reach a chamber with a lot of nasty looking weapons hanging on the walls the sight made Kurumu tremble and on the floor beneath the skywalk they are standing on was a pool full of sulfuric acid.

She asked, "W-what is this place?"

Kai replied, "It looks like some sort of torture chamber." Suddenly Kai picks up two yokai signatures and switched to the Fire Reaver as the room's lights come up revealing the opponents. The first had short brown hair, had an average build, had on battle armor, stood at around Kai's height, grey eyes, and in his hand was a bow staff. The other enemy was a girl around Kurumu's age, stood a little bit taller than the succubus, red eyes and athletic build, medium-length blonde hair. She held a pair of swords in her hands.

The guy said, "My name is Ryan."

The girl cried, "And my name is Alexandra Voorhees."

Kai asked, "I take it that you two are our opponents?"

Ryan nodded, "Yes, we are and you won't find us easy to defeat." Ryan ran forward and swings his bow staff but Kai blocked it with the Fire Reaver and then Kai launches an attack of his own with a punch to Ryan's face that sent the enemy to the floor. Ryan got back to his feet and wipes the blood from his lip.

Kai said, "I'm not like your other opponents. I am a Nosgoth Vampire!"

Ryan laughed, "Excellent, someone who can entertain me." Kai swings the Fire Reaver in a diagonal strike only to have it hit nothing but air, the 16-year old quickly whips around to block an attack that was targeting his head and Ryan kicked Kai in the groin, making the vampire fall to his knees in agony. The enemy placed his bow staff behind his back in preparation for another beheading but Kai throws lefts and rights into Ryan's gut then an upper cut to his jaw. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Kai snatched the bow staff out of his enemy's hands and brutally slammed it against his back, breaking the weapon in half. Kai switches to his vampire form, his brown hair switched to silver and his amber eyes to blood red with slit pupils like a cat's. The Nosgoth Vampire retracts the wraith blade and decides to fight this physically not from behind a blade. Ryan saw Kai giving him the "bring it on" sign and ran toward the silver-haired being and ends up on the receiving end of Kai's boot. The two exchange blows until Ryan did a right hook that sent Kai over the railing of the skywalk and down to the floor however Kai lands on his feet and uses his telekinesis to bring Ryan down to his level. The two lock horns again. At the command center, the Hylden Lord watched the battle from his monitor.

He asked, "How will you get out of this, Kai Steinberg and Kurumu Kurono?" Kurumu and Alexandra were both in their true forms. Alexandra's was a fallen angel with black wings and a marking on her arm that proved evidence of her banishment. She swings her twin swords at the blue-haired succubus but Kurumu countered with her claws, a smirk appeared on Alexandra's face as she kneed Kurumu in the gut, causing her to double over clenching her stomach and coughing. The fallen angel raised her blades to strike Kurumu down but at the last minute the blue-haired Youkai Academy student rolls out of the way. Both fighters stare down each other.

A psychotic laughter escaped Alexandra's mouth, "You can fight I'll give you that but the chances of you surviving this fight are zero."

Kurumu replied, "You keep telling yourself that, bitch!" The succubus readied her claws as her prepares to make her opponent looking like Swiss cheese. Kai and Ryan continue to brutalize one another. Ryan held Kai's head in one arm and used his other to swing a steel pipe into his gut 10 agonizing times before smashing it against his skull and that sent Kai back until he crashed against the side of the sulfuric acid pool, the impact caused the acidic water inside to slush around and Kai was aware enough to move out of the way as a droplet of the deadly substance lands on the ground and burns it. The cut on his forehead heals automatically and he tackles Ryan and begins punching his face followed up by a head butt then picks him up and throws him into the wall, spider web-like cracks form from the impact. Ryan pulls himself out of the hole and glares at his opponent.

'Damn it! I can't beat this guy with my disguise so I'll have to use my true form.' Ryan thought. Kai saw a black aura surround Ryan and with a scream Ryan's aura exploded, making the torture room shake and Kai shield his eyes as his opponent transformed. When the light died down and it was safe to unshield his eyes Kai saw his opponent's real form and it looked like a demonic bat and he obviously stood 15 feet tall.

Kai smirked, "Looks like someone's getting desperate and has resorted to using his true form to beat me. Too bad it won't save you." Kai switches to his Light and Darkness dragon form. He now stood at 16 feet tall, 40 feet in length and had a wingspan of 23 feet. Ryan grinned at the sight then he opened his mouth and fired a beam of supersonic sound waves and Kai shot his Inferno Blast and the two attacks enter a beam lock. Both combatants strengthen their beams until they exploded sending Kai and Ryan onto their backs. Kai restores his vertical base first and turned around and shot his Inferno Blast at the downed demonic bat, inflicting injury. He then walked over and stomped on Ryan's back with one of his massive feet he next switched to wrapping his long, powerful tail around Ryan's neck and begins slamming him up and down then Kai throws Ryan into a bunch of metal boxes which bend from the impact of Ryan's body crashing into them.

Ryan chuckled, "You are indeed one powerful vampire, Kai. None of my other opponents have given me a beating like you are doing."

Kai grinned evilly, "I'll take that as a compliment. I will grow more powerful as I age, Ryan. Vampires become stronger with age, something that won't happen to you." He shifts to his vampire form but drew the Air Reaver and casted the spell that generated a powerful gust of wind that sends Ryan into the air and Kai's dragon wings emerge from his back and he took to the air, he quickly changed the wraith blade's elemental form to fire again and he spun the Fire Reaver, creating a ring of fire that went out in all directions. Ryan felt his body catch on fire and he struggles to put the flames out. Kai performs a rapid spinning attack called Phantasmal Tempest on Ryan, Ryan screamed as the wraith blade cut into his burning flesh. In what Ryan sees as an act of mercy, Kai next switches to the Water Reaver and used the Reaver spell that blew a breeze of sub-zero temperatures and incased Ryan in a block of ice. Kai did a roundhouse kick at the block and sends it crashing to the ground, shattering it. Ryan groaned as his body was racked in pain and it hurt every time he moved. Adrenaline began rushing through his system and it blocked out all the pain and speared Kai into the wall of the acid pool. The impact was powerful enough to knock Kai unconscious. With the vampire out cold, Ryan injected something into his body, whatever the substance was it got rid of the pain as soon as the effects of the adrenaline wore off. Kurumu manages to steal one of Alexandra's swords and used it as her own weapon. Alexandra swings her blade in a horizontal strike but Kurumu dodges it and countered with her sword when she sensed Ryan sneaking up from behind, Kurumu raised the sword over head and blocked the surprise attack and then gained some distance between her opponents.

'Kai, where are you?' Kurumu screamed mentally. The two on one scenario didn't play in Kurumu's favor she had to watch both her front and back since her enemies would try to attack from both ends. Ryan turned to his left and saw part of a steel fence that had barbed wire wrapped around it. He used a distraction tactic to confuse Kurumu and when her eyes became swirls from watching Ryan move around in a circle, Ryan throws Kurumu into the barbed fence and Kurumu screamed in agony as she felt the wiring stab into her back, the gaps between the spikes are wide enough to prevent them from going through Kurumu's wings. She groaned as she pulls herself free from the wiring and lost her grip on the sword as she fell to her hands and knees coughing up blood. Her white shirt was torn up to just below her full breasts and she can feel blood gently flowing down from the cuts on her back. When she lifted her head up, Kurumu can see her adversaries walking up to her with the intent of finishing her off. Ryan retrieves the sword and both he and Alexandra raise their blades when Kurumu saw a blur out of the corner of her eye and then she heard Ryan scream in surprise and pain as he felt something stab him. When Kurumu looked up she sees the Spirit Reaver piercing through Ryan's chest and behind him was Kai. The vampire was livid. He was extremely pissed that they were going to kill his lover but he wouldn't allow that to happen. He regained consciousness and leaped forward with the wraith blade poised and ready to strike.

He whispered in a creepy tone, "You weren't about to kill Kurumu, weren't you?"

Ryan said, "No."

Kai replied, "You're lying! I could sense your intention from where I was! You will not harm Kurumu!"

Kurumu blushed with a smile, "Kai!"

Kai finished, "The Reaver craves for your soul and I will offer it to the wraith blade." He thrusts the ethereal weapon further out and he saw Ryan's soul leaving its shell and into the Reaver. Ryan's grey eyes glaze over. Kai pulls the Spirit Reaver out of his foe's body and it fell to the ground. Alexandra didn't have time to react when she sees Kai about to strike her down as well. She braced herself but the finishing blow never came, she opened her red eyes and she spots Kurumu in front of her with her arms held out as she shielded Alexandra from the Nosgoth Vampire.

Kai asked, "What are you doing, Kurumu?"

Kurumu replied, "Kai, please stop."

Kai lowered the wraith Reaver, "Why? That girl was about to kill you."

Kurumu cried, "After she watched that phantom weapon you bear devour Ryan's soul, Alexandra stopped her attack." She pointed at the frightened harpy, "You can easily tell that she is scared from the sight. Please, Kai just let her go."

Kai wondered, "How will I know that she won't come back and get us? She is a threat to us, Kurumu I'd be doing the whole world a favor by getting rid of her!"

Kurumu shook her head, "She was just following orders, Kai. I'm sure she didn't really meant on killing us of her own free will. What was she going to do? Say no? The Hylden Lord would kill her if she didn't follow orders."

Kai sighed, "Alright." He looked at Alexandra, "Get out of here, girl. I'll let you live."

Tears well up in Alexandra's eyes, "Thank you very much, Kai."

Kai warned, "But if you ever threaten my friends and family again, I will not hesitate in taking your life. Are we clear?"

Alexandra nodded, "Yes, I understand. There is a door beyond the other side of the acid pool it will lead out of this tunnel. I am not lying to you. Good luck on killing that bastard Hylden Lord, make sure he suffers a painful and gruesome death!" They hear the door open and Alexandra guides them out of the tunnel and soon reached an open room. Kurumu thanked the girl for the way out and Alexandra flew through a hatch in the wall and left the island. She took one last look at it and could see cracks beginning to appear on the volcano's west flank. She prayed that Renee and the others make it out of that place alive she then turned around and resumed her course to who knows where.

The Hylden Lord slammed his fist into a table and breaking it in two and growled, "Damn it! I will not tolerate being outsmarted by a bunch of teenage brats and the Scion of Balance! 4 of those fighters have been taken down by those brats! The other 7 better succeed in stopping those punks otherwise they will receive the worst punishment they have ever felt!" Kai was checking Kurumu for any injury and then the smell of blood hit his nose and the succubus noticed that the cuts on her back haven't fully healed yet.

Kurumu said, "Kai…"

Kai apologized, "I'm sorry, Kurumu but the smell is too overwhelming." He sinks his fangs into Kurumu's neck and she moaned in ecstasy and her cheeks flushed the moment the fangs pierced through her neck. Kai was on cloud nine as he feasted on his lover's blood. He wrapped his arms around the busty girl's waist and Kurumu felt his hands rub her bare middle back and she felt a tingling sensation around the cuts and felt them heal completely when he sensed that the wounds were no longer there on Kurumu's creamy skin, Kai stops feeding and the wounds on his lover's neck close instantly. The two look at each other and Kai had a blush embarrassment on his face.

'I made the right choice by selecting Kai as my new Mate of Fate. Though it still kind of hurts that Tsukune isn't my Mate of Fate, I still care about Tsukune as a friend. I wonder how mom will react when I tell her.' Kurumu thought.

Kai said, "Sorry about that. It's just that you're so beautiful Kurumu and those cuts didn't belong there. Plus your blood is really delicious."

Kurumu smiled warmly and placed Kai's head on her chest and stroked his hair, "I'm happy that you think that way, Kai." She felt his hands return to her back as she asked, "What was that sensation I felt earlier?" The silver-haired vampire had his eyes closed with a content smile on his face as he enjoyed the embrace.

Kai answered, "I learned how to channel my yokai into my hands and convert it into a healing remedy. That was the tingling sensation you felt. I also injected some of my blood into you, Kurumu."

Kurumu asked, "Will I experience the same pain that Tsukune went through during his transformation into a vampire?"

Kai replied, "No that was only a small dose I injected into you. You now have the immortality of a vampire and you also not need to worry about your body decaying as you age because that has been erased because as we speak, my blood is mixing with your blood. You'll have 1/3 of my strength but you will still be a succubus. The only difference is that you now have vampire blood in your veins. Sorry if this upsets you."

Kurumu giggled, "It doesn't upset me, Kai. I'm actually happy that you gave some of your blood I can now live my new eternal life with my vampire lover. It will hurt knowing that my mother will one day die but as long as you and the others are there I can overcome that day." Kai kissed Kurumu on the lips and she kissed him back. The tender moment is ruined when an earthquake measuring 4.2 on the Richter Scale shakes the volcano.

Kai said, "We better hurry and catch up with the others because we're running out of time. This mountain is a ticking time bomb. It can blow up any minute."

Kurumu nodded, "I agree. We should keep moving." They walk down a long hallway and suddenly Kai saw security guards approaching, Kai and Kurumu look at each other and both evilly smirk as Kurumu drew her claws and Kai drew the Dark Reaver and casted the blade's spell that made him invisible and his form had a purple smoke and the only thing that was visible were his eyes. They both charge forward and slaughtered the security guards. Kurumu cleaned her bloody fingernails.

Kai asked, "How many did you get?"

Kurumu laughed, "Since when did it become a contest of who got the most kills?" Both Nosgoth Vampire and succubus move onward hand in hand. Soon they are reunited with Yukari and Ruby.

Kai cried, "Hey, girls. How's it hanging?"

Ruby answered, "Great. We got done defeating our opponents."

Kai smirked, "The same with us."

Yukari informed them, "We better keep moving because I think it's only a matter of time before this volcano blows, desu~."

Ruby nodded, "You're right, Yukari. We need to find Renee and the others and defeat the Hylden Lord then leave this place." The group begins walking to their destination.

'Renee, Tsukune, Amy, Kain, Moka, Ken and Mizore don't worry we'll find you guys. So promise me that you'll hold out until then.' Kai thought in concern.

A/N: That's chapter 16 part 2 done. Well, Kai and Kurumu have defeated their opponents and have met up with Ruby and Yukari. 4 of the Hylden Lord's servants have been defeated but the gang still has 7 more to go before they can get their hands on the Hylden Lord. Plus it looks like the volcano is not only becoming restless but also unstable. Will Renee and the others make it out in time before the island is blown to bits?

Read and review.

Stick around for chapter 17 part 3.

Vader 23A


	17. The Final Battle part 3

Chapter 17: The Final Battle Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

Beneath Ken and Mizore's feet they can feel tremors rocking the volcano, and that wasn't a good sign. They reached a series of abandoned storage hangers, Ken could see the walls slowly corroding. Suddenly, Ken stopped which caused Mizore to bump into him and land on her butt.

Mizore asked, "Why did you stop?"

Ken replied, "We're being followed." He quickly threw a knife over Mizore's shoulder and judging from a sound of laughter Ken scored a direct on the people who were following them. The first one was a young woman around the age of 20, an attractive body, had short blue hair and brown eyes and stood at 5'9. Her partner was about 2 years younger than her, placing her around 18. She was also attractive, had long red hair, violet eyes, and stood at 5'7. The blue-haired fighter held nasty looking sickle in her hands and the redhead wielded a kusarigama.

Mizore said, "Looks like we're up." She changed her hands into curved ice blades.

Ken replied, "Indeed we are." He had a pair of twin wrist blades on both of his arms, the light reflected off the metal's surface displaying their sharpness. The opponents just laughed darkly and attacked. Ken blocked an attacked that aimed for his mid-section and he kicks his opponent in the chest, making the blue-haired girl skid back before she jumped into the air and Ken followed her and their weapons clashed. The two moved back and the blue-haired fighter named Beth swung her sickle at Ken and he barely managed to dodge the attack and the curved blade tears a hole in his shirt.

Beth said, "I'm surprised that you avoided that attack. My previous victim wasn't fast enough and he ended up as a bloody stain on my blade."

Ken replied, "You're sadistic!"

Beth laughed, "So what? I enjoy it."

Ken shook his head, "It looks like the only way to stop you is by killing you." Mizore blocks a series of lightning fast strikes from Daisy's kusarigama and it made her sweat. The drops of moisture froze as they ran down her face before they fell to the ground.

'This is bad.' She thought. Daisy swung the iron ball at the end of the steel chain and Mizore screams in pain as she felt her shoulder dislocate and fall limp to her side. The snow woman's aura appeared and Mizore disappears behind a cold fog that she created. Daisy couldn't see a thing. On the other side of the fog, Mizore popped her shoulder back into its socket and she rolled it to test it.

Daisy asked, "Where are you? By hiding behind this fog you are showing your true nature, coward." Ken dodged a horizontal strike from Beth's sickle and he launches a counter attack but it's blocked and Beth summons a herd of giant Black Widow spiders, Ken could easily that they were females because of their shiny jet black bodies and the red hour glass marking on the underside of the abdomen. The purple-black-haired youth read about Black Widows. Their venom is 15 times more toxic than a rattlesnake's and if he gets bitten by one, he's in for some of the worst muscle cramps he ever had in his life. One Black Widow decides to attack first and raised one of its front legs and tries to stab and pin Ken to the ground so she could sink her fangs into him and inject paralyzing neurotoxin but Ken reacted quickly and sliced off two of the arachnid's legs then drove his blades into its head, fluids splash onto his weapons and shirt. The horrible stench of it made Ken want to vomit but he somehow suppresses the urge and turned his attention toward the other spiders. He focuses his yokai to his feet and he vanished in a blur and the only thing that can be seen is blood and body parts flying everywhere and Ken eviscerated the last Widow spider into a hundred pieces. Daisy looked at the carnage with a look of terror on her face and she hears something, when she turns her head she sees ice shuriken emerging from the fog. She cuts them down with the Kama; the redhead next swings the weighted chain over her head and threw it into the fog, the chain wraps around Mizore's legs and Daisy begins reeling her in. Mizore had to come up with a plan and fast if she doesn't want to cut to pieces. Daisy raised the Kama but at the last second Mizore stopped it with her ice blades and cut the chain, freeing her legs and the snow woman decides to use her dark gift. The fog lifted but a blizzard takes its place.

Her opponent asked, "What kind of sorcerery is this, snow woman?"

Mizore replied, "You're about to find out." The blizzard intensifies and the purple-haired teen called out, "Blizzard of a Thousand Ice Blades!" The next thing Daisy feels is her clothing and skin being cut open by invisible blades. The redhead screams from the pain being inflicted on her and soon collapsed to the ground, Mizore ceases her attack and fell to one knee panting from the exertion.

'Even though I have fully mastered the attack, it still takes its toll on my yokai. It's a good thing that I chose to use this only in emergencies.' She thought. Suddenly, her purple-blue eyes widen in shock as she Daisy slowly getting to her feet.

She asked, "Is that the best you can do?"

Mizore exclaimed, "That was my most powerful attack! How could you have possibly survived that?"

Daisy laughed darkly, "I have regenerative capabilities. It'll take more than that blizzard attack to put me down. Have a taste of my ultimate attack, fool." A dark cloud appeared over their head and red lightning shot out of the cloud and collects in her hand before the lightning turned into a ball of blue fire. The flame gave off tremendous amount of heat it exploited Mizore's weakness to heat.

Mizore backed up, "It's too hot!"

Daisy grinned manically, "I was playing possum when you unleashed that Blizzard of a Thousand Ice Blades. It'll take more than that to beat me!" Suddenly she sees Ken get kicked and lands on his side next to her. He had a long cut running vertically down his right arm. He gets back up and glared at Beth, who was licking Ken's blood off her sickle.

'That's disgusting.' Mizore thought.

Ken cursed, "Goddamn it! These girls are tough!"

Beth laughed, "You ain't seen nothing yet fools!" Both Beth and Daisy transform into their real forms. When it ended, they both were demons with charcoal gray skin, with red-orange coloring on their chests, blank red eyes, wings on their back and forearms, horns sticking out of their heads, their lower jaws overlapping the upper one and filled with demonic teeth with the ones on their lower jaw much longer than their upper teeth. They looked like demons from the fiery depths of hell. Mizore felt a chill run all the way down to her bones just by looking at them.

Ken said, "I guess beauty is only skin deep when it comes to you two. You look hideous!"

Beth replied, "Mock all you want, you're still going to lose this fight." Every time she spoke, a trail of heat escaped her mouth. A fireball appears in Beth's free hand and it made her even more intimidating to Ken and Mizore. Ken looked at Mizore and it looked like his lover was going to pass out from a panic attack. Ken turned his head in time to block a stream of fire from Beth's mouth with his wrist blades and the metal glows red-hot. Ken used his ice elemental power to keep the latches from getting too hot and burn his wrists. Though Ken was intimidated he wouldn't let it consume him.

Daisy said, "It's time to end this." The two charge and swung their weapons and Ken blocked them with a grunt. Mizore was frozen in terror and her mind went somewhere else from what Ken can tell from her glazed over purple-blue eyes. Even the snow woman doesn't come to her senses Ken and her are going to get burnt to a crisp.

Ken called out, "Mizore, snap out of it! Don't let their forms freak you out! Come to your senses! Mizore, wake up I need your help! I can't hold these two off for much longer!" Beth drives the end of the sickle's handle into Ken's stomach making spit fly out of his mouth and his golden eyes widen then he falls to his hands and knees coughing and used one hand to clench his stomach.

Beth said, "The Hylden Lord will be very pleased that we got rid of two of the intruders on this island."

Daisy nodded, "Yeah he might give us a reward for mission accomplished."

Ken looked at the snow woman, "Mizore, come back to Earth for Christ's sake!"

Mizore mumbled, "I know that voice. That's Ken calling out to me." She blinked once and her eyes weren't glazed over anymore, she gazed in front of her and saw Beth about to cut Ken's head off, using speed she didn't know she had Mizore thwarted the attempt while ignoring the intense heat her opposing is giving off. She pushed Beth back and Ken rose to his feet, his stomach still hurt but he does his best to ignore it.

Ken said, "Glad to see you back to normal, Mizore. For a moment I thought you were going to stay in that frozen state."

Mizore apologized, "Sorry for freezing up like that, Ken." Beth raised the sickle again and thrust it downward but this time Ken cuts her arm off and made Beth screamed in pain from her arm being severed from her body, she took a few steps back while placing her hand on the remaining attached arm to the wound. A bit of bone and blood vessels were visible. Ken and Mizore look at each other and nod, Ken flared up his Yokai and suddenly thrusts his arms up, creating a powerful gust of wind that launched Beth and Daisy into the air, he jumped into the air to follow them and blurred out of sight and dished out lighting quick strikes with his killing wrist blades. The still red-hot blades slice into their bodies, making its victims scream in agony. He next delivered a roundhouse kick that sent them into large spikes of ice that Mizore created, the spikes penetrate Beth and Daisy's bodies at several points even the heart. To ensure that they stay dead Ken summoned a huge boulder and tossed onto them. A satisfying crack told him that their bones are crushed. Ken lands next to Mizore as blood seeps out of Beth and Daisy. The two victors collapse from exhaustion.

Ken said, "Wow those two were tough."

Mizore cried, "I almost allowed their demonic appearance to turn my mind into jelly and your voice brought me back to the fight. Thanks, Ken."

Ken chuckled, "It could've been worse, girl. I could've let them fry your ass."

Mizore laughed hard from that for a few minutes before she calms down and wiped the tears from her eyes, "How's that cut on your arm, Ken?"

Ken looked at it, "It has healed completely. There's no need to worry about infection because I'm dragon after all." The Hylden Lord clenched his fist in anger as he realized that 6 of his warriors have been defeated. He knew that only 5 are left.

The Hylden Lord growled, "This is getting irritating! How am I being outsmarted by a bunch of brats? Why?"

A/N: Okay, that's chapter 17 part 3 done. Well, Ken and Mizore survived but Tsukune, Inner Moka, Renee, Amy and Kain have yet to face their opponents. How will they come out of their fights? Looks like the Hylden Lord is getting more and more pissed seeing his 11 warriors being beaten one after another. Let's see who should I do next? Should I do Tsukune and Inner Moka or Renee, Amy, and Kain?

Read and review.

Stick around for chapter 18 part 4.

Vader 23A


	18. The Final Battle part 4

Chapter 18: The Final Battle Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

Tsukune and Inner Moka made their way down the tunnel they chose. Inner Moka looked at Tsukune and she could see that he had a look of concern on his face.

'That's Tsukune for you always worried about his friends.' The silver-haired vampire thought with a smile.

'I hope Renee and the others have survived their fight.' Tsukune thought.

Inner Moka shook him out of his thoughts, "Tsukune, look at me." The boy looked at her, "I'm sure the others are perfectly fine. We trained hard for this and this Hylden Lord guy isn't going to stop us from beating the hell out of him. We are going to get survive this, Tsukune." She gives her lover a reassuring smile to prove it. Tsukune smiled back but then quickly whipped his head to the front as he felt a presence coming from up ahead. When they step through the tunnel exit Tsukune and Inner Moka find themselves in one of many weapons storage rooms, several nasty weapons hung on the walls and the sight sent a bone-chilling feeling down their spines.

Tsukune asked, "Oh lord, who are these guys?"

Inner Moka answered, "Sadistic people, that's what they are. Why else would they have this many weapons here?" Their acute sense of hearing pick up the sounds of footsteps caught their attention and they looked to their right and see two figures approaching their heavy breathing can be heard. One was one of those horned demons Amy faced at Youkai Academy and the other had bone-white colored skin, two arms in the shape of razor-sharp blades, a pair of six additional blades protruding from its back and they looked like they could be used, its body was average in terms of appearance, horns stuck out of the demonic head, legs that were bent shaped and resembled spikes. Its yellow eyes pierced through Tsukune's and the demon smiled a grin that meant there was going to be pain and bloodshed. Tsukune takes on the horned demon while Inner Moka takes on its companion. Tsukune removed the black rosario from his wrist and changed into his vampire form and his demonic aura exploded and surged upward like a geyser. Inner Moka was taken by surprise from the strong wind generated by it she returned her gaze toward her opponent and entered her battle stance. She vanished from sight and appears behind the demon to launch a roundhouse kick but the demon blocks with the back blades and does a counter attack by rapid spinning the deadly protrusions and Inner Moka avoids it. The demon turns around and faces his attacker.

Tsukune throws a punch at his foe but the demon blocked it with its huge hand, reacting quickly Tsukune threw a kick and this made the demon release the silver-haired vampire's hand and Tsukune begins to come up with a new plan. Inner Moka isn't fairing any better against her demonic foe, she couldn't get any closer to throw a kick without having a limb being chopped off by the demon's blades.

The demon laughed, "Don't you get it yet, vampire? You don't have a hope in hell of defeating me! You can't risk of throwing one of your yokai powered kicks without the fear of me chopping off your limbs. Give up and death will come quickly!"

Inner Moka snarled, "Not going to happen, fool! I will find a way to defeat you that I promise you!" Then an idea pops into her head, Inner Moka gathered her yokai and threw her arms up and chains erupt from the ground and ensnared the demon, following the attack Inner Moka begins to bring her arms together and this made the chains tighten their grip on the prisoner. The demon struggles against the increasing pressure against its body and with each struggle the chains only grew tighter and tighter until they begin to compress against its ribs, making it difficult to breath. Inner Moka locked her fingers together as she made the chains crush her opponent's ribcage she hears a loud crack as the ribs snap and most of likely punctured the major organs like the lungs and heart, blood drips the seemingly lifeless demon's mouth. The silver-haired beauty let out a sigh of relief as her fight or so she thought before she hears evil laughter coming from the creature.

He said, "Just kidding, you pathetic weakling! It'll take more than that to defeat me!" A sinister violet aura appeared around the demonic creature and it used its back blades to tear the chains into pieces and used them as projectiles. They fly toward Inner Moka at supersonic velocity and the silver-haired vampire brought her arms up to shield herself from incoming attack. The metal shards tear into her clothing and skin. When the attack subsided, Inner Moka falls to her knees bleeding from the cuts on her body as she glared at her foe who was grinning sadistically as he watched the vampire bleed. He licked his chops as he imagined sinking his teeth into Inner Moka's flesh and devouring her and feeling the pieces of meat travel down his throat and into his stomach.

'Damn it! What will it take to kill this thing?' Inner Moka thought with outrage. Tsukune and his opponent continue to throw punches and then all of a sudden he heard Inner Moka scream in pain, he turned his head to see her arm being cut off and blood spewed wildly out of the now severed limb. Inner Moka held the area with her other arm and had her eyes shut tightly as crippling pain ran through her body.

Tsukune screamed, "Moka-san!" A fist collided with his cheek and sends him fly into the air before rolling on the ground and stopped mere inches from being impaled by a sickle that was hanging upside down. Tsukune feels the cold metal against his clothed back and he quickly got away from it. He felt the ground shake that meant that his enemy was coming. He quickly hides behind one of the weapon storage rooms. He decided to bring his shape shifting ability into the fight and thought which creature he should change into. After a few minutes one came into mind. The demon looked left and right in search of his prey but in this particular area there was dimmer light, making it difficult to see. He failed to see a pair of yellow eyes piercing through the darkness. The creature slowly begins to move behind the demon trying to be as quiet as he can. The demon senses something behind him and when he turns around he sees a massive jaw filled with razor-sharp teeth the size of steak knives and feels the jaws clamp down tightly around his chest and the sheer force of the surprise attack knocked the demon off his feet and onto the floor. When the creature the stepped into the light the demon manages to get a look at his attacker Tsukune had changed into a fully grown male Tyrannosaurus Rex. He was 40 feet long, 20 feet tall, his skin was colored black speckled with gray, a patch of red rested on his throat, he had short arms that had two fingers each tipped with hook-like claws, stood on two powerful legs and his three toes also had killing claws. Tsukune released his grip and the demon gets up. The two combatants glare at one another, the demon shrunk to Tsukune's size and Tsukune released a growl and showed off his 9-inch long teeth, the demon thrusts one of his fists forward but Tsukune catches it in his giant jaws and began pulling on it. The immensely powerful jaw muscles make quick work of the arm and Tsukune tears it completely off and the demon roars in pain. Tsukune spits the arm out and ran at the demon opening his jaws and sinks his long, puncturing teeth into his chest, this time the teeth were closer to the vital organs. Using his short but powerful neck Tsukune lifts the demon off the ground and shakes his head violently and the demonic being claws at Tsukune's back but Tsukune won't let go. The boy bites down harder and the enemy could feel the foe's bone-crushing bite making quick work of his ribs and back, snapping them like they were twigs. Tsukune feels his opponent fall limp in his mouth and he released the demon. To ensure that the demon won't come back, Tsukune rips its ribcage out. Blood comes pouring out of the corpse and the victor gazes at the battle Inner Moka and her opponent. He spots the demon preparing the blades on its back and Tsukune realizes that the monster was going to dismember his lover. He runs over hoping he'll make it in time. Inner Moka clenched her teeth as she glared at her attacker.

'I won't die here!' She thought fiercely. She saw the demon readying its back blades and before they could hit her, they get tangled in something. The beast looked over his shoulder and could see that they were caught in the jaws of a T-Rex. Tsukune pulled hard and tore the blades out.

The demon screamed, "Ah you bastard! I'm going to make you wish you hadn't done that!" He hits Tsukune with broadside of his blade arm and this sent Tsukune rolling on the floor before coming to a stop. A cloud of dust forms obscuring the brunette from Inner Moka. When the cloud disappeared, Tsukune was back in his vampire form. He managed to get back to his feet in time to see the demon eviscerate Inner Moka.

Tsukune screamed, "Moka-san!"

The demon laughed evilly, "Stupid vampire!" He suddenly saw Inner Moka's blood retreat back into her body and the severed limbs reattach themselves to the body. When Inner Moka was whole again, she stood up and cracked her neck. All of her wounds were healed. Tsukune immediately faints after watching his silver-haired lover literally rebuild herself. The vampire's opponent was shocked but then quickly snaps out of it and swings its blade arm. However, Inner Moka caught it and removes the demon's arm with a yokai powered kick. Briefly turning around to see a row of spikes hanging on the wall, Inner Moka immediately formulates a plan. She dodges her foe's next attack and launches a series of vicious roundhouse and axe kicks that left the demon little time to react. He feels every blow and knocks the air out of his massive lungs then he feels Inner Moka deliver another yokai powered kick to his stomach that sends him crashing into the hanging spikes. The monster releases a cry of pure agony and Inner Moka kicked to make sure that the spikes were completely through his chest and punctured his heart and lungs. She also sends a sharp edged metal pipe into the demon's open mouth and cranium.

Inner Moka said, "Know your place, demon scum!" She turns around to see an unconscious Tsukune and checked for any injuries before smiling, "He must have fainted. Tsukune, wake up."

Tsukune's red eyes flutter open and he looks up, "Moka-san?"

Inner Moka said, "You're okay." She hugged the boy.

Tsukune asked, "Moka-san, how are you alive?"

Inner Moka shook her head, "It doesn't matter, Tsukune. We need to move, I don't know how long it will be before this volcano decides to go off." Tsukune nodded and got up and put his rosario back on. His silver hair changed to dark brown and his eyes switched back to chocolate brown. The brunette silently thanked Renee for teaching him how to make his clothes appear on his body otherwise it would've been embarrassing. The two meet up with Kai and the others.

Kai said, "Hey Tsukune and Moka. It looks like you guys survived your battle. We managed to get through ours."

Inner Moka cried, "So that leaves Renee, Amy and Kain."

Kai nodded, "You are correct, Moka. They better end their battle ASAP because I can sense that magma will soon be rising into the upper regions of the volcano when that happens this base is toast. I will be right back, there's something I need to do." With that he teleports away from the group to who knows where.

Kurumu asked, "What's that all about?"

Mizore shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me."

Yukari cried, "We need to find Renee, Amy and Kain, desu~."

Ruby nodded, "Yukari's right, once the Hylden Lord is defeated we need to leave this island."

A/N: Okay, chapter 18 part 4 done. In this one I decided to do Tsukune and Inner Moka. Well, time is running out. Soon the volcanic will blow sky high and if they don't hurry Tsukune and the gang will find themselves getting barbecued by boiling hot lava. It's incredible that it's September already and this Saturday will be the 9th anniversary of the September 11, 2001 attacks. It will be 9 years since that terrible day happened to be honest that day still haunts me.

Read and review.

Stick around for chapter 19 part 5.

Vader 23A


	19. The Final Battle part 5

Chapter 19: The Final Battle Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

Renee and Amy travel through their tunnel and Renee had the hooded overcoat/cape with the hood back. She held the Blood Reaver in her right hand and Amy had her claymore out.

Renee asked, "You've taken a liking to that claymore sword haven't you, Amy?"

Amy teased, "Why? You got a problem with that, little sister? Look at you. You like wearing that hooded overcoat/cape."

Renee replied, "I like wearing this. It makes me look bad." She detects Kai's yokai signature and soon he appeared in front of them.

Kai said, "Hey, girls. I take it that you two and Kain are about to have your battles. I just thought I'd drop by and give you the wraith blade, Renee since you need it more than I do." He held out his right hand and Renee grasped with her left and she could feel the Blood Reaver's ethereal twin bind itself to her left arm. All of the elemental enhancements to the blade went with it. In about a minute the transfer was complete and the wraith Reaver made its appearance known by showing itself on Renee's left arm with that beam/spiral of energy.

Renee said, "Thank you, Kai."

Kai nodded, "You're welcome. Good luck with your battles. I wish Kain the same." He teleports away from the two and Renee and Amy resume their journey. Soon the tunnel splits into two sections. Renee takes the right while Amy chose the left. Renee soon finds herself walking onto a huge platform suspended inside the volcano's crater. The huge rectangular-shaped structure was supported by girders sticking into the crater walls. Along the edges of the platform she could see some sort of blue energy field. She guessed that it was some type shield designed to protect the steel from the magma's intense heat. She could feel moderate hot winds against her skin and blew her long dark blue hair and black cape about. It was caused by interaction between the magma's heat and cool air entering the volcano's crater. She raises the Blood Reaver to block a stealth attack launched by her mystery opponent. Soon enough, Renee recognized the signature.

Renee said with a small smile, "Well, well, it seems that the Hylden Lord has brought you back from the dead, Fred Helens." The now identified attacker removes his cloak to reveal that he was wearing demonic battle armor and wielding broad sword. Renee wondered how long it would take before Fred overheats in that armor.

Fred said hatefully, "You going to pay for defeating me at our last encounter, vampire!"

Renee chuckled, "Really? I must warn you though I have been training since then. The last time we fought, I was only using a fraction of my power."

Fred scoffed, "Hmph! It doesn't matter, you are still going down! I'll kill you!" He blurs out of sight and Renee was surprised that Fred's speed had increased dramatically but her reactionary time was unequaled to others except for her fellow siblings, mother and Kain. She blocks Fred's attack and the Reaver stops inches from Renee's face and sparks result from the collision of metal upon metal.

Renee said, "I see that your speed has improved since your first death."

Fred growled, "You are nothing but a creature that feeds on the blood of humans!" Renee took that as an insult to her.

She fired back, "Hey, the blood drinking is part of my nature, asshole!" The Nosgoth vampire kicks Fred in the gut and the redhead skids back before grinding to a halt.

Fred said, "Just die, you bitch! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" His aura flared up and Fred lets out a primal scream.

Renee just shook her head at the sight, "He's allowed his lust for vengeance to consume him and didn't bother trying to master his powers after revival. Fine then, I won't hold back this time. This time I'll be serious." She lets a small grin form as she closes her eyes when Renee opens them again they were blood red with slit pupils.

'Here we go.' She thought. Renee charges forward and Fred mirrored her movement and soon their blades collide triggering a burst of wind that vibrates off the crater walls. Fred rapidly swings his sword to try and throw Renee off balance but the vampire thwarts it with the Reaver the redhead aims his fist at Renee's face but again she thwarts it by throwing Fred over her and he landed on his back. He quickly rolls out of the way before the Reaver stabs into the platform that was meant to go through his head. Their blades clash and Fred manages to strip Renee of the physical Reaver and the blood-drinking blade impales itself into the crater wall.

Fred laughed, "What will you do now, Renee Steinberg? The Reaver is no longer in your hands." He then saw a creepy smile on Renee's face, "What are you smiling about?"

Renee taunted, "Do you really think that because you got rid of the Blood Reaver, you've won this fight? You avoided your second defeat by me? I don't think so. You are a long way from winning this fight, pal! The physical Reaver isn't the only weapon I have with me. Before I came here, Kai gave me a gift." She held out her left arm and the Spirit Reaver materialized and Renee gripped the ghostly hilt.

Fred said, "What? He gave you the wraith blade? Even that won't save you!"

'He hasn't really seen the wraith Reaver in action. Just the way I like it.' Renee thought with a smirk. She runs at Fred with lightning speed and thrusts the Spirit Reaver downward but Fred blocks it with his blade and counter attacks but Renee jumped out of the way and landed on her feet. Fred ran at Renee with inhuman agility and attempts to halve his opponent but Renee raises the Spirit Reaver above her head to stop it then she slices off Fred's left shoulder armor, making him grunt as blood spews out from the cut.

Amy reaches her end of the tunnel and enters a forest area on the volcano's west slope. Her ears pick up the noise of projectiles approaches so she swiftly turns around and used her claymore to deflect them. The attacker reveals herself. She had short blonde hair, steel blue eyes, slender body, stood at around 6'2, had an average build and was around 20 years old.

The young woman introduced herself, "My name is Rei and I will be your opponent." Amy noticed that Rei didn't have any weapons with her except shuriken. At first she thought that Rei forgot to bring a sword but then realized that Rei believed in close-quarters combat which meant using her hands and feet, Amy found it admirable. Deciding to be fair, Amy stabbed her claymore into the ground and entered her battle stance.

Amy said, "Let's fight with honor, Rei."

Rei nodded, "As you wish." Amy runs to Rei and their fists collide then they separate. Rei shook her hand as pain shot through her nerves it felt like she hit a brick wall.

'What is her fist made of?' The blonde thought. She saw Amy crack her neck and give the "bring it on" sign and Rei ran at her then all of a sudden she blurred out of sight and Amy sensed her and quickly whipped around and blocks a kick. Amy grabs Rei's leg and throws her into a group of trees; the sound of bark breaking can be heard throughout the whole island. Rei's back crashes into the final tree and causing it to fall over. The fighter gets to her feet and her aura erupts and Amy changes into her vampire form. Her now jet black hair danced around from the wind generated by their auras. Rei's steel blue eyes lock with Amy's blood red ones. Rei felt a bit of jealousy in her heart as she gazed at Amy.

Amy raised a black eyebrow, "What? Were you expecting me to look hideous? You watch too many horror movies the humans make. We vampires of today prefer beauty over shape shifting." She moves so fast that Amy kicked up rocks and dust. Renee blocks a diagonal strike from Fred's sword and kicks him into the south crater wall not allowing Fred a chance to recover jumped to his location and begins punching his face. Spit and blood comes out of the redhead's mouth before Fred kicks Renee into the crater opposite of him but Renee used her yokai to land on the rocky wall. By pure coincidence she also landed near the Blood Reaver. She manages to pull the sword free and jumps down and landed on the platform. Her hooded overcoat/cape had no tears or holes in it whatsoever. Not even a tiny one! All of this was a result from her training. Fred lands on the platform as well and glared at Renee, breathing like a ferocious predator.

Renee said, "Give up, Fred. You have no hope of beating me. My power far exceeds yours and you have no chance of duplicating it. Plus you wouldn't last another hour against me."

Fred growled, "Shut up!" He blindly rushes at Renee and attempts to strike her down but Renee blocked the attack with both of the Reavers. Pushing Fred's blade to the side with her own Renee cocked her leg back and then thrusts it forward and it collides with her foe's jaw with a loud thud. Fred couldn't withstand such force and he flew across the platform and grinded to a halt. Fred pushed himself up to his elbows. Renee glared at him with her red eyes then her opponent forces his body up and charges forward again but Renee hits him into the air with a yokai powered punch. She quickly removes her hooded overcoat/cape and Renee jumps up after Fred and after closing the distance she performs Phantasmal Tempest with both of the Reavers. She finishes the combo with a TK burst that sent Fred down to the magma chamber. Renee lands and puts both blades away.

She said, "Good-night, Mr. Crispy!" She turns to leave but then her senses tell her that this fight wasn't over yet and sure enough Fred came out of the magma chamber in his dragon form. Lava dripped from his armored scaly skin and glared daggers at Renee. He fired his Ray of Blackness at full power and it screamed toward Renee at supersonic speeds but as it struck, Renee deflects it with her left hand and the attack went into the open sky.

'That's impossible! Nobody has been able to deflect my Ray of Blackness with their bare hands!' Fred thought with surprise and shock. Renee jumped into the air and morphed into her Blue Eyes White Dragon form. The Reaver increased in size as well including the hilt so it could fit in her huge clawed hand. Renee released her battle cry/roar signifying that she was ready. Fred roared back and their blades collide, while the two weapons were locked together Fred feels Renee's tail crash against the side of his head that made him slam into the wall. He pulls himself out of the rocky surface and suddenly the area begins to distort and change in appearance.

Fred said, "I think that a change in scenery is in order. Don't you agree, Renee?" The scenery changes into the city of Seattle in Washington State on the west coast of the United States. It was currently night in the city and many of the residents have begun going to sleep in their beds little did they know of the threat that lurks outside of their homes. Fred takes Renee by surprise and tackles her all the way to the ground before backing off. He waited for the dust cloud to settle to see the result but suddenly Renee comes bursting through the cloud with her free hand in a position for a slash and then all four of her massive razor-sharp claws score home on his neck, Fred roars in pain and Renee opens her mouth in preparation to fire her White Lightning. After fully charging it Renee unleashes the beam of destruction at Fred but the enemy moves out of the way and the White Lightning attack completely obliterates a 100-story office building, Renee relies on her ears to detect Fred and in no time, she hears his heart beat behind her and so she wrapped her long, powerful tail around Fred's leg and brutally slams him into an empty football stadium, the structure explodes into a shower of steel and smoke. Renee fires her White Lightning at the ruined remains of the stadium causing an even bigger cloud of smoke and debris to form and then Renee closes her mouth. Wind was passing through and the cloud starts to dissipate and Fred was not there. Renee hears evil laughter from behind her and felt one of her opponent's fists impact her back and the force behind it sends Renee crashing into another tall skyscraper before she slid to the ground, Fred obliterates the support columns that held up the top of the building and it crashes onto Renee. Fred believes that not Renee could survive that. But then the rubble explodes in all direction and Renee emerges from it in her Blue Ultimate Dragon form. The beast shakes its body of dust and rubble then the three dragon heads roar simultaneously at the challenger. Using speed Renee wasn't aware, Fred vanished from sight and hid somewhere in the city. Renee looked left and right but didn't find anything.

Renee sighed, "Fine then. Looks like I'll have to level the city if it means finding Fred. This goes against my rules since I don't kill innocent people indiscriminately but right now I don't much choice in the matter." The blue dragon fired its Neutron Blast at the city, obliterating everything in its path a few minutes later fires are raging and Renee can hear the sirens from fire trucks and ambulances as they head toward the disaster zone. She caught slight movement to her right she turns and sees Fred's tail sticking out from behind a building. A burst from Renee's Neutron Blast demolished the building and Fred is exposed.

Back on the volcanic island's west slope, it looked like it was hit by a monster tornado! Tree were snapped from their roots or broken like toothpicks. Even though they were hidden by Amy's clothing, the young vampire had bruises on her arms and legs but her regenerative powers took care of the problem. Rei on the other hand was a different story, blood poured down her face and arms from cuts Amy inflicted. To make matters even worse Rei's vision started getting blurry. She quickly shakes her head to focus and it worked but she also understood that she didn't enough time left before she succumbed to shock and blood loss. She screamed into the air as she used the last ounce of her strength in this last attack and the two combatants run to one another, with fists ready to strike. They punch at the same time then back away, Rei was on wobbly legs as she fought to regain her balance but she found herself near the edge of the flank and below her was the ocean. Amy exited her battle stance and walked to her defeated foe, Rei coughed up blood as she gazed at Amy.

Rei commented, "You are one incredible fighter, Amy Steinberg. No one has pushed me to the limit like you have and for that you have my respect I will cherish this fight forever even in the afterlife."

Amy replied, "The same with you, Rei. Your endurance was phenomenal! None of the previous challengers have been able to absorb the horrific amount of punishment the way you did. Even with the cuts you received, you still pressed on. You have my respect as well rest in peace, Rei." With that Rei lost her footing and she fell to her death. Rei closed as she accepted it and she felt her body collide with the rocks before finally crashing into the ocean. Amy watched the whole thing and she knew that Rei's battered body wouldn't be able to absorb any more punishment and it gave out. Amy bowed in respect before she took her leave. She wondered how her sister was doing.

Renee fired her Neutron Blast at Fred and blew a huge hole in his wings rendering him unable to fly. She next straddled him and prepared to fire again but at the last second Fred raised the broad side of his sword and pressed it against the three dragon heads and as a result the Neutron Blast went into the sky. The city of Seattle looked like it was the sight of a nuclear detonation. Buildings were vaporized, fires raged and black smoke filled the sky. Ambulance crews attend to the wounded while firefighters search for survivors underneath rubble and battle the infernos. Fred unleashed his Ray of Blackness at Renee but she got off of him and shifted into her Blue Eyes Shining Dragon form. The channels on her body absorb the attack and the energy is redirected to the blue spheres and they along with the channels glow blue then Renee fired her Ionic Blast at Fred and the attack severely injures him. The city began to distort again and soon Fred and Renee find themselves back in the volcano's crater. Amy and the others were on one side of the platform when the two fighters reappeared. Renee shifted back to her Blue Eyes White Dragon form and Fred was on his hands and knees as he breathed in air. The platform was able to support both of their huge weight. Renee hears Fred reciting some sort of incantation to heal his body. Renee watched as the wounds on Fred's body close and replenished his strength then he rose to his feet.

Fred said, "You know Renee, your father wasn't murdered by a ghoul like you were told."

Renee narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Fred grinned evilly, "I was the one who killed your father." He saw Amy and Renee's eyes widen in shock as he continued, "I bribed the media to cover the truth and spread lies that a ghoul killed your father."

Flashback

_Renee's dad was walking from his workplace. He was a blacksmith and he was friendly towards his customers and he earned good money. He closed up his shop then proceeds to head back to the mansion where his lovely wife and three children were waiting for him. As he moved through the forest he suddenly heard a twig snap. _

_He whipped around and asked, "Who's there? Show yourself! It's probably the stress from my job and it's getting to me. Perhaps after I get home, I'll have the chance to relax." _

_A voice said, "Too bad that isn't going to happen." Before he knew it Renee's father felt something go through his chest and pierce his heart. The stranger covered Mr. Steinberg's mouth to prevent others from hearing his screaming. When felt his victim's body go limp, the murderer lets go and vanishes into the darkness again. _

_'With his death, his family's lives will never be the same thing.' The stranger thought before he laughed maniacally. At the mansion, a five year old Amy Steinberg stood by her mother's side waiting for her father's arrival. They just got done eating dinner. _

_Amy asked, "Mommy, what's taking daddy so long?" _

_Kelly replied, "Be patient, Amy. He'll be here." They wait throughout the whole night until they finally gave up and went to bed. The next day Amy along with Kai and Renee went to the forest to play but Kai decided to stay outside of the place. Renee and Amy were playing Hide and Seek with each other. _

_Renee finished counting, "97, 98, 99, and 100! Ready or not, Amy here I come!" She searched for her sister and was smiling the whole time. She searched through a bush but Amy wasn't there so Renee moves on then she came through another bush then she found something. She moved closer to get a better look and when Renee did her red eyes widen. _

_Amy was waiting in hiding and asked, "What's taking Renee? She's normally not this late to find me unless something turned up." Suddenly she along with Kai heard Renee scream. They both run to Renee's location and in no time, they reach their destination. _

_Kai asked, "What's wrong, Renee?" They see a look of horror on Renee's innocent face and her eyes were wide. _

_She said, "Kai, Amy, that's….that's…" She couldn't finish the sentence and instead pointed her finger Amy and Kai look to where Renee was pointing and what they saw made Kai and Amy gasp with wide eyes. _

_Amy cried, "Oh, my lord!" _

_Kai stated, "That's our father's body." Renee felt pain shoot through her heart and tears forming in her eyes until she screamed her parent's name as tears fall from her eyes. She suddenly faints from shock but Amy manages to catch her. Later that day a medical team recovers Mr. Steinberg's mutilated body and Kelly saw her children come in. _

_Kelly smiled, "Welcome home, kids!" She saw her children had their heads down and Amy carrying Renee bridal style, "What's wrong? How come you're carrying Renee, Amy?" _

_Amy said, "Mom, Renee found our father. He was murdered last night. His body is barely recognizable, it's so mutilated that the coroner had a hard time identifying who it was." Kai added, "Amy's telling the truth. Someone murdered dad!" A little later Kelly picked up the newspaper and read the front page. After she read it, Kelly cried. _

_'My husband is gone! No, that's not true!' She thought in sorrow._

End of flashback 

Renee held her head low and Inner Moka felt anger rising inside of Renee as a blue aura appeared around her body. Renee clenched her teeth and hissed menacingly. She said, "You…you…you son of a bitch!" She raised her head to reveal glowing eyes, "Not only have you made Kai try and betray my family but you also took our father away! I will never forgive you, Fred Helens! Now that I know the truth, you are not worthy of existing in this world so prepare yourself for death!" The aura around her intensified!

Fred asked, "Are you going to have the Reaver drain me of blood, Renee?"

Renee replied hatefully, "Oh no, that won't do! I'm sending you to a place you would only see in nightmares! I'm going to send you to the Spectral Realm where you will suffer for all of eternity!" She is enveloped in a blinding white sphere and everyone had to cover their eyes from the intense light. Inside the sphere, Renee undergoes a new transformation then with a loud scream, her transformation ended and the sphere exploded. When it was gone, the gang looked at her and what they saw made their eyes widen. Renee donned battle armor made out of the scales of her Blue Eyes White Dragon and had its wings sticking out of her back, she wore gauntlets that had spikes on them, her muscles bulked up a bit so did her breasts, her hair was a mixture of blue and silver, her mouth had the fangs of her vampire form and the rest of her teeth were that of her dragon form. When Renee opened her eyes they were purple with slit pupils and her sclera was blood red. Her aura swirled around her like a wildfire and electricity crackled.

Amy said, "Damn! The yokai I'm sensing from Renee is immeasurable!"

Kurumu asked, "Kai, what happened?"

Kai answered, "Renee somehow managed to combine her vampire and dragon blood. I guess her anger triggered it."

Renee stared at Fred. She said in a dual voice, "You killed my father and you won't get away with this, Fred Helens!" Fueled by rage and intense desire for revenge, Renee opened her wings and blurred out of sight from the result of heightened speed and Fred barely had enough time to block an attack from both versions of the Reaver.

'How is she so fast?' Fred asked mentally. He gained some distance from his enraged opponent.

Renee growled, "You're not going to hurt anyone else, Fred! You hear me, no one!" She unleashed a sequence of punches and Fred's eyes rolled back into his head from the power behind those punches then Renee finished the combo with a vicious kick that almost took Fred's head off. The redhead had no chance in surviving this fight and the others knew it, Renee grabs Fred's chest armor she directed her yokai into her right fist, she pulled it back then thrusts it forward making it crash into Fred's face and he hit the platform so hard that it destroyed one of the girders. Tsukune and the others almost lost their footing before the structure stops moving and stabilized again. Renee landed and slowly walks up to her downed target then mercilessly breaks one of Fred's legs, Fred screamed in sheer agony. The mark on Renee's upper right arm glowed.

Inner Moka wondered, "What's she going to do now?"

Renee said, "Come forth, reaper of souls, Raziel!" That molten pit appears once more and Raziel emerges from it. His appearance was so frightening to the gang that Kurumu and Yukari actually faint.

Raziel asked, "What is your command, Renee?"

Renee pointed at Fred and ordered, "Rip Fred's soul out of its shell and drag it back into the Spectral Realm!"

Raziel bowed, "As you wish, Renee." The wraith's hand glows an eerie blue-green light and Fred screamed as he felt it go into his body and Raziel ripped his soul out and dragged it back to the Spectral Realm just like Renee ordered. She telekinetically lifted Fred's soulless body into the air and slices it to bits with rapid swings of her blades. With her thirst for revenge satisfied, Renee closes her eyes and calms down. A few minutes later, she was in her regular battle armor and her muscles and breasts return to normal. Her hair was dark blue in color again. She summoned a Blood Basin and drained it, the fresh blood restored her strength and she put the Reavers away and walked over to her friends.

Renee looked at Kurumu and Yukari, "What happened to them?"

Inner Moka answered, "They fainted. Raziel's appearance terrified them." The Hylden Lord watched the two matches and is so pissed off that he kills the final warrior and took his place.

He hissed, "I'll deal with Kain myself!" He walks out of the control room. The earthquakes get louder and increase in strength time is running out. Renee and the others meet up with Kain as the Scion of Balance readies himself for his fight with the Hylden Lord.

Kain smiled, "Renee! I see that you and your friends have survived your matches."

Inner Moka nodded, "Indeed, Kain. Ours weren't a walk in the park."

Kain chuckled, "I expected them not to. I'm up finally."

Renee offered the Reaver, "Wait, Kain before the fight, I believe it's time to combine the two Reavers."

The Scion of Balance nodded, "You're right."

Renee said, "Tsukune, you and others better step back." Kain grabbed the physical Reaver and Renee summoned its ethereal twin and the instant the two blades touched each other, a bright light appeared. When it died down the two blades were whole again. A blue-white and yellow aura covers the blade and the eye sockets had blue-white flames burning fiercely from them. The Soul Reaver was reborn. The others look at it.

Inner Moka said, "So that's the Soul Reaver."

Mizore nodded, "That's one impressive sight." Renee felt the mark on her arm disappear and she believed it has fulfilled its use. They move onward and soon they enter a huge arena and standing from across them was the Hylden Lord in the armor that he wore when he last fought Kain. He held in his hand the very same sword he used against Kain when the Scion of Balance had his army of vampires.

The Hylden Lord said, "Kain! We meet again. Our battle is long overdue."

Kain growled, "Silence! Your kind will not rule Nosgoth. This ends here!"

The enemy laughed evilly, "You are right. It ends here but I will be the victor this time." Kain uses his inhuman speed to strike his foe but Hylden Lord blocked it and sparks fly from the collision.

Kain said, "You're gonna die by my sword, the Soul Reaver just like you did in our last battle over 1,000 years ago!" Kain fires a TK burst that pushed the Hylden Lord back. The vampire entered his battle stance and waited for his opponent to come to him.

_"The secret side of me _  
_I never let you see _  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it _  
_So stay away from me _  
_The beast is ugly _  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it _

Renee said, "So begins the battle between two mortal enemies. Defeat the Hylden Lord, Kain!"

'I plan on doing so, Renee then we're getting the hell off this island.' Kain thought.

_It's scratchin on the walls _  
_In the closet, in the halls _  
_It comes awake and I can't control it _  
_Hidin' under the bed _  
_In my body, in my head _  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? _  
_Make it end! _

_I feel it deep within _  
_It's just beneath the skin _  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster _  
_I hate what I've become _  
_The nightmare's just begun _  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster _

_I, I feel like a monster _  
_I, I feel like a monster _

The Hylden Lord runs toward the vampire and swung his blade in an attempt to behead Kain but the Scion of Balance thwarted it with the Soul Reaver. Renee and her friends watch from the sidelines and they are amazed by the swordsmanship Kain and the Hylden Lord displayed. Kain grabs his opponent and hits the Hylden Lord's face with the end of the Soul Reaver's hilt before finishing it with a punch. Kain powers up the Soul Reaver in preparation to use the blade's spell. When the Hylden Lord came close enough the Nosgoth Vampire unleashed the spell, a pillar of light forms then it explodes that burns through the Hylden Lord's armor and into the skin beneath it. Ceasing the opportunity, Kain used Cadaverous Laceration which was a series of rapid strikes with the Soul Reaver and the sword hummed with each swing.

_My secret side I keep _  
_Hid under lock and key _  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it _  
_Cause if I let him out _  
_He'll tear me up, break me down _  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? _  
_Make it end! _

The Hylden Lord jumped away and threw concrete blocks at Kain with telekinesis but the white-haired immortal cuts them down and the enemy growled in frustration.

Tsukune commented, "Wow, I never knew Kain was this good with the Soul Reaver."

Amy chuckled, "I'm not surprised, Tsukune. This is your time witnessing it you have no idea how many people have fallen victim to our kind's holy weapon no enemy blade can't withstand the Soul Reaver's power!"

The Hylden Lord said, "That's it! The kid gloves are off, fiend! It's time to get serious." He fires up his aura.

Kain grinned, "Really? Then I won't toy with you anymore." The vampire fires up his aura as well this caused his white hair and clan cape to flare about. They vanish from sight and the only thing visible was sparks when the blades hit one another. Kain used the Reaver spell again but this time the Hylden Lord deflected it and it heads toward the gang, Amy changed into her Red Eyes Darkness Dragon form and shielded them with her wings. The beam bounces off her wings and dispersed. Kain and the Hylden Lord glare at each other with hate in their eyes and the enemy roared and runs at the Scion of Balance but Kain ducked then sliced off one of the Hylden Lord's shoulder armor, quickly turning around Kain followed up that attack with a diagonal strike to the foe's back he gets hit in the jaw with one of the shields mounted on the Hylden Lord's forearms. Kain rubbed the area he was hit with his hand before he delivered a devastating kick to his enemy's chest. This made the Hylden Lord grunt from power behind that kick.

He laughed, "Your powers really have evolved, Kain. This is good!"

Kain said, "This is no room for talk if you want me to kill you then hurry up and prepare for death!" The two fighters are hell bent on destroying each other! Kain shoots lightning from his hand and the Hylden Lord used his sword to absorb it and then fire it back only to have the white-haired Nosgoth Vampire mirror his actions and the lightning bolt collected in his hand and transforms it into a ball of lightning. Kain pours his incredible yokai into it and makes the ball grow bigger. When it reached its maximum size Kain threw it. This time his target couldn't stop and it pushed him into a wall. The ball of lightning explodes taking a good chunk of the wall with it.

'Holy hell, just how powerful is Kain?' Inner Moka thought.

Renee said, "Nice one, Kain!" When the smoke cleared the enemy is obviously stuck in the wall and struggled to get free but the next thing he is Kain driving the Soul Reaver into his chest.

_I feel it deep within _  
_It's just beneath the skin _  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster _  
_I hate what I've become _  
_The nightmare's just begun _  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster _  
_I feel it deep within It's just beneath the skin _  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster _

_I, I feel like a monster _  
_I, I feel like a monster _  
_Its hidin' in the dark _  
_Its teeth are razor-sharp _  
_There's no escape for me _  
_It wants my soul it wants my heart _

_No one can hear me scream _  
_Maybe it's just a dream _  
_Or maybe its inside of me _  
_Stop this monster _  
_I feel it deep within _  
_It's just beneath the skin _  
_I must confess that I (feel like a monster) _  
_I hate what I've become _  
_The nightmare's just begun _  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster _  
_I feel it deep within _  
_It's just beneath the skin _  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster _

_I've gotta lose control _  
_It's something radical _  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster _

_I, I feel like a monster _  
_I, I feel like a monster _

_I, I feel like a monster _  
_I, I feel like a monster."_

When the smoke cleared the enemy is obviously stuck in the wall and struggled to get free but the next thing he feels is Kain driving the Soul Reaver into his chest.

Kain stated, "You were doomed from the start since you allowed your anger to get the better of you! Plus good always triumphs over evil in the end. As long as I live, your dream of conquering Nosgoth and the world will never happen. One day the Pillars will be restored and you along with your vile kind will be locked away in the Demon Dimension just like you were after my ancestors won the war with you." Suddenly the whole island begins to shake violently. That could mean only one thing.

The Hylden Lord said, "If I'm going down then I'm taking you with me! Know this, vampire. As long as the Pillars remain damned then we can re-enter the world any time we please!" Kain pulls the Soul Reaver out and the Hylden Lord falls to the ground before bursting into green flames. When they subsided only the ashes remain a harmonic tremor rocks the base, this indicated that magma was on its way. The shaking is so strong that it caused the remaining girders of the platform that Renee used in her battle with Fred to break from their foundations and it falls down into the magma chamber. Alarms sound throughout the base.

Ruby said, "Renee, we're going to die here! Do something!" Amy answered her plea when she fired Dark Inferno at the ceiling and blows a huge hole in it. Kai and Renee shift to their dragon forms and urged the others to get on their backs and the group obeyed.

Renee said, "Hold tight. We're going to be flying fast! Amy, you take the lead we'll follow!" With a nod Amy led her group and with a mighty flap of their powerful wings, they take off. Tsukune grunted from the force of it. Kai used his Inferno Blast and Renee unleashed her White Lightning to destroy any rocks that were falling. Inner Moka turned her head and looks down to see magma rapidly rising toward the surface. They managed to make it out of the crater and into clear sky just in time before lava and ash emerged from the volcano's crater. Amy and her friends gain some distance between them and the island. They watch in awe from seeing the power of the eruption. After what seemed like forever, the magma chamber was so depleted that the volcanic island begins to collapse into the ocean. This triggered a mega tsunami that raced across the ocean with the speed of a jetliner. Inhabitants that were on the beach of a coastal region notice that the ocean suddenly pulled away from shore and this confused them. When they saw the water coming, they soon realized what was happening and they immediately begin heading for higher ground. The mega tsunami continued its approach and when it reached shallow water, its speed decreased and the wave started to grow and soon reached a height of 300 feet. The wave violently crashes into the vocation spot, destroying everything in its path up to 15 miles inland before it retreated but then a second wave struck followed by another and another. When the disaster finally ended, there was nothing left of the coastal area. Buildings were obliterated and trees were ripped from their roots. Renee sighed in relief knowing that she didn't live here. At the mansion, Kelly got done finishing the last of Sarafan knights and Hylden that decided to pay her a visit when she sees Renee and the others approaching. Kai, Amy and Renee land and their passengers get off then the three changed back to their vampire forms.

Kelly embraced her children, "I'm glad that you guys made it back alive!"

Renee said, "I'm sure you are, mom. There's also something you need to know."

Kelly asked, "What is it, Renee?"

Renee said, "Well, do you remember the time where dad was killed by a ghoul?" Seeing her mother nod Renee went on, "That was a lie. Fred Helens was the one who killed dad, he said it himself."

Kelly's eyes widen, "What? Fred was the one who did it?"

Renee nodded, "Yes, he did but don't worry I made him pay for that! His soul is in the Spectral Realm where I don't even want to imagine what kind of torture he must be going through right now."

Kelly smiled, "Well, seeing that you made it back in one piece how about tonight we have a feast?"

Amy's eye lit up, "Great idea! I'll help with the cooking!"

Kai added, "I'll help as well." The gang enters the mansion. Later that night they had a huge feast and party. Renee and the others took turns telling Kelly about their fights and each one sounded more interesting than the last. At around 11:00 p.m. they hit the bed to sleep. Renee crashed instantly after getting under the covers.

A/N: Okay, chapter 19 part 5 done. That ends the 5 part battle series. I decided to have Renee and Fred go another round in battling it out. The scene where they fight in Seattle was something you would see in a giant monster movie but when you have two giant creatures fighting in a city, there's bound to be damage. We now know what actually happened to Renee's father. Fred killed and that had bad consequences. The song I used in the fight between Kain and the Hylden Lord was Monster by Skillet since it's an awesome song.

Read and review.

Stick around for the epilogue.

Vader 23A


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the Legacy of Kain series, my OC though belongs to me.

Reaver and Vampire

The next morning at Renee's mansion, the gang woke up after a well earned good-night sleep since yesterday they fought for their lives. Renee on the other hand was having a mental conflict. Should she tell Tsukune and the others the real reason she went to Youkai Academy? That it was actually a mission Kain gave her? Renee couldn't keep them in the dark forever, they're going to find out eventually and what would their reaction be? She choked up the more she thought about it.

'I need to tell them I just hope they understand.' Renee thought. She gets out of bed and gets cleaned up before putting on her clothes and walked downstairs. When she entered the living room, Renee discovered that Kain was there and this surprised the young vampire.

Renee asked, "Kain, what are you doing here?"

Kain smiled, "I spent the night here."

Renee was surprised, "What? I didn't even see you come in."

Kain smirked, "You must've been so exhausted from your fight with Fred that you didn't sense me." He saw that Renee lowered her head so that her dark blue hair hid her face, "What's wrong, Renee?"

The dark blue-haired beauty asked, "I'm conflicted, Kain. I need to tell Tsukune and the others the reason I went to Youkai Academy but I'm scared how they will react."

Kain answered, "I think it's time to tell them, kid. Not telling them will do you no good. It depends on how you say it you need to think it through before confessing."

Renee flipped her hair back and looked at him, "You're right, Kain. I'm basically doing more harm than good." Soon the others walk down the stairs dressed and ready to head to the repaired Youkai Academy. They eat a hearty breakfast then stand near the bus stop to wait for the Youkai Academy bus. Kain gave Renee the Soul Reaver since he sensed that there was still rouge vampires roaming around the school, Renee promised to give the sword back once she is done. Amy and Kai decide to go with them since Kurumu wanted to introduce him to her mother. After waiting for 15 minutes the bus arrives and the group hops on, chose their seats and the bus starts traveling back to the school.

The Bus Driver chuckled, "Did you kids enjoy your battle on that volcanic island?"

Amy replied, "It was not a pleasant experience, sir. That island was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. We were lucky to escape that place before it erupted and collapsed into the sea."

The man said, "I see." Renee rolled her eyes. The bus soon exits the tunnel that leads to Youkai Academy and reaches the bus stop. The occupants hop off and join the other students walking to the front gate. They unpack their things in the respective dorms before heading for class. After that Tsukune and his friends head for the Newspaper Club room. Gin was there waiting for them so they could begin.

Gin asked, "Well, people what you have to offer as stories for us to publish?"

Kurumu suggested, "We could about our fight on that volcanic island, I think that could break our previous record of the number of newspapers we sold." The others seem to agree with her. Gin however, had doubts.

He said, "I don't know about this." Kai was next to Gin.

Kai cried, "Shut up, you perverted fur ball. I like the idea." The moment Gin stuck out his tongue Kai made a mouse trap appear out of thin and clamped it onto Gin's tongue. The werewolf cried out in pain then Kai ripped the mouse trap off and grabbed Gin's tie, "Do you now reconsider or do I have to beat you senseless until you change your mind?"

Gin said, "I think writing that volcanic island article is a great idea, what are we waiting for?"

Kai replied, "Nothing. You're coming with me to get the blank newspapers." He pulled Gin by the nose and leads him out of the room the others except for Inner Moka flinched.

Renee said, "Being pulled by the nose by a vampire, not a great experience."

Amy nodded, "I agree with you there." They start writing the articles and before long they were done as Kai and Gin return to the room with blank newspapers in hand. Later that day, while the gang was releasing the newspapers, Tsurara and Ageha appear.

Renee spotted them and greeted, "Tsurara, Ageha, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you two to come here nice to see you again."

Ageha smiled, "Hi, Renee it's nice to see you again as well."

Renee asked, "What brings you two here?"

Tsurara said, "To see how our daughters are doing in their quest to win Tsukune's heart." Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other and nodded. They approach their respective mother.

Kurumu cried, "Mom, I have found my Mate of Fate."

Ageha blinked, "What? You have? Is it Tsukune?"

Kurumu shook her head, "No, it's not Tsukune. It's someone else. Kai, can you come here, please?" The teen walked up and Kurumu went on, "Mother, this is Kai Steinberg. He is Renee's brother and my new Mate of Fate."

Her mother asked in surprise, "What made you choose him, dear?"

Kurumu blushed, "Well, when I found out that Tsukune and Moka were a couple I was heartbroken at first but over time I came to accept it. Life doesn't always go the way you want it to. I still care about Tsukune as a friend and that won't change. Then Kai came into the picture. He is kind, strong and protective with those he holds dear to him, the kind of person a succubus would want as a mate. As months passed by, I began to develop feelings for Kai and when I finally confessed to him, he said that he had loved me. When that happened I kissed him, Kai was surprised at first but he soon kissed me back. I never felt such a wonderful feeling."

Kai nodded, "Everything she says is true, Ageha. I do love Kurumu she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met." Kurumu smiled from the compliment.

Ageha teased, "Tell me, daughter is he good in bed?"

Kai exclaimed, "Ageha!"

Kurumu placed a hand on his shoulder, "It is okay, Kai. We made love that night and he is good in bed, he knew how to please me. His hands felt amazing caressing my body. After we had sex, that's when I decided to make Kai my new Mate of Fate. I don't recall any succubus accepting a vampire as her mate. I guess Kai will be the first one."

Ageha gave Kai the once over, "I must say, dear you chose wisely. Kai is perfect to be the father of your children if you decide to have any."

Kurumu asked, "I take it you accept my decision, mother?"

Her parent nodded, "Yes, I do." Kai and Kurumu left Fred Helens out of the conversation. Mizore looked at her mother.

She said, "I'm in the same situation as Kurumu, mother. I found someone else who is worthy of being my future husband and his name is Ken Helens. He is a dragon and has the four elemental properties including fire. When I have children, they will be the first ones not to have our kind's weakness to heat. We have decided to wait until we graduate from Youkai Academy before we start a family."

Tsurara smiled, "A dragon as a husband, eh? That is a first for a snow woman to have a dragon as a husband." Suddenly they hear Renee draw the Soul Reaver and swiftly turned around and swung the blade over Kurumu's head, the succubus was wide-eyed but then she saw a rouge vampire fall to the ground in front of her.

Renee said, "We've got company." Amy brought out her claymore while Kai popped his knuckles. Soon the rest of the huge pack of rouge vampires showed up.

Amy stated, "These must be the remaining rouge vampires that Kain was talking about."

Kai agreed, "Looks like it and judging by the yokai I'm sensing these guys must have fed recently. No matter they still won't win against us." The three run at the pack ready to break bones. Renee swings the Soul Reaver in a diagonal strike and halved a rouge vampire and the beast had enough time to release a blood gurgling scream before the sound of bones breaking could be heard and the bloody corpse collapsed to the ground, Renee glared at the other mindless beasts with her hazel brown eyes. The rouge vampires charge with no fear of their executioner and Renee welcomed them to their fate.

Amy slaughtered her picked targets with quick strikes of her claymore and blood stained the blade, at one point Amy tasted a drop of the blood but soon found the taste revolting and spits it back out. A rouge vampire tries to sneak up behind Amy but unfortunately for him Amy sensed him and drove the claymore's hilt into the beast's stomach, thwarting the surprise attack. Amy then spun around and cuts the target in half. The Nosgoth Vampire sneered as she took her down her remaining opponents. Inner Moka covered Yukari's eyes so she couldn't see the bloodbath that was happening.

Kai made quick work of his foes with a single powerful punch or kick that broke several and even obliterate bones. The remaining rouge vampire for him was bleeding like a stuffed pig Kai poured some of his yokai into his leg, cocked it back then thrusts it upward taking the mindless beast's head off in the process. The now headless body convulsed on the ground. Renee finished off her final opponent and the Soul Reaver devoured the wretched monster's soul. The dark blue-haired vampire pulled the blade free and shook the blood off of it and then placed it back in the sheath. Amy mirrored her sister's action and shook the blood off her claymore. Kai didn't have any of the red liquid anywhere on his body and straightened his clothing. The slaughtered rouge vampires suddenly burst in flames and burn to ashes then they're carried away by a passing breeze. Renee sensed that these rouge vampires didn't come alone so she directed her head at Youkai Academy and the others knew right away that Sarafan knights were in the school so they head there. Once inside they search the hallways for any trace of the humans but then the lunch bell sounded and the hallway became crowded with students making it difficult for Renee to pin-point the exact location of the Sarafan knights. Arriving at the cafeteria, Renee and her fellow siblings look left and right for the enemy but it was too crowded with students sitting down for their lunch break.

Renee asked, "Hey, Amy can you use your Aura Sense ability?"

Amy nodded, "Sure thing, sister."

Kai titled his head, "Aura Sense?"

Renee explained, "It's a new ability that Amy has developed. You see, everyone gives off a certain aura and Amy is able to sense it and is able separate it from the other auras so she won't become confused. If the aura is a monster's then it will appear red and if it's human it will show up as a gray color."

Amy said, "I've found them! They're behind that group of girls."

Renee smirked, "Excellent job, Amy." Her hands began crackling with lighting and she adjusted the projection to make sure that none of the students get hit. Soon the lightning is fully charged and Renee raised her hands to fire it. The lightning bolts fly over the girls and make contact with the metal armor of the Sarafan knights. The three Nosgoth Vampires made their way as the humans looked up at them.

Kai said, "Did you really think you could hide from us?"

Amy added, "Not with my new Aura Sense ability I now have. You were easily detectable, you should've found a way to make your auras harder to find. Also did you really think that your armor would protect you? In case you have forgotten, your armor is metal and metal conducts lightning. To put it simply you just made yourselves human-sized lightning rods for Renee's lightning." Kai telekinetically lifts the knights up and throws them out of an open window and watched them fall to the ground. Soon he hears the sound of metal colliding with the ground, the Sarafan knights had no chance of surviving that fall.

Kai said, "Ouch." The three notice that the students are looking at them.

Renee told them, "Vampire business, go back to eating your meals." The students did just that and Renee and her two siblings follow her out of the cafeteria. Later that night, Renee paid the Chairman a visit.

He said, "Ah, Renee. What brings you here?"

Renee replied, "This will be my last night here at Youkai Academy. I have accomplished what I came here to do so tomorrow I will be leaving."

The Chairman chuckled, "Have you thought of the consequences of this decision? Do you know how the others will react?"

The young vampire said sternly, "Kai and Amy will understand since they're my brother and sister but Tsukune and the others won't take it lightly. Tomorrow I will tell them, I just hope they will understand."

The robed man grinned, "Heh, so you plan on going through this. Very well, Renee I will inform Gin personally."

Renee held out her hand, "Thank you, Chairman. It was nice meeting you. I wish your school the best of luck in achieving its goal of monsters learning how to co-exist with humans."

The Chairman shook her hand, "It was a pleasure of meeting you too." They let go of each other's hand and Renee silently walked out of the Chairman's office. She made her journey back to her room and once she was inside, Renee pulled out the Soul Reaver and looked out the window.

'Tsukune, I'm sorry that I can't stay here with you and graduate. Tomorrow you are going to find out the reason I came here in the first place.' Renee thought. She turned the Soul Reaver around so she could look at it. The blade stared back at her with blazing eye sockets, in her heart Renee knew that Raziel resided inside the sword again. That was his destiny: He was to become the ravenous spirit imprisoned in the Reaver. At first he fought to change to his fate but in the end Raziel accepted his destiny and he willingly entered the blade.

The next morning the gang was in the Newspaper Club room when Kurumu came in holding a piece of paper.

Kurumu said, "Hey guys look at this."

Mizore asked, "What is it?"

Inner Moka answered, "It looks like a note."

**Dear Moka and the others: **

**If you have found this note then you must know that there is something I need to tell you in person. Meet me at the cliff and I'll explain. Come alone none of the other students outside of the Newspaper Club are allowed to come. **

**Renee Steinberg.**

Tsukune wondered, "What do you think Renee has to say to us?"

Kai threw in his two cents, "Judging by the way she wrote this, it must be really important if she wanted us to come to the cliff. I think we better meet her and see what's up."

Inner Moka nodded, "I agree with Kai." With their minds made up, the group heads to the cliff. Renee stood on the cliff looking at the ocean. The Soul Reaver was in the sheath and a gentle breeze blew through the area, making her gorgeous silver hair dance in it. She soon hears the faint sound of footsteps getting louder the closer they came. Renee also sees that Tsukune and his friends didn't bring others with them and Renee was happy that they did that.

Tsukune asked, "So Renee, what do you need to tell us?" Renee wasn't going to like this but she had to tell them now, no matter how painful it will be.

Renee looked at them with her blood red eyes sternly, "Tsukune, there's something I lied to all of you guys about."

Mizore asked, "What do you mean?"

Renee answered, "You see, the real reason I came here was to find and restore the Balance Emblem, find out what the Sarafan and the rouge vampires were doing here at Youkai Academy and restore the Soul Reaver. That's right, guys I came to this school disguised as a student to prevent the others from getting suspicious about the real reason. I couldn't compromise my mission. I'm not fooling with you, Kain sent me here on a mission." Tears began to fall from Renee's eyes, "I'm really sorry that I lied to you guys this whole time and waited until now to tell you this but if I told you sooner you would've thought that I was joking with you. That does not mean that I hadn't enjoyed every day being with you guys, you are great friends. I never had that many friends because of my nature as a vampire so that's why I was careful around others since not everyone could be trusted since they would stab you in the back when you least expect it. When I met you guys there was something about you that made me trust you right away." That was indeed a big shocker because Tsukune and the others were surprised except for Amy and Kai.

Inner Moka asked, "How come you never told Kai or Amy?"

Renee replied, "Because they know too well. I'm their sister after all."

Inner Moka looked at the two, "You know all along?"

Kai nodded, "Yes, we knew the whole time, Moka."

Amy added, "But Renee told us not to tell a soul." The silver-haired beauty returned her gaze to Renee who was now crying.

Renee said, "That's why I have decided to return home in Nosgoth since my mission is complete and Kain will want the Soul Reaver back. Please try to understand that this was a tough decision to make. It was eating away at me throughout my sleep." She looked at Kai, "What will you do, Kai?"

Kai cried, "I have decided to enroll as a student here at Youkai Academy so I could be here for Kurumu."

Renee smiled, "It is fine with me, Kai. You have regained your family's trust." Soon the bus emerged from the tunnel.

'Renee.' Tsukune thought. The bus stops and the doors open up.

Renee took one last look at the gang, "This isn't good-bye forever you are always welcome to visit me." By now the group had tears falling even Inner Moka was crying.

Renee turned around and began to walk toward the bus to board it when Tsukune wrapped his arms around Renee's waist, "Don't go, Renee!"

Renee said, "I have to, Tsukune. My mission is complete I have no more reason to be here."

Tsukune shook his head, "Don't say that! You are a part of this group, Renee. Without you we wouldn't have gotten off that volcanic island before it blew." Renee could feel her heart ache she couldn't stand hearing Tsukune talking in a pained voice.

She said, "Tsukune." She turned around while still in his embrace and cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. She poured all of her feelings for Tsukune into that kiss and pulled him closer to deepen it. She wanted to make sure that he wouldn't forget this. She separated her lips from Tsukune's and looked at him.

Yukari said, "Why? Why does it have to end like this?"

Ruby held the younger witch, "Yukari, not every story has a happy ending."

Renee held Tsukune against her chest, "Thank you for thinking of me as an important friend, Tsukune that makes me really happy. Good-bye, Tsukune." The brunette felt Renee hit the back of his neck and he fell unconscious.

Mizore exclaimed, "Tsukune!"

Renee gave him to Inner Moka, "He's okay Moka I just knocked him out he'll wake up after a while." She looked at Amy, "Ready to go?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah." Renee picked up her bag and boarded the bus to take her and Amy home. The doors close and the two sit down they wave good-bye to their friends out the window. Then Renee broke into tears, she could no longer hold the pain inside of her. Amy held her younger sister and caressed her silver hair, Renee cried on Amy's shirt.

'That was the hardest thing I had to do.' Renee thought with sorrow. She soon fell asleep and Amy let Renee rest her head on Amy's lap. The bus soon arrives at the mansion and the two passengers disembark.

Amy said, "Thank you, Bus Driver."

The man chuckled, "Just doing my job." The vehicle left and Renee and Amy enter the mansion. Kain and Kelly were surprised to them.

Kelly said, "Renee, Amy, I didn't expect you to be here." Renee looked at Kain and he nodded.

Amy cried, "Mother, Renee's not in the mood to talk right now she needs to be alone for a while."

Kelly replied, "I see." Later that night, Renee told Kain that her mission was complete and she gave him the Soul Reaver.

Kain asked, "Where's Kai? I thought he was with you."

Renee answered, "Kai decided to enroll as a student at Youkai Academy. He wanted to be with Kurumu."

Kain nodded, "I see. Well, good-night Renee."

The silver-haired vampire teen replied, "Good-night, Kain." Immediately she closed the door and collapsed onto her bed with a sigh before she drifted off to sleep one person came to her mind.

'I'm so sorry, Tsukune.' She thought then she closed her eyes to sleep she also felt a tear run down her cheek. The next day at Youkai Academy, everything was going about like it usually does but Tsukune and his friends were sulking because a certain person was missing.

Nekonome said, "Class, I just received that a student will be returning." The door opens up and the student walked in. Tsukune and the others had their mouths hung open. The student had long dark blue hair, hazel brown eyes, a nice body and was wearing the girl version of the school uniform.

Tsukune said, "R-Renee?"

Renee spotted the brunette, "Tsukune!" She jumped into his arms and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Renee separated from Tsukune and looked at the others, "Hi, everyone!"

Yukari excalimed, "Renee, you're back!"

Renee smiled, "Yes, I am. I couldn't stop thinking about you guys so I followed what my heart was telling me and decided to enroll as a student here at Youkai Academy. For real this time."

A/N: Okay, epilogue done. Well, readers that concludes Reaver and Vampire. Hope you enjoyed the story. I changed the ending since I felt that this should be a happy ending and not a sad one, at least not yet. That will happen when I write another story. Kai stays at Youkai Academy to be with Kurumu.

Read and Review. Negative reviews are unacceptable.

Next up is my Soul Calibur/Castlevania crossover one-shot.

Vader 23A


End file.
